Pride And Passion
by NicoleRivera13
Summary: Just Two Beautiful women Conquering Their Careers , One Is the First Female Drafted by a NFL Team & she also Happens to be a Womanizer Plus Born with Something Extra ( Emma G!P ) Warning & The Other Own's her Own Magazine Company who doesn't See herself falling In Love Will Fate Lay a Hand !
1. Just An Athlete

Chapter 1 : Just An Athlete

A/N : **Hi Guys this Another story I am going to Try out Basically This will be a G!P where Emma Is the First Female Football Player but she Is Recovering from a Knee Injury But Is also a Womanizer , Regina is Chief Executive Of a Magazine Company, she's single & a Mom to Henry of Course..!**

 **Be Honest To me I wanted to start Another story Just to see where My Writing Skills were at Hahaha Don't worry I'm Still Writing Taking a chance which Reminds Me Chapter 15 is Written for Next week as we speak I am Beyond excited ! REVIEW AND Just Let Me Know how you feel about this story**

* * *

 **XXX**

'Waking up at 6 am?! Whose idea was it again' a mop of blonde hair showed up from under the covers. The blonde yawned before stretching, also letting out a few choice curses, in the process.

The blonde's Name was Emma, She was the youngest & first female to be drafted to the NFL ,which didn't Take Too long to be accepted by everyone, her own family included. Not only was she drafted by the NFL, She was Chosen By The New York Giants and that was super amazing.

Being the youngest though, she still had a lot to learn, especially being only twenty four.

Deciding to take a bath, she grabbed her crutches and hopped towards the bathroom. The reason for Emma's hopping was her knee injury, that also sanctioned her out of the game for nearly this entire season.

Making sure the water wasn't too hot she pulled down her sweat pants and then her tight black boxer which was holding her package in place; turning her back Emma slid into the warm water sighing upon feeling the warmth that encased her body.

 **XXX**

On the other side of New York lived, 32 year old Regina Mills, she had her own luxury apartment and also her own magazine called E.Q that covered everything - fashion, gossip, healthy recipes and the latest on celebrities; she was proud of herself, because without using any of her family's money she was able to build her own company from the ground Up , well not exactly ground up more like an abandoned building renovated into what it had Become today- the E.Q Headquarters. Getting up she saw that she had a few emails to look over and three reminders that she knew she didn't have time to put into her phone calendar.

Finished getting ready, Regina walked around her huge apartment and grabbed her keys and purse; heading to her office, she got into one of her cars which was a - 2015 Tesla Model S. Driving off she was expecting a good day, that is until she got a text from her least favorite person, her sister Zelena.

Back at Emma's place she had just finished her warm bath , but she knew she would have to go to therapy which also meant sitting in a huge ass tub of Ice. Talk about the Most. . Ever.

Not only did it make her penis shrink,

( yes you read correctly; Emma was born with a fully functional appendage) but it also made her balls go numb but if she wanted to play at all in this season, she had to do it.

XXX

Getting back Into Emma's backstory well there isn't much to say about how she was born in Los Angeles; her mother Mary Margaret white and father David Nolan on discovering that they were pregnant with Emma in their mid thirties, were told that they were having a boy. Her father was beyond excited and he got everything from onesies - that usually said 'like father like Son' 'Daddy's Baby Boy' & his favorite 'Future NFL Star' - MM Or Snow is what Mary Margaret usually loved being called, adored how much her husband was being the devoted father. They already had four other kids Graham was the eldest, Elsa the Second, then Astrid and the last was August, which made Emma their fifth, youngest and last child , the day she was born was the most chaotic thing ever because Snow didn't know she was in Labor pretty much until David said she looked uncomfortable which she jokingly replied, "Maybe I'm Labor " which was the truth. David had helped his wife by taking a mirror and handing it to her , Snow Pulled her stretch pants down

along with her panties and let out a gasping she saw the blonde hairs that weren't hers so she knew they must have belonged to her unborn son.

Calling for David to get the car they Left August in-charge and said their grandparents would be bringing them to the hospital, later.

On her way to the hospital Snow was officially in Labor she felt everything, she asked David why were they doing this the fifth time, he simply told her that it would be worth it to him... that might be so, but she was ready to get this kid out of her. But I mean, what woman wouldn't have been when it feels like your insides are being pulled inside out. After what felt like hours Snow was all prepped and ready to go before she knew It the nurses rushed to the get the Doctor and a few other nurses got the equipment and blankets ready for the newest arrival; not long after the doc was between her legs letting her know that the baby was pretty much almost here and all she needed was a few more pushes.

And so on October 22nd 1990 Emma was born weighing 6 Pounds 5 Ounces and 19 Inches. But what confused Snow And David more was that they were told she was having a boy; David thought he was lied to, he was wondering why even after he cut the Umbilical Cord and they swooped In and took the baby and he finally wanted answers.

" Well Mr Nolan, actually the both of you were not lied to, I don't know how do I say this without freaking you both out but your daughter is born different than other babies and by different I mean ... uh .. I was not lying about you having a boy." David still didn't understand so he walked over to where his daughter was and his eyes widened, because his baby girl pretty much had the identical parts, just like him.

"We don't know what exactly causes this but I have seen a few other cases Like baby Emma's not many though, but I assure you that she will live a healthy life, I'd like you to schedule a routine checkup for her every few weeks just to make sure she is on the right track for development and to make sure that since she has a Penis we want to make sure she won't

have any malformations but as of right now she she's a healthy baby."

* * *

Years went by, Emma grew up just like any normal person could of course there was bullying and she sometimes got into fights , which meant Snow and David would have to come up to the school and talk with the Principal.

" I am aware that she is different but that still didn't give her any excuse to fight since this is her first fight I will give her first warning, more fights like this and she will be suspended or expelled, now have a good day Mr. and Mrs. Nolan."

Okay so High school wasn't as bad as middle school, that was worse because you had too many kids trying to fit In with whatever group they could , and that also included Emma's older brother August who was a Junior at the school.

He was also a Football player among his group they all were but he was the Quarterback, pretty much the alpha of their school Enchanted Forest High.

Emma wasn't sure at first but eventually she got used to the school and even made friends which consisted of three people Neal Gold , Leroy Munchkin and Killian Jones. All three knew their only female friend was different but not the secret she had hidden in her jeans. They knew she was interested in girls. But not much more after that. Her first year in High school she was treated like the freshman she was that included getting shit from her brother August.

The last two years flew by for Emma because, first her doofest brother was graduating and second she was about to become a Junior which meant only one more year, over the summer her physical appearance changed so did her face it became a little more chiseled, it's like she grew overnight she became taller , her hair got lighter and that body; she was thankful to be able to go the Gym all summer long because it showed and last thing to grow was the monster In her pants, no one else noticed yet, but Oh Emma did and she was proud of it.

 **XXX**

Eventually she knew she had to tell her guys about the secret she was keeping from them , so one day when no one was in the locker rooms she asked Leroy , Neal and Killian to join her in there so they did and she told them, "Guys you three have been my best friend's for these past two and a half years and I have been keeping something from you all" turning around she pulled her jeans down. showing that she was wearing men's tight boxer shorts looking confused the guys said there is no shame wearing men's underwear from time to time. But she told them that's not what she going to show them , Emma pulled down her underwear and what they saw between their friends' legs made their eyes widen. Emma was much bigger than your average man being 8 ½ Inches and 5 in girth she was definitely bigger than her friends who could not stop looking. Eventually, Neal did and cleared his throat "Wow Em's I knew there had to be more to you " Killian closed his mouth " So now I have to compete with you for these High school women" And Leroy was shocked that she would think they wouldn't be her friend because of it. Pulling her underwear and pants Up she couldn't help but smile and hug them.

But what she didn't count on was someone else sneaking into the Locker rooms. Jefferson Hatiere was also inside, and he could not believe what he just saw August, his team Captain's little sister was a freak and he had to run and tell everyone which he ended up doing and Emma became the laughing stock of the entire school, only because of what she had between her legs; she was ready to leave the school for good, but the guys convinced her not to and to stand up to bullies like Jefferson and the others. Of Course August was graduating In a few days but at the same he was nervous, not for himself but for his sister Emma because without him who would protect her, Emma told him he didn't have to worry because she was about to try out for one sport that no other woman has did or allowed to do which was football. Both her older two brothers and father looked at her like she was crazy David was upset because he knew how dangerous the sport was but not only that she was his little girl August and Graham knew if she tried out than some of the guys wouldn't make it easy for her at all, but there was no changing her mind, hugging her they told her good luck.

 **XXX**

She did try out and made the team which didn't sit well for the guys of that said Team, pretty much a few of them made Emma feel like shit most days but she found a way to ignore them and take everything they threw at her. Especially during practice when the coach wasn't looking Jefferson and his buddy Arthur would make a move in order for the Quarter Back to slam into Emma. Yeah she thought about quitting most days but she didn't; one day during practice she had enough and before either one of those fools could pull her down she ran faster than any other person on team and Jumped over a few heads making a touchdown.

Emma proved herself and the others on why she should belong on the team , no one had any arguments there but then it came time to pick the new Quarterback which also meant a test was going to take place. It happened with three of the school's finest Jefferson , Arthur and Emma when the test was over, it was an unanimous decision- Emma was named the new QB and she was beyond excited.

What came with the perks of being the new QB... well Emma was hit on by every female in the school, including the cheerleaders especially their team captain Sarah Winter she had a High interest in the new blonde sexy QB. Let's Emma became her new personal hump toy when she ambushed her in the Boys' locker room and having her way with Emma who was still In shock after it happened. Emma lost her Virginity in High school, cliche right- it kind of was.

Eventually she graduated High school early and went off to college that's where her womanizing ways really began, because Emma started Football in college and she was beyond good at it, she wasn't the QB but she damn well should have been. After her second year she was honored to learn that she was so good that she was guaranteed to be drafted even though she was a woman her coach and everyone else was ready to send a Letter to the NFL to tell why they should pick her.

 **XXX**

Word got out Emma might be that definitely got the attention of some of

the females on campus, majority of them would flirt with Emma and try to make a pass at her, she would sometimes give in bringing them back to her dorm & pounding them into her mattress.

" OH God Emma I need more of you please ,.make me yours Make me scream Louder " One girl would say; ." You are way bigger than my dildo and last boyfriend, I can literally feel you in in my stomach" Another would tell her.

Emma graduated at the top of her class which made her parents and siblings beyond proud and they were about to be more prouder, after graduating received a letter telling her she would be going to the NFL scouting combine, which would be for six days In Indiana. Hugging her Mom and Dad then her siblings she left to head to Indiana.

In Indiana Emma was met with some of the Scouts they at first weren't too sure about what she could do, being the first female ever to be considered getting drafted they wanted to see what she had, that her other male counterparts didn't. She proved to them that she had what it took by completing the

40-Yard Dash

Bench Press

Vertical Jump

Broad Jump

20 Yard shuttle

And a few others over the past six days to say she wasn't tired was far from the truth she was ready for the next steps In becoming a NFL Player; she was told they still a lot others to test and see where they were at and she had went to Pro day at her college which is why she was here right now. The only thing she could do was wait and head back home to her family.

 **XXX**

NFL draft day came upon them and Emma along with her family flew out to drafts where she pampered and prined for when her name was called. They waited and before she knew it Emma's name was called by the New York Giants. Hearing people scream she hugged her mother, father and siblings before getting up on stage and being handed a number 6 jersey along with a hat. After everything was over the White-Nolan family headed out to celebrate, she was going to miss L.A but she was excited to be starting a new journey, making new friends too hopefully. But for now she was spending as much time with her family before she had to leave for practice with her new family.

Now back to the present time Emma had won her first few games, now before she thought she was going to be a QB, but instead she was a running back for the Giants which was damn near best like a Quarterback. Plus her contract was set for $ 42 million. Everything was going fine for her, that is until one of their Home games; she was ambushed and tackled, Some of her teammates ran to her when then saw her holding her knee, the Medical team came out and pulled her from the field and brought into the Locker room where it was discovered that Emma's knee was Messed up.

That was just a few weeks ago and here she was at Physical therapy after getting surgery not long ago, she knew she couldn't do anything too fast if she wanted to heal properly. Which is why she was about to get Electroshock therapy

first and then a nice Ice bath. Looking at her Physical therapist she said "Nicole is the Ice bath Necessary it kind of makes my junk a little uncomfortable" her therapist raised an eyebrow at her and replied,

"Trust me your Penis will be fine you aren't using that for Running you are using your knee, so yes it is if you want be able to play."

 **XXX**

Emma came only wearing her sports bra & her tight underwear that allowed

anyone to see the outline of her junk which judging by the size it looked now, she had grown a over the years. Smiling, she noticed a few other females were taking in her Physical Physique she winked at a few before being told to get into the tub which she did carefully;

"Fuck that's cold , Nicole , how long do I have to do this "

"Not long" Nicole said, just relax and I will be right back" her therapist left with that, leaving Emma with her thoughts.

* * *

Back On the Other side Of NYC Regina was in her office trying to listen to all her voice mails that she receives pretty much everyday that's not including the thousand and something e-mail, that's why she hired her close friend Katherine to handle some of the things around there when she isn't in. She heard a knock on

her door and looked up to see that it was one of the Interns that Kat hired her name was Ruby she had long brown-brunette hair like hers but with a red streak. " What can I do for you" Crossing her leg and grabbing her coffee cup at the same time.

Ruby was nervous "Well Ms. Mills these are some files about potential clients for some articles , she handed Regina the files well more like she put them on her desk and walked away.

Regina does not know why people were nervous around her she wasn't anything like her mother who was currently the Mayor of the city.

Sighing, she focused her attention on the stack of files, Ruby just brought. Opening each file and looking at the different names and also what new topic's could she talk about in the Magazine she saw a name. It was a story about a Little Boy named Roland Locksley he had written a letter to his father who was in the Army she smiled and moved to the next story.

Another story she read was about a Diner/ Bed &.Breakfast called Granny's and It wasn't just any old diner the Matriarch was Eugenia Wolfe now she looked to see where Ruby was because that last name , opened up a diner a few years back and she started a program for the Homeless in which if they needed a meal or a place to stay she would let them for a night or so & then got them cleaned up and even a . Finished with a few of the files Regina put them back in a pile.

Katherine walked in and smiled at her friend who was wondering why she was smiling , closing the door she sat down- "okay so I just got off the phone with The New York giants' publicist and they offered us to do a Interview with one of their top players who is inactive right now how cool is that."

"And who do they want us to Interview"

Regina asked her overly excited friend while waiting on her second cup of coffee to make it into her office , Katherine watched her friend sink back in her seat. They wanted you Interview their first Female running back, I think her name is Emma Swan formerly White, right now she's not playing because of an Injury so she should be available, and they can't get anyone else to Interview this Swan person. So they thought of the best and baby we are the best; Give me one minute" Kathryn shuffled a bit with her ipad "Damn this girl is beyond sexy you gotta take look" Katherine turned her Ipad around and showed her friend the Photo she was referring to.

The Photo was when Emma Did a Ad Campaign for PETA she basically she was almost naked, almost , Emma had her back turned a little in the pic & her hand and arm were covering her Junk with a old cowboy hat, looking sexier than any other person- Katherine definitely approved. And take a look at this one she showed Emma In another Photo This time In a White T-shirt and wearing Calvin Klein boxers showing Off her Impressive Package & Amazing. Sculpted. Body.

"Okay I am sorry Gina but if you don't want to Interview this beyond the most sexiest human being that I have ever met , I will do it because A. she makes me horny and B. She would be amazing in bed I bet. But since you do not want to do the Interview I will let them know that I will be there" Katherine said before getting up and making her way to the door and counting at the same time.

"Okay I will do but not because of things you listed those two things I just need to push back a few things."

Kathryn smirked "Good I knew you wouldn't say no and good luck Regina I can already hear wedding bells" Kathryn teased, backing out of Regina's office. "Now , where do you think you are going It's your fault that I'm doing this you are going to help me research everything about this Emma Swan before I even call her and set it up tonight you are coming over tonight so we begin our search on everything that Is Emma got It .Oh and bring some Take Out."

* * *

Emma had finished her Electroshock therapy & Ice therapy. Currently she was working her knee out, it was still painful. But Nicole wouldn't let her go too far before calling it a day and letting Em rest for another day or so before going back at it again. Neal showed up her Oldest friend, who was now helping her with some book stuff, came walking in to tell her she was about to get a call to set an Interview Next week. Usually she wasn't up for It but she knew she couldn't get out of it.

Her Phone rang and she answered it "Hello This is Emma Swan may I ask who's Calling"

"Hi this is Ruby Wolfe I am calling on behalf of Mills of E.Q Magazine she was Hoping If you were able to do a sit down and tell all Interview sometime next week."

* * *

 **Alright this Is my New Story and I Hope you Guys Enjoyed it as Much As I enjoyed writing It , Something different I wonder If Emma is going to say yes to the Interview & Maybe we might Get a SQ Meetup I think she will I haven't decided where Leroy and Killian will Come In yet but they will be In the Next chapter Also Yeah she's a Mom to Henry who will be a Little older Stay tuned to find out Just How Old...**

 **I Just wanted to Thank all those that Reviewed my New story And tell you all I Got what you guys were saying So next chapter I'm going to Definitely Have it where you can Read what the characters are Saying and what they are doing instead of Having it all Bunched Up together & Also a Big Shout Out to DARK Savior Knight for the Help I Hope you all Stick with me for the Long Ride ...! **


	2. Let's Pause for a Minute

Chapter 2 : Let's Pause for a Minute

 **A/N : So Now What's Next do you think Emma's going to do the Interview, She Might But I want to tease first I think she's going to tease Regina for a minute Who Know's & also Henry is going to be in this chapter Not baby though I'm excited myself…**

 **I will be Updating this story every Saturday Just so you guys can be on the Lookout !**

 **First Off I wanted to thank each and every last one of you for Telling How amazing my stories are including this One and Not Just that but also all the Reviews Have been nothing But supportive I definitely appreciated all the Help I got and will continue to get Please Know If you need to talk to me Just PM On Here THANKS AGAIN..!**

* * *

 **XXXX**

" Emma wasn't sure what to say, she was Just called to Schedule an Interview with some One with the Last Name Mills, she wasn't sure why that Name sounded so Familiar but it did. Coming Out of her trance she put the Phone Back Up to her ear and Sighed.

" Hi Umm Ruby was it, Listen tell your Boss whoever had you call me, that Let me check my schedule-"

She Had Put her Phone down, and continued with her Therapy, Just to get it over with actually she was ready for Her therapy sessions to be over completely. But Sadly she had a while before she was even ready to be considered being put back on the the life Of a Injured Running Back.

Finished with her Sit ups, Emma grabbed her Crutches, waiting On Nicole to finish writing up her Report and Talking to couldn't help But turn her head and saw that Two of Nicole's, PTA's were looking her way & Emma being herself she had to Hop over to them and Flirt with them Both.

" Ladies How are you today anything New ?"

Emma Asked, While Trying to Flirt with Nicole's Assistants whose Names she currently did not Know, She was Hoping they would Say them before things got Awkward & Also so caught her flirting with them They Both Couldn't help but laugh and Look at each other before Saying their Names."

" I'm Leila & She's Amber , we Have been watching. your progress and Your Incredible-"

" Thanks that means a lot, I was told not Rush my Therapy, But I am so ready to go Back."

Emma at the same time, looking over their shoulders, to see that Nicole and Neal were still talking because she already Knew what would Happen if either One of her talking to these beautiful ladies She would be in trouble. Which is why she was standing in between them both so they couldn't.

" Do you two Maybe wanna get out of here & catch a bite to eat my Treat. and what would we be doing After Dinner Leilah asked.

Nicole and Neal finished their Conversation, about Emma's Progress when they went to go Check on her, she was Gone and so were Nicole's Two PTA's which Meant. only One thing that Both Of them Knew she Must have snuck Off."

" Damn It, Emma , where did you go with my Assistants?" Nicole thought to Herself.

* * *

Meanwhile Ruby, Had Relayed the Message, that Emma told her to give to her Boss she Knew that Regina was Not going. To be Happy About it so she Braced herself and Knocked; On Regina's Office door waiting for an Answer.

Wondering who was Knocking. On her door Regina, got up and told whoever to come In as she sat back down at her desk fixing her skirt at the same time she was In No Mood for Bad News.

" I'm sorry , I did what you asked, and called she said she had a busy schedule."

Sighing Regina, Picked up One of her Phones and Dialed, Katherine to see where she was because she needed to have a few drinks after everything she has been doing over the Past week or two. She also made sure That her Son would be getting Picked up Also."

She grabbed her Purse " Alright , Please Just have a car Pick Henry at 3:30pm Okay-"

Regina walked out her own Building, heading towards her car, so that she could have some drinks and maybe grab a little something with her girlfriends who consisted. Of Katherine , Mal , Ella , and Ingrid But she Knew her sister would show up too.

Parking the car She got out, But Not before Paparazzi swarmed her, while going into the Restaurant Regina saw her friends and sister all sitting at a Table. Walking over she Hugged everyone and then put her Purse down & Sat down asking what were they all drinking; she made a Gesture to the waiter asking for the finest wine they had."

 **XXXX**

" Emma had ended Up going Home to change, Both of the women, thought they were Underdressed because they had Nothing to wear she Winked. And went into her other; closet bringing out two short dresses handing it to them.

" Would you two relax, Yeah Nicole will probably be mad, but I'm Just taking you to dinner.

Emma went to take a shower " Nothing more , Nothing Less we aren't going to do anything."

Not Long after She walked downstairs, Okay more like Hopped with Crutches, Emma made it down and she also looked good while doing so she had on tight Jeans, Black Boots and a Plaid shirt Since she couldn't drive Just yet. Em Got a Uber for them and they made their way to her Favorite Restaurant."

* * *

Back at the Restaurant, Regina & The Ladies were enjoying Just each others Company, that is until, they started bringing up dating to Regina she wasn't interested having your heart. Broken a few times Does that to a person; she didn't say she Wouldn't Date She Just Couldn't at the moment.

" But dating is the, the best Method in getting to Know someone-"

Just then Outside was a commotion, and the Women all turned their heads. Looking outside they saw that Paparazzi camera's were Flashing Like crazy, And eventually Two women walked Into the Restaurant followed by a Blonde One who Looked to have been smiling before Joining the first two.

" Welcome Ladies to Gramercy Tavern, What can I do for you, do you Guys have a reservation?"

The Hostess Looked On his Chart Before Emma said " yes I do Swan is the Last Name Emma-''

He Happened to look again, and Saw Emma's Name he smiled. and told them to follow Him before walking away from His Booth taking them to their Seats By doing that he passed by Regina's table with her friends and sisters; Who happened to be staring at her Of course she smiled at all of them at the table before winking.

Finally Making it to their Table, Emma made sure to Hold out their chairs, All three were seated and waiting to be served which didn't take very long. Because a scrawny Man came to the table asking them What would they like to drink & of course Emma answered, he walked away going to go get their drinks."

 **XXXX**

At Regina's Table they were all still talking, about when Emma smiled at them, Of course the Only person that didn't Know who She was. Was Regina herself she turned to her friends and wondered How did they Know Her.

Mal Scoffed at her Question " Are you Kidding Me, Regina you don't who the Savior/ Dark swan Is?"

" Have you been Living Under a Rock, Oh wait No you're Just that Damn Busy " Ingrid said

Zelena couldn't help But Laugh " Okay Guys Of course Gina Knows, who The Savior is Right G-"

Regina Looked back over at Emma's table, wondering what made this Blonde Mysterious woman, so special Okay yeah" she had to appreciate How Hot she looked but what else was there she Just Looked. Like a Normal person to me On crutches."

Katherine Looked at her friend " Do you Remember , when I told you we were asked to do an Interview"

She Shook her head, of Course but Ruby told her that said she had a Busy schedule, and would be getting back with them when she had time. She didn't have time to wait by her phone to see when this woman would call.

" Well Gina, you see her Over there, that's who we are suppose to be Interviewing That's Emma Swan-"

Okay taking another look, she did have the Physique of someone, who Played some Type Of sport to keep in shape Regina definitely couldn't help but Notice the way her Muscles flexed. whenever she took a bite Off her fork Emma was some Kind Of Sexy."

* * *

The table was cleared, and all they were doing Now was waiting On the check, while doing so she saw that Emma and her two Female Occupants Next to her got Up. But Not before she called over the waiter that catered to Regina and her friends; she wasn't sure what she said to Him but he shook His head and Looked over to them and walked away. She Got Up and walked Past their table again.

Of Course the Ladies Couldn't Help But Notice Emma's Ass, that Is Including Regina Herself, the waiter came Back to them she asked for the check. But he told her their Meal was already Paid For thanks to a certain Blonde Guest who had Just walked out the Restaurant.

" I cannot believe she Did that, She Barely Knows any of Us-" Katherine said looking for her Keys

Ingrid Chuckled " Who gives a Damn, did you not see her Ass that Girl is beyond Sexy Is she single?"

The women All found their Keys, Walking to their Cars before parting ways, they all Hugged each other getting into their Cars driving Off. which Gave the Mills sisters time to Catch Up Regina Knew she had to Get Home where her Son was probably was waiting for Her."

 **XXXX**

Emma made it Back to her Place, but she was not alone Leila & Amber, had also Came Back to her place they needed to change their clothes Back. before leaving to go Home they Knew that Emma would try to Get them to say Nicole had told them What tricks; she would use before getting them in her bed. But actually they had an amazing time, Amber went to check On Emma while Leila had went to change her clothes first.

Amber walked Up to Emma's Room '' Emma are you Okay, me and Leila are about to leave-"

" Are you sure, you wanna Leave Tonight?" Emma said standing in her doorway with a small towel Covering Just her Erection, which was Now Prominent."

Both Women looked at each other, because they promised their Boss, Nicole that Wouldn't sleep with Emma! which now was proving to be very difficult " Have you seen her Body" Being Horny and extremely attracted. To her they Couldn't help themselves & Both Got Naked at the same time, emma smiled and dropped the towel walking over to them."

Emma started Kissing Amber first, pressing her body including her shaft against her, and then Leila got behind; Emma Kissing her neck slipping her hands between Emma and Amber's Body she grabbed Emma's Shaft.

'' I guess the Magazines don't lie, are you sure this will fit inside Both Of us?"

Both Women Pulled Emma, Upstairs to her Bedroom, where they Pushed her down and made sure they were Wet & Ready themselves. Amber saw how Emma's erection was straining against her tight Boxers so she Helped her; by Grabbing the waist Band and Pulling them down her legs.

* * *

Back On the Other side of town, Regina had Just made it Home, when she saw that a Light was On Indicating that someone was in her House; She Knew it had to be Only One Person who had a Key she walked to the room. Looking In she Saw her Nine year old Son Henry Doing His Homework and watching Basketball."

" Hey you why didn't you call, and let me Know that you made it safely Home?"

Henry Paused the T.V And looked at His Mother " Mom you are, acting Like I've never been Home alone-"

" I Know but Still, Let me Know next time so I can come Home sooner to you."

Putting all her stuff down at the table she went over, And Kissed the top Of her Son's head, walking out into the Kitchen she asked Henry if he was Hungry. Nodding His head No he said that he ordered Pizza and it should be here In any minute.

" Hey Mom, I heard that you're Going to Interview the Savior, My All time favorite football Player.

" Really and who told you this, your Aunt Zee also I didn't Know you Liked Emma Swan?"

Henry Went into where his mother was. " Are you Kidding me, Have you seen her stats she's awesome "

* * *

Speaking Of Emma Swan, Right Now she was Currently being Ridden like a Prized Stallion at a Horse show, By Amber, Leila had taken her turn first & It was Beyond worth waiting for them to finish too since Em was on the verge Of Cumming really soon.

" God Emma, I'm really really close But I'm Not ready to get Off of you-"

Amber said while still Bouncing Up and Down On Emma's Hard shaft, she put her hands on Emma's stomach, feeling her Impending Orgasm she laced Their Hands; she Squeezed around Emma signaling. That she was Cumming Not shortly after Our star Running back Flipped over with the woman underneath her she Gave three Quick thrusts before Spilling her seed into the Latex Barrier; she wasn't that stupid to Not go without protection.

Moving Off Emma, Amber laid down for a minute to catch her breath. " That had to be the Best Sex I have ever Had."

Laughing Emma got out the bed slowly, she pulled the Used Condom off and threw it in the trash can. Reaching for her sweatpants she put them on and Hopped onto her Crutches waiting for the girls to Notice her Kicking them Out her House."

Emma's Phone Rang, and she looked at the caller ID she sighed because. It said Neal .C She Knew what was coming next an earful that's what.

" Hello Neal , Yes I know you and Nicole are extremely angry, yes I will see you in the Morning-"

 **XXXX**

Back at the Mills Residence, Regina was in her bedroom when she saw that Katherine. Was calling she couldn't Help but smile picking up her Phone she pushed the answer Button, waiting for Kat to answer on her end.

" Hey Gina I was thinking, we need to do this Interview. This will be big for us don't you think?"

Sighing Regina knew Kat was telling the truth. " Your Right Kat having on the cover, and doing the Interview would Help us alot."

" Buuuu….tttt I won't talk to , or who ever I have to talk to, Until the morning-"

Hanging Up the Phone She went Up to her bedroom, But Not before checking On her son. Who was currently In His room and On his Apple Desk top he looked up to see His Mother looking His way; she Blew Him a Kiss goodnight & she walked to her Huge Bedroom throwing her clothes on the floor. Regina Undressed pushing a button her shower turned on Automatically And she got in it."

It wasn't long before she got Back out, after enjoying that relaxing Steam Bath. Dressed In her Black Lace silk Pajamas she Jumped into bed; Grabbing a Romantic Book not too soon after she Laid down on her Back and thought about what her year has been Like.

Morning came and Henry, was the first to wake up he went downstairs. And made breakfast for His mother who he was waiting on to wake up, She eventually came down it was the weekend. So No school & Besides school would be out for the summer in a month; or so which was exciting because Henry wanted to be with his friends for the summer."

 **XXXX**

Emma woke up Stiff and Not in a good way, Rubbing her eyes and reaching for her crutches. She climbed out her bed and carefully walked down her stairs; where an Angry Looking Neal was sitting at her Kitchen counter. With his arms crossed she Knew he was Beyond Pissed and Was also ready to Rip her a New One-"

She Moved to sit Next to Neal. " Before you say anything, I already Know what you are going to say."

Neal Sighed and Uncrossed His arms. " Do you Emma, I mean apparently you didn't hear what Nicole told you-"

Emma shook her head. " Okay yeah I did, I just all this is stressful ya know Not being able to play."

" Therapy Emma, Just finish with your Therapy and then we will see what the doctor says."

Clearing her throat she looked at Neal. " Actually I got asked, to do a Interview with a Magazine Called E.Q-"

" Do it Em that's Perfect."

 **XXXX**

Regina had made into her Office, she went past Ruby and asked her, if she had any missed calls or messages while walking to her desk. Ruby got up Off her chair and told Her yes another from her mother. Another from a charity and then One from Emma Swan."

Sitting down Regina picked up her phone and Dialed the number given to Her she sighed and braced for an Answer-"

" Hi This is Regina Mills, and I was returning 's call and I would love to, Set Up an Meeting and Go Over the Interview; Please call me Back-"

* * *

 **Now things are definitely getting interesting Since Now that Regina has seen Emma and she's setting up a meeting to Interview her I wonder what's going to Happen Now Don't worry I will be moving forward with Emma's Injury so she won't be Out the Game for too Long I am excited to see what Happens next in chapter 3 & I will also start looking up typical interview Questions…. Be prepared**

 **Thanks Guys for all the Support I Appreciate it so Much I wasn't sure if you all would Love pride and passion at all and Now I know you do Just keep watch for Updates** **:D**


	3. We are Never Perfect

Chapter 3 : We are Never Perfect

 **A/N : How fun was chapter 2 definitely my favorite so far but i am moving forward like i said with Emma's Injury but not too fast and as for the interview I have been looking up Questions that i think Regina might ask Emma and of course there will be flirting especially when it comes to Emma :D …!**

 **What if i updated whenever i can or maybe on Fridays !**

 **Just like I said before if you see something i did wrong or spelled something wrong Just let me know I'm just happy that so many people are enjoying it so far Keep your eyes out for Updates!**

* * *

 **XXXX**

Emma stretched! Waking up was still one of her least favorite things to do, her therapy sessions had been going great her Knee wasn't as stiff as when she had surgery, she was thankful for that because that meant hopefully she would be able to play very soon.

She reached for her Phone and saw that she had several messages from Neal and Killian, smirking she knew what they were and then she noticed that someone had called her, calling her voicemail she heard the sexiest voice. on the other end she said her name was Regina Mills."

" Neal can you call me or Hell even come over, I need to see you asap-"

Trying to get her day started like usual, Emma went to shower she was happy that she didn't have to use her crutches as much since she was able to walk some distance getting better was her main goal.

 **XXXX**

Not long after she heard a Knock which meant either, it was Neal coming to see her or Killian or Maybe even Leroy he was her Trainer. Grabbing some shorts she went downstairs carefully unlocking the door."

" Just know i got your call now who called you about an interview?" Neal said closing the door behind him.

Emma walked out her kitchen with a green shake she had just made.

" I got a call her name was I think Regina Mills that was her name do you know her."

Neal smirked because he just got a text from Killian saying he would be over in a few minutes , closing his phone he looked his friend who had Just sat down, he knew he would have to talk to her about Nicole's PTA's which still had her upset."

" Regina Mills is well known she owns her own Magazine company, and for her to call you is a big deal-"

 **XXXX**

Speaking of Mills Regina woke up also wondering if the call she made. Got through to Emma since Katherine keeps insisting she do it, although she wasn't going to wait too long for an answer because she had better things to do than wait for someone who she knew nothing about to call her back.

Henry came running down as fast he had his clothes on and backpack ready to go, but his mother told Him that he needed to eat before even thinking about leaving out that door. He made a noise and sat down at the table waiting for his mom to put his meal in front of him."

" Bye mom i will see you later.

Running out the house to catch a ride with his friends chris, mike and Ian they all switched sides while getting into the car driving off they pulled out their phones texting each other.

" Regina Mills speaking. Yes no that meeting is being pushed back let me get into my office and I will call you back thank you-"

She got into her car and rushed to get to her office, calling Katherine at the same time to see when would be best for her to come in and possibly help set up the meeting with hopefully she will have everything done before the end of the week."

* * *

Emma did think about what Neal said and she decided that maybe this Interview, that she keeps getting bugged to do won't be so bad right. Getting dressed to go have her therapy session she was thinking still i mean she had until the end of the week right?"

" Hey Killian meet me at the therapy session alright-"

Hanging the phone she pulled her car into the parking lot and go out slowly again, not wanting to ruin any progress she has made just by rushing out the car. She was also hoping to get some insight on what types of Questions she might get asked before calling back and setting up the meeting."

" yo Em's what's going on, you called and said meet you here?"

She was currently balancing on a medicine ball well, more like she was on her back with her legs up against a wall. Smiling she recognized her friend holding her hand out telling him one second while she finished this particular exercise.

" So I heard someone, was Naughty this weekend and had sex with two PTA's-"

Emma smirked and chuckled at her friend. " When did you hear this, because i haven't heard anything"

Killian looked at his oldest friend and rolled his eyes, because he knew that she wasn't going to be honest about what happened, the other day and he was somewhat okay with that."

 **XXXX**

Regina was looking over paperwork in her office and also waiting for Katherine to come to the office, they definitely had a lot of things to get done, especially now since she was being invited to different events for the rest of the year.

Katherine eventually made it into the office smiling while so, she had a scarf around her neck at the same time which did not make any sense. But it did to Regina she knew that her friend had one on for a reason and One reason alone."

" What's his name and where did you meet this one this time-"

Katherine Knew she could not keep anything from her friend especially, when it came to a certain Regina Mills she always knew.

" his name is Keith, he has deep blue eyes and a smile to die for we met at the bookstore."

Making her lip curve Regina, knew that whatever her friend had with this man would not last of course that was speaking from experience. Even though her friends keep telling her to stop being bitter and put herself out there right now was not the best time to do that."

* * *

Back on Emma's side of town she finished with her session, with Nicole and who still wasn't talking to her she knew she had to do something, so her friend/Physical therapist would talk to her again maybe dinner probably " No that always led to sex with her " trying to figure out something. She looked over at her friend Killian."

" Dude i'm not hooking you, up trust me i tried to get her to with me but you know my reputation-"

Emma went home to shower and change clothes after working out with Killian, and after finishing her Therapy she needed to get in contact with that Mills woman, and ask her when would she like for her to come in. even though Em's didn't want to it Neal told her it would be good for the both of them.

" Hi this is Emma, and I wanted to let know that i'm available to come in whenever-"

Ruby smiled and told Emma to hold on, to make sure Regina was in her office still which she was because she saw Katherine talking to her, Knocking on the door she waited for an answer and was told to come in."

Ruby cleared her throat and walked into the office. " Sorry Ms. mills but Emma Swan is on line one-"

" Thank you Ruby, I will get with her in a minute."

 **XXXX**

Regina smirked at her friend Kat who was smiling at her after Ruby Left, She rolled her eyes and moved to pick up her phone she pushed the button, before clearing her throat to talk to the person on the other line.

" Hi this is Regina Mills speaking-"

" hello Ms. Mills this is Emma Swan, I am sorry it took so long to get back to you.

Emma couldn't help but feel a small tingle, run down her back she hadn't met the woman yet and already she felt like she needed to have her, but thinking back to what Killian told her she needed to get her womanizing under control.

" That's okay i actually wanted to see, when you wanted to set up the meeting.

Katherine was busy listening to the conversation, she looked at Regina wondering if she was going to give Emma an Answer."

" Actually Ms. Swan if you can come in Friday that would be great-"

Emma smirked on the other end of the phone. " Yeah i think i can do that I will see you Friday.

* * *

Emma had hung her phone as soon as Regina did she looked over to see Killian, lifting weights in her In home Gym, reaching for her Crutches she went to walk, over to Him she couldn't help but smile.

Killian saw his friend walking towards him putting down the weights he sat up, waiting for her to come into the Room he knew she said she would be taking a call, that's why he waited for to come back to Him."

" What's up Em's i heard you on the phone, you're doing a interview?"

Emma smirked before sitting down in a chair. " Yeah Neal said it would, be good for me to do a little interview-"

" Who are you doing the interview with she sounded kind of Hot-"

" She said her name was Regina Mills, and it's for her magazine E.Q have you heard of them?"

Killian grabbed a towel and cleaned off the sweat around his face he couldn't help but look at his friend she really had no clue who she was getting ready to meet. But he did because of that last name Mills."

'' Em's you really don't know who Regina is?! her last name should tell you all Just look her up.

* * *

Speaking of Mills Regina's sister Zelena, had made her way over to the office to discuss some family matters she knew her little sister would not want to be, apart of but it needed to be done getting out the car she made her way into the building."

" Please tell my darling sister, that Zelena is down here to see her please-"

" Sorry , but there is a woman here saying she is your sister?"

Regina looked at Katherine and then back at the phone, before telling Ruby to let Zelena up here she put the phone down and straightened out skirt waiting to see what her sister had to say she waited and then the door opened to reveal Zelena walking in.

" my dear sister what do i possibly owe, such a surprise visit?"

Zelena smirked and sat down on the couch. " can't an older sister Just pay her little sister a little visit i missed you-"

Katherine grabbed her purse and got up she told Regina, that she better not forget the meeting she had friday with Emma swan, smiling at Zelena Kat walked out the door blowing kisses at the both of them."

" What did she mean by meeting with Emma, is she talking about The Emma Swan?"

 **XXXX**

Killian had left Emma's house, but not before she told Him to call Leroy and Neal so that they could go have brunch at her favorite place, she also told him she would do a little research on Regina before Friday since he wouldn't tell her a lot about the woman-"

" Alright Regina Mills let's see what the internet says about you."

Finished with her research, Emma walked upstairs trying to figure out what to wear for her brunch outing with the guys, she also wanted to see if Neal had any news about her being able to play before the season ends something she was dying to do football was her everything-"

She made it to the restaurant her favorite of all the Palm Restaurant, walking in a lot of people recognized who she was every step she took someone wanted an Autograph which she never said no to i mean she is still the first woman to be in the NFL the guys saw their friend making her way over to them."

" Emma it took you long enough, so did call back Regina like you said.

She sat down and ordered herself something to drink. " Of course i did and i have a meeting with her on Friday-"

" and before you ask Killian, I did my research on the mills family and Regina and Zelena are the most interesting."

* * *

Friday Rolled around Quicker than anything else, and Regina had woken up early because she needed to be at her office in order to prepare for the small meeting, with Emma and she also was waiting for Katherine to show up-"

" Ms. Wolfe tell Katherine, when she gets here that I am in the office."

That didn't last long because Katherine did show up, and she was ready to officially meet Emma since she has heard a lot about her making her way up to Regina's office she stopped to get some coffee and also see that some of Gina's workers were also excited.

" Gina are you ready for the meeting?! I'm excited to see her.

Speaking of Emma she pulled up to the Building, wearing a white V-neck, black tight jeans a gold Rolex and expensive Timberland boots she made it to the front desk, where she met Ruby who didn't know what to say but she did direct her up to Regina's Office.

" Welcome it's finally nice to meet you I'm Regina Mills & this is my friend And partner Katherine Regal please follow me to the meeting room"

Emma followed the Brunette Beauty to the room and she also couldn't help but check out her ass in the process trust her, the internet did not do her any Justice Regina mills had to have been sculpted by the gods themselves she was beyond perfect they eventually made it to the room-"

 **XXXX**

Of course our Blonde savior, for the past twenty minutes had been trying to flirt with Regina who really wasn't paying her any attention she just wanted to get this meeting over with so that she could head out and pick up her son they needed to pick which Questions she was going to ask Emma at her house."

" Okay what would be a great time to come to your house and do the interview-"

* * *

 **Ya'll forgive me i know it's late for me to be posting my stories but I have had a week for real school is out thank God but Now I have an internship with my favorite Television Studio coming up and then I have another with the Los-Angeles zoo which I am excited for and also Graduations have been non-stop in my family I attended two Friday so I was catching up with sleep…!**

 **So what do you think Regina is going to ask Emma about in the interview I decided that she is going to do it at Emma's Place which is going to be hilarious because we all know there will be more flirting Plus hopefully she will healed enough to show " Gina" some of her skills can't wait till the next chapter what Questions do you think Regina should ask Emma I have a few…!**


	4. Talking a good game

Chapter 4 : Talking a good game

 **A/N : okay so this is the chapter where Regina will be doing the interview and thanks to a few reviewers on the ideas on what types of questions she should ask Emma and I will be using some of those but i also did my research and found a few to add Plus we are going to get some Serious SQ Flirting because why Not I hope you all will love it….**

 **And I know last chapter did not have the interactions we all wanted but trust me this one will I have just been really busy lately please forgive if my updates are late or not updated when i say the date that they will be let me know how you like the story so far…..**

* * *

 **XXXXX**

Friday was coming quicker than Regina expected she had got up early, in order to get Henry up for breakfast and ready for school of course he didn't want to go. But eventually he came down wearing his new clothes grandmother got him.

" don't forget Henry, that Monday I have to be at your parent teacher conference.

He had rolled his eyes and went to pick his backpack up, definitely looking forward to his spring break and summer vacation which could not come sooner. Walking back into the kitchen he saw that his mother was no longer in there.

" I won't forget ma, but hey did you sign my permission slip I gave you?!

Regina's eyes had widened, because she did sort of forget walking into her home office and searching for the slip she signed it. And handed it back to her son but not before kissing his head watching him walk out the door.

 **XXXXX**

While Regina was preparing for the interview Friday . Our girl Emma was enjoying a much needed morning BJ from a certain brunette she had met at a bar, of course she had promised Neal and Killian that she would try and stop her womanizing ways if you could even call it that.

" fuck I think i have died and gone to heaven.

The unnamed woman was working Emma into her next orgasm, but she reached for her phone and saw the time she knew she had something to do Today. and that was clean up and then get ready for the sit down with that Mills woman sighing she pulled her dick out the woman's mouth.

" listen babe I have something, I gotta do so you need to leave.

The woman looked up from her spot and gave Emma, a look she was pissed because she had told Em's her name multiple times.

" It's Marissa and you Emma Swan are an egotistical asshole"

* * *

Regina had finally made it to her office, she was trying to get everything she would need for Friday which included a notepad and her glasses. she was glad this would only be a small little article for now in her Magazine.

" Kat if you don't mind, since i will be gone for a while can you pick up Henry for me?!

Katherine came walking into the office, smirking as she did so because she knew that Regina was nervous about Friday. And also because she was invited to a art gallery tonight and she wasn't sure what to wear.

" of course I will get Henry, just remember if you need a date.

Regina had did what her son did earlier, she rolled her eyes walking out the building she got into her car in order to head back home and get ready for tonight. She was somewhat looking forward to gallery because she would be able to mingle with people that were on her level.

Picking out a dress Regina didn't know what to wear. She had no clue on which dress would be best for tonight but she looked deeper inside her closet, and found the perfect outfit a slick black form fitting dress, along with her black Christian Louboutin's. Walking over to her full length mirror Regina couldn't help but give herself a once over & say " Perfect Just perfect."

 **XXXX**

Meanwhile Emma was doing the same, she was invited to the same gallery opening Neal wanted her to go because he told her it would be good for people. To see that she has slowly recovered and she should be back on the field sooner than anyone thinks.

" and no sex Emma, remember there will be some potential sponsors also"

Emma rolled her eyes. " i got you Neal, you want me to look good and kiss ass-"

Where everyone was headed to was located in Manhattan , it was a new galla that had just opened up and anyone and everyone that was famous or had connections. In New York was there it was called the Forbidden forest it was also owned by a newly wed couple Francis and Candice Ochoa.

Emma arrived first and she looked good, wearing a nice dark grey Giorgio Armani suit with the shoes to match she smiled and waved at a few people of course. Before walking into the building she also recognized a few others.

" Oh my gosh Emma, it's been how long"

" football is definitely doing you justice, hows your knee doing"

" still can't believe you will be 25, you look way younger.

Smiling she shook hands and walked off to find a waiter, when she met up with one she grabbed a drink from the tray she noticed that Neal, had finally showed up with his date and also Killian decided to make an appearance she made her way over to them " smirking while doing so".

* * *

The car stopped at it's destination, and Regina along with Katherine walked out the car with a little help both looking amazing walking into the building as well. She smiled because she saw a lot of her very good friends some from her own business others. Were people her mother did business with and so she went over to say Hello.

" Regina long time no see, it's been what 5 years since I last seen you"

" it's been more than that, heard she started her own business.

" congratulations on that, your mother and family must be proud"

Katherine saw that her friend was being bombarded, so she made her way over to her and asked if she wanted to get something to eat nodding her head. They walked away to go look at some of the pieces that were on display and also congratulate their friends on the opening.

" Katherine, Gina were wondering when you would show up"

" it is so good to see you, so how do you like our galla so far is it amazing.

Katherine looked at Regina. " Definitely we love it, and trust us we are going around and looking beautiful works of art.

" oh yay so happy, please continue looking around and if you find anything just let us know.

 **XXXXX**

Emma was looking for Candice and Francis, so that she could talk to them about buying a few pieces that she loved and also donating some money. To the galla looking around she asked a few others if they had seen them eventually she was pointed to them and walking over she saw that they were talking to two beautiful women at the same time.

" Hi guys I just wanted, to thank you both for inviting me and also congratulate you both.

Regina of course couldn't help, but really look at who was talking it was Emma Swan the same person she was suppose to do an interview. With she also happened to look her up and down noticing that she was wearing one of Armani's suits & she looked amazing in it.

Francis reached out & Hugged her.

" aww thanks Ems, that means a lot and i can't wait to see you back in your football gear"

Regina and Katherine were both, waiting for a greeting from the blonde well dressed guest so of course she cleared her throat getting the attention of Francis and Emma at the same time.

" I'm sorry Gina, this is Emma Swan first Female NFL Draft & good friend.

" I know who she is, how are you miss Swan are you ready for our interview tomorrow?!

Emma smirked and got closer.

" I'm doing wonderful , and yes i look forward to our interview plus text me the time you want to come over-"

 **XXXXX**

A little later everybody was looking at the art pieces, and a few were buying a lot of it and that included Regina and Emma who didn't know. That each person was purchasing anything not long after she came to a stop and was looking at another art piece she noticed she wasn't alone

" it's beautiful isn't, I am talking to Francis about maybe purchasing it and putting up at my house"

Regina turned to look and see the person that was talking, it was none other than Emma she had her hands in her pants pocket and her jacket was off her shoulders, smirking she saw that Emma was scooting closer to her she knew that this 24 year old had a reputation but she wasn't going to get into that until tomorrow.

" I didn't know you liked art, you don't seem like the type of person."

Emma couldn't help but smirk. " Maybe you will, get to know a lot more once you interview me."

"Regina rarely recognized flirting" but tonight she knew that what Emma was doing, sure she was younger than herself but at the same time. She has heard rumors about women that come in and out of her house but at the same time who was she to judge. Because looking at herself she wasn't interested in a relationship neither especially since she had Henry to think about right now.

" how about after tomorrow, you let me take you out to dinner?!

Regina looked out the corner of her eye. " Maybe miss Swan, we will see if i'm up to it''

 **XXXXX**

Regina of course left Emma where she was sitting, and went off to find her friend Katherine who at this very moment was flirting with a man, who had a very well groomed beard and the bluest eyes he also had an accent more like an Irish accent.

Katherine saw her friend approach them she smiled. " Hey babe, meet Mr. Killian Jones"

" nice to meet you, Mr. Jones do you mind if i talk to my friend for a moment?!

Nodding his head Killian walked away and went to find his own friend, who he was sure wasn't too far and was watching him flirt with the nameless woman.

" are you out of your mind, do you even know who he is-"

Katherine looked her friend in the eyes.

" if you wouldn't have, pulled me away maybe i would have learned a little more"

Killian had made it where he had saw Emma, she was flirting with a red head shaking his head " this girl needs to stop flirting" whistling for her, he got closer and dismissed the unnamed woman while he talked to his oldest and dearest friend.

" Remember what Neal said, no Sex you have an magazine interview tomorrow."

* * *

The event had ended and everyone was going home, Katherine told Regina do not wait up because she was going to have coffee with Killian. Walking arm and arm they left the building which only left herself two other people and of course Emma. who at this moment was paying her no attention she was busy talking to a man who looked like he was a professor.

" your friend took my friend, out for coffee and now I'm riding alone-"

'' I'm sorry about that, but when Killian likes someone he pursues them.

Regina went to tell the others goodbye, so that she could get into the car and head home so that she could see her son who probably was waiting for her. To make it back home opening up her purse she looked for her cellphone which she remembered she let Katherine borrow.

Emma sensed that something was bothering the older woman. So she walked up to her and offered to give her a ride home in the car she rode in, " shaking her head yes" Regina started walking towards the front door with Em's following closely behind her they made outside before a black car pulled up and they both got in.

" so have you come up, with the questions you're going to ask me tomorrow?!

Regina removed her head off Emma's shoulder.

" like I am really, going to tell you what questions i have planned for you-"

The driver stopped the car and said. " we are here Ma'am, this is your stop"

 **XXXXX**

Emma watched okay more like she watched, Regina's ass get out the car she waited for her to get inside but not before getting a thank you wave. She definitely could not wait for tomorrow laying her head back she sighed and was driven to her place so that she could rest up and see Regina again.

The next morning it was Friday, which meant only one thing that She had a guest coming over and she needed to clean up moving around the living room Emma made sure. That everything was neat including the bookcase and all the books that were on the shelf.

There was a knock at the door. " she's early, come in I'm cleaning up-"

Opening up the front door it wasn't Regina, but it was Killian who had the biggest smile on his face he even hugged Emma who was confused at first. She moved towards her big ass kitchen and turned on the Espresso machine making them both a drink.

" dude you do know what today is, and who's coming to my house?!

Killian put his drink down and grabbed his coat.

" uh yeah i do, and she's probably on her way now-"

Emma pushed him out her house so that she could finish, and change her clothes all while getting dressed again she went to find something comfortable. Figuring out what she had Emma found her tight sweatpants and shirt that showed off just exactly what she wanted.

 **XXXXX**

Regina had finished what she needed to do at the office, Katherine was there also she couldn't help but smile after the night she had with Killian. She also watched Regina grab her purse and notepad also looking herself over in the mirror.

Katherine smirked at her friend. " have fun babe, and let me know if she's bigger in person"

Making her way over to Emma's since she was texted the address, she had told Henry that she might be late coming home and she hugged him before. Leaving the house getting into the car she made one stop to pick up some donuts and coffee just in case they needed a snack.

'' Hello ms. Wolfe , if i get any calls while I'm gone please tell them to leave a message-"

" of course , and speaking of your mother and sister invited you to brunch."

Shaking her head she sighed and told Ruby.

" If she calls again, tell her i have an interview that I'm doing"

Hanging up the phone she made another call, letting her sister Know that she was going to go take care of business and that she would call her back. Soon enough she made it to a neighborhood that had some huge houses she looked at the text that Emma sent her with her address she kept trying to see which one was her House, Eventually she found the place and pulled up into the driveway.

 **XXXX**

Meanwhile Emma was inside she just finished cleaning up, when she saw and heard a car pull up into her driveway smiling Emma knew who was here. Running to get her Nike slippers she made her way back to the door opening it up to see this beautiful brunette woman walking up her stairs.

" welcome to Casa Dey Swan, please come in and make yourself at home-"

" nice place , very impressive indeed"

Regina couldn't help but check out the inside of Emma's home, walking in further after Emma opened the door wider and offered for her to come inside. And take a better look definitely loved Emma's interior decor she had good taste, smiling she cleared her throat and towards the kitchen.

Emma could not help the smile that was plastered on her face, making her way into her own kitchen Em headed to the fridge " would you like something to drink, " opening the door.

" yes please, if you have water?! That would be nice-"

Handing her an ice cold glass, Emma poured Regina room temperature water which quickly turned colder than ice " thank you" Regina reached for the glass.

" okay so are you ready, for me to interview you"

Emma looked and nodded. " uh yeah sure, where do you want to do it?!

* * *

Walking into the living room, Regina grabbed a chair and she went to sit in it waiting for Emma to do the same, smiling she reached into her purse. and also got out her notepad she also took notice into what Em was wearing she had on very tight sweatpants which showed off just what kind of body she really did have football definitely did her good.

" now before i start, are there any questions you don't want me to ask?!

"Shaking her head no" Emma got a chair herself and moved closer to Regina who she happened to notice also was wearing a short pencil skirt, which definitely was one of her best outfits she loved about her.

 **Interview : Emma Swan for EQ Magazine**

 **EQ: where did you grow up and what was your childhood like ?**

 **Emma:** I grew up in Los Angeles, California to my Parents David and Mary Margaret Nolan and I am the youngest of four kids me being the fifth and final one I have two brothers and two sisters. And my childhood was somewhat normal My family treated me no different but school was definitely a different story.

 **EQ: What or who motivates you ?**

 **Emma:** Hmm who motivates me, well that would have to be my big brother August he has shown me what it takes to work hard for what you want. And also being able to play a sport that let's just say that no woman has been ever able to play.

 **EQ: what are your Hobbies?**

 **Emma:** my hobbies are bowling, painting and Volunteering which i have been slacking on it helps me relax and can't wait to get back to doing it seeing the smiles on other peoples faces make me happy ya know.

Regina looked up from her notepad, and she couldn't help but look into Emma's eyes she had the greenest eyes and the kindest heart, but deep down she knew that she had a reputation that Regina just could not stop thinking about clearing her throat she got back to asking her Questions.

 **Continued interview**

 **EQ: What made you choose football ?**

 **Emma:** I dunno that's a good question?! Well it had to start when I played in high school because why not, I couldn't do cheer leading because of my condition trust me when I say that high school can and still be cruel and sometimes just being that person that everyone depends feels good plus finally being chosen to play all Male sport changing history is also amazing.

 **EQ: twenty years from now what do you think your older self would say to your younger self ?**

 **Emma:** well she would probably hit me first, and then tell me to get my Sh∗t together, because this year has been good but not how I want it the lifestyle choices I have made are mostly part of it and that is not what I want for myself or when I have kids.

 **EQ: Since your Knee is and has healed are you ready to get back on the field ?**

 **Emma:** umm most Def, that is why I had physical therapy to basically help me heal which I was already doing, cannot wait until I am cleared which shouldn't be long but trust me it's not that easy I will be going to camp to see where my strength is this girl does not want be sitting on the bench for the rest of her career.

 **EQ: you talked about your condition, what type of condition do you have ?**

 **Emma:** well I usually don't talk about it too much but even though I am all female my parents were expecting a boy when I was born they and the doctors got a surprise well I was born with a penis something that always made me feel like I was different which is sort of true but it never made me think differently of myself and now it still doesn't.

 **EQ: if you had to choose one charity to Volunteer with who would it be ?**

 **Emma:** wow that is most definitely a tough one, but my all time favorite would St Jude because a few times I was able to go with some of my teammates and put the most amazing smiles on those beautiful kids faces getting the chance to Just spend a few hours with them can make anyones day it made mine. One little girl told me I inspired her because of how brave I am to be in a man's sports team I don't think I cried so much as I did that day.

 **End Of Interview**

Regina couldn't help but be taken back about what she had just heard, she knew that Emma had something going on with her and now she knew why she was the way she was of course she didn't think differently about her. Putting all her stuff back in her purse and looked up at Emma who had got up out the chair

" I'm sorry Emma, that people treated you bullying makes me so angry"

Emma sighed she didn't want her to feel bad.

" I have learned to deal with it, and Bullies are just people who have the lowest self esteem imagined and I feel bad for them-"

Regina just couldn't' imagine someone like Emma to have this type of attitude she was calm and laid back not like how she hears people describing her. The woman Just told her the most intimate things that no one else knows and has changed her mind completely but still she wasn't ready to get into a serious relationship still.

" listen Regina, since the interview is done I was wondering if you wanted to go out?!

Clearing her throat she got closer to Emma, who had her back against the kitchen counter of course she started to feel a little of a tingle and also the distinct feeling of a bulge that she guessed was caused by her she felt plenty of bulges in her past but never like this one it felt bigger than average man's but then again it wasn't attached to a man.

" actually Emma I can't, because I have to do things for my son and plus you have a photo shoot-"

" whoa whoa a photo shoot, when did that happen I didn't make an appointment?!

Smirking at Emma she reached for her purse.

" I know you didn't, but it's part of the interview now call Lisa and tell her who you are so that can have you come in this Interview needs a face to go with it-"

Regina smirked and winked at Emma before closing the front door behind her, Emma of course flopped down on the couch she couldn't help the smile that creeped onto her face she reached for her phone and dialed Neal to tell him how it all went he wanted to know.

* * *

 **Finally finished with this chapter took longer than expected but soo worth it right anyways, I know that last chapter didn't have much Swan Queen and I wanted to make up for that with this interview and of course the Emma flirting and also Katherine possibly getting with killian not sure yet And since the photo shoot is coming up next she's going to show a little bit of her body do you think Emma can change Regina's mind I mean she's a womanizer and Regina is afraid to commit Just yet …..**

 **Let me Know how you really felt I tried to make this chapter a little longer and I hope you all loved it because I had so much fun writing it and I know it's late I was hoping to have it up sooner bare with me Hahaha and don't worry Henry might be meeting a certain blonde very soon Just Remember REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT'S WHAT :D**


	5. I do What I want

Chapter 5 : I do What I want

 **A/N : Ya'll like I said before please forgive me I know I'm late on updates but when life becomes busy certain things get pushed back...haha but I'm back somewhat anyways how cute was that little interview that Regina did with Emma I think someone is crushing hard and it's a certain blonde wonder what's going to happen now!**

 **please forgive me I know I'm super late but I don't Microsoft anymore and I am looking for alternative chapter upload methods for now but Bare with me I will try to update whenever I get this sorted out ...**

 **Side note: I have been getting reviews about taking chances last chapter, and asking will Regina be pregnant I haven't decided but I don't think she will but yeah it will be a while before she's ready to trust me Hopefully She'll have Emmett right by her side !**

* * *

 **XXXXX**

Just a few day's later after the Interview, Emma was still feeling the effects that one Regina Mills has on her the woman was beautiful, intelligent, outspoken and overall a tough business woman and that is something she found attractive. Being a woman of business herself even if she is just a football player.

 **∗ Text Message** : Em's don't forget you have a photo shoot to do today for the magazine it's at 10am sharp don't be late- Neal

Emma looked at the time on her phone and saw that it said 9:25am, how in the hell was she suppose to know the time jumping up out her bed she made her way into the shower, and changed into some sweats and a t shirt grabbing her car keys rushing out the door and out the driveway she reached for her Cell.

" Hey this is Emma Swan, and I wanted to where is this Photo shoot located?"

 **XXXXX**

The photographer who happened to be a good friend, of Regina's was waiting for her subject to arrive and that person happened to be Emma Swan, the woman's name was Tess Gallagher and she was known for her outstanding photo's and magazine covers but here she was waiting for Emma to show up.

" Regina are you sure, that she was suppose to show up today?" because she's not here yet-"

But of course Regina was there also she had on a expensive mini skirt, that showed off just the right amount of leg and thigh and a sheer blouse that told anyone, what type of bra she was wearing but you can't forget about the heels 6-inch red bottoms. Coming back inside she had a smirk on her face.

" Ms. Swan just texted me, she's right outside let's get ready"

Emma eventually got out her car and locked the door, she sighed and walked into this enormous building inside she saw equipment and people running around, she made her way through and saw a familiar face that being Regina who had her back turned to her and Em's got the best view of this woman ridiculous body.

" sorry I'm late, never got a time to be here but here i am-"

* * *

Tess walked around from Regina and admired the athletic blonde, who in her opinion was the sexiest person she has ever met making her way over to Emma she inspected, her body and told her to follow one of her assistants so that she can change and they can begin the photo shoot.

" make sure my equipment is working, and do not scratch anything"

Emma of course was pushed into a dressing room and told to wait there, before long another woman opened the door and told her to strip down to her underwear. Which made her smirk at first doing what she was told Em's pulled her sweats off. and revealed her tight grey boxer briefs that she had chosen to wear.

" Tessa said you were perfect, but nothing like this-"

the assistant smirked and handed Emma a black Jeans boots, and a tight shirt before making her way back over the clothes but not before getting another look at Emma's body she bit her lip and then disappeared.

" please let me get through, this is before I do something stupid"

Meanwhile Regina was waiting for Emma to come out. and also for her Agent to show up, which didn't' take long because Neal walked into the building, with a phone up to his head of course he made his way over asking where Emma. was they told him she was trying on clothes before they started the shoot he smiled and walked off to find her.

" Emma they are waiting for you, are you ready to do the shoot?"

Neal went to a room that was off away from people and he knocked , opening the door he thought he was going to find Emma with some random woman but instead. She was changing into the clothes she was given smiling she walked past Neal to go meet up with Tess to start the shoot.

 **XXXXXX**

" alright Emma drop the robe, and let's see what I'm working with-"

Doing what she was told, Em's untied the white robe and let it fall down, a few of the assistants that were walking around stopped what they were doing. In order to really look at her because she had the most amazing sinful body out of this world I guess football has it benefit's Emma cupped her package to make sure it wasn't suffocating.

" your body is definitely one I will not forget, it's amazing & sexy "

Emma looked at Tess and asked where did she want her to be, pointing she made her way over to the center it was just going to be a couple of photo's and then that's it right?" she was told to act natural and don't mind everyone looking at her because it's not everyday that they get to see the first female football player.

" now if you want, you can do whatever pose or something I don't care-"

But Tess was not the only one ogling Emma's body, she hadn't notice that Regina was also there so that she could go over which pictures she would want inside her magazine, okay so Katherine is normally the one that does this but she couldn't trust her with this because of two things.

" hey Tess please call me , when you are done heading to my office.

* * *

Regina had made back to her office, where Ruby was sitting at the front desk she handed her boss some papers before she went into her office, and was met with a familiar perfume which meant only one thing Katherine was here.

" so how did the shoot go, or is it still going on?"

She knew that Katherine wanted details about Emma, and of course she was going to give her some but honestly Regina knew if she had stuck around. then Emma would have been flirting with her this entire time of course she would have done the same.

" actually Tess should either text, or be calling me saying she's done-"

" really do you think, she will let us see some of the photo's from today" Katherine asked while filling her coffee cup back up she had a knowing eyebrow raise and smirk.

Speaking of Tess she had taken well over two hundred photo's, well at least that is what Emma thought but they weren't finished she had one last set, of photo's to take and of course Tess had the perfect idea for this one it involved getting Emma completely naked with her only covering her Penis with one hand while using the other holding a football.

Neal finished up his important phone call and made his way over to Emma.

" Em's this is your last set of photo's and then you can go home and do whatever-"

Sighing she made her way back into the dressing room and stripped naked this time, she turned to the side and tried different ways to cover her Junk, let's just say that Emma's hand was not big enough but she was lucky because the football would be covering most of her thank god.

 **XXXXXX**

Regina and Katherine made it back to the Studio & just in time because Tess showed them a few of the pictures and said that Emma only a few more to take and they nodded their heads before following her.

" alright Emma you can come out now, and show us-"

Hearing the door open Emma made her way to where Tess was, and she got wide eyed besides the fact that the staff were standing around, now she had to worry about Regina and her friend Katherine she believed that was her name. Don't get her wrong Emma's not ashamed of her body she Just didn't know what other's would think.

" I wonder if she's going to drop, the robe I heard about her body-"

Tess made sure that the lighting was right and asked where the football was, Alyssa who was the assistant from before handed her boss the football that she asked for. And told Emma to unrobe once again doing so the robe fell while Emma cupped her Penis so it wouldn't Just dangle between her legs.

" I'm impressed , now come this way and hold the ball"

Meanwhile Katherine and Regina were watching Emma's move hoping, to catch a glimpse of the impressive package that they have heard so much about. But for now they couldn't because Emma had her hand or tried to have her hand holding it in place.

Katherine smirked and looked at her friend before saying. " Why not move your Hand -"

* * *

Tess grabbed her camera and tossed Emma the Football, of course it wasn't going to cover much but she liked where her idea was going telling Em, to turn to the side and move her leg she was making sure that No one snuck a peek Just yet.

Katherine of course was feeling a little horny and if she had to admit, she knew that Regina was too because of the way her friend's face was flushed and also how her breathing was getting that meant only one of two things.

" are you alright, Regina Dear you seem a little flushed-"

Not paying Katherine much attention, Regina tried to remove her eyes to where Emma was but that was proving to be a not so small problem. considering the Girl was practically naked hearing a throat clear she eventually did.

" of course I'm okay, and it's the lighting in here"

" Mhhmm if you say so, well let's find us something to drink before we both pass out-"

Regina watched Katherine disappear before, seeing a smirk on the older woman's face she rolled her eyes and continued to watch Tess take photo's before hearing someone clear their throat behind her she Jumped a little.

" since I know you are, trying to cut back on your coffee intake I got you warm herbal tea"

* * *

The shoot ended and thank god because Emma, was ready to go home her arms were tired from holding both a football and her Junk, sighing she trotted off to put her clothes back on meanwhile the ladies looked over the pictures.

" they look good Tess, definitely love the older the shoulder look"

Katherine said while drinking her coffee, her & Regina had made their way into her office right after she was finished with Emma of course she was still here, because she needed to finish dressing and thank god it was over her hand started cramping.

Neal was busy looking through his phone, and waiting on Em's to get out he too decided to sneak a peek at the photo's but he didn't want Emma to see them Just yet, she had finished dressing coming out the room wearing a black beanie and a dark jeans.

" so can I go now, or do I need to stay?"

Smirking and looking at his client and dear friend, Neal sighed and shaking his head signaling that she could leave that didn't take long because. she was getting ready to thank Tess for the photo's but instead she saw that Regina was inside the office with her.

Knocking on the door Emma waited. " Listen I wanted to thank you, and I enjoyed this shoot"

" Oh no I enjoyed, having you here hope to see you soon-"

 **XXXXX**

Making it back home, Emma got out her car but she knew that Neal would not be far behind because he said he needed to discuss what's going to happen. next in order for her to get back on the field which is something she was ready. for believe or not she missed her teammates especially even though they checked on her from time to time.

" I wish I got a sign, letting me know that I Can go back to football-"

Then there was a knock at her front door, was that the sign she smiled before heading to see who it was and of course it would be Neal he had a smile on his face. Emma reached for the door handle and opened it letting him in while she walked to her kitchen.

" did I not just see you, at the photo-shoot what now?"

Neal looked at his friend and sighed. " well since you're in a mood, I can always come back-"

" Neal I'm sorry, it's just I'm tired from today but were good"

Making his way into the kitchen he saw that Emma. had all the ingredients to make a protein smoothie sitting out on her counter he smiled because he knew. She would ask if he wanted one before telling her the good news and trust me you couldn't turn down one of her famous smoothies.

'' Listen Em's I know you are ready, to go back to playing and I went to a few meetings to discuss the plan to put you back on the active roster, you do know usually an Injury like yours takes 11-months to heal and that's usually when you're allowed to play again right?" but we did some discussing and came up with a decision-"

* * *

Regina had just made it home, tired and ready to just change clothes and relax on her couch she didn't have to worry about Henry. because he went to spend the night over some friends house so now she got to relax without any interruptions or so she thought.

There was a knock at her door. " Regina Darling, open the door for your dear sister"

Sighing she knew she couldn't ignore Zelena for too long, so she made her way over to the door and unlocked it on the other side. stood a stunning red head with the biggest smile and the bluest of eyes standing in the doorway.

" what do you want Zelena, Henry is not here & I want to relax"

Zelena smirked walking into her little sister's place, she made her way into the huge living room before sitting down onto the couch reaching, for Regina's glass of wine and taking a few sips before placing it back on the coaster.

" can't a older sister, visit her younger sister without wanting something?"

Regina went to sit back down the couch.

" yes under normal, circumstances but with you there is nothing normal about it-"

Zelena smirked and opened her mouth. " Okay you got me, mother wants us to have dinner at her

house tomorrow"

" No and that is my final and only answer I'm giving you-"

 **XXXXXX**

So Emma they said if you pass your physical, since you got an okay from the doctors then you are back in the game your Knee surgery wasn't major but still needed to have physical therapy but now you're healed right?" now we can focus on making a comeback.

" what do you say?" you are welcomed back they just wanna make sure-"

Emma sighed and poured her shake into two glasses handing Neal one. She was also trying to take everything that Neal just told her in handing him one she made her way over to the couch and sat down but not before sighing.

" let's do it , I have been wanting to get back anyways"

Neal jumped from where he was sitting and went to hug Emma, she and him of course had to head to a meeting in a day or so to discuss her contract since she had missed a few games and there was setting up the Physical to see if she passes " God Emma hoped she does"

" I'm going to let you rest, and tomorrow we are operation football Love you Kid"

" yeah yeah, yeah Love you too Neal see you later-"

Emma walked to her door and let Neal out, making her way back into her living room she just wanted to curl up on her couch and finish catching up. with all the shows she had recorded and missed now she missed her siblings and parents. since they always would gather around the T.V to see what was new.

 **XXXXXX**

A little later on Regina decided that maybe, since her mother wasn't running or life or trying to things would be different but clearly, they weren't because now her sister was over here trying to convince her to go to their mother's house. to join her for dinner or Lunch whatever she wanted.

" you can tell mother, that I'm completely busy for a while-"

Zelena raised her eyebrow at her sister and smirked. because she really knew the reason why the two mills women could not be in the same room together, and she sort of completely understood where her sister was coming from their mother was something else and especially when it came to Regina.

" fine I will tell her, but you know how she will get Gina"

Rolling her eyes and walking her sister to the front door, Regina knew exactly what she was saying because she did know how her mother. would be if she stood her up maybe she should invite Katherine just in case something went down but she also knew that they could not stand each other.

" I'll call mother tomorrow, maybe I will join you both-"

Locking her front door Regina sighed again, she cleaned up the living room and made her way into the kitchen putting dishes away she had texted Henry, to see if he was okay and to make sure he was okay but she knew that he would tell her she was being an overbearing parent telling him she loved him she stopped texting.

* * *

On the other side of town, Emma was sitting up in bed and watching T.V wearing nothing but a tank top and some black tight boxer briefs, see since it was a friday around this time she would have some nameless woman in her bed pounding into her until the next morning. But she unfortunately told Neal and the others that she would try to Quit her womanizing ways for now.

" why did I ever, agree to quit sleeping around again?"

Remembering that she had got Regina's number from the interview she had did, Emma decided that she would text her to see if she was still up. But would that be unprofessional since she was about to be on the cover of this ladies magazine.

 **∗ Text Messages ∗**

Emma : I just wanted to say, I enjoyed the photo-shoot today.

 **Regina : may I ask who in the hell is this? And how did you get my number**

Emma : wow you already forgot that quick?" this is Emma Swan

Regina was laying up in her bed now, and wondered who was texting her at this time because she knew she told Henry good night, and that she wouldn't text him anymore unless it was an emergency and she knew it wasn't Zelena or Katherine.

 **Regina : oh right, you're most welcome glad you enjoyed now you didn't answer my question? How did you get my number.**

Emma : well your friend Katherine, I think that's her name was the one that gave it to me am I wrong for texting this late at night?"

 **Regina : I figured it had to be Katherine, and you are not I'm sorry you just surprised me when this number popped up and had no name.**

Emma smirked reading Regina's last text, she was glad she wasn't upset that she was texting her so late to be honest Emma found her very attractive, but she knew that Regina wouldn't give her the time or day from what she has read about her after doing her research.

Emma : well now you do ;D , hope you don't lose it can I ask you a question

 **Regina : trust me I won't miss Swan, and what could you possibly want to ask me?**

Emma : Hmm I was wondering, if you weren't busy next weekend as a token for my gratitude I would love to take you to dinner or lunch it's not a date.

Regina received the message, & looked at it over and over again was this woman asking her out she said it was a token for of her gratitude dinner or lunch it sounded like a date Emma seemed nice maybe those tabloid's in the magazine's she reads were wrong about her.

 **Regina : Okay let me check, my schedule and I will get back with you since you say this won't be a date I will say yes for now but if something does come up I will let you know.**

Emma : wow yeah okay, I guess you will get to pick because I suck at choosing places to eat but yeah let me know and Please is too formal " Just Call me Emma " Bye Regina and nice talking to you.

 **Regina : haha that's fair and okay I know the perfect place, like i said you will know if I am in the clear and I will definitely let you know & since we are using names " Call Me Regina " and it was nice talking to you too Emma See good night.**

* * *

 **Uh oh looks like there will now be some SwanQueen flirting going on I for one cannot wait I also hope that Regina does not stand Emma up plus now that Emma will be back in the game Regina might get to see her in action and how funny was Katherine at the photoshoot poor Emma and I will be getting into more details when Em's starts her physical and when she's back on the team which won't be long & plus next chapter or so we will get flirting for now or then some ;D**

 **And I might possibly be coming up with a new story in between these two not sure if it will be G!P , Gender swap or Magic fanfic yet but Just give me a minute and I will decide cannot wait!**

 **I know this chapter is shorter than taking chances, trust me I'm trying to get everything back into balance for now until I start my internship I won't leave you hanging when it comes to taking chances please be patient which I know you all already are Just know I love you all so Much…!**


	6. There's No place Like Home

Chapter 6 : There's No place Like Home

 **A/N : Emma's and Regina's date who is ready for that I am finally we will get these two sitting down again actually with out being something for work I wonder what's going to happen definitely can't wait for it and then Emma is going to be back on the field I think Regina is really going to fall for her once she see's her in action ;D**

 **Haha finally had time to really read all of you all's reviews and I so happy you guys loved the last chapter so did I wonder what's going to happen next stay tuned & find out**

* * *

Emma was still smiling and it had been a week since, she asked Regina Mills out on a date she was excited and could not wait but for now, she had other important things to worry about not that getting a date with the world's most beautiful woman.

" Emma are you here?" need to discuss some things with you"

She heard her name being called and that meant only one thing, it was Neal and he must of had some good news to be at her house this early she could not wait to hear what he wanted to tell her Emma was hoping for these special words " you're cleared to Play again " crossing her fingers.

" what's up Neal, so what did you want to tell me?"

 **XXXXXX**

Meanwhile over at the Mills residence a certain woman Named Regina, was too still reeling over the texts that her and Emma had been sending each other back and forth of course she knew that the soon to be 25 year old was flirting with her but was she not doing the same?" of course she was.

" Henry it's almost time to get up, I'm making your favorite"

Hearing footsteps running around the floor above the kitchen, she knew that her son had listened to her and was trying to rush and get dressed. the nine year old was something else but she loved him no matter what Zelena had told her he reminded her of when Regina was his age.

" alright mom I'm dressed, where are my pancakes?"

She smiled and went grabbed one of the hanging skillets that dangled above the stove, which she loved by the way that was one of the two hundred requests she had when she went house hunting with her sister when they found the perfect one she knew they had to have it.

" Okay Okay, a stack of my famous blueberry apple pancakes-"

" Hey aunt Kat, called and she said she wanted to ask you something.

 **XXXXXX**

" we got good news, you're back in Kid football player is officially your status again-"

Emma was beyond ecstatic she knew that he would, come through for her and also that patience would play a big part grant it she still had some soreness in her knee, but that was to be expected she also knew that she couldn't just jump right back in from where she started also.

" now what is the next plan?" what do I have to do now-"

Neal got a water and started drinking from it he looked at his friend, who he knew was excited to be back on the team but also she wasn't the only one's the coach, was excited and the Giants were ready to have her back she just needed to pass the Physical.

" you know the Physical is coming up, so you gotta show them your truly back"

She knew what that meant of course Emma, was in perfect shape Just look at her body, but she wanted to make sure she passed the test, so she called Leroy and Killian yes she kept her closes friends including Neal , Leroy and Killian close by they helped her out a lot.

" let me call Leroy and Killian, and see if they want to work out with me-"

Looking over at her Neal was going to ask if it was too soon, for her to start working out Just yet but at the same time she wanted to get in shape, or at least have the strength to pass her physical which was in in two weeks and also he still had one more thing to tell her & this wasn't good news.

* * *

Henry went to school and his mother went into her office, she told him she loved him and they went separate ways Regina growing up didn't have the easiest childhood, especially growing up as a Mills her mother of course strives for her to be perfect at everything but as soon as she could she left the household met the love of her life and ended up pregnant with Henry.

" Ms. Lucas if you could call for me-"

Ruby looked up from her computer and smiled before, opening her mouth & telling Regina that it would not be necessary because she was already, here and she was waiting in her office going back to doing what she was doing leaving her boss to stand there and walk away from the desk.

" Katherine's already here, I figured she would be"

Making her way away from the desk and into her office, Ruby was telling the truth her friend was here and sitting on the couch that Regina had ordered. a few days ago it looked good in contrast to the room she smiled and sat down behind her desk waiting for Katherine to say something she knew she would.

Crossing her legs Katherine put down the magazine and smiled at her friend.

" so what did you want to tell me, you aren't pregnant again are you?"

" Oh god no, who would I be pregnant by I haven't dated let alone had Sex since enough to end up with some illegitimate child inside my belly-"

" anyways Emma asked me out on a date, and so I'm going on one this weekend"

 **XXXXXXX**

Emma noticed that Neal was acting strange, was he not happy that she was getting ready to start practicing/playing on the field again isn't that why, he had worked hard with her to get back on the team so early she wondered what was on his mind.

" are you upset?" that I'm about to start playing again-"

Neal looked up from his phone he could not believe, what he was hearing did Emma really think little of him of course he wasn't angry that she was about, to be back playing football there was a reason he went through all the channels to get the NFL & the Bosses to agree to let her back early but he still needed to discuss something with her.

" what Em's no I'm not, but I think you're about to be "

Emma's smiled dialed down and then disappeared completely, she was wondering what Neal was talking about she knew it had to be something else, going on for him not to be Just as excited as she was looking at her friend with a concerned look she moved closer & looked him in the eyes.

'' whatever it is Neal, just tell me I'm sure it's not that bad right?"

Sighing he needed to go ahead and say it like ripping off a bandaid. But he knew with Emma it would not be that easy she was going to freak out, he knew her & knew how she reacted to certain things and this was one of them.

" you are not allowed to have sex, for One week Emma-"

* * *

Katherine moved closer to her friend, to make sure she heard right that she Regina I'm not dating Mills got asked out by the hottest Running back, ever who happened to also be female on a date & she told her she would what is going on was Regina ,trying to give dating a chance again it had been forever since she actually went out and enjoyed someone else. that weren't her friends this could be perfect or a total disaster.

" Wait wait did I hear, correctly you got a date with Emma Swan?"

Regina rolled her eyes was it really that big of a deal, grant it she told herself and her friends that she wasn't thinking about dating for a long time even though, she was young Regina felt like there were too many people who would want something from her and plus she also had to think about Henry.

" I am going out with her, and it's more a like a friend dinner-"

Katherine looked her friend in the face, seriously did they meet and watch Photo's being taken of the same person Emma was gorgeous and her body was just unreal & for Regina to say it's a friend dinner made no sense maybe she needed to follow them, but bring herself a date also just in case it goes all wrong.

" seriously Regina Friend dinner?" let's be honest you haven't had any type of sex since you started this business and now you can clearly you need it-"

" Kat you are crazy, you aren't lying but I'm not having sex with her I barely know her which is why we're having this date"

 **XXXXXXX**

Emma stopped what she was doing, and looked at her friend because she could not believe what he had just told her of course she knew something like this would be told her but not this soon she loved women and she also loved Sex but maybe this was a sign that she needed to Quit her womanizing ways.

" are you crazy Neal, who came up with this you or someone else?"

" well Em's you're coach, & your bosses figured you needed to focus on being back on the team and getting you back to where you were-"

Of course She knew that wasn't all Emma knew that, they also probably wanted to keep her name out of tabloids especially if she was seen around town with another woman they would assume that she was sleeping with another one which wasn't too far from the truth it was going to be hard I mean " telling an active 25 year old no sex for One Week" is like telling a horse don't drink from that lake.

" on the bright side, Em's you get to focus on working out with me and getting back into shape even though you weren't out of it in the first place"

Killian said after finishing the protein shake that Emma had fixed him, Leroy and Neal they knew that she needed to focus on one thing first, which shouldn't be hard since she was the most diligent person they knew he wondered what kind of workout did she want to do first.

Emma sighed and went back to drinking her shake.

" I guess you're right, but you do know I have a date this weekend right?"

 **XXXXXX**

Regina could not help but chuckle at Kat's remarks, yes she was a woman and she sometimes had needs okay maybe a few one night stands helped a little. But that was it she wanted to focus on business and Henry both of those things were her most important even though her mother disagreed with one of them.

Speaking of mother's Regina had just finished with an important phone call, regarding the copies of the magazine being published and on display really soon, which something she could not wait for since it was her business he had a trustworthy print team, that would be sending a few copies first before they actually went out but then her phone rang & one name popped up on her phone that she didn't want to see.

" Hello Mother, it's so good to hear your voice-"

Cora mills the patriarch of the family, she heard her youngest daughter's voice & was happy to have been hearing from her since she hadn't in a few weeks of course she told Zelena to invite her sister to lunch with them sometime last week and here she was seeing if they could do a little brunch tomorrow.

" Hello Dear same to you, tell me are you busy tomorrow?" because I would love if you and your sister could join me for brunch or lunch doesn't matter"

" wow Mother no how are you, I do not think I will be busy and let me talk to Zelena & see if she up for it and just text me where you want us to meet you tomorrow good bye mother-"

Regina had hung up the phone today had been somewhat busy, but she was so glad to be home Henry was upstairs finishing homework and about to head to bed himself, she made her way into her bedroom turning on the sauna in her shower she stripped and waited for the water to get warm before getting in herself she thought about what she was going to do next she knew she needed to call Emma that was for sure.

* * *

Meanwhile speaking of Emma she was inside her in home gym working out with Killian and Leroy she had asked for them to help her and being the best friends that they are they did what she asked and headed over to her huge house which Killian told her she needed some dogs to be around to keep her company since she wasn't settling down anytime soon.

" Alright Em's, want to do some planks? You do them anyways"

Smirking she raised off her stomach and waited for Killian to do the same, he hadn't done them before because he said who would want to literally use their forearms, to keep their body up but she talked him into doing it which is what he was about to do how else would he get the arms he wanted and the Ab's that Emma had.

" I do actually now want to lift some weights, or are you already tired?"

Leroy followed closely behind them coming from being in Emma's theatre room, he was enjoying a movie when he heard his friends talking and he decided he was going to go work out also looking for Emma & Killian

" so Em's are you ready for the weekend?" your date with "

" is it too late to cancel?" No I'm good actually Saturday can't come sooner-"

 **XXXXXXX**

The Next day it was Friday which meant that, Saturday was literally right around the corner and Regina for some reason was nervous but for now she had to drop off Henry, because he woke up late and missed his ride and then the copies of the magazine had came in made her even more nervous.

" Ms. Mills your copies, came in early this morning they are in your office"

Ruby told Regina as she watched the woman walk in, and then made her way into her own work area she seriously needed another assistant someone who could take a few things off her shoulder which would help a lot & also Help Regina out more but for now it was her & sometimes Katherine.

" let's see what these copies look like-"

Opening up the small package that the copies had came in. Regina smiled at the note that she received because she knew that Marcus her go to man, for everything was always trying to get her number or even flirt with her whenever she had seen him, but sadly she kept turning him down at least they kept being friends right?" picking one up she raised her eyebrow before pulling the front page back.

" is that woman not sexy, I mean she can tackle me even on a bad day"

Turning around Regina saw that Katherine, had made her way in without being noticed she couldn't help but shake her head at her friend because she figured, that she had gotten her copies too they were excited at the least looking through the pages which looked good by the way she couldn't help but keep her eyes glued on every single picture of Emma. Katherine was not lying about one thing her body was Amazing.

" it's Okay Gin..aaa...aaa, you will be up close and personal this weekend-"

 **XXXXXXX**

So Friday was here and that also meant something to Emma, she had exactly one day to figure out what & where was she going to take Regina for their date, of course she had been to plenty of restaurants it just needed to be where paparazzi could not take photo's somewhere private.

Leroy and Killian suggested a few places, I mean it wasn't like her and Regina had been dating forever and she was going to propose this was Just a nice thank you dinner for thinking about her to be on the cover of her Magazine doing something nice.

" Got it I know, Just the place & I'm owed a favor-"

They watched their friend run off to one of her many rooms and closed the door, meanwhile inside said room Emma was making a call to a friend that owed, her a favor she of course wanted to cash in for Saturday night if it was possible she waited for the person to pick up.

" yes finally is Thomas Keller there, tell him it's Emma calling"

Killian and Leroy continued with their workout wondering what Emma was up to, they knew the Running Back had something up her sleeve and they really wanted to know what it could be was she going to go all out for this Regina woman who she really hadn't met until that damn Magazine interview & then the photo-shoot.

" oh wow thank you T-man, no no you helped me a lot see you Saturday-"

Hanging up her Iphone, she made her way back out the room, with the biggest smile on her face and went looking for Leroy and Killian finding them in her Gym, she walked into there herself and looked at friends both had their eyebrows raised looking at her.

 **XXXXXX**

" No mother I have not, forgotten our brunch-"

Regina had her phone up to her ear listening to her mother on the other end, telling her that she was making it to the place she had chosen for brunch she waited for her sister to text her to see if had made it to where her mother was currently at she really didn't want to be there by herself with their mother but she got confirmation that Zelena " was finding a parking spot thank god" she got out of her car.

" can I get three glasses, & your best wine please "

Cora was sitting at a big table when both Zelena and Regina, walked into the restaurant she smiled and motioned for the hostess to let them through, since she had been waiting the longest for them to arrive moving over she allowed her daughters to sit wherever they wanted.

" keeping your mother waiting, I order us some wine first-"

Zelena looked at her sister & then their mother before picking up the menu of course she would order their drinks for them clearing her throat they both tried to figure out what they wanted to eat and also waited for the waiter to come back to their table.

" how have you both been, Regina I heard congratulations is in order on your new magazine cover I would love to see it-"

" well mother thank you, & I will send you a copy once I finish going over it"

* * *

Saturday came quicker than anyone had expected, and that included Emma she was still overly excited that she was going on a date and then she also, she was pretty much back to playing football but getting into shape had proved to be a challenge for a few days but she pulled through.

" Hey Em's, got a meeting for a minute can you come-"

Emma sighed and reached for her phone and saw that she had a text from Neal, he told her she had a meeting and was needed just to go over a few things, making her way into the closet and trying to find her fancy sweatpants she got her keys & tank top driving to the address that she was provided with.

 **∗ Text Message ∗**

 **Neal - good hey when you get here let me know got big things coming your way kid I'm already here see you soon.**

Emma - yeah I'm like two minutes away and see you in the building.

She did make it to the National football league office, getting out her car and making it inside she thought she had to wait but before she could she was greeted a receptionist she told Emma to follow her and she did making their way into an elevator they waited getting off on the top floor before making their way into a office.

" Welcome pleasure finally meeting you I'm John mara-"

Emma was kind of nervous because this was the first time, that she was meeting the Ceo & president of the team that she was playing for of course she was nervous she never really got to meet the man but now here she was.

 **XXXXXX**

Since it was Saturday that meant Regina needed to find the perfect outfit, she smiled because she sounded like a teenager besides wasn't this Just appreciation dinner, with someone she barely knew but decided she wanted to get to know at the same time texting Katherine and the other's she knew they would want to go shopping.

" first off I have too many clothes, and I really don't like shopping-"

Mal and Ella had got there before Katherine did and looked around their friends closet, she definitely had some expensive & sexy clothes but they knew that she needed something that would make the savior's Jaw drop completely on the floor they knew the perfect store to shop in.

" come on Regina, I'm sure she's going to do everything to impress you besides being sexy & talented what else does she have?"

" this is not a date, it's dinner with someone who is showing appreciation-"

Both Mal and Ella had to laugh and look at Regina because they didn't think she was that oblivious to the real reason why Emma had invited her and her alone to dinner because didn't Katherine help with it also she's the one that called her agent to set the interview and shoot up but she Just invited Regina if it's not a date then let pig fly right.

 **XXXXXX**

It was Saturday night and our Current savior was moving around her house making sure she wasn't leaving anything including her phone she looked at the time and it said 8:30pm which meant she needed to leave the house now and make her way over to pick Regina up she had a few things planned nothing too special she didn't want to freak the woman she Just met out.

" Hi this is Emma Swan, just checking to make sure my reservations were okay"

Checking herself over one last time before waiting, for who ever she just talked to came back to the phone she needed to know if the reservations were right waiting, for over two minutes which wasn't a big deal she heard the woman come back to the phone.

" sorry and yes everything is perfect, is expecting you-"

" thank you for that, & please let Thomas know I will him there good bye"

Driving away from her house she texted Regina,and told her she would be about thirty minutes away and to be ready and she smiled while doing so because she knew Regina would be wearing something sexy or casual it really didn't matter because Regina was sexy all on her own.

 **∗ Text Message ∗**

Emma - I'm like really right outside your door if you are ready.

 **Regina - I'm ready and you can knock and come in be down in a minute.**

 **Regina - and Oh swan Love your car ;D.**

Emma smirked and shooked her head, she got out the car and went to the front door she read where Regina told her to come in and she would be right down, knocking on the door she waited for the door to open.

* * *

The door opened and Emma was greeted by a Kid at the door, she smiled before waiting to be invited inside the home which from where she was standing. looked pretty awesome hearing a voice clear she looked down and the kid who looked to be about 8-9ish he moved closer into her space before he realized who she was.

" Holy F∗ck your….your…. Emma the Savior Swan-"

She smiled even bigger because she could not believe that he was a fan of hers, okay sure she had plenty of fans but she never really had any of them react liked that they both had a staring contest before hearing footsteps.

" HENRY DANIEL MILLS! What in the Hell did you Just say "

Regina of course came down unfortunately for the younger Mills, she looked pissed off but at that moment nothing really mattered because Emma, could not stop staring at what she had on she looked amazing wearing a very tight red dress ,that showed Just enough cleavage and was short enough to keep Emma guessing what type of underwear she was wearing & those shoes " Oh God those Fuck Me Heels" this had to be a fantasy right this was not real.

" easy Regina, he said he was surprised to see me here that is all-" Emma turned her head over to Henry and Winked.

Sighing she knew she would not get the truth out of him so she Just rolled with it and went to get her purse leaving Emma and Henry temporarily they looked one more time before getting closer together he still couldn't get the smile off his face

" Nice to meet you Henry, I'm Emma kind of cool to meet Regina's son-"

 **XXXXXX**

" Now I will be gone, for a while this is my one & only time that I'm letting you stay here by yourself do not make me regret it i love you"

Henry watched his mother walk out with Emma, he thought it was so cool to finally meet the Running Back and also that his mother knew her he couldn't wait, for them to come back here he had so many questions and he went up to his room to get a notepad just so he could write down what he wanted to ask her.

" I'm sorry about Henry, he has been wanting to meet you since forever-"

Taken back by what she just said, she had pulled out the driveway & turned to Regina smiling she still couldn't believe that she was about to have dinner, with this beautiful woman what was life is what she thought.

" Hey it's no biggie, actually he's cute and I'm sorry I didn't meet him sooner"

They arrived to a location and a restaurant at first Regina didn't notice off the back until they actually walked up to the building and then recognized where they were they were at one of the most prestigious and exclusive Restaurants owned by a well known Chef she could not believe they were here walking in Emma & Regina were greeted by a Hostess.

" Hi I'm Angela, welcome to Per se do you have reservations?"

" actually I do, the name under should be Swan Emma"

 **XXXXXXX**

" Hmm, there you are wow follow me please-"

Emma and Regina did what they were told and Followed Angela around the restaurant they finally came to a stop in the most amazing spot they were seated by the most amazing lighting and noticed that no one else was inside at all Just them smiling she turned to them both.

" Mr. Keller said he was expecting you & to order whatever you want your waiter will be within a minute please Enjoy"

Regina currently watched their hostess walk away and then turned her attention to the smiling Swan that was currently seated next to her, she did not know how or when but she found it beyond amazing that she Knew Thomas Keller and even got them into his restaurant a man approached their table.

" On behalf of , can we start you off with some drinks?"

" can we get the Domaine Jean Foillard, "Côte du Py," Morgon 2013 19 "

Smiling the man who hadn't gave his name yet smiled & said.

" I will be right back with your glasses and My name is Gerard if you need anything-"

They watched him leave before turning back to each other, Honestly Regina had to admit Emma looked amazing she had on a plain white V-neck shirt along with black tight jeans and some really expensive the woman knew how to dress and that impressed Regina Immensely.

 **XXXXXX**

" sorry you had to wait so long, here are your drinks"

Gerard handed both Emma and Regina their glasses being a mills, she knew her wine's but she was impressed that Swan knew which one to pick and it was very good choice taking a sip she loved her red wine sometimes and this was one of those times she watched Emma take a few sips herself.

" now if you both are ready to order, or would you like the Chef's tasting menu?"

 **Regina - I will have the SLOW POACHED HUDSON VALLEY MOULARD DUCK FOIE GRAS.**

Emma - and I would like the SALAD OF HAWAIIAN HEARTS OF PEACH PALM.

Taking their orders to the back which didn't take long, but gave both women enough time to question each other Emma told Regina she knew she had questions, and would love to answer anyone one of them.

 **Regina - okay swan since you're up for anything how come you rarely mention your family do they not like the fact that you play football?"**

Emma - Just like an interview, well you never asked me and my family would die to meet you and at first they were and now my parents are use to me being out in the field being tackled by guys probably eight times bigger than me My turn.

* * *

Emma - what made you start your own business?" I mean you're a Mills and from what I know and read your family is practically royalty

 **Regina - wow that is a first, never have I ever heard someone call my family royalty, and i decided that I didn't want to be held down because my mother always thought I needed someone to run my life and I was just tired of it mine turn.**

 **Regina - have you ever been in love and if so how come you don't mention her?"**

Emma stayed silent for that one because let's just say it was a long story, sure she wanted to answer Regina's question and she probably would, but that was for a different day she didn't want to come off rude and tell her to mind her own business she wasn't that type of person.

" that I will tell you, on another day or even another date our meals are here-"

* * *

And right on cue they were both plates looked delicious,which was an understatement because once both Regina and Emma dug into their meals they finished, what they could and asked for a to-go box or something like that she offered to pay the check but was told everything was on the house she smiled and pulled Regina's chair out.

They made it back to Regina's who was still on high from this so called date, she definitely could not stop smiling at Emma she also told her she would be, sending her a copy of the magazine to see if she approved of everything before it became available at every market, in all 50 states she laughed and told her that she didn't need the Swan approval she trusted Regina, speaking of trust and Regina she grabbed Emma's hand trying to pull her inside her house.

But Emma knowing what being pulled inside a woman's house meant all too well, she pulled her hand free of Regina's Grip and sighed she knew she couldn't do what this woman wanted her to do sensing that she was about to be asked she cleared her throat.

" I can't come in, Regina please forgive me-"

Regina of course sensed that something was bothering Emma because if she was correct and she was never wrong about 95% of the time she knew that Emma wanted her Just as much she did nothing could compare to hot wet she felt for this Football player & finally listening to what Katherine was saying it had been forever since she actually let herself be ravished by another Human being.

" why not do you not want me?" is it because of Henry-"

Emma didn't want her to feel bad Just like she did, but she wanted to prove to Neal that she could go without sex and actually focus on her career and not just fool around making sacrifices was always or sometimes part of the job and she knew that she was really hoping this week went by fast because judging by the way Regina was looking at her & also by the way her Dick felt she was ready to break that promise sooner rather than later.

" No of course not, no to both those questions it's just can we be friends for now get to know each other before doing something one of us might regret"

She could not believe what she had just heard, Emma just said something about Judging and here she was judging Regina telling her what she might feel the next day, this is one of the main reasons she didn't want to jump into any relationship thank god this was just a friend date.

" Ya know what Emma Swan, screw you telling me what me I might regret sleeping with you when you know nothing about me I guess since I not as tight as those other whore's you sleep with I'm just good enough to be the friend please leave my house and do not contact me-"

 **XXXXXX**

Getting a door slammed in your face, even when you're a famous Running Back still was the Shitiest feeling ever and that is what Emma felt like the Shitiest person ever she didn't mean to make Regina upset but honestly she was trying to start over with everything and that meant hoping Regina would have been her friend that way they didn't have to rush their relationship but sadly that ship just sailed away since the woman practically chewed her head off just because she didn't want to sleep with her on their first date sighing she got back in her car and dialed a number.

" Yo Kill are you up?" yeah I'm heading home can you come over please"

she made her way back home still thinking, what the hell Just happened, did they not have a wonderful time did she say something wrong okay maybe this whole stopping her womanizing ways was going to be harder than she expected. but she wasn't going to give up that easy not that now she had herself a secret weapon inside the Mills house hold she knew the younger Mills now and she was going to need his help well a lot of his help.

* * *

 **Oh boy Oh boy did Regina really have to get that angry and defensive but then again she has had her heart broken a few times and maybe she was just overwhelmed hopefully she cools down because how cute was their date & Emma was the perfect Gentlewoman Henry was just the ultimate fanboy really maybe he can talk some sense into his mother what's wrong with being friends poor Emma she is trying hopefully the NO SEX For one week does not Kill her haha**

 **Don't worry Regina will not be angry for too long Emma's got a few things up her sleeve can't wait to see what happens next….!**

 **P.S THANK YOU FOR ALL THE WELL WISHES FOR MY JOB**

 **I think this has got to be the longest chapter I have ever written for both of my stories especially this one Pride and passion it's kind of getting me excited reading messages from other people telling me how much they love my story and can't wait for me to update when I do you guys are awesome It's definitely going to get interesting next chapter STAY TUNED !**


	7. What Just Happened Here

Chapter 7 : What Just Happened Here

 **A/N : Okay so a few others are upset on how I left chapter 6 and I don't want to disappoint anyone especially not any of the Swan Queen fans of course it's not going to be realistic it's fanfiction and the way Regina acted towards Emma it wasn't her they did have wine before dinner ;D**

 **Since I will most def be busy next week I wanted to go ahead and update pride and passion before next week that way If I have time I can focus on taking chances but please let me know and this chapter Emma's going to get a little help from a certain 9 year old…!**

* * *

Emma had made it home Just like she told Killian, she wanted to tell him how the date went and how freaked out Regina got just because she told her they should be friends first did she say something wrong?"

" Yo Em's open the door, i just got your message"

Going to her front door Emma opened it, and saw that it was Killian he had a worried look on his face before walking into his best friend's house he saw that she hadn't even changed her clothes yet but he figured she wanted to talk first.

" so what Happened?" you asked me to come over i figured you would be in Regina's bed instead of yours right now-"

" where do I begin, she totally went off on me Just cause I suggested being friends first"

 **XXXXX**

Speaking of Regina it was the next morning considering, that her and Emma hadn't made it home to practically until the sun was coming up she looked around, and saw they was still in her clothes from last night and she was also alone in her own bed she moved to get up and raced to the bathroom.

" Hey ma are you okay?" do you want an aspirin & water"

Hearing her 9 year old's son's voice Regina moved from the sink and reached for her toothbrush, baking soda and peroxide along with toothpaste, she brushed the vomit out of her mouth before turning on the water and taking a warm shower she changed clothes & went downstairs.

" thank you for the aspirin and water I feel better"

" No problem Ma, so why were you yelling at Emma early this morning-"

She turned around quickly and looked at Henry, she did not remember doing that well most of it she knew that they went out and had dinner with a few drinks, she was asking Emma questions they were of course flirting coming back here & then a memory flashed, she saw herself yelling at Emma for no apparent reason.

 **XXXXX**

" well Emma you guys did drink, don't you think she was drunk"

Emma just thought about what Killian just said that had to be it, they did have a few glasses of wine before their meals arrived was what caused her to go off on Emma that had to be it right or maybe Emma should have just told her about the " No sex for one week rule " that was put on her.

" did you tell her, that you couldn't have sex for one week?"

Seeing the way her face changed, Killian knew what that look meant she didn't really Emma if you had just told her he was sure that he wouldn't be here right now but sadly he was and he sort of felt bad for his friend it was only for a week and it started friday she had until next friday.

" you are right you're right, I should have told Regina before we went out-"

" but hey on the bright side, I have Henry who is going to help me with his mom"

Killian went into her kitchen and got out the blender because he decided he was going to make them some shakes this time since he knew she needed a distraction since she had a few other things to do this week besides try to keep her sanity intact which included signing a new contract.

" who in the hell is Henry?! Is he a new friend"

* * *

Since it was still considered the weekend Henry, decided he was going back to his room his mother told him okay and watched her son head back up the stairs while she cleaned up their dishes after she made breakfast for the both of them she needed to call Katherine as soon as she was finished.

" Katherine when you get this, please call me or head over to my place-"

The call which took her longer to make didn't last long because then she heard a loud knock at her door and went down the stairs she didn't have to guess who was knocking because she had literally just called her friend it had to be some kind of record.

" I literally just called you, were you right around the corner?"

" of course not Dear, more like a few blocks really"

Making their way through the house the ladies went into Regina's living room, and sat down on the couch she offered Katherine some coffee which she accepted, turning on the machine she made her way over to the cabinet grabbing two mugs along with a tray with cream, sugar and their coffee.

" so first off how did last night go?!, must have went well since you're not wearing last nights outfit"

Regina could not help but look down at her outfit, she was Just wearing a t-shirt and some sweats of course Katherine would assume that Emma and her had slept together but was she wrong that is why She called Katherine here in the first place.

 **XXXXX**

" Henry is Regina's son, I got to meet him last night-"

Killian turned his head towards his friend he couldn't believe what he heard she already met Regina's son he had to smile at Emma because, he could see that she was changing which kind of was turning into a good thing.

" really Regina's son, what is he like?"

" he seemed like a cool kid, hoping to get to know him more-"

Finished with their shakes Emma said she was going to go shower, and be right back while she went upstairs Killian reached for his phone and texted Leroy, and said they needed to go out for a little bit even though Emma had just been out already.

" Hey Em how do you feel, about just going out with me and Leroy?'

Hearing footsteps Emma came down finished with her shower, and changing clothes she came back down wearing some sweats and a regular shirt, along with a messy bun she felt way better after the night she had sighing she sat back down on her couch.

'' You asked me if I wanted, to go out I dunno maybe"

" please remember you start your physical & then camp soon so we won't see you much-"

She decided that it wouldn't hurt to just hang out with her boys and so they left Emma's house and got into Killian's car and drove off to a bar where they could catch a game and enjoy each other's company.

 **XXXXXX**

Meanwhile Katherine had just finished listening to Regina, tell her what happened last night and she wanted to tell her that what she did was completely premature, before even giving Emma the chance to explain why she wouldn't come into her house and Alcohol didn't help either that's for sure

" have you even called her, & apologized for the way you treated her-"

Regina already felt bad enough since her son had heard some of the conversation hopefully, she knew of course what she said was beyond crazy all Emma wanted or all she said was could they be friends for a minute that is something she really wanted to know why.

" I had not called , but i do intend to before the end of the day"

Henry of course was outside his bedroom listening to his mother, and aunt Kat's conversation, he was sort of sad that his mom hadn't talked to Emma, she seemed pretty cool he was still in shock that he got to finally meet the the Dark savior. last night he knew he had to tell his friends and schoolmates about that also smirking he went back into his room.

Typing on his laptop Henry looked for Emma's Instagram and twitter, before deciding to send her a DM and wait for her to answer he really needed to talk to her, he was hoping that she would not long his mother called for him to come down and tell Katherine bye closing his laptop he left his room.

* * *

" Hey Kill, how about you go inside be in there in a few minutes-"

Leaving Emma outside the bar Killian went in without her, but she was okay with it because her phone had buzzed indicating that she had a message from either her email, instagram or twitter and she was right she did have a DM by someone with the screen name TheMillersKid she wasn't sure who it was until she saw the name.

Emma - TheMillersKid Henry does your mother know you have a twitter.

TheMillersKid - Not really and you can' tell her please I think she's going to call you.

Emma - wow well she has my number & you mister don't get caught by your mom and here's my number.

Emma gave Henry her cell and closed her phone before going into the bar, she had to smile because he seemed like a good kid she didn't know much about him, since she had just met him last night she also hoped he hadn't got caught she made her way into the bar.

" it's about damn time, Swan who were you texting outside anyways"

" Umm just Neal, I asked when was he going to bring me the new contract"

 **XXXXXX**

The weekend went by quick and so did Monday & that , meant it was Tuesday and Regina was beyond busy she had a few phone calls, she needed to make get approval on project that she was asked to be apart of and also this was Henry's last week of school which added more onto her pile.

" if you could, get me this Address please-"

She hadn't still spoken to Emma but she knew she needed to, because the magazine would be going out in a few weeks and she had to have Emma's approval, but would she talk to her after what she did a few days ago she couldn't concentrate until she really apologized for her behavior that was not like her.

" excuse Hi this is Regina Mills from E.Q Magazine and I was calling to see if wasn't too busy if it was possible to make a trip out to her house sometime this week-"

Regina got her answer because Neal told her Emma had a few things going on herself, but training came didn't start until the middle of July, which probably was plenty of time to see Emma and explain to her what happened.

And to add insult to injury her mother called to tell her about, the family's annual met gala opening was about to start and she would need a date to accompany her usually Regina would have asked Katherine to join her but she knew her mother wouldn't approve of that this year so she needed time to find a date for that also.

" maybe if you would, apologize to Emma she could be your date doesn't hurt to ask"

" speaking of , actually I will be taking her these copies of the magazine tomorrow do you want to come?"

 **XXXXX**

Neal had made it to Emma's and he was ready, for her to go over the contract and sign she also had some new endorsements after a few companies, had heard that she was back and they wanted Emma to officially endorse their products hopefully they could kill one bird with one stone maybe.

" Em's I'm here , are you ready to go over your paperwork-"

Hearing her name being called Emma knew that Neal, was here and he also had the papers with him, she couldn't wait to look over everything before, she even signed just like she did before she got injured but now she was healed.

" be done in a second, please tell me you gots my papers to sign.

Emma smirked going down her stairs, she made sure not spend too much of the money she had gotten when she signed with the Giants, and that was when she turned twenty Two but now it was time to renew another one and hopefully. see what else she was getting with this new contract.

" what do you got for me, am I being offered more money-"

Smiling Neal brought his suitcase over to the living room table, sitting down waiting for Emma to do the same.

" well it's for me to know, and for you to find out"

She went to sit down with Neal and discuss this contract, so she could sigh a big relief on whether or not the team wanted to sign her back on with them even, when a football player is back and ready to play again it necessarily did not mean that the team would give them another contract to sign but terminate it thankfully that wasn't the case for Emma.

 **XXXXX**

Regina was driving and looking around for an address she recognized where she was and went into the driveway stopping at a gate she pushed a button and waited for someone to answer which didn't take long because the gate opened and she drove in.

Getting out the car, Regina looked around the property, since she remembered being here not long ago making her way to the front door she did a once over, fixing her black mini skirt and opening a few buttons on her silk blouse before knocking on the door.

The door opened and on the other side she met with a blonde who looked, all too cocky and was smiling from ear to ear before opening the door wider allowing and inviting, Regina inside her home walking in Regina was still amazed.

" I was told you were making a visit, how have you been?"

Emma asked Regina while walking into the entertainment room, where she had way more comfortable couches she asked Regina if she wanted something, to drink non-Alcoholic of course she asked for a water.

" so what did you want to talk about?! Are you having another magazine cover-"

Regina felt like she had eyes on her, so she put her glass down, and cleared her throat before reaching into her unnecessarily large purse ,pulling out a yellow envelope that was labeled Swan handing it off to Emma.

" these are your copies of the Magazine, I wanted you to see it first before they were put out on all the newsstands so what do you think?!" do you like them"

" wow Regina these look, amazing and you didn't need to bring these to me this is your company but I'm flattered that you wanted my opinion-"

* * *

" you are practically the face, of this cover and thank you for that"

Emma's phone buzzed and she happened to have it over on her kitchen counter, she opened a message that was from Henry she could not help, but stifle a laugh because he had texted her what his mother liked since she asked him what would be the best thank you gift for her.

" Hey Regina, can you give me a minute I will be right back-"

" I'm not going anywhere, take your time "

Emma came back walking in with a large something wrapped up in wrapper paper, she had a smile on her face even before she got to Regina the other woman had a shocked look on her face she wasn't sure what was going on.

" so I heard from a birdie, that someone loved feathers and so I asked a good friend of mine to paint you a little something something.

" you did not have to, get me anything.

Regina reached for the unexpected gift and started opening it, what she didn't know was the little birdie that Emma was talking about happened to be 9 years old, for the past few days he was texting Emma information about his mother without her knowledge and this was one of those important information he gave her.

 **XXXXXX**

" please no more , you can call me Emma.

Regina looked up from unwrapping her gift, to look into this blonde woman's eyes, and she felt this flutter something she had not felt since she first met Daniel, was Emma changing her that would probably be a yes. Done with the wrapping paper She opened the box and gasped inside were a set four Uttermost Feathered Beauty by Grace Feyock.

" My god Emma this is beautiful, Grace Feyock is literally one of my favorite artists.

" so you love your Gift?!" I wasn't sure at first"

Not thinking clearly Regina tossed her paintings and wrapped her arms around the Running Back's neck when she felt a set of muscular arms wrap around her waist she really didn't want this to end pulling back Just a little she couldn't help but really look into those Green-ish eyes and freckles.

" before you do anything else, I want to apologize Emma for the way I acted a couple of days ago you did not deserve me lashing out at you especially since you treated me to an amazing dinner and I hope you accept my apology because that is not like me"

Emma just smiled because she wanted to tell Regina,that she did not have to apologize, and then to come to her personally meant a lot to her she was happy, that she had got her a gift and loved that Regina loved it.

" Regina you are the most beautiful the most incredible sexiest woman I have ever met and you are beyond the smartest person I know and I should have told you this the other night I'm on like a sex probation"

 **XXXXXX**

Sex probation is what Emma had Just told her , Regina was trying to register what she had been just told now she was understanding why Emma asked if they could be friends for now she kind of understood why she wanted that well because Emma was known for a while as a womanizer.

" you could have just told me Emma, how long is your Sex probation ?"

Emma lifted her head realizing that Regina had just asked her how long was it, smirking she wondered why she wanted to know pulling her closer she kept arms wrapped around Regina pulling her closer having this woman close to her body was definitely giving Emma a certain reaction.

" it's for a week, but I'm starting to contemplate that maybe I should quit right now-"

Smiling Regina felt Emma's erection pressing against her stomach, she knew who was the cause of that not moving from where Emma had her she looked up, at the ''5"7 football player she was feeling a little wet herself to be honest but doesn't think break her one week probation she Emma wasn't caring.

" Emma I thought you said you were on probation" Regina said through hooded eyes because her horniess Just like Emma's was getting the best of her really she was waiting for her to make a move because if she didn't Regina would.

" Screw probation I only got a few days left, and I need you now"

* * *

Emma wasn't thinking well not with her head that was on her shoulder, she pulled Regina closer and picked the petite but surprisingly muscled woman up, who then in return wrapped her legs around Emma's waist they made their way to her couch but landed on the floor.

" before we have sex Emma, you do know this will change everything right?"

Nodding her head Emma went to work and unzipped Regina's impossibly short skirt, and then it was pulled off slowly and what Emma saw underneath nearly made her cum on the spot, purple lace underwear she wondered if Regina wore it just for her, but who cared right now not soon after her blouse was unbuttoned showing she had a matching set.

" Now savior, I know I won't be the only one getting naked Strip-"

Emma did what she was told and started with the sweats she had on, which really wasn't an effort she pulled the string and they fell down, but what was underneath really made Regina feel the ache between her legs, Emma's cock was straining against the tight black underwear she smirked at the way Regina was eyeing her.

" see something you like Regina, do I need to finish?"

Tired of waiting the petite woman ripped Emma's shirt open exposing the most tantalizing body ever seriously the Magazine did her no Justice her ab's were every man and woman's dream but Regina was up close and personal to them.

 **XXXXXX**

Both women were now completely naked on Emma's living room floor, she wanted to head to the guest bedroom that was literally right down the hall, she didn't think that Regina would want to have sex on the floor so she used her muscular arms to pick the woman up and do just that.

Making into the bedroom, Emma closed the door made sure to lock it because if she knew Killian and Leroy they would barge in with no questions asked, so she was taking precautions she didn't want them to see Regina Naked or let alone have their first meeting, of the woman while she was naked Emma went over to her dresser looking for the condoms she usually stored in there.

" what are you looking for, I'm really needing you right now Emma-"

" Just hold on Regina, looking for some condoms I usually keep here Aaha"

She found what she was looking for, making her way, back over to the Naked brunette who was literally sitting up on her forearms waiting on Emma, to come back to her which she did Emma asked if she could do something and Regina told her yes before Emma's head disappeared between her legs.

" Oh god Emma...Oh god I need you to finish please"

" Damn Regina you are way wetter, than I expected-"

Before she could finish Emma was pulled up from between Regina's legs and found herself between them along with her Cock which now had a condom on the end of it she smiled and waited for Regina to come off her orgasm so she could really get started which really wasn't that long.

" are you okay, if you're not ready just let me know"

 **XXXXXXX**

Reaching for Emma's cock Regina finally got the chance to feel it, for the first time and she would tell you it felt bigger than the average man well bigger, than any man she had ever been with and that included Daniel she literally could feel Emma's heartbeat.

Emma took a hold of her penis and guided into the brunette beauty, who let out a shuddered breath she thought she had hurt Regina so she decided to try and pull out just in case things got worst but then she felt herself being pulled back in looking down she looked into a set of brown eyes that were blown with Lust.

" don't you dare pull out, give me a second you're bigger than I expected-"

She waited before Regina gave her the signal to continue so she did, pushing further into the woman Emma felt where she bottomed out and started thrusting a little more trying to find the right rhythm when she did she knew she couldn't stop even if she heard Regina let out the biggest moan she had ever heard " someone found the other's G-spot"

" Gooood Regina… you feel amazing around me I won't be able to last"

Thirty minutes turned into fifty those fifty turned into an hour Emma and Regina were going at like two bunny Rabbits when she thought Regina was finished she proved her wrong by flipping them over and Ridding Emma for all that she had.

Four hours and six orgasms later both women, finally were spent and decided to lay next to each other and listen to the others breathing, along with the sheets pulled up their bodies of course Emma had one arm thrown behind her head. While Regina was lying on her chest along with their legs entangled Emma sighed and looked over at the sleeping woman before sleep too overcame her.

* * *

 **Finally the got their sexual tension out, and Emma was such a gentlewoman taking Regina in a bed instead of the floor so sexy and I wonder what's going to happen next Oh boy Neal is not going to like it well that's if he finds out and what about Henry wonder if Regina will find out that he had helped Emma out with the gift picking…**

 **TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK !**

 **Like I said I could not leave ya'll without chapter 7 because 6 was just crazy I hope you guys enjoyed it and I promise once everything is settled I will be writing chapter 20 of taking chances and then chapter 8 of pride and passion when I get time hope this holds you over till then ;D**


	8. And Here We go

Chapter 8 : And Here we go

 **A/N : are Emma and Regina official maybe maybe not but they did have sex that is what we do know and trust me they are going to talk because Emma does have feelings for a certain Brunette can't wait to see what's next**

 **And for those asking about sex probation I will let Emma explain why she's on it haha and hopefully Neal won't find out but it really shouldn't matter thanks guys for the loving chapter 7 I tried to make it as a long as possible to keep you all satisfied until I updated the next chapter.**

* * *

 **XXXXXXX**

 ***** Soft Moans & a few Oohs were heard *****

Inside Emma's bedroom, she was laying on her back, along with a certain brunette's body leisurely, sliding back and forth between The blonde's thick & surprisingly still hard cock She wasn't complaining but this had to have been their third or fifth round.

" Someone looks like she's about to crash soon are you tired?"

" No babe I'm fine, Just your stamina is amazing to me right now. And I can't get enough."

Feeling The running back stiffen indicated, that she too just came inside the Condom She moved off, Emma after the woman went flaccid Regina winced a little. Since we still wasn't used to her size Emma moved to take the condom off.

" I'm sorry if I made a mess, let me get you a towel."

Emma moved from next, to Regina, while holding a sheet. To her crotch area, she was making her way into the bathroom, when she looked up to see Regina. Was too holding, a sheet up to her chest, smiling at the same time.

" I know you aren't shy, now Swan not after what we did. Last night and this morning and about thirty minutes ago."

" Not shy trust me Just thinks, did are we moving too fast Regina. I mean I feel like we have known each other for a very long time."

Regina got out the bed, with the sheet still wrapped around her body. She made her way, over to Emma was currently standing, in the middle of the room with her arms crossed. Getting closer to put her arms around Emma's neck.

" You are romantic Emma, and no I don't think we moved too fast. But if we are going to move forward, there are a few things we have to consider One being my Son Henry-"

 **XXXXXX**

Meanwhile Leroy and Killian, had Just pulled into Emma's driveway, they both tried, calling her but never got an answer making their way, to the front door and unlocking it They called out to their friend to make sure she was home.

" Hey Em's are you home, we saw your car in the garage. we tried calling you."

Currently upstairs Emma, and Regina were sort of having a heavy make out session. When Emma heard two familiar voices, that she was hoping not to hear until later. This evening, which meant she needed to get dressed along with Regina and make it downstairs.

" You never told me why, you were on a sex probation you. Said you would tell me does sex really affect your playing skills."

Emma sighed and looked up, at Regina who was currently dressing, " it doesn't necessarily it's Just something Neal, and my bosses came up to keep my head together and also out of tabloids, since I'm sure you have seen a few articles online, with me as the front headline with a different woman.

" I'm gonna let you, finish getting dressed while. I go downstairs to greet those two."

 **XXXXXX**

Emma had made it downstairs, wearing a tank top and some gray sweatpants, she smirked walking into her kitchen because. She knew she had just heard their voices coming from somewhere inside her house.

" I thought I heard your voices from the room.

" Did you not hear us?" we called your name but no one. Answered besides, we have a key.

She couldn't help but smile, and smirk because she really didn't hear. Her name being called well at least not from downstairs, she was definitely giving Regina a reason. To call her name and now she was upstairs getting dressed.

" Actually, I was kind of busy, myself and for your information I was preoccupied. So no I did not hear you two calling my name-"

Both Leroy and Killian had a knowing look, on their friends face They both heard a noise, coming from upstairs and then a shower turning off before looking back. at their friend who was currently taking out ingredients for an Omelet.

* * *

Speaking of upstairs Regina, had finished showering and since she didn't. Bring a change of clothing she just put back on. What she had on yesterday before reaching, into her purse and getting her car keys she smirked tousled her hair & walked downstairs.

" Neal said that he would, be over in the next hour so that. You can go over what you're doing for the Physical-"

Emma was about to say, something until all three of the occupants. In the kitchen all turned their heads and heard someone coming, down the stairs of course she knew. Who was coming down, which resulted in her giving a smile and start cracking eggs.

" Guys let me introduce, to Mills you remember her. She asked to do an interview with me for her magazine?"

Killian being who he was, couldn't help himself but check out. Emma's house guest he wondered who was making the noise, upstairs now he knows smirking. He made his way, over to brunette beauty holding out a hand.

" No don't think we, haven't had the pleasure of meeting. I'm sir Killian Jones but my friends Just call me Killian.

Not wanting to feel left out, Leroy came back into the kitchen to meet. The mysterious brunette who just came down Emma's, stairs he couldn't help but to ogle at her. And smile before throwing his hand out for Regina to shake.

" Your family owns, like half of New York don't they. Friends call me Leroy it's nice to meet you sister look forward to the magazine coming out with our Emma on it-"

 **XXXXXXX**

Emma walked Regina out, more like she held her hand. And made their way to the front door where she opened it for her. And walked outside honestly, neither, one could stop smiling at each other, especially The Blonde Running back.

" Listen Regina last night, and this morning was amazing. And I have no regrets, but before we actually get into the type of relationship, let's have a redo date and I would love to get to know you better-"

Regina couldn't help, but stare in awe at her blonde. Companion usually, she just had a few hook up's here and there, plus she never brought them around her son maybe. Katherine was right, she needed to move forward slowly.

" I would love to go on, a redo date with you Just. Let me go over my schedule and we have the magazine with you will come out next week.

* * *

After letting Regina go, and watching her leave Emma saw. Neal pull up, he parked his car and got out before smiling seeing; his friend and client waiting at the door. He was hoping that she was ready to go over. What she was going to do In order, to pass the physical so she could get back to playing.

" So, since you passed, the combine physical when you were picked. Think of this test Just the same except you're trying to get back to playing with your team.

" I think I can handle a few, lifts and a dash or two when. Do they need me to do the test?" since the season doesn't start yet I want to at least be at camp-"

Neal of course smirked, at his friend before handing her a file. And waiting she looked it over and reached for her laptop; she had to be at a stadium Friday. And she wouldn't Be the only one a few other players were going to be there also.

" So I'm doing bench presses, again shuttle run and then abroad. Jump seems simple enough to me looks like I got Friday plans.

" Oh yeah August texted, me he said your parents were coming. Into town looks like they will be there Friday too.

Emma smiled and looked; at Neal she did miss her family. And she kind of couldn't wait to see them it was a little too soon. For them to Meet Regina and for her, to meet them even though she would love for them to.

" good thing I got my trainer Killian Jones to help me before Friday."

Regina had been, beyond busy it was getting ridiculous. She had at least five other meetings scheduled and then; the new magazine Issue for the summer. Would be hitting the stands literally tonight, so that made her nervous also.

" So…. I was thinking, Gina we should go out tonight. & celebrate don't you think?"

What Regina failed, to notice is Katherine was giving her a once over, " she noticed that her friend was wearing the exact same outfit. From yesterday thinking back; she smiled She knew that Regina wouldn't be caught dead wearing the same outfit she's already worn.

" Maybe we don't need, to go out since Judging. By that hickey on your neck and that you're wearing what you wore yesterday I'd say you already celebrated-"

 **XXXXXXX**

Since Neal left, Emma along with Killian had went into her at home gym. On the other side of her house she loved that she was able, to find a home that had all her requests. Which really wasn't much, but a few essentials like a kitchen and a Gym.

" Since we got a few days where do you wanna start with first?"

Working out wasn't the hardest; thing she had ever done the hardest thing. She ever did was get on the team at first. She wasn't even sure she would be, welcomed, but then Emma was welcomed to the team plus she decided she would work harder than ever to prove herself.

" alright Em's give me, 50 Reps some Dips. and finish with a few Burpee's .

Emma did Just that and then some, taking a break, she had only a black. Sports bra and some Gym sweat pants she also decided; to grab her boxing gloves. And hit the bag she walked over to it.

" I wanted to wait till your house guest" left, but I saw that she had a very. Satisfied look on her face."

Still hitting the bag, and having sweat pretty much glistening her. Entire body Emma looked over to Killian, she knew he expected. her to tell him everything; about last night. She gave him a knowing smirk before reaching for a Gatorade.

" If you think I'm going to " give you details about last night. Then you are somewhat correct, sir."

She gave Killian some, of the details and kept it clean. She didn't want to Give away her personal life like that he asked her. If she was moving too fast; and he kind of got a look. Like she knew where he was going with his question.

* * *

Going over a few files on her desk, Regina did not hear nor did she. Pay attention to her door opening and closing, she also didn't see" two of her closest friends, Katherine and Mal walk in and sit on the couch she had.

" Looks like someone went home, and changed her clothes before coming back. So tell us where did that mysterious Hickey come from?"

Reaching for a small mirror, in her desk she turned her neck and sighed. Before looking at her friends she knew that neither. One of them would let this go, " she looked back over to them and smirked before opening her mouth.

" If I tell you two where, it came from will you leave me alone. Because I do not need this getting out."

" Um mm… you know us dear, we will not leave this alone. And besides it will already be out once everyone sees that bruise today-"

" I completely forgot about today." Regina said.

 **XXXXXXX**

Finished with her workout, Emma looked over at her friend and smirked. She was happy that she had someone she could really work out. Reaching for a towel to wipe sweat off, the sweat she got up and waited for Killian.

" So I heard that, your mom and pop's were coming into town. Are your sisters coming also?"

Smirking and walking, back into the kitchen" where Leroy was sitting in front. Of her 45" Inch flat screen he decided that the workout, that both her and Killian did was too, complicated for him so he stuck to just walking.

" Lol… not right now actually, Elsa is working at the hospital. And Astrid is busy with her business."

Sitting down on her couch, opposite of Leroy, she waited for Killian. To join her in the living room, she knew he had a crush. On both her sisters, but she also knew that, they wouldn't give him the time or day.

" Since my parents, are coming to town from L.A. Do not. Tell them about Regina just yet, I want to introduce her myself.

Both Leroy and Killian, nodded their heads and watched TV. Since Emma said she was going to take a shower because, did not want to smell like an animal. So she headed into her bedroom, leaving the guys to themselves.

* * *

Before the Magazine, was to make its way onto the news stands. Regina decided that she needed brunch so her, Mal & Katherine met up at her favorite. Spot and ordered the specials that she usually loved.

" So Ms. Mills, since you have been glowing all morning. Just tell us how big is your Dear Dark Savior?"

She knew that, it was a matter of time before she was asked. That exact question and judging by Katherine's face, she wanted, to know the answer also. Looking around making sure no one was in earshot distance.

" Let's Just say Emma, is not averaged she's a lot bigger. Maybe 7 ½ Length wise & 5 in girth I'm just guessing.

Katherine and Mal noticed, the blushing appearing on Regina's face. They both couldn't help but smirk at her and take a sip. Of their drinks before looking back over. And enjoyed the flush look she had on her face.

" I'm impressed Gina, not sure why you're blushing. Because if you are correct, then I can see why you were glowing this morning.

 **XXXXXXXX**

David and Snow Nolan were already, on the plane and almost in New York. They could not wait to see their youngest, of course, being the mother that she is. Mary Margaret thought about whether Emma had been getting the proper nutrition.

" Snow I'm sure that, Emma is eating well she's not little. You gotta remember she's 24 years old."

She looked over, to her husband who was enjoying a drink. She couldn't help herself ever since Emma was little, and was born different she just felt the need. To protect her at any cost she was protective of her other kids also.

" I know David, how can I forget she'll be 25 soon. It's just that I still think football is a violent sport and she shouldn't play."

Looking over he took, his wife's hand and squeezed it. They smiled at each other before the captain announced, that they would be landing soon. And to buckle up doing just that they felt the plane descend and make. Its preparation to land they heard. Others talking among themselves.

" Emma texted me she said, that a Limo is supposed to pick. Us up from the airport so we wait."

So they waited and before long, a limo did pull up with the driver. Walking out the vehicle he smiled and grabbed the door, telling them to get in while he got. Their bags after that they made their way to Emma's house smiling at each other.

* * *

 **Loved the little mini convo Regina and Emma had before she left the house I think Emma's wanting to change is a good thing and then also she still will probably have some womanizing tendencies Just can't wait to see what happens next & yes I will be moving on to Emma going Camp. and also the magazine comes out next chapter AHHHH and yes Emma will look it over before hand soo excited !**

 **! trying to come up with a new story working out all the kinks firs** t **0_0 !**

 **Ya'll please forgive me I know I'm super late with updates things just got chaotic all of a sudden lol doing some house hunting and then interning so I am all over the place but definitely trying to get back to normal hopefully I can get back to regular updates soon thank you for being Patient.**


	9. Can We Just

Chapter 9 : Can we Just

 **I Just wanted to get something off my chest I will be re-doing my stories once I have the time and for someone to tell another person to stick to another Hobby is Just about the Most rudest thing ever you know nothing about me so do not comment and tell me what I should do.**

 **So Now a few of you all are asking If I have moved since your getting updates later No I haven't moved I'm actually in the process of actually getting my first house but nothing has changed I am not sure what's going on with the update's I don't have Microsoft anymore maybe that's why but I will get to the bottom of it & also after this update I will be taking a little break for maybe a month or so please don't be mad I will be back… THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT IN ADVANCE.**

 **Sorry for Ranting but now I will be moving forward Just a little this chapter especially with Emma and Regina wonder what's going to happen & also David and snow are Here !**

* * *

 **XXXXXXX**

" Is it Friday yet?"

Emma was sitting in her living room, watching an old western channel with Leroy and Killian. They decided to see their friend, before her parents had shown up since they were on there way. To her house.

" just think about, it Swan one more day. Until you pass your Physical."

Not long after a car, was pulling up towards Emma's, front gates the driver pushed a button. And waited for an answer, which really didn't take long, before a voice was heard on the other end of the call.

" I'm just dropping off, 's guests like i was. Told to do so-"

Speaking of guests the driver, was talking about David and Snow, they were waiting in the back. Of the limo hoping to pull up, and surprise their youngest since she, didn't know when they were suppose to be flying in.

" I hope your stay, here is enjoyable Mrs & Mr. Nolan. I think Ms. Swan is going to be excited to see you both so early."

Speaking of the Swan, she was currently face deep, in her cell texting Regina since the magazine. Was also coming out today, so she was asking her, what did she need to wear to the party she was waiting for an answer.

* * *

Over at the Mills, residence school was almost out, and Henry of course was wondering what. His mother had planned, for him since she would be, busy almost the whole summer this year he really wanted to just relax with friends.

" I was going to let you, go with your aunt Zee. to the family ranch so you could learn what it's like to work just like I did-"

Well she didn't really, work at the ranch like, the family workers did but she loved working. With their horses a lot, but her mother told her, that labor work was something the mills family never did other's worked for them.

" actually Mom I was going, to ask you something Zach and his family. Were going to australia and he asked me to ask you if I could with them?"

Even though she had, enough things going on, Regina knew she would have to sit and think. About what her son just, asked her he wanted to go, with his friend and his family on a trip she loved that he was more Adventurous than she was.

" get all the details, from Zach's parents and then. Let me think on it for a few days then maybe just maybe I'll let you go but give me time-"

 **XXXXXXX**

Emma was busy for, the rest of the day, her parent's were literally right outside her door. They were both here to support, Em's for tomorrow, and then tonight was the launch of the new cover shoot of Regina's magazine cover.

" Emma your parents. Are right outside do I let them in?"

Opening the door, Killian hugged both David and Snow first, before letting them walk into. The house both could not help, the smiled plastered on their faces, because they hadn't seen their daughter's new place at all.

" it's been too long, has it not?" since we saw each other last."

David smiled at his daughter's, friend who could not stop hugging, them both of course. Mary Margaret loved every minute, of it but really she was ready, to see Emma that's who she really wanted to hug.

Speaking of Emma, she smiled while walking, into her living room where her parents. Were standing along with Killian, she couldn't help but rush over, to her father first who opened his arms wide to hug her tight.

" you guys got here, earlier than expected."

 **XXXXXXX**

Meanwhile Regina was, making sure tonight was perfect, even though that was her job but. Katherine's who had to, a few times make her friend leave, relax and worry about what she was going to wear.

" You need not to worry, Gina I got this-"

So she was getting, some relief knowing that her friend, who she trusted most was going make sure. That everything went, great without a hitch, it also kind of helped that Mal was going to be there also.

" don't forget that, we have some really important people coming."

Emma meanwhile was enjoying, the fact that her parents were here, but she knew that she would. Be receiving a text from Neal, or Regina about tonight she got up, and made her way into the room.

" I am excited that you both, are here and I could not be happier. But tonight is the new magazine cover party & I need to get ready-"

Both Mary Margaret, and David told Emma that they, understood that she had other priorities. Smiling at the both, of them she left her parents, at the house while she met up with Neal in order to get dressed.

 **XXXXXX**

Finished with getting dressed, Regina walked downstairs, she was a wearing the most revealing. Dress it happened to also, be her favorite color red, she smirked because her sister and son were both looking at her.

" wow mom you look, hot where are you going again?"

She smiled and reached for her purse, walking over to the mirror, one last time before the limo. Had pulled up she kissed Henry on top of his head, before letting Zelena know to not wait up she would be back later.

" remember Zee he has a schedule, follow everything on the list. Bed by 10pm."

Not long after, the limo did arrive and inside, was Katherine, Mal the other ladies of the night. They all smiled and checked, each other out and also, looking at themselves in the mirror one last time before they pulled off.

" Gina you look, " Amazing I mean wow" speaking of wow is showing up?"

* * *

Since tonight was a small event, Emma decided on wearing something, simple but stood out from. The other outfit's she was sure, to seeing tonight she knew, there was one person's outfit she couldn't wait to see.

" I'm sorry , there are too many cars. Do you want me pull closer?"

Emma peeked, out the window of the Limousine, smirking she really didn't like special treatment.

So she sighed, and told Tony the driver that it would, not be necessary for that she got out the car.

" Emma where is your, driver & why are you walking?"

Neal asked holding his cellphone as usual.

She smirked and, started walking towards, the building where the event was being held she got. To look at the magazine, before it got printed and placed, on thousands of grocery and newsstands she texted Regina.

" ya know Em's you should, text your parent's and see. If they wanna make a last minute red carpet appearance-"

" I dunno Neal, what if they happen to bump into Regina?"

 **XXXXXXXX**

She thought about it, and texted Killian to see, if David and Mary Margaret wanted to make an appearance tonight. Maybe she could introduce Regina, as an friend which is what they were right?"

Speaking of the Mills, Regina and the ladies, were let out their ride right out front she was helped. Out of the car and walked, alongside Mal & Katherine, both looking gorgeous really a lot people were here to meet Emma.

" Oh Regina you, look beyond amazing wow-"

She smiled at the compliment, and continued walking, into the building she saw some familiar faces. And then some new ones, those including her mother, who was talking to some potential clients she sighed.

" don't look now, Giiinnnaaaa…..but your Swan has arrived-"

Turning around Regina, looked over to see Emma, and her agent Neal talking and smiling with. Guests she had to admit, the girl looked good, in a pant suit either a men's or woman's she still looked amazing.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

" wait wait you're, The Emma swan the first female. Running back wow."

The strange man threw, his hand out to her and they shook hands, he said that it was an honor. To finally meet her and his, name was Andrew Marcon he owned a few, shops around NYC & California.

" it was very nice, to meet you sir. Would you excuse me?"

Making her way back, over to Neal who was having a conversation, with some potential businessmen. She asked if she could, speak to him privately for a few moments and the men nodded before walking away.

" listen I think, I'm just going to head back home. I showed up and smiled but I got to get ready for tomorrow-"

Regina walking in her red, sexy as hell dress overheard, Emma talking to Neal telling him she was. Going to leave before she, even got the chance to unveil the magazine, to everyone that wasn't going to work.

" leaving so soon, Swan even before the party started. At least stay for me please."

 **XXXXXXXX**

Emma wasn't too sure, about whether the outfit, she was wearing could hide the erection she had. Just gotten after seeing, Regina who the by way, was wearing the hell out the Dress that was currently hugging all the right places.

" I was actually leaving, but seeing in this number. Has literally changed my mind-"

Meanwhile David and Mary Margaret, had made it to the party, thanks to Killian who was also. Dressed up they walked into, the building and smiled at everyone, but really they were currently looking for their youngest Daughter.

" listen Regina, since nothing is being revealed. Just yet I was wondering if maybe we could sneak off and talk for a bit?"

Regina looked around herself, and reached for Emma's hand, they made their way through. The crowd and out to somewhat, of an patio she let go of the younger, woman's hand and sat down carefully on the bench.

* * *

" listen I'm sorry, for not calling or texting you. Over these past few weeks-"

Regina smiled and reached for Emma's hand.

" it's okay Emma, I know you're just as busy. As I am and it's fine right?"

Some people would say, she was falling in love too quickly, which wasn't the case was it. Yeah her and Regina went out on one date, and it ended badly and then she. Showed up at her house and they had sex a few times.

" I want to meet Henry, properly this time he seem's like a really cool kid-"

" And I am more, than sure he would love it. You're like a superhero to him."

Hearing those words come from, her mouth made Emma's heart, swell up because even though. She plays pro football, she still feels the effects, of what happened in high school and for Regina to tell her that her son calls her his hero.

" wow that's wow, are you sure?" a Hero huh.

Regina couldn't help, but look into those deep sea, dark green eye's she didn't know what. It was about this girl but she felt, like she has known Emma her entire life, even though they are a few years apart.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Reaching out she pulled, Emma's face towards hers, and smashed their lips together earning. A moan from our blonde, who then pulled away and looked into, dark lust filled eyes she knew Regina was thinking the same thing she was.

" excuse me is there a private, bathroom somewhere inside here?"

The man nodded his head, and pointed towards down the hall.

Regina pulled Emma, with her down the hall they made it, into the bathroom she looked before. Locking the door and turning, her back to Em giving her the lustful look that meant only one thing.

Pushing Emma against, the sink and stood between the running back's, legs she moved her hand. Against the bulge and heard Emma moan. She tried her best to work the belt off and that didn't last long Emma sighed.

" wait Regina we can't, I want to trust me I do. But you have this premier party and your friends are here-"

Knowing she was right, Regina also sighed before moving away, from Emma she pulled her short dress. Down and went to fix her hair, she told Emma that she couldn't go out with that bulge pushing against her pant's.

Meanwhile Katherine and Mal, debated on going to look for their friend, they had seen her walk. Away pulling a blonde with her through, the crowd sipping the last of the wine they made their way around the building.

* * *

 **∗ God I haven't had to masturbate since I was twelve ***

Regina couldn't help the laugh, that came out of her throat, hearing Emma's confession She waited. for the blonde to finish, what she doing hearing the toilet flush, the stall door opened and she came out with a smirk.

Both women almost made out the door, but were met with familiar faces.

" it seems like some people, have had a better time than us."

Mal and Katherine had knowing smirks on their faces before looking at Regina who had the biggest blush on her face.

" I don't think we have been, properly introduced Maleficent. But my friends call me Mal-"

Looking at the hand extended in front, of her Emma waited a few moments, before taking the hand. And shaking it firmly she smiled while doing so.

" it's nice to meet you Maleficent, you enjoy the rest of your night ladies."

Mal watched Emma walk away, and continued to do so, before moving from Katherine's side. She smirked and saw Regina fixing her hair, one last time, both women waited for their friend to speak.

" happy you had fun, Gina but who was that blonde specimen. That just finished a romp in the bathroom with you-"

Rolling her eyes, Regina walked past her friends, trying to make her way back to the party. She knew that neither one of them were going to leave it alone.

" that's Emma Swan, if you must know she's on the cover. Of my magazine-"

" and she's a friend, were kind of enjoying each other's company until football starts back up I guess?"

" Just know this Regina, she's sexy and it's been what. Forever since you and Daniel that's an upgrade for sure-"

They made their way, back to the party also smiling at the guests and discussing business waiting for the unveiling of the cover, which wasn't going to take long.

* * *

 **Haha Mal's just Mal and hopefully next chapter Emma will be back on the team I'd say yes she will which means Regina will be wearing a certain running back's number when she get's her jersey I know I was short with the Swan Queen interactions please forgive me next chapter there will be lot's**

**NO NEW UPDATES UNTIL MAYBE THE END OF JULY EARLY AUGUST ∗**

 **I Won't be updating for a while and I know I need to work on this chapter and probably the whole thing which I will do but I officially am a working woman My internship will be over this week ( Sad ) but I was offered a Job at ABC Studios ( Prospect ) OUAT...GREY'S ANATOMY ...ECT can't wait & then SDCC Is this weekend ( YAY ) but just know guys I will be writing in the meantime just not updating my stories**


	10. Ready Set Hike

Chapter 10 : Ready Set Hike

 **A/N : like I said before it's been a while since I updated both stories I had my internship that ended then being offered a permanent spot is crazy but I started my New Job August 1st so I have had Zero me time my Updates will most likely become frequent don't kill me but I will still be writing…! I WILL BE RE-DOING my stories Once I get some time**

 **I'm ready to see Emma in action out on the field which she will be doing I know I can't wait to see the Savior in uniform & I know a certain Brunette can't either I hope you guys love this chapter**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXX**

Emma watched a few clips, of old NFL players during camp to say she was ready to play was an understatement she needed to play after healing she had been doing nothing but meetings and watching her teammate's get ready for camp.

" Neal I'm ready, since today is my test. Do I need to do anything else?"

That's right today, was Emma's physical test just to see if she was ready to go back to work she really missed football and the guys don't get her wrong Killian and Leroy will forever be her friends but she loved her other family.

" well Em's I was told, that if you pass your exam. And you're in good health then you are back on the team baby & you get a bigger contract-"

She smiled before going, to get her phone she hadn't talked to Regina in a while since the magazine premier party and since they almost had sex inside the bathroom where they had almost got caught by her friends.

" Remember your mother, and father will be there. Plus a ton of sponsors."

Emma went to work out, in her gym and change clothes before heading to the stadium to get her test over with so that she could get back to what she did best hopefully Regina can forgive her for not inviting but she did text her a link.

" I'm ready Neal, I mean yeah nervous. But ready let's go."

Packing a bag was essential, so that she could change after everyone was acting like she was being drafted all over again which kind of felt like she was hopefully once this was over she would be playing again.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Receiving Emma's text Regina, smirked she knew that they were still trying to figure out what kind of relationship they had of course they felt something was there & the sex was incredible but was there more.

" Hey ma don't forget, Emma said she sent. You the link I'm about to set it up-"

She smiled at her son, he was more than excited to watch Emma on the laptop screen even though she wasn't playing just yet she wondered what the blonde was thinking right now was she nervous?"

" I didn't forget Henry, someone is at the door. I will be right back-"

Regina opened her front door, and on the other side was an smiling Katherine she had this knowing look on her face not being asked if she wanted to come in she walked past her friend and made it into the living room.

" I hope I didn't, make you miss your blonde. Savior's face on your laptop screen."

She rolled her eyes, and reached for two wine glasses before grabbing the bottle out from her wine cellar and making back into the living room where her best friend and son were both sitting looking at TV.

" when is she suppose, to be showing up on the. Laptop and how long should we be waiting for her?"

 **XXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile Emma had arrived, at the stadium nervous wan an understatement but she was also happy to be getting this over with and getting back to work now or never is what she always said.

" alright Em remember, you don't have to be nervous."

She smirked while, in the locker room Emma was changing into the outfit she was given looking around she made her way to the two doors where Neal, Killian and Leroy were waiting with smiles on their face's

" Just wanted to wish, you good luck Em's and we are. So proud of you-"

Watching their friend, make her way out she was met with a small crowd of people looking up she saw her parent's along with her brother's Graham & August they showed up to support their sister.

" we are so happy, to see you Miss Swan. are you ready to start?"

A group of men, who Emma could only assume were the committee they smiled when she smiled and waited for her to make a move of course she had to have her blood pressure checked first and then they began.

* * *

A man wearing somewhat of an uniform, walked up next to Emma and nodded his head he handed her a paper that had everything she was going to do today in order to pass so it was like a test she kind of disliked tests.

 **Physical test**

 **Yard dash**

 **Standing Broad Jump**

 **off-Tackle reaction drill**

 **Find the ball drill**

Emma read each thing, on the list and honestly it didn't seem too bad since there were only four things to do she hoped her Knee wouldn't give her hell since it hadn't in a few months she was ready to go.

Mary Margaret and David along with August and Graham were watching Emma get ready each one of them feeling proud they hoped that she would pass and be back on the team everyone became silent.

" alright Miss Swan, remember the first test. Is the 40 yard dash ready?"

Nodding her head she removed her shirt & looked over at the director he said " You Can go "

And off she went, Emma did everything she was taught for the dash everyone including those that were watching from their phones and laptops were amazed at how fast she was but of course the coaches already knew how good she was.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Regina along with Henry and Katherine watched the whole thing the women of course couldn't take their eyes off the screen seeing move the way she did was a definite turn on.

" You forgot to mention, how sexy she looked out of clothes Gina."

Regina really wasn't paying her friend, any attention she really was watching Emma work and work she did the girl was good and extremely fast she can see why Henry looked up to her going back to sit next to her son.

Emma had finished the dash, and stopped to catch her breath of course she looked up her parents & brother's before going to sit down where Neal was already sitting he told Emma she didn't have much to go.

" ready Miss Swan, you now have the standing broad Jump-"

* * *

Breathing in and out Emma made her way, to where the director was standing next and stood next to him he had a smile on his face because he knew she would pass this one without any effort at all.

Regina and Katherine were, wondering what this next test was about so they both turned to look at Henry and asked him what the standing broad Jump was so he explained to his mother and his aunt Katherine.

" she is going to get two attempts at the jump, and then start with both feet/toes totally behind start line for valid jump. After that she's gotta maintain control, landing balanced with both feet planted-"

Turning back to the lap, and watching Emma take the jump she finished the first jump perfectly earning some cheers from a few people she smirked and went right back to the mark and did it once again.

" Emma I am beyond, proud of you did you know that. You are an amazing person."

Three tests later, and one exhausted savior she waited on the bench before she was told she was done sighing she went into the locker rooms to shower she didn't know her phone had been going off and she had texts.

" you did amazing, Em and because of today. I wanna celebrate how about tomorrow?"

 **XXXXXXXX**

Agreeing to go out for dinner, with Neal Emma wasn't sure what part of her wasn't screaming right now she was happy that he said tomorrow because she wouldn't have made it she also texted Regina back also.

" So I was wondering, if you wanted to come over. It's your choice-"

Regina was looking at her phone, and smiling at the message she thought Emma would be out with her family and friends celebrating that she passed her exam but no she's at home and asking if she wanted to come over.

" was that your, blonde savior you should. Go over Gina because Judging by that Dp I saw on the laptop screen earlier you won't be back tonight-"

She looked over at Katherine, because she knew she had been hanging around Maleficent too long she started talking just like her Regina couldn't help but shake her head and move into the kitchen she didn't want to leave Henry.

"I don't want to leave, Henry his summer started late."

 **XXXXXXXX**

Speaking of the Swan, she decided to soak herself in warm water & Epsom salt she was beyond soar her bathroom had filled with steam really she was just happy she could finally breath a little better for now.

" I heard you did good, Kid I am proud of you. Remember we have to celebrate do not stand me Up Em's you pick the place-"

Soon later she heard, some people talking and assumed it had to be her parent's along with her brother's getting out the tub slowly she finished bathing and reached for a drying towel before getting dressed & going downstairs.

August was the first to see Emma, he had a smile on his face before running over to her & giving her the biggest hug he could ever give her.

" there's my baby sis, you were amazing Em. and I for one am proud."

" thank's Auggie, I feel a little proud. Myself hopefully it paid off."

Graham smirked at his siblings, and walked around August before reaching Emma he had the same smile on his face before hugging his little sister who he too was most proud of considering she gave their parent's the most Hell growing up.

" I'm with Auggie, you were Unstoppable Em's. and I can't wait for you to start playing back on the field & plus I want a new Jersey-"

She smirked at her brother's, before going into her kitchen getting herself a water and banana then all of a sudden Emma was rushed from behind letting out a small gasp she already knew who it was her mother.

"Easy Ma this girl, kind of still sore right now."

Mary Margaret let her daughter go, and waited for her to turn around she hadn't seen Emma at all for last few months so of course the first thing she wanted to do is Hug her youngest daughter.

David smirked before, making his way to Emma and holding his arms out and watched his daughter pretty much almost jump into his arms he always knew Emma to be a daddy's girl and that was okay with him.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

The next morning the Nolan family, decided that they would go out for breakfast even with a sore Emma she felt a lot better than yesterday but knew that her new found soreness would be all worth it.

" so little sis, what have you been up to?"

Emma looked over at August, of course he wanted to know something since he was always the one that told her that at least once a month he would read something new about her online or in a magazine.

" Nothing really actually, I pretty much stayed in Physical therapy."

To be honest Emma, wasn't sure if she should tell them about Regina just yet since she wasn't even sure where they were going don't get her wrong she liked Regina a lot not just the sex but it was something about her she couldn't shake.

" listen guys thank you, for breakfast but I gotta take care of something. But I will see you back at the house here are the extra keys-"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Emma left her family, and texted the beautiful Italian-Latina woman that she currently had on her mind waiting for a response which didn't take long making her way to Regina's house she parked the car and knocked on the door.

Regina opened the door, wearing sweats and a short sleeve shirt she had a smirk on her face before stepping aside and allowing Emma into her home of course she had bags and watched Em make her way into the living room.

" Emma what is all this, remember I said you didn't have. To buy us anything."

Emma turned around, and placed the bags down before turning around and wrapping her arms around Regina's waist she still kind of felt bad for not inviting her and Henry the other day but Regina had told her it was okay.

" I know babe, it's Just I still feel kind of bad. You guys still should have came-"

Making their way further, into Regina's enormous house Emma saw that Henry was playing with his playstation 4 making her way over to him she waited for him to realize she was sitting there watching him.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

" Emma when did you, get here have you been. Here this whole time?"

She smiled and ruffled his hair, Emma knew she wanted to ask Henry and Regina something which was if they wanted to come over to her house so she could make them dinner and get to know Henry a little better.

" Okay I was wondering, if you and your mom didn't mind. If I came over tomorrow make you and her dinner-"

Shaking his head yes, Henry smiled up at Emma and then went back to his game while she made her way into the kitchen where Regina currently was hopefully she says yes like Henry just so it could be Just as easy.

" I heard you asking, Henry already Swan and since. He said yes then I guess yes Is my answer we would love for you to cook."

Emma reached for Regina's, hand and pulled her closer before bringing their lips together Regina couldn't help the moan that came out of her mouth she smiled into the kiss before feeling Emma move towards her Butt.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Emma knew she was going, to go crazy since it had been over two weeks since she was told that her results for the exam would be looked over she was ready to punch someone but sadly no one was around.

August, Graham & her parents, had went shopping they asked if she wanted to go but she had decided to just go into her home theater and watch a movie during the movie she got a text from Regina & it said " Open up "

" it's about time, I thought I would be. Sitting here until nightfall."

Emma watched Regina walk, past her she smelled her perfume and followed her into her kitchen Em had to admit she looked good even though she had just seen the woman not too long ago she wondered what was going on.

"Did I forget, something at your house?" or are you having second thoughts about tomorrow cause I can always cancel coming over-"

Regina didn't say a word, and pushed Emma up against the kitchen counter she smiled before pressing her body against the blonde's front feeling the younger woman's erection making itself prominent and known.

* * *

Emma knew what, Regina was getting ready to do and in all of Emma's twenty four years of life has she ever been shy well right now she was because this beautiful woman wanted to have sex right in her own kitchen.

" I thought you were going, to let me cook for you. At my place & then have sex their."

Since she received no response, Emma switched roles and picked Regina up placed her on top of the counter wondering what she was up to Regina watched Emma reach under her dress and dragged the lace down Regina's legs.

" Emma we can't, your family could be back. At any moment-"

Being herself, Emma wasn't listening right at the moment since she had Regina currently pantie-less and sitting on her kitchen counter before Regina could even protest she let out a gasp and found Emma between her legs.

" keep doing that, Just never stop keep going. OH GOD EMMA "

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

A car pulled up, to Emma's driveway and that happened to be the same car David and the other's left in they were back from shopping and wondered who car was that in parked in her driveway well at least Snow Did.

" Do either one of you, know who's car that is parked. Did she get a new car already?"

Meanwhile inside, Emma had just finished giving Regina the best orgasm when they both heard car doors opening and closing which signaled that someone or someone's were right outside and Emma had a good feeling who.

" Babe listen you are, about to meet my family well some. But you do not have to stick around if you do not want to-"

Regina smiled and kissed Emma, on the lips before reaching for her panties that were thrown down on the kitchen floor making herself look presentable she also tussled her hair and looked over at Emma.

" If I were you, I would try to get rid of. That Erection that you currently have straining against your sweats right now."

* * *

" Emma we're back, are you here?"

Mary Margaret asked before, walking inside the house and making it into her daughter's kitchen she hadn't heard anything but wondered who her daughter had over waiting for an answer she saw David & the boys walk inside also.

" maybe she's not here, I mean she did rush us off. She probably had plans-"

All of a sudden Emma, and Regina came walking out of her office room and saw that they weren't alone anymore stopping suddenly Emma heard a throat clear before seeing her mother , father and both brother's standing in her kitchen.

" when did you guys, get back do you have something for me?"

Giving off her signature smile, Just like her father Mary Margaret knew that smile all too well she called it the charming gene since David use to do the same thing whenever he had did something and almost got caught.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"So are you going to, introduce us to your friend. She is really pretty."

Emma wondered if her mother, knew what they almost walked in on she was hoping that she didn't sighing she was going to wait before introducing Regina to her parent's but I guess now or never right?"

" Right sorry guys how rude, of me please let me. Introduce you all to My friend Mills it's her magazine I'm on the cover of-"

She looked at Emma, seeing that she Just introduced her as her friend she guessed was right since they haven't had time to put any type of labels on what they were really neither had one had time to really sit and talk about it.

" Hi Regina, I'm Mary Margaret ( Snow ) is what a few people. Call me and thank you for choosing our Emma for your cover-"

" and Mrs. Nolan, it was my pleasure she is. Something else & I am honored to have her bless the cover of my this month's issue."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

The next to clear, their throat was David he was interested in getting to know this mysterious woman that had put his baby girl on the cover of a magazine but he seemed to know that last name for some reason.

" Regina was it, I'm David Nolan your name. Sounds so familiar you wouldn't happen to belated to anyone from Mills Inc would you?" they only own New York and a few other states never met them but I heard they are powerful people."

Regina took the handsome, blue eyed strangers hand shaking it firmly now she knew where Emma got her looks from because her father was a very handsome man she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

" that would be correct, I am an Mills and to unpopular belief. We don't actually only any state that including New York and you would be talking about my parent's they aren't that bad I'm one of the nice one's."

The last to introduce, themselves were Emma's older brothers Graham and August they couldn't take their eyes off Regina she was a very beautiful attractive woman and they both wondered was she currently dating anyone.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Emma of course knew, what her brother's were up to and intercepted them from introducing themselves to Regina she was going to do it herself and hopefully they got the hint that she wasn't available.

" Regina please let me, introduce you to my brother's Graham & August. They are the reason why I'm always On my toes-"

Pushing their sister, out the way both men rushed up to Regina each one shaking her hand and keeping it there a little too long she couldn't help but smile at the sibling antics she didn't notice the look Emma was giving.

" don't mind our, little sister she did the same. To us we always made sure she was protected."

Graham looked at Regina giving her the same Charming smile.

" yeah what my brother, said she always kept us on our toes. But that is what we love about our littlest sister we would do anything for her-"

Regina smiled, at the brothers before turning attention back to Emma who retreated to the kitchen fixing herself something to drink making her way into the same place she got closer to the Blonde running back and spoke.

" listen I'm going to go, I'm sure Henry is wondering. Where I am I had fun meeting your family and thank you for earlier."

Emma wondered what, tone was Regina using cause she seemed off after meeting her parents and brothers did she do something wrong she watched her wave to her family before racing behind her out the door.

" Hey are you okay?" you seem off right now. Did I do something wrong did I hurt you from earlier before they showed up-"

Being told no, Emma felt a little better but she needed to know if they were still a go for tomorrow and she was told that yeah they were since Henry was looking more forward to it than either one of them driving off.

Emma made it back inside, and before she could even get into her room her family was sitting in the living room she turned and saw them looking at her she already knew what they were going to say and ask.

" don't even start, I have had a day."

* * *

 **I wonder what's going to happen next now that some of Emma's family have met Regina which seemed to go well I wonder what they are going to tell Emma and don't worry next chapter we get the dinner at Regina's & a little Henry Emma bonding time**

 **THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KIND WORDS I DECIDED TO MAKE THIS UPDATE LONG BECAUSE LIKE I SAID MY UPDATES MIGHT BECOME FREQUENT BUT I WILL STILL BE WRITING IF YOU FEEL LIKE THIS CHAPTER WASN'T ALL THAT LET ME KNOW WORK HAS BEEN KEEPING ME BUSY BUT I LOVE FINDING OUT THAT NEW PEOPLE LOVE MY STORY YOU ALL ROCK !**

 **I feel that Emma's trying to put in effort towards a relationship with Regina but also still being a little younger than her she's going to have some tendencies especially by being a football player & then Regina has had only one love in her life and then after that every person she's dated has been shitty I don't wanna rush a relationship but I think she want's one as well with Emma.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER-**

 **HENRY/EMMA BONDING TIME**

 **EMMA GETTING TO PLAY FOOTBALL AGAIN?**

 **SEXY SQ SMUT ( STILL BEING DETERMINED ) ;D**

 **MILLS MEETING/ DINNER PART 1 OF 2**


	11. Are You Ready

Chapter 11 : Are you Ready

 **A/N : Hi Guys I know my updates haven't been on point lately and I am so sorry for that work & then school starts in a month so everything is Just everywhere right now I have been writing a little bit here and there whenever I get home so I can finish faster trust me It's going slower than I expected…..But I am still updating and writing so don't worry**

 **Crazy how this little story has so many people loving it and thanks for those that do and also having you guys Guess if Emma's back on the team I love it & I know someone else who can't wait to cheer for her favorite Player**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXX**

When people tell you, not to worry you usually do the opposite right?"

That's exactly what Emma, was doing she hadn't gotten a good night's sleep at all and she had two things on her mind was she back or was she benched or worse being traded since she kind of missed a few of the Games.

" Em's you gotta, stop pacing you're wearing. The floor down and making me kind of dizzy."

Killian said while making, smoothies for him and her trying to preoccupy her mind Neal said he would call her once he knew everything which is why he had went to the meeting early so he could.

" I'm sorry Kill, it's Just Neal said it could. Go either way and I'm nervous."

Eventually Emma did stop pacing, and sat down at her island taking the smoothie that Killian offered her she smiled because when she looked down she always wondered how he knew what kind of drink she liked.

" don't be Em's, those guys would be stupid. Not to take you back."

Not soon after, she heard her front door open and voices she knew they had belonged to and she was hoping that they would be gone soon since she hadn't had any alone time with Regina since her parents and siblings been here.

" Sup Em's Neal, hasn't called you back has he?"

Her brother August asked, before he too went to sit down on one of her chairs and asked Killian for some of the drink he had Just made she turned to look at her brother and rolled her eyes seriously when were they leaving.

" soo...Em do you know, if Regina is seeing anyone. Because she's hot and I kind of was getting a vibe from last week-"

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Speaking of Regina, truthfully she hadn't talked to Emma since last week when her family came barging into her kitchen and almost caught them having sex that didn't bother her oddly it was the way she got Introduced.

" come one Gina, how else should she have. Introduced you I mean you haven't exactly called her your girlfriend and besides Emma's like all men with a penis she's clueless sometimes-"

Katherine said while fixing, her and Regina breakfast Henry decided to spend the night again with some friends so his mother got up early and made her way to her eldest friends house and discuss what happened.

" I guess you're somewhat, right But should I have said. Something to her after Listen to me sounding like a girlfriend."

And that's something, that Regina wasn't sure about it's not like she didn't want it because she did it's just it was too early to call whatever they were something having your heartbroken can do that to a woman.

" Okay answer me this, do you trust her Regina. I mean she does sort of have a reputation and I don't want to see you get hurt again like right now you're hurt-"

* * *

Back in the Swan district, Emma finally settled down and started playing on one of her game system along with her brothers when there came a knock at the door and Graham walked over and opened it on the other side was Neal.

" Neal finally, so what happened?" am I back or am I being traded."

Looking at his friend, he sighed he knew she had been worrying ever since he had called and told her that he was requested at the NFL Headquarters honestly he was just as nervous as she was when he went.

" hang on now, no one said anything about trading. Buuuut….guess what Emma your back baby you are officially a NYC Giant again Congrats girl."

The house erupted in cheers, and hollers especially coming from August and Graham who were beyond proud of Emma but of course so were their parents who happened to be out and about and would be back in a few moment's.

" we are beyond proud, Little sis we can't wait for the first game. And also will Regina happen to be there also."

Not soon after the front door, opened and Mary Margaret and David walked through the door and were wondering what was going on since they were seeing Emma dancing like she was crazy.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Heading into her building, of course Regina hadn't heard anything about Emma and right now she wasn't sure if she wanted to Kat had got her thinking and did her mind it pretty much told her to slow down.

" Hi , ummm...there's someone in your office. I tried to get her to wait out here sorry."

Regina looked at Ruby, and told her it was okay making her way into her office she smelt a familiar perfume and knew exactly who was in her office it was the one person she was hoping not to see for a minute.

" Hello mother, what a nice unwelcomed surprise. What is it that you want?"

Cora mills was a ruthless woman, but when it came to her daughters she considered herself mother of the year since she did everything she could to make sure they both grew up with Dignity and respect & Hoped they followed into her footsteps.

" Can't a loving mother, just drop by to see her. Youngest daughter for the day-"

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Speaking of mothers, while Regina was dealing with her's well so was Emma she had been on cloud nine when both her parents walked through the front door wondering what had their youngest daughter so happy.

" what did we walk, into did something happen?"

David asked his children, who were currently watching their sister dance around her house like she was some of crazy person they knew why she was so happy but their parents didn't and Emma needed to tell them.

" Dad you would not guess, that I got the greatest news. I'm back on the team."

Of course he was happy, it was Mary Margaret who was not too sure before embracing her daughter also she knew what this meant to Emma being able to play again they were most proud of her for not giving up.

" Oh Emma my sweet, baby girl we are happy. And I know your sisters will be too."

But most of all, Emma needed to tell someone else also that she was back but she wondering if she should call Regina right now after they hadn't talk to each other in almost two weeks was it safe.

* * *

Regina knew her mother, all to well and knew being invited to lunch always meant something else and so she went anyways to see what her darling mother wanted since they hadn't talk in over two month's.

" Now mother what is it, that you want since unlike most mothers. You for some reason show up to either tell me about a blind date you got me, or you want me run the family company which is it?"

Cora smirked at her daughter, she always knew where Regina got her wits and smarts from clearly it wasn't her father thank goodness he let her take over the finances and negotiate with their business partners whenever they were in a meeting.

" It's nothing like that, my dear but I am inviting you. To our annual business picnic that we always have it's going to be in two weeks I hope you are there & Oh Bring a guest if you like."

Insisting on paying for lunch, she watched her mother pay and blow air kisses her way before leaving she knew she had to be up to something she Just wasn't sure what unlocking her phone she dialed her sister.

 **XXXXXXXX**

One meeting that is all, Emma needed to be at and so she changed her clothes and waited for Neal to show up of course Graham insisted that he go to so there was no argument from neither one of them and they drove off.

" what do you think, this meeting is about?"

Neal sighed and turned to his friend. " Do not worry Em, your back on the team you're Just signing a new new contract."

Emma thought she already, had signed a contract but whatever it takes so she could head to camp in a week she would do it sighing they pulled up to the building and waited for the car to park before getting out.

" before we go in, can you give me a minute?"

The other's went in, while Emma stood outside the building she pulled out her phone and looked up Regina's number she knew she had to see if they were okay so she opted to text her first to see if she responded closing her Emma walked into the building.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

After having an intense workout, with some of her girlfriends Regina went to shower and change her clothes but her phone whistled indicating that she had received either a text or an voicemail opening her phone she saw that it was a text from Emma.

" looking at your messages, hoping that a certain swan. Called you." Mal asked sneaking from behind the lockers she had a smirk on her face.

Regina rolled her eyes, and put her phone back down in her bag before grabbing a towel and making her way into the private showers she wasn't worried about Emma.

" she texted me earlier, asking if dinner was okay tonight. Should I say yes?"

Mal grabbed a towel also and made her way into the showers too. " Ummm...yes Gina, you should she's offering to cook for you. Wear something sexy."

Not paying her friend, any attention Regina how ever did take in her words when she said yes since she wasn't going to cook it would be nice for someone to cook for her for a change so she grabbed her phone and texted Emma back hoping she got the message.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Emma was looking over, her contract that her and Neal plus Graham negotiated it was for five more years and worth $85 Million and her salary would be seventeen million at the moment and then she was guaranteed Fifty million Neal said it was good.

" Listen Emma, you don't have sign. Just yet but think about it maybe once camp is over it's a good deal if you want it."

Of course Emma wanted it, but she was also hearing that a few other teams were interested in her once she had gotten hurt they knew all too well that Emma was an valuable asset that they wanted no needed.

" so..what do you think Kid?" I mean it's a good contract. You already guaranteed to play."

Fishing for her phone, Em saw that she had gotten a text back from Regina and saw what the message said Emma would be making dinner tonight so she told Neal and Graham to go home while she went Grocery shopping.

" what to fix what would? Regina and Henry like how steaks and vegetables my specialty-"

 **XXXXXXXX**

Emma wasn't the best, chef or cook but she knew her way around the kitchen moving around the grocery store she picked up what she thought both Henry and Regina would like and not soon after a few women recognized her.

" Oh my I am sorry, but aren't you Emma Swan. you're taller in person."

" I am the one and only , it's nice to always meet a fan. And thank you."

What she didn't notice, was that one of the women was following her every move every time Emma would stoop down or flex her muscles reaching for something high on the shelves.

" she definitely sexier, in person also Damn. it's the truth and I am Myah by the way, and these two are Ashlyn and Kai."

She shook all their hands, before going back to buying supplies and walking away from the women since she was more focused on buying tonight's dinner Normally Emma would jump at the chance to flirt a little and usually either one or even all three would end up back at her place riding Emma like a pride Race horse but she was trying to prove to a certain brunette that she could change.

* * *

Meanwhile Regina had cleaned up, and changed clothes she told Henry that a guest was coming over which is why she asked him to help her at least tidy the place up which wasn't much to do since neither mills was usually home.

" So why are we, doing this again?"

Henry asked his mother, while picking up clothes and shoes from their living room from where he usually just tossed his clothes around whenever he came home from school or a friends house making his way to his mother.

Not long there was a knock, at the front door and Henry raced to it to see who it was and peeped through the peephole before his eyes went wide after seeing who was on the other side it was none other than Emma he quickly opened the door.

" Dude I thought you forgot, about me what are you doing here?"

She smiled at the kid, after he stood aside to let her in walking into Regina's and Henry's house she fully got a chance this time to admire the house and take her time looking around of course Henry wanted to give her a tour.

" well I asked your mom, if it was okay to come over and cook dinner."

Emma said while following, Henry towards the kitchen where his mother was also at she smiled at how excited he was because he hadn't stopped talking ever since she stepped inside the door they got the kitchen and she saw Regina first.

" Mom guess who is here, Emma she said she's cooking. For us tonight-"

Coming from somewhere in the kitchen, Regina saw Emma first and she looked good wearing black jeans and a white shirt with a simple thin gold chain smirking she also saw that Emma was holding her favorite flowers.

" Hi Swan I don't think, I told you my favorite flowers-"

Handing the gorgeous brunette woman, the flowers Emma smirked herself.

" you didn't have to, I did a little research. Can I put the bags down?"

Regina looked and saw that, Emma was holding a few grocery bags and told her to put them up on the counter while she got her an apron to wear so she wouldn't dirty up her clothes while cooking.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

A little after arriving, Emma told Regina to relax and go watch something on T.V. but she did ask Henry if he wanted to help her cook which he in return nodded his head and grabbed an apron also and began Helping the Running back.

" So my mom loves, everything pasta and fancy."

Emma nodded her head, after listening to Henry tell her what his mother favorite was and then he said what he liked.

" and what do you like, Kid are you like your mom?"

Telling her no, he loved his mom's lasagna but he was more of a meat man and he truly loved hot cocoa with Cinnamon they finished with most of the food and Emma decided to grab some glasses and pour some wine heading to where Regina was right now which happened to be in their Jacuzzi.

"Hey I just wanted, you to know that dinner. Will be ready in a minute did you want more wine?"

Raising a sculpted eyebrow, and told Emma yes while she poured she wondered what both her son & the savior were up to since she wasn't allowed into her own kitchen until they were finished.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Emma asked Henry, to place some plates at the table while she made sure the food was cooked and ready to placed at the table all while making sure that Regina hadn't snuck in and peeked at them making dinner.

" I can literally, smell the food from my bedroom. What did you and Henry Make?"

She asked coming down, the stairs wearing a silk blouse and a mini skirt that was even too short for Emma's standards but Emma being Emma she was too into Regina to really care but this was Just a little dinner right?"

" Wow you look, amazing Regina I feel under dressed. Should I go home to change?"

Telling Emma no, all three occupants pulled out their chairs and sat down Henry wanted to say grace before eating which they did of course Regina was proud of Him and Emma waited until he was finished.

They finished eating, and Em reached for the dishes and started walking into Regina's kitchen before she could even put them in the water she felt a pair of hands stopping her she smiled and turned around knowing who hands they were she came stared into a pair of lust filled eyes.

" was dinner okay?", did you want maybe some dessert."

Turning around she looked, down at Regina who was fumbling with her gold chain before putting her arms around Emma's neck and bringing her down closer basically to where their lips touched Regina made the first move and Emma Hummed.

" We can't Regina, I already know what you want. But Henry is home and you aren't that quiet babe trust me-"

Waiting for Henry, to head to bed Emma tried to finish cleaning Regina's kitchen but she had other plans walking back into her Kitchen Regina sauntered up to the Blonde Football player with hooded eyes and grabbed her hand.

Emma watched as Regina, pulled her down the long hallway and moved outside she finally figured out where they were going to the guest house so they wouldn't wake Henry up with their loud moans.

" wait...wait Regina, I don't have any condoms."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Regina laughed at the 25 year old, who acted like this was her first time and everyone knew one thing and that was Emma Swan was no virgin but right now she was a totally different person around her.

" once you help me, with my blouse look over. In the dresser off to your right."

Pulling the shirt blouse, she tossed it on the floor and waited for Emma to notice her which wasn't long until she did notice and walked over to Regina moving her hands around the older woman's waist.

Emma then helped, Regina with her skirt pulling on the zipper which then fell slowly down a pair of toned bronze legs soon she too was being helped out of her clothes now both women were standing in front of each other well Emma was still in her tight black briefs.

" I keep forgetting, Ms. Swan you are nothing. And you are definitely Impressive."

Making her way over to Emma, Regina was pulled closer and felt the bulge in her underwear that turned into a full blown Erection could you blame her I mean there was gorgeous woman pressed up against her body feeling a pair of hands reach for her waistband and pull them down her legs.

Regina was still impressed, she had pulled the underwear down Emma's legs and when her shaft was free she heard the blonde sigh and feel her shudder which meant that she had this erection for sometime

" do you wanna check, and see if I'm wet enough for you?"

Hearing those words, made Emma get even harder before she picked Regina up by the thighs and both women landed on the bed and of course Em was about to check when she knew she didn't need to since she could smell Regina's arousal.

" I don't need to, I can smell you from where I am."

Regina looked between her legs. " no foreplay tonight, Swan I want you inside me and I mean right now-"

Not having to be told twice, Emma placed herself between the legs of the brunette beauty and waited to see what the next move was she reached for the condoms of course when a hand stopped her and opened it for her & helped put the condom on Emma thought it was the erotic thing ever.

" I'm ready whenever you are Swan."

Moving a little, there a silence and then a gasp as Regina felt Emma penetrate her entrance and thrust all the in of course this wasn't the first time she had sex with Emma more like her third and honestly she doesn't think she will ever get use to her size.

" harder Emma please, I'm not going to break I need more."

Em heard the request, and raised up off her arms and used them as leverage as she hovered above Regina with the sheets pooled around them she thrusted a little harder this time and that earned her a loud moan from the Brunette magazine owner.

" Gooodd.. You are definitely still, bigger than my Ex and Ex-husband."

Continuing to thrust into Regina, Emma paused for a moment at what she just heard and wondered if Regina had meant to say what she said feeling a pair of hands grab her ass and push her in deeper she got the hint and continued it was an hour later when both Women felt the signs of a impending orgasm.

" Regina babe… I...I...I, I'm about to Cum."

So be it but Regina, wasn't finished and so she pushed the blonde football player off her and made her lay on her back which allowed her to straddle Emma who was still harder than a rock and impale herself onto emma's Shaft and start riding the Poor Girl who let out the deepest growl and held onto Regina's waist.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

After at least three rounds, with Regina who for some reason was insatiable last night Emma was exhausted she looked over to see that the woman was finally asleep with the blue sheets wrapped tightly around her chest Emma pulled up the sheet she had and saw that she had Finally went Flaccid sighing she closed her eyes and pulled Regina closer to her.

Someone's alarm clock, on their phone went off and a hand reached for it that person happened to be Emma she saw that it read 5:35am which meant she needed to get up and head home so she could shower changes clothes and pack for Mandatory mini camp and training camp.

While Emma went to use, the bathroom her phone lit up and whistled indicating a text so Regina moved from her spot and opened the phone she really needed a code and that Emma had received a text not from Neal but someone named Myah.

 **Myah- thanks for yesterday, you made me and friends day I can't wait to see the savior back in action I will be wearing my jersey ;D.**

Regina heard the toilet flush, so she closed the phone and moved into her spot waiting for Emma to come back which she did and smiled while doing so since she saw that Regina was up also.

* * *

Watching the blonde walk around, she wondered what Emma was doing but found out that she was looking for her clothes from last night which included her underwear since she was leaving to head home.

" I gotta go home, and shower change clothes & pack for both Mandatory mini camp and training camp promise to call you later okay."

She walked Emma to the door, and watched the blonde get into her car carefully so she didn't wake Henry waving to Regina she drove off while the other woman closed the door and headed upstairs to try to get a little more rest.

Emma made it to her house, and opened the door hoping not to run into any of her family members her parents had went back home since they said they had to get back to the dogs she understood and said goodbye but her brother's decided to stay a little longer.

" It's too late to sneak sis, you were out late but we both know where you been."

August said coming from inside the kitchen, he had some coffee and a smirk on his face when he came face to face with his sister he knew all too well what a night cap looked like and Emma Swan looked like she was queen of night caps.

" so little sis are you ready?" I mean for camp."

Walking upstairs she grabbed her bags, and started packing everything that she knew she needed and came back down when she saw that Graham Just like August came out the kitchen with a bowl of cereal she really couldn't wait for them to be gone.

" don't you two, have Jobs that you got to get back to?"

Smirking at the both of them, she hugged her big brother's even though she pretty much the same height as them they would always consider her their little sister even when it was three girls and she was born different they always treated her like a an extra brother.

" when I get back, my house better not be destroyed."

They laughed for a good hour, and then Emma was off to mini camp for a few days before she would be back and going again for training camp she hated that she didn't say goodbye to Henry but would see him again in a few days making it to camp she smiled seeing her teammates.

OBJ ( Odell Beckham Jr) saw Emma first and ran up to her. " Oh snap E Sweezy, is back you ready Kid.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Camp was going just as, Emma planned she was beyond happy to be able to get back into the game she was working harder than she ever did not once was her knee bothering her which was a very good thing.

" alright Emma, come on Kid give us some passing touchdowns."

She did what she was told, and rushed one of the players stealing the ball and making a beeline for the 40 yards which wasn't long the other players all gathered around her happy that she was back to being herself.

" Emma that was amazing, 20+ carries over 20 yards. You ready for the season."

She smiled after hearing, one of the staff coaches praising her but even the savior got tired she was tired after a day of running and showing the older players that she was still and always will be the savior.

After just a day, Emma and the other's decided to go out and get something to eat and also bug her with a whole lot of questions some including asking if Regina was single or seeing someone shaking her head she got out her phone & texted Henry asking him what he was doing next week hoping he wasn't because she had a surprise for him.

* * *

 **Sorry guys that it took so long for me to finish this chapter but I am soo happy that I did like I said before my updates are going to be a little off for a minute but I am still writing both stories and others I can't wait to share them….**

 **P.S a certain Swan will be meeting Cora Mills real soon O_O**

 **And finally we get some SQ sexy times and how cute were Henry and Emma in the kitchen like I said before Regina's trying to learn to trust someone with her heart and she is really trying so is Emma of course she goings to get hit on she's an eligible football player hopefully she can Call Regina Mills her woman and Uh Oh Regina saw the text what's going to Happen next….!**


	12. Dark Savior

Chapter 12 : Dark Savior

 **A/N : I know it's been a minute since I updated my stories but I am working to get back on track it's either school. Work and my Job definitely sometimes not in that Order but I have been busy but at least I can still have time to write a few lines here and there…. Please forgive my slow updates IF YOU HAVEN'T READ CHAPTER 11 I SUGGEST YOU DO….**

 **It's Game time well it isn't Officially football season yet it's still Pre-season and of course Emma's going to be playing in a game who's ready to see her in her uniform I know another person who is Just excited and for those asking about the texting incident with Emma Don't worry Regina will get a handle on that...**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXX**

Today was the day, Pre-season had officially started and Emma was excited to be back and she was ready to play the Giant's first season game which was going to be a home game she waited for Neal and the others.

" so are you nervous Em?"

Emma turned to look, at Leroy who had gotten to her house early what did he think of course she was nervous it had been some months since her Knee injury she hoped she was still good at least her whole family was coming.

" I'm both actually, Excited and Scared Ya know."

There was a knock at her door, and Leroy opened the door and saw that it was Neal he walked straight in and put his bag down before calling Emma's name since she was suppose to be ready to head to the stadium.

" Where is Emma?" by the way she's gotta get to the stadium.

Said blonde running back, was upstairs and she wasn't dressed she was currently on her cell trying to face-time Regina and see if she was coming to the game tonight if she wasn't that was cool also but she did tell Emma to call.

" there you are Swan, we need to get you to the Stadium."

Neal said while, reaching for his cell and Keys the game didn't start till later but there were a lot of people looking forward to seeing Emma back on the field again he told himself he would be relieved when the season actually started.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Regina currently had so much, going on right now she wasn't sure what was happening on one side she had her magazine doing another cover and then she had Henry's birthday coming up which was very soon and then Emma called and asked if she was coming to the pre season game.

" what are you going to do Gina?"

Katherine asked while, looking through her laptop honestly she wanted to go to the Game since Emma was on a professional football team and half them boys were younger than she was and single which meant one thing.

" If I'm being honest, I don't know maybe I should. Call Emma and tell her thank you but I literally have a ton of stuff on my plate right now."

Listening to her friend talk, Katherine moved from her desk and sat on the chair that was in front of Regina's she was hoping that her friend would say let's drop everything and go to this game since she was dating the star Running back.

" are you crazy?" No cancelling go home change clothes. And we are going to this game Like today."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

At the Met life stadium, Emma had made it she was headed towards the locker rooms that is until she saw her mom, dad August Graham and her sisters they called her name and made their way to her to hug her.

" Oh baby girl, we are so proud of you. And can't wait to see you on the field good luck and hope you guys win-"

Hugging her family, and watching them head to the box to watch the game Emma smiled and got to the locker room opening the doors she was greeted like she always was with Hoots and Hollers as her teammates all came ambushing her.

" It's about damn time, Swan we missed your ugly mug."

Odell Beckham said while, making his way to his locker and smiling while doing so honestly all the guys couldn't stop talking about Emma's comeback.

" Haha and I know you guys, missed me I haven't been gone that long?"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Fixing her gear, before going out and standing behind her teammates Emma hoped that she would at least see a Certain brunette that wasn't her sister or mother today but sadly she didn't see Regina nor Henry she felt a little sad.

" Come on Em, it's almost time to Play."

She smiled and left, the locker room wearing her uniform Along with her Jersey number which happened to be number 1 the game wasn't starting till later but there was a lot of press going around talking to the other guys.

" Emma….Emma Swan, can we have a moment. Of your time please for a quick interview?"

She knew that this was, going to happen when she made a comeback so sighing she walked up a ginger haired woman who looked to be no older than her or maybe older and waited for her to say something

" Hi I'm Ali Lawson, and I work for the Storybrooke Global. And it would mean a lot to do a small interview if it's not trouble."

* * *

Telling Ali , and a few other interviewers that she would love to do an interview but after the game that way she can be focused and hopefully help her team win tonight even though it was Just the pre season game.

" alright Em we will, be up in the box rooting you on. And hopefully your friend Regina is here somewhere see ya after the game."

She watched her brothers, and mothers plus her dad and sisters head up to the box Emma went to her friends who were standing in line since the game was about to start it was the NY Giants VS the Jets.

" There's our little Dark Savior, Ready to win this Emma."

The doors opened, and Emma along with her other teammates came running out into the field but not before people were reaching their hands out and kids were screaming calling their names she did what she did best and high fived each and every person including kids.

" before we get out, and play in the field remember the play I showed you-"

The coin toss, was getting ready to start and while David and his family were watching from the box Regina along with Henry Mal & Katherine had got there Just in time security asked a question and she showed her badge before being allowed into the box.

" We didn't miss her did we?" I hope we didn't."

Henry asked running to the window, and hoping to see Emma which he did sitting down on the benches along with a few teammates Henry got excited and pointed for his mom which number Emma was.

" Regina Mills right?" It's so good to see you again. And this must be your son I'm David Nolan and this is my wife Mary Margaret."

" Sorry yes David, it's good as well and yes he is. This is Henry my friends Katherine Midas and Maleficent Dragu' or Mal for short-"

The Nolan-white siblings, all talked amongst themselves well the sisters did since August and Graham knew who this beautiful woman was this was the same Regina they had met at Emma's house.

" I'm sorry Regina, you remember my sons August and Graham of course you do. These are Emma's two sisters on your right is Astrid and the on your left is Elsa our oldest daughter-"

Both Elsa and Astrid, at first stood back admiring Regina wondering who this beautiful woman was coming into their box and asking if Emma had played yet but then their parents already knew her and so did their brothers but how come Emma's never mentioned her.

" Nice to meet you both, Emma has said a lot about you. Both and it's finally a pleasure to meet you guys."

The girls shooked hands, and right after that the National anthem was being played and everyone stood up off their feet and placed their right hands over their heart looking down so did the football players the song ended and that indicated that the game was about to start.

" Who's excited to see Emma back in action?"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

( **Emma's POV** )

Alright swan you got this, do I got this….

I was feeling nervous for some reason. Isn't that a bad thing hopefully I won't feel like this once I start playing but hey on the bright side I am back on the team baby that is what is most important okay breathing in and out

Here's to hoping that Regina, brought Henry am I being crazy for wanting her to be here she said she would be bringing Henry with her maybe they're up in the Box?"

Wait….did the whistle Just blow?" gotta put my game face on and get this win.

Am I considered crazy, for talking to myself I hope not but it's helping somewhat Just I don't need any more injuries and to be out another season I won't let the guys down not tonight I AM.

 **THE DARK SAVIOR.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Up in the box, Emma's family was watching all the guys including Em get in their usual formation and of course they were looking for that number 1 Jersey and any sign of blonde hair which didn't take long and there was shouting.

" See there mom... Emma is right there her Jersey is number 1."

Watching Eli snap the ball, and all the numbers and guys going every different direction was chaotic for Regina's taste but after a few moments she found herself running up to the glass to them running and tackling each other.

" Usually the quarterback is offense, and the primary handler of the ball he calls out the snap count so the ball can be in play-"

Regina couldn't help, the smile that came upon her face listening to her son explain to her what football was all about of course she would sit down at home and let him watch it but it never interested her up until now thanks to a certain Blonde.

" she's over there, Emma is not too far behind, she's the only person that has the option to throw a pass another eligible receiver-"

Well not before long, cheering could be heard and the Mills, nolan family raced to the window to see what was happening and then they saw it Number 1 was passed the ball and Emma was making her way to the end zone with a few men behind her.

" come on Emmmmmaaa….. That's right baby make that touchdown."

Graham and August yelled while looking down at the field.

Even though the season, hadn't started yet this still felt good because this was Emma's first touchdown since getting injured she looked to her teammates and they hugged Emma before going back to the benches.

" the game will be over soon, preseason games don't last long as season Games but they are fun to watch."

* * *

With the game almost over, and the score being 20-8 it was pretty much a wrap some of players like Eli and Odell sat out and watched the other guys finish which included Emma this time she got to call the shots and executed a plan and followed through.

" That's it for tonight's game, the giants have won and it is a beautiful start to a new season for the NY Giants and welcoming back one of their favorite players-"

Regina watched the Nolan's, get up and smile before asking if she was coming with them to meet Emma since the game was over at first she was hesitant but Mel and Katherine told her they wanted to so she grabbed her purse along with Henry and left the building.

" We are about to do, a quick interview with the lovely Emma Swan. because she did amazing tonight and got the Giants their win."

Hearing her name being called, Regina knew that it meant a lot to Emma about tonight it proved that she was back and she was not going to be taken down hopefully she doesn't get injured again that would be nice.

 **Ali L**. - Ali Lawson from storybrooke global and I am here with the one and only Dark Savior Emma Swan How are you Emma?"

Emma - I am doing good Just trying to keep my head in the clouds after tonight.

 **Ali L**. - speaking about tonight you literally killed it how does it feel to be back on one of your favorite teams I know they missed you.

Emma - Wow thank you thank you ya know it wasn't Just me the guys were amazing and it felt amazing to be back on the field and Just play with my brothers and I missed them Just as much.

 **Ali L**. - congrats on the win Emma and I'm going to let you go because I'm sure your wonderful family is waiting hope to interview you a little longer next time.

Emma watched the woman, walk away before she was ambushed by two guys who she knew all too well they were her brothers as sore as she was she couldn't complain right now she was still on cloud nine and nothing would stop that.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

While the guys wanted,to go out Emma decided she was going to celebrate with her family since she hadn't seen her sisters in over six months growing up they didn't always get along but now they would do anything for each other.

" Hey guys I'm heading home, and I'm going to change my clothes. And I will meet you guys at the restaurant-"

Emma headed home, and before she did she told Henry that he and Regina plus Mal and Kat were invited to dinner also of course the ladies couldn't pass on the opportunity and also to get to know Emma's family before Regina introduced her's.

Making it home, Em was sore that was for sure and she was about to get into the shower when there was a knock on her front door and she wondered who it could have been since she also let Neal and the guys know dinner would be at their favorite place so off Emma went to open the front door when she did on the other side was none other than Regina she opened the door.

" Hi...Didn't I just see you, am I that missable or did I forget something?"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Regina smirked at her question, and asked Emma if she could come in and the door was opened wider and she walked in but not before smirking and walking past the blonde running back who smelled like a Gym bag.

" you did Swan, but I wanted to congratulate you myself. And that Henry taught me football lingo so now when you're playing on the field I'll know what a few of the plays mean."

Emma couldn't help, but feel a little turned on okay she was a lot turned on because Regina just confessed to her that she learned football moving closer she reached for the brunette's waist and pulled her closer.

" Emma you stink, and plus your family is going to stay here. We can't have sex and plus we have dinner to go to-"

Letting Regina go, Emma sighed and made her way into the kitchen where she grabbed a water bottle and smirking making it back to Regina getting into the brunette woman's space and looking down since she was taller.

" I guess you're right, I'm about to shower would you like to Join?"

Regina smirked at Emma's Question, and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and looked into her eyes.

" Emma you know I can't, because If I do we won't leave the house "

Getting dressed took longer, than expected since Emma was still sore and she had an Erection to deal with and that needed some extra time finally coming down her stairs Em had her hair pulled up and in a pony tail along with some dark colored jeans and a shirt plus her favorite gold Rolex that she got as a gift.

" Took you long enough, do you mind if I go home and change?"

* * *

Finally making it, to the restaurant Emma had just gotten out her car when a swarm of lights started flashing which only meant one thing it was paparazzi and she hated them waving the men off she went into the place.

" I am sorry I'm late, Needed to change clothes and shower."

Of course her sisters, were the first one's get out their chairs and hugged their youngest sibling before she moved on and hugged her brothers and then David and Mary Margaret she smirked when saw Henry along with Mal and Katherine.

" what's up Kid, has your mom made it here yet?"

Hearing Emma ask about, this boy's mother made the sisters look at each other and smile before sipping on their drinks she moved to sit down and as soon as she did Regina walked through the door looking amazing.

" It's about time… thought you had gotten lost-"

Everybody including Leroy, Neal and Killian had ordered their dinner and drinks they all wanted to start conversations which included Mal moving over to Emma's friend Killian while Kat went to talk to Neal and the Nolan's talked amongst themselves again.

" so... , we know the family name of course. But we know little to nothing about you if you don't mind answering questions-"

Hearing her sister Astrid, getting ready to ask questions Emma moved closer and kicked her sister's shin under the table if Regina didn't want to talk about herself tonight she didn't need nor have to this was suppose to be about an celebration.

" Honestly Can you not, Astrid not tonight this is suppose to be. About Emma not you hounding her friend to death."

Throwing her hands up, Astrid went back to getting another sip of her drink and looked over at her mother and father before looking at Elsa after she told her off and moved from where she was sitting to talk to Leroy and the others.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Catching up was something, Emma always or usually enjoyed whenever she got the chance to spend time with her family since they live in California don't get her wrong she loved New York but Los Angeles would forever be home.

Emma noticed Henry sitting, by himself and so she made her way over to him and nudged his shoulder which made him laugh for a few moments until he sighed and went back to staring at his hands.

" what's wrong Kid?" are you not having fun with my crazy family and friends."

Henry looked up and smiled at Emma, he wasn't sad he Just wished he had what she had a family that did normal things and talked the way they did but He was a Mills and that would never change at least not right now.

" it's Just I wish, I had what you have a family that was like this and not always trying to be perfect and were normal like you guys-"

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Emma felt her heart, break a little after hearing Henry's confession of course she hadn't met Regina's side yet and she was hoping that it would be soon since She practically introduced her to her whole family.

" Oh trust me, my family and my friends Hell my life ( don't tell your mother I said hell in front of you is by far normal trust me ) but hey at least you got me as your friend and your mom."

She looked over, and saw that her brother's were both talking to Regina she knew that they were interested in the brunette as soon as they had met her two months ago but her and Regina hadn't put a label on whatever they were Yet."

" So Regina I was wondering, since your family owns pretty much all of New York. that maybe we could set an meeting and discuss business and then maybe have dinner say Mid October is that too forward."

" What are you guys talking about?" Emma asked while standing super Close to Regina.

* * *

 **Finally got the chance to right Emma in her uniform, Lol and yes Regina felt a shiver down her spine that day and How crazy were Emma's sister's Elsa and Astrid especially Astrid she seemed like she wasn't feeling Regina at all isn't a big sibling suppose to protect the youngest sibling…**

 **NEXT CHAPTER : THE MILL'S ANNUAL PICNIC AND A CERTAIN SWAN WILL BE MEETING THE QUEEN OF THE FAMILY ( CORA'S MAKING HER APPEARANCE )**

 **AND THERE'S GOING TO BE SOME SWAN - SMUT AKA SEX TIMES NEXT CHAPTERS SINCE THIS ONE WAS LACKING LOL**


	13. MyMy

Chapter 13 : My..My

 **I do Not Own OUAT or any of it's characters Just a reminder**

 **A/N : I know the last chapter lacked any SQ sexiness but I hope this chapter does...and also Thanks again to the new followers and also you guys aren't the only one's that don't know much about football well I know enough growing up watching it and seeing friends play I have also done my research…LOL !**

 **And Uh Oh Mama Cora is making an appearance and maybe meeting a certain Blonde Running back I wonder what Mama Mill's is going to say to her Daughter and Yes this Chapter will have Drama and Sexiness I hope you guys will like it….**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXX**

The Giants had won, their first preseason game thanks to Emma somewhat she was still feeling the effects of being back on the field which is why she had decided she needed to go out for a Jog for a while of course her brothers were around Including August.

" Okay little sis since, Graham is headed towards downtown. How about we meet up with him later to get some lunch."

Emma smirked and nodded her head, but told him that she had one meeting she needed to go to and then she would meet them both there once she was finished doing what she needed to do.

" See you at the bar, Lil sis do not be late."

Watching her brother leave, Emma went and had taken her shower and gotten dressed she made her way to her car and drove to meet Neal at this shoe meeting she wasn't sure who it was for but Emma was excited.

" this meeting is for Adidas, Em's and if this goes well you already know."

Getting to the meeting she was nervous, this pretty much felt like when she had went to meeting for football waiting for Neal which didn't take long they both nodded and headed into Adidas Headquarters and began the meeting.

It was over before it began, and both of them walked out with smiling faces they were offering her an amazing contract and a amazing Deal she would be crazy not to take it but Neal knew it would have to be up to Emma.

" Look Kid it's a good deal, and It's only up to you. Call me when you have made up your mind."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile over at the Mills, Regina was trying to get some work done but honestly she hadn't been able to focus since last week when Emma's brother asked if she wanted to give him a grand tour of New York and have a dinner/date meeting.

" Hey Mom have you spoken, to Emma at all I wanted to ask her something?"

Of course she hadn't spoken, to the Blonde running back since then and she kind of felt like they needed to in order to establish what they were even though they had been having Sex but she wondered if Emma wanted more Like she did.

" No Henry I haven't , but I'm sure you can text or call her-"

Watching her son sigh, and reach for his phone typing back on her laptop she knew that she needed to talk to Emma for sure and then hopefully invite her to the family get together something she knew she was dreading.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Brunch with her brothers, if that's what she was going to even call it that but they had asked if she could spend some time with them since it had been forever since the siblings actually had time to enjoy each other's company without it being at a football game.

" It's about time, thought we would have to order for you-"

Rolling her eyes and laughing, she loved it whenever she got the chance to either talk to her brothers or even see them don't get her wrong she loved her sisters but being who she is and having what she Has Emma always felt like her brothers knew what she went through.

" so have you seen/ spoken, to the beautiful Regina Mills lately?"

Aaannddd...there it was, she wondered when Graham or either one of them would ask about Regina honestly she needed to let them know to back off even though neither one of them have established that they were in a relationship together but Emma was trying to prove to Regina that she was Girlfriend material hopefully.

" I haven't spoken to her, but I'm suppose to talk to her later on."

After spending Quality sibling time, the Nolan kids decided to part ways while Graham and August went together they watched their sister grab her jacket and make her way out the bar since she had practice in a few days and she needed to be able to relax before doing so.

" I will see you guys, back at the house if not tonight. Than tomorrow for sure love you."

While leaving her brothers, Emma went to text Regina who told her that she was working late and also she would talk to her tomorrow even though none of that was true because what Emma didn't know was that Regina went to her folks house.

" what up Em's I thought, you were going to Regina's house-"

Killian and Leroy were at her house, they wondered why she wasn't at her girlfriend house but she told them that she said she was working late and they would meet up later when she got time which would be tomorrow maybe.

* * *

 **( Mills Estate )**

Regina along with Henry, drove up to the gates and waited to be buzzed in which didn't take long of course when her family made a name for themselves back when they first came to the U.S and to New York driving up to the biggest House in New York something her mother said she knew she had to have.

" Mom do we have to be Here?"

She looked over at her son, parking the car she sighed herself and got out the car along with Henry making their way to the front door which was bigger than your Average house door she knocked and waited for an Answer which didn't take long.

" Welcome and Young Henry, Madame Cora has been waiting."

Following the family butler, further into the family's estate Regina noticed that some of the things had been new and rearranged and it looked nice which means her sister Zelena must have convinced them to redecorate the house.

" Lookie who's here if it isn't, my Favorite little sister Regina-"

Zelena walked from upstairs, and made her way to her sister and Nephew of course she knew why she was here their mother wanted to get the family Dinner/Picnic together before they had it which was a week or two away.

" Mother is in her office, and Our dear father is in his entertainment room."

Following her sister to their mother, Regina told Henry to go look for his grandfather while the Adults went and discussed business and this whole Dinner thing something she was not looking forward to every year.

" It is about time, Dear you know how I feel about perfection."

An older woman, who looked to be in her early sixties with light Brunette hair and wore power suits was Cora Mills she was the Matriarch of the family she made sure any and everything was organized got up out her chair and made her way to her daughters.

" Normally if you were a business client, this meeting would be over quicker than it began but your my daughter so I will only allow this so many times.

Knowing her mother couldn't even, muster up a hello or a how are you Regina sneered and made her way to her and held her arms out before she pulled in by Cora who held her tighter then she usually did.

" It's always good to see you, too Mother how have you been?"

Ignoring her daughter's Question, Cora made her way back to her desk and sat back down she signaled for both Zelena and Regina to sit down which they did before she handed them a menu to look at which confused them at first.

" these are the menu's, for next week's family dinner/Picnic I wanted both your opinions."

Both Regina and Zelena, looked over the paper their mother Had just given them if they had to be honest with themselves they always said their mother went overboard whenever it came to family events or something with friends.

" Honestly mother it looks amazing, and I would change a few things but that's it-"

The front door slammed, and footsteps could be heard before a voice was booming downstairs and the Mills women knew who the voice belonged to it was none other than Jefferson Zelena's obnoxious Husband

" Hey Babe when did your sister get here?"

He walked upstairs and saw, that the women were in the office he made his way over to her and wrapped his arm around Zelena before kissing her hard and hugging Cora he turned his head and smiled at Regina before going in for a hug but she Just moved away.

" It's always good, to See you Jefferson."

Regina said while going, out the door she was making her way into the kitchen when she had saw that Zelena had followed her also going into the fridge she saw her sister giving her a knowing look and she wanted to know why.

" So little sister, do you know who you're bringing. For the family Dinner Jefferson said he had an friend he could introduce you to-"

All of a sudden, a football commercial came up on the Kitchen big screen T.V. and low and behold the main person they show Is Emma at one last years game making a touchdown and then getting tackled she heard a scoff and turned to see her mother.

" Can you believe it, She's nothing but one of those Lesbians."

" Oh yeah Emma Swan, I Grew up with that freak. Still can't believe she get's to play every man's American dream Football isn't the same anymore."

Turning around Regina, Saw Jefferson and her mother come into the Kitchen also she did what she always did and Ignored the both of them how dare they make comments about Emma like that she is an amazing person inside and out.

" She's Kind of Sexy to me, I think it might be the uniform."

Zelena said while grabbing a water, eventually Henry showed back up and Regina said it was time for them to head back home but the truth was she wanted to get back and call Emma hopefully come over once she got back.

" Hey Mom grandpa H, showed me some cool stuff are we leaving now?"

….. " Yup we are, tell your grandmother bye and we will see them-"

The drive home was quiet, Regina was Just in deep thought and well Henry was tired so he went to sleep right away even though it was still early but she already knew she needed to talk to Emma and hopefully discuss some things that have been going on in both their lives.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Emma meanwhile was hanging, with Killian and Leroy they were currently in her Gym playing a little basketball there wondered is there nothing she couldn't do but she had been distracted lately for some reason.

" I'd say you Just need, to have Sex Em you have been. Too distracted lately when's the last time you made a woman Scream?"

" It's been a few weeks, give or take a month maybe-"

In all honesty, when your plate is as big as Emma's she sometimes wonders herself how does she find time to Just relax and hang out with her friends and even her family it had been easy when she was Injured but now that she was back things came at her like a freight train.

She looked down at her phone, and saw she had a text from Regina.

She let the guys know, that she was off to Regina's and if her brothers came by tell them she's gone.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Emma had changed clothes, and was Just getting ready to leave when she got another text from Regina she smirked at the message and took off from the driveway making her way to the sexiest woman's house parking the car she got out.

Knocking on the door, she waited for an answer which didn't take long once Regina opened it she made sure to pull the door wider so Emma could get a look at her the woman had on a robe and some very sexy Red bottoms and her hair was curled Just a little she waited and let Emma give her a once over before coming in.

" Babe you look amazing, but what's the occasion you asked If I could come over."

Not saying a word, Regina removed the tie from robe and let it fall the woman in Emma's eyes was perfection from the way her curves complemented everything else she had the longest and tannest legs along with the Perfect Ass and her breasts were Just right for Emma she even had gotten a Brazilian Wax.

" I would be lying to you, right now If I said I didn't. Have the biggest F∗∗king Erection right now I haven't been this hard since I was in college...Regina are you sure?"

* * *

The blonde football player, made her way to the currently Naked Brunette and picked up making sure she wrapped her legs around Emma's waist trying to find the next room so she could take her in but then wondered where Henry was.

" He's not here, his friend asked if he wanted. To come over and so that where he was-"

Finding her master bedroom, Emma threw Regina onto the bed but not before she felt wetness on her stomach and found that her beautiful woman had become extremely wet and that is what she had felt trying to undress In record time Emma felt her Cock grow harder even if that was possible.

" I think I'm wetter, than I have ever been. And definitely more aroused than before."

Not wanting to waste anytime, Emma got between Regina's legs and searched her face and eyes to see if she was ready because she wasn't going to Just rush in she wanted to make sure that her woman was ready first.

" If you do not get, Inside of me right now I will do it myself."

Hearing that Emma searched, and found her erection holding it at Regina's entrance she pushed in and moaned she had forgotten how tight the brunette woman was it had been a few weeks since they had Sex but she was happy to break that Dry spell.

" God Emma you have gotten bigger since last time."

Emma moved onto her forearms, and kept thrusting into Regina they had been going at it for at least for an Hour she then felt the signs that both her and Regina were nearing their Orgasms and so Emma reached between them and found what she was looking for continuing to rub she felt the Brunette clench around her.

" Oh God, Yes Harder Please Yes I'm Cumming."

" Me too Baby, Just Let go I'm right behind you

Giving her three hard thrusts, Emma wasn't too far behind Regina and shot rope after Rope of Cum into the Latex waiting a few minutes she felt her Penis become soft slowly pulling out of Regina since she knew how sensitive she gets after sex.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Sleep is what they needed, after going at least three more rounds the couple was completely spent she had fallen asleep wearing Just her sports bra and a sheet covering her lower half she hadn't notice that a certain Brunette was coming back in the room and crawling back into the bed before she straddled the blonde.

" Emma Babe I need to talk, to you about something."

Turning onto her back, Emma cracked one eye open she was having a good sleep but she couldn't help but a feel a little tingle whenever she heard Regina's Voice especially in the morning throwing her arms behind her head she sat up a little and was eye to eye with her.

" What is it babe, what do you want to ask me?"

Not being able to help herself, Regina climbed back into the bed and onto the half naked womans lap she felt Emma's penis which at the moment was dormant laying Limply across her thigh she knew it wouldn't take long before they would be at it again but she needed to talk to her first before they had Sex again.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

" My family is having, their annual dinner party/Picnic in a few days. And I wanted to know if you had time would you like to come with me?"

Of course she was taken back, she hadn't met the Mills family and Regina rarely talked about them but she knew that her going would be mean a lot to her so she told her that she would see what her schedule looked like and that she would love to accompany her.

" Since your up, and so am I how about breakfast?"

Emma looked over at her phone, and saw that it was flashing blue which indicated she had a message reaching for it she saw that it was from Neal and he was wondering if she was ready for another meeting with another Major Company that wanted to sponsor Emma.

" Rain check If I can, Neal Just texted me and I got a meeting to go to I will let you know about the schedule but I am looking forward to going with you to this Dinner Bye Babe-"

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Another game another dollar, It was Week 1 The Giants had went to Dallas to play the Cowboys and they had been neck and neck until of course Emma had made another winning touchdown of course everyone knew that they wouldn't always win every game but they hadn't lost yet and Emma had her meeting with Nike also.

" we are going out, to Celebrate Kid you coming?"

Emma said no and that she, was heading back to the Hotel so she could call Regina and let her know that she would be available to go to her family Dinner since she would be back Home in the morning and she knew that the dinner would be Friday night.

Friday came Quick and that meant, Emma needed to figure out what she was wearing even though she had nice suites hanging in her closet she at least wanted to look presentable for her family Since Neal said that family was one of the prestigious families of New York like she wasn't already feeling nervous.

" You must really like, Regina for you to be meeting the Mills family."

Speaking of Mills, Regina was currently getting her hair done while Henry went and got a haircut with Emma's brother Graham she sitting in the chair after getting it washed and blow dried and now trying to figure out what Style she wanted.

" So Mamacita what style, are you looking for something sexy maybe curls."

Agreeing with her hairstylist, Regina watched as he brought out supplies and massaged Oil into her head which relaxed her she also wondered what Emma was going to wear probably another one of her suits that she found Sexy.

" Sooo...are you taking anyone tonight?"

She smirked and nodded her head. " Have you heard of Emma Swan?"

Gabe turned Regina's chair around, and gave her his surprised look before he made any effort to ask her a question he was shocked that she was even taking someone to her mother's Dinner.

" Are you Kidding Me, who hasn't heard of the Dark Savior. She's the first Female ever to be drafted by the NFL and have the most perfect record of touchdowns...and passes since I can't think of anyone right now and she happens to be the Sexiest person alive that's who you're taking."

" Yup that would be Emma she is amazing."

Finished with her hair, Regina had gotten up from the chair and went to look at the finished Job she smirked and told Gabe she loved it of course she paid and left to head home to get ready but not before she heard some commentary from Gabe also.

Currently at the Swan's Residence, Emma was upstairs getting dressed she decided on a BOGLIOLI Micro-Twill Three-Button Suit, along with a JOHN ELLIOTT Sprayed Mercer T-Shirt & HARRIS Burnished Chukka Boots she looked Good and she knew she did heading downstairs she saw the time and reached for her keys and Phone.

" Uh Oh look at our little Sis, dressed to Impress for sure."

* * *

 **( Mills Annual Dinner party)**

Emma went to pick up Regina, she fixed her watch and dusted off her boots before she knocked on the front door and of course the youngest Mills had ran to the door since his mother told him that she was coming to drive them.

" Emma finally you're here, I can't believe you're going. With us mom said you were."

She watched the Kid, step aside and allow her in walking in Emma heard music playing and smelt Jasmine and Lavender which meant that Regina was close by she was right walking into the kitchen came Said Brunette woman wearing a very tight red dress & her hair was curled she looked past Sexy even in Emma's standards and those Heels to match.

" Careful Swan you're Drooling."

" Are we ready to go to my parents?"

Driving to the Mills Estate, felt like a four day Journey but really it was an hour drive Emma had asked if she could drive and that allowed Regina to sit shotgun and give her the directions to her parents place eventually they pulled up to a gate & Emma's mouth dropped open."

" This is your family's house?"

Waiting for a few moments, the gate opened and Emma drove through she was looking at the long drive way and before she knew it they had actually made it to the house where there over a hundred something cars parked and a Valet was waiting.

" Welcome and Hello Henry Nice to see you all again."

….Oh Man your Emma Swan wow do you mind if I can take a picture with you?"

Nodding her head, Emma stood next to the Valet whose name was Carter and she smiled while he thanked her before they walked away she always felt good whenever she got to meet a new fan it always made her day knowing that they cared about her as she did them.

" Welcome and Young Master Mills May I take your Jackets?"

Both Henry and his mother, handed the coat man their coats and turned around to Emma who told him she was good and walked past him he gave her a look like he recognized her before he went back to his Job which was welcoming guests.

Inside there were people, walking around handing out drinks and having conversations among each other and of course they saw Regina walking in so she hugged and smiled at her mother's guests and then they turned their attention to Henry pinching his cheeks.

" Regina dear it's so good, to see you and Henry."

" and who is this beautiful/Handsome, Specimen standing next to you Hi I'm Albert Grand."

Emma watched the man stick his hand out, and so not the one wanting to be rude she threw her hand out also and shook the man's hand she felt the strong grip he had and so she pulled her hand back Introducing herself.

" It's Nice to meet you , I'm Emma Swan It's a pleasure-"

Albert was taken back, after learning who he had Just shaken hands with.

" Emma Swan you're definitely well known around New York."

After talking to a few more Guests, Regina and Emma were making their way around the house Henry of course decided to go mess with his youngest cousins while his mother and Emma fraternized among other Adults that is until Zelena made an entrance along with their mother.

" Well Well if it isn't, my little sister and she's brought a friend."

Regina turned around along with Emma, and saw that Zelena was standing right in front of her she rolled her eyes and moved closer along with the Blonde running back she sighed and Introduced Emma to her sister.

* * *

" Emma Swan this is my Dear Sister, Zelena Mills-Hatiere'-"

Emma wondered where she, knew that last name from she couldn't think why that name seemed familiar ignoring what was going on in her head she put her hand out to shake hands with Regina's sister.

" Zelena this is my friend, Emma Swan she's my guest."

They had shaken hands, and smiled while doing so but then Regina felt a chill in the air and knew it meant only one thing Her mother was either behind her or near by she was hoping the second part was true she before she could find out a Voice was heard.

" I was wondering when you would, show up and I see you haven't come alone who might you be Dear-"

" My Name Is Emma Swan Ma'am, and you must be Regina's mother Cora It's so good to finally meet you."

Emma put her hand out, for the Older Mills to shake it which she did which shocked both her daughters she cleared her throat.

" Well I would say, the samething but my Dear daughter has never brought you around but It's nice to meet you also."

While the Mills woman talked, Emma went to get a drink from inside the kitchen where she saw older Gentlemen talking and she made her way to the Drinks before she noticed the men looking at her one man in particular an older gentleman who was much shorter than she was and looked to have a Calmness about him.

" I'm sorry for staring, but I noticed you were with my youngest daughter Regina and I never got to introduce myself Myself My name Is Henry Mills Sr.

* * *

Emma was trying to compose herself, she was meeting Regina's father and Lil Henry's grandfather who was the total opposite of his wife she smiled and saw that the Older Mills man had his hand out and so she had shaken his hand.

" Nice to meet you, Mr. Mills and My name Is Emma Swan. it has been a pleasure meeting you and your family you have a lovely home."

Henry had the biggest smile on his face, he knew his daughter had a taken with the female form and he had noticed the way she had been looking at Emma earlier which is why he wanted to introduce himself in person.

" Ahh yes Emma Swan, you're called many names but I have been. Watching you on my T.V. and I wanted to say your parents must be proud I've seen you also met my wife Cora Do not let her intimidate you and Thank you for coming to tonight's party Hope you enjoy-"

" Thank you and really your Home once again is lovely-"

Dinner was about to be served, and so all the guests were seated at their tables with Name plates on them of course Henry was placed between his grandparents while Zelena was seated in front of Regina Emma was placed next to her woman and after a few moments a man made his way and move to sit next to Zelena Emma noticed who he was it was none other than Jefferson.

" Sorry I'm late everyone, I had some business to take care of."

Emma wondered if he had noticed her, but the way he was seated he surely couldn't have so she Just ignored it after feeling Regina's hand on her Knee and being asked if she was okay and then clanking of the glass was heard and everyone looked over at Cora who was standing up at the foot of the table.

" Friends, Family and people, I do not know but Just met. Welcome to the Annual Mills family Dinner party I am so happy you all could Join us and I hope you all enjoy the meal prepared for tonight and Hope to see you all again next year.

Emma felt a tad bit worried, that she wasn't welcomed even though Regina told her that everything was okay she couldn't help but feel like she wasn't wanted here and so ignoring her head again she and all the other guests waited for their plates and dug in once they were placed right in front of her.

* * *

Dinner was a success and so was dessert, after the table was cleared the guests including Emma had went into the Huge Music Hall that the family had built and listened to the music that is of course until she felt soft hands Slide into hers turning her head she noticed Regina was standing next to her.

" Ya Know we can go if you want."

Telling the Brunette bombshell, that she was fine they continued talking to other guests that is until a drunken voice was heard and everyone turned and saw Zelena trying to remove Jefferson from where he was standing but he refused that is until he saw Emma.

" If my eyes do not, deceive me I was wondering. If it was you but then I wasn't sure that is until I heard other guests talking If it isn't Emma the Freak Swan what are you doing Here Swan?"

Making his way over, to Emma he noticed that she was holding Regina's hand and he started laughing out loud pretty much making a scene that is until Cora showed up next to him wondering what was going on.

" I can't believe it, Regina you're hanging out with this freak."

Feeling Rage, Anger Humiliation there were a number of other things Emma could describe but those two were pretty much it she hadn't felt like this since she was in high school of course Jefferson had graduated with her brother August he always made it a mission to Bully her whenever he had seen her when they were in school.

" Listen Jefferson I do not, want to hurt you I'm here with My Girlfriend can we please act like civil Adults please for Once."

A Huge Laugh was heard, and everybody Saw Jefferson stumble before he got his footing getting into the Blonde Running Backs face he saw the way she was looking at him and if he was honest he really didn't care.

" Your girlfriend that's funny, cause I doubt a Beautiful. and Sophisticated woman like Regina would be interested in someone like you she If she really knew what kind of messed up creation you really was I highly doubt it that thing may have gotten you through high school and into one of America's greatest sports but what about her Mother do you Think Cora's going to allow you to continue seeing her."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Not thinking clearly, Emma rushed at Jefferson feeling like she felt in high school and punched the man square in the nose he stumbled a little and got back on his feet before he gave Emma's Jaw a right hook taking a few moments they rushed each other and tackled the guests moved out the way while some gasped punches were thrown and a table was broken before a whistle was heard and both Emma and Jefferson ceased their beatings Jefferson had a split lip, a broken nose and a messed up black eye and Emma had a busted lip, bruised Jaw and a Nicked eyebrow they turned to see Regina standing there.

" That's enough, Jeff you're Drunk go get some water."

Watching him walk away, Regina stood next to Emma and watched the woman try to catch her breath but Heels were heard clicking before Cora made her way through the group and right in front of Emma and her daughter she had a stern look on her face.

" Ya know he's right Regina, we barely know this Emma person. And you brought her here tonight obviously she's Violent and Knows nothing about you because you are not Gay and even if you were we do not bring Common into this house I don't care if she is playing for the little league you shouldn't want someone like her around Henry Tell me this Daughter Do you truly know her and Miss Swan I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Emma wiped the blood, from her lip and reached for her Jacket she got into Cora's face and saw the Older woman look scared before she scoffed at her looked at Regina thinking she was going to Cuss her mother out and follow her out the door.

" Regina are you Not coming?"

She watched the woman, she thought she was falling for stand by her mother and say nothing feeling betrayed and worthless at the moment Emma started walking towards the door she saw Little Henry looking Sad along with his grandfather she gave a sad smirk and turned around before walking out.

" I heard rumors about, the Mills family that they were a bunch of Assholes. I didn't think it was true until right now Henry & You Mr. Mills were the only nice one's thanks for talking to me earlier Hope to see you around.

Emma walked out the door, and to her car and after a few moments Guests went back to what they were doing and Regina raced to the door opening it she had seen Emma's car gone closing the door she went outside to the balcony and looked at the Stars.

 **" What Did I Just Do."**

* * *

 **Okay honestly this has really got to be the longest chapter I have ever written I think it was because I have never gone beyond 12 pages this is crazy but seriously I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because it took me forever to come up with a Way for Emma to Meet Regina's Family….**

 **Uh Oh Another SQ Fight BUT DON'T WORRY THERE WILL BE MAKING UP TO DO !**

 **Damn I am mad right now LOL….and I wrote this How dare Cora Call Emma Common that made me sad and I was kind of Hoping for a Emma/Jefferson fight I think Emma won that round boy if her brothers find out and How Can Regina Not DEFEND EMMA Puppy Face Swan It's crazy but don't worry next chapter will be a little tamed maybe even though They Just hit a Big Bump in their road…..**


	14. All Is Forgiven

Chapter 14 : All Is Forgiven

 **A/N : Thanks everyone for the amazing feedback for the last chapter I wanted to give you all some type of Drama before moving on and what better way to do it than by Adding Cora Mills into the Mix I hope you all forgive me…**

 **P.S BONUS PART TO THIS STORY AT THE BOTTOM YES THEY ARE OFFICIALLY OFFICIAL EMMA AND REGINA ARE A COUPLE...!**

 **There will be some tension for a moment but at the end it's Always Swan Queen and those asking it's going to be a definite challenge Emma's a football player and she's young every relationship has their obstacle & given that Regina's Heart stays Protected Yup a Challenge.**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

How long do, Broken hearts usually take to heal?"

Emma wasn't sure and she really, didn't want to find out it had been almost over 2 weeks since the whole Mills family dinner Debacle and when she learned who Regina was truly loyal to but even after that Swan still couldn't get her out of her mind.

Killian and Leroy both, tried everything to cheer their friend up but nothing was working as of right now all she was focused on was practice and playing another game which was coming up Saturday they wondered if her head was in the right place to even play.

" Are you sure Em's?" You could call Neal."

Moving from her bed, Em was being her usual self somewhat she knew she needed to get over this which is why she decided to take a run hopefully that would help clear her mind changing into her running clothes she asked Killian if he wanted to go and so they both headed out the door.

" I am totally fine, Kil My mind is okay I can play Saturday."

He looked over at his friend, and saw that she had this solemn look on her face then she started sprinting which turned into a full blown running session around her neighborhood of course e knew she wasn't Just trying to stay in shape.

" How about we take a trip after your Game."

Of Course Emma thought about it, it would be nice to Just get away from New York and probably head to L.A. for a few days She also knew with her bruises and busted lip still visible her parents would be all over her in a second plus she's been busy ever since she healed from her Surgery.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

A lot has been going, Like before it had been a little over a week since what happened and Henry was wondering when his mother was going to Call Emma so she could hang out with him again he really missed her even though they both told him it was an Adult thing.

" Fine mom I won't ask, but Adults are more complicated than Kids and also Grandpa already bought me my season Pass."

Regina watched her son, reach for his lunch money and kiss her cheek before he had ran out the door to get in the car with his friend she sighed and went back to getting dressed and ready for work truth be told she missed talking to Emma early in the morning that was always the best part.

" Hi , I will be in the office, in about an hour please put the files on my desk before I make it there thank you-"

Hanging the phone up, the Brunette finished getting dressed and made her way to her office where a certain she hoped she wasn't going to see was sitting in her chair holding her Ipad up to her face.

* * *

Emma had thrown the ball, and she dodged some of her teammates as she made her way past the 40 yard dash everything was looking good until her mind went blank again and she was tackled from both sides then she being helped to stand up.

" Come on get your head, in the game Practice is Practice for a reason-"

She heard the Assistant coach tell her, before his face went back into the ClipBoard if she had to be honest with herself she wasn't really sure what was going on with her even if her heart knew exactly what her mind Didn't.

" Sorry Coach Just go distracted."

So practice was started over, and Em's was put back into her position Eli handed her the ball and she tried a different move this time she dodged all the guys on her team and made it all the way down to the touchdown Zone cheers were heard and she saw her teammates clapping their hands.

When you're the only Female, and the number draft pick for one of New York's favorite Teams you are usually expected to go beyond Expectations which is where Emma was today of course she had gotten so many calls for some many things which is why she had Neal and Sometimes her brother Graham.

" Soo Nike Called Kid…., and They want to have a meeting. Today like in the hour or so are you Up for it Em's."

Smiling she said yeah, and went home to change new things were coming her way and Emma was definitely looking forward to it currently in her bedroom she put together her meeting Outfit and went to change when she saw something on the floor picking it up she noticed it was a Business card but for none other than Regina Mills.

Emma gave a quiet laugh, and continued getting dressed she also thought she was looking forward to a lot of things and Regina was one of them but sadly she hadn't called or heard from her.

" Emma are you ready?" Neal said he would be here. In probably less than five minutes or less."

* * *

Lunch was usually typical, which included Regina and her Sister Zelena meeting with up with friends and Just enjoying gossip and whatever else has been going on in their lives but today the main focus was the party fight that happened.

" Who even started the fight?"

Maleficent asked while sipping, on her drink and talking the other ladies.

" I believe it was Jefferson, and poor Emma she had to endure your mother."

Katherine looked over at her friend, Regina who was listening but she wasn't all she could think about was how Emma looked after fighting her brother In Law of course they only have known each other for a few months but that look was new to her.

" Mother can be a bit Harsh, most times but she was right. I mean Regina the Girl is sexy beyond belief but what else do you know about her besides that she plays Professional football."

They had been hanging out, a few times while Emma's knee had healed and Regina felt like she was really getting to know her and then they started going out which she did not mind the Sex was amazing she knew that but Jefferson triggered her that was for sure.

" I Just want to get over, that embarrassing moment and mother Had no right. Calling Emma Common she's my friend and she's not that trust me."

The ladies looked at each other, and then Regina again Including Zelena she felt for her sister because she knew that the Blonde Running Back was the first time Regina was letting someone else besides Daniel into her Bubble.

" Have you even talked, to Emma Swan since The Family dinner. Debacle I'm your Bestfriend and even I know she probably felt like you were taking Cora's side and not her's if you truly care about Emma I would call her."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Speaking of Swan Emma was currently, enjoying a drink at her home right where the kitchen was Nike's meeting was interesting and now she had three contracts to sign and make decisions over but right now was enjoying the quietness even though she was back in the locker room tomorrow morning.

" There's my favorite person."

She looked up from where her head, was resting and Saw Killian along with Leroy and her brother's walking into her house she really needed to change the locks and get her keys from them but at this moment she was a little too tired to even give them a response.

" So we take it, that the meeting N.I.K.E , went well since you haven't said anything."

She told them it did, and that the corporates at Nike Headquarters had made her a generous offer larger than Adidas and she was going to think about it over night before she made any decision since she was sure this wouldn't/wasn't going to be the only Major Company wanting her.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Several articles needed to be looked over, before the new Magazine for EQ was released which is why Regina was currently in her office up to her neck in paper Katherine of course took her half and started helping her friend and Business partner & Conversations were exchanged.

" So are you still, talking to that Guy?"

" What was his name, again Neal Gold wasn't it."

Regina asked her friend while working, to make sure the Articles were Organized before making it to their Editor and chief who happened to be Maleficent she oversees the Print and Digital expression of EQ and she was Damn good at it.

" Yes his name is Neal, and we have a date this weekend."

Looking over at her friend, Regina sighed and thought about what she had told her the other night.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

When your week consists of, meetings and food and then lifting weights practice and team meetings everything else usually take's a few steps back like your birthday coming up even though September was right around the corner Emma hadn't thought about it at all.

" Oh come on Em, It's almost September and come October. You gotta think of something you might wanna do for your 26th Birthday."

And Honestly she couldn't, the Running back had so much on her plate at this moment nothing really came to her mind well something did but she wasn't getting ready to even think about that perfect Brunette with the most amazing Ass, brilliant mind and don't forget that Lip scar Oh and that voice.

" Okay Listen I will try, Geeze you guys are like my mother whenever she wanted me to go with her to an church event-"

They all laughed while, enjoyed Dinner soon after Emma said she was going home to enjoy her T.V. and Netflix and get ready for another practice day until Game day which would be Sunday probably.

* * *

Smoothing out her Pencil Skirt, Regina got out her car and walked up into the gate she made her way to the door and Knocked waiting for an answer which did not come she then saw a light turn on and the door open.

" Regina what are you doing here?"

Emma stood in her doorway, and saw what the Woman was wearing she could wear a Trash Bag and she still would look Sexy she also wondered what Regina was doing at her house so late she watched her make her way to her.

" I wanted to know if we could talk Please."

Opening the door wider Emma allowed Regina, into her house she walked past the blonde who caught a whiff of her familiar perfume which sent tingles down her spine and kind of sort of made her Loins ache she watched Regina take a seat while she crossed her muscular arms and waited for the Brunette Bombshell to talk.

" Let me be clear, I am about to do something that I normally. Do not do which is apologize but your my friend and if you felt as If I was taking my mother's side Emma I wasn't your you and no one can change that which is why I care about you a lot It's Just I haven't let anyone care about me like you do since Henry's father-"

Emma stood there still with her arms, still crossed but then she had seen the way Regina started tearing up and she felt bad after thinking about what she had said that night after the fight with Jefferson she Knew that Regina was not a bad person honestly Emma probably would have done the samething.

" I don't want to fight anymore Regina, I'm sorry for the way I acted and I should have said that instead of Insulting your family which is never right and I never should have put you in that position to choose you are this Incredibly smart and beautiful woman that If I am being real with myself I can't stop thinking about."

Hearing those exact words come from the blonde, she felt that same flutter that she had not felt since Henry was born and when she first fell in love with Daniel moving closer she watched Emma's arm's encase her body and move towards her waist she looked up into the familiar green eyes she had become accustomed to and put her arm's around Emma's neck who in return looked down into a pair of brown eyes that she too had grown accustomed to.

Leaning down and pulling the body, closer to her's Emma felt Regina's sigh and she smiled before kissing the Brunette woman she also felt a pair of arms go around her neck pretty much Anchoring her right where she was placing a hand on her face.

" God I miss Kissing you."

Feeling her arousal make it's way, throughout her whole body Regina looked up into now blown out Lust filled eyes and she knew that Emma was thinking the same thing she was Regina felt strong arms pick her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around Emma's waist while they made their way into her bedroom the tables were turned when Regina pushed Emma onto the bed and straddled her waist.

" Are you sure Gina?" we do not have to rush into thi….."

Emma hadn't had the chance to finish, her sentence when she felt a pair of lips press against hers and hands making their way into her sweatpants she felt her Cock stir and knew that there was no going back now being who she was Em ripped open Regina's blouse and saw that she was wearing lace and wondered if what was under the skirt matched too she went to unzip it but someone's hands beat her to it and what was underneath would have made any man or even a woman with a penis get Hard in a instant had decided to forgo Underwear for the night and that made a certain blonde very happy.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

" Someone's a little more turned on then others."

Emma asked Regina who had, gotten the Blonde savior partially naked all while having her clothes removed herself she felt Emma's hands unhook her bra before feeling a pair of lips attach to her neck while she pushed the blonde's shirt completely off of her looking down Regina saw that her Erection was making a tent which meant someone was going Commando.

" I usually can take teasing, but not tonight it's been too long-"

Helping Regina slide her lace thong, down her legs Emma fully got the chance to see her woman in all her glory which included a nice patch of hair shaven like a airplane strip moaning Just a little Emma removed the woman's underwear throwing it across the bedroom.

" Tell me If I am hurting you okay?"

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Pushing into the brunette's wanting, Emma felt like she was home again and waited for Regina to say something of course knew the woman was no Virgin but with Emma's size it was always a surprise whenever she had Taken a woman readjusting herself she also fell further between Regina's legs.

" I know I miss being Inside you."

Smirking at her confession Regina felt full, but that was Typical whenever she got with the Blonde she felt Emma move a little more until she bottomed out which made Regina moan a little louder then expected she knew that Emma wasn't wearing a condom at this moment she really didn't care.

" Uh..Emma can you go a little deeper."

Per her request she felt the Running back, push further into her and that had them both moaning she gripped onto Emma's back leaving scratch marks all the way down her back which made her feel a little bad that is until felt herself reaching her Orgasm which meant Emma was close to her's also since she felt her pick up the thrusting.

An hour later Regina had fallen asleep, on Emma's chest with the sheet's wrapped around them both she stirred a little and watched her girlfriend something she knew she was going to have to get use to sleep soundly next to her she pulled up the sheets off Emma and saw that she was Flaccid at the moment which was about to change.

" Babe wake up...Emma, Wake up I'm ready to go again."

Turning to face her, Emma cracked one eye open and saw a Naked Regina staring back at her she moved from her laying position smirking she reached for a condom inside the draw since they hadn't used one earlier but a hand stopped her from doing so she looked to see Regina.

" I've been on birth Control, since after Henry was born. And I'm clean and I am sure you are so unless you have super Sperm what harm can it do to go without for now."

Now some men a penis, ( Or in Emma's case her ) would take precautions no matter what but she's tired and honestly they had been safe the last few times so what harm can it do to go without a Condom for the rest of the night she closed the draw and pulled Regina on top of her her once Flaccid Pole was Now at full salute and ready to serve her queen which she did three more times.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

After their sex-capade's Emma had woken up, with Regina in her arms again and smiled before removing the Brunette woman from her body getting up she went down stairs into her kitchen and Grabbed a Gatorade and water sitting down on one of her chairs near the Island inside her Kitchen she sighed and wondered if this meant she and Regina were official or was this another booty call she was about to get her answer when a throat was cleared.

" I'm sorry If I startled you, I Just woke up and you weren't in your bed. did I do something wrong?"

Jumping up from her current sitting position, Emma made her way over to Regina and pulled the woman closer to her body she felt Regina's arms go around her neck and she looked down at the petite brunette what Emma was about to ask her was literally a first for her and Honestly it kind of Scared her that she even going to ask Regina sighing felt the arms leave her neck.

" Listen what I'm about to ask."

" And Literally this is a first, for me but I wanna know Regina."

Getting down on one Knee Emma looked up, into the shocked face of one Regina Mills and opened her mouth and said these exact words.

" Will you do me Honor's of Officially becoming my Girlfriend."

Hearing Emma ask the question made Regina think, now she felt like she was womanizer since she came over and apologized to Emma only for them to end up having sex which really was a Emma thing at least that's what she had known about her up until now Regina thought to herself she hadn't been giving relationships any thought's lately yes she Called Emma her girlfriend and Vice versa but they had never said anything really still feeling those little flutters inside her stomach and heart Regina took this as a sign and put her arms around Emma again.

to be honest she thought the blonde running back, was going to propose but then she felt sad because yeah she had heard Emma calling her her girlfriend and Yeah Regina had to but they never actually talked to each other but now here they were and she knew she needed to give her Young Blonde Lover a Answer so she looked back into Emma's eyes and spoke.

" I wear my heart on my Sleeve most times."

" But to Answer your Question Emma Yes I would Officially Love to be called your Girlfriend."

" **But you are going to have a list of my expectations."**

Regina felt Emma pull her closer, and she told the other woman she thought she was purposing which almost gave her a heart attack Em laughed before she Kissed the Brunette woman again.

Emma asked her what was she expecting from her, and Regina gave her the throatiest giggle before putting her hands on the blondes chest telling her should find out in a few days which Kind of made her nervous.

Yes Regina Knew that being young, Like Emma who wasn't Just that but also a start NFL Football player would still be getting unwanted attention from Women her age and Older and she wanted to know if they were going to Do this that she was Fully committed to giving their relationship a try.

after their talk Emma looked at the clock, and told Regina she had to shower and get dressed before she headed out watching the brunette woman nod her head and make her way up the stairs Emma grabbed Regina's waist and turned her around Once again startling the woman.

" **I love You Regina Mills."**

* * *

 **This chapter was a little sexy was it not...I usually don't write this much Smut but I wanted to make up for last chapter and also since taking chances didn't have any last chapter also this was hopefully to make up for it LOL and also I love how Regina Confessed to Emma that she hadn't let anyone else inside her heart since Daniel makes sense.**

 **P.S. DID THEY JUST HAVE SEX WITHOUT PROTECTION UH OH…..! THEY ARE OFFICIAL SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION GUYS**

 **Also thanks to all the wonderful reviews and PM's about how awesome this story is I can't believe this story has moved so fast and I cannot wait for what's going to happen Next chapter been on the lookout**


	15. Ready For a Rumble

Chapter 15 : Ready for a Rumble

 **A/N : again your love and support is what keeps me going I am honestly stunned by how many people PM me or Review saying how they found my stories and how much they loved them thanks again guys…**

 **Now that Emma and Regina are officially official I wonder what's coming next for them Obviously with Emma playing football there are challenges and a certain Blonde might be going Round Two with a Certain Older Brunette…..**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The bedroom was dark and Clothes were strewn everywhere.

Emma was searching around the room for her pants and bra, of course also in the process she wasn't trying to wake the sleeping Brunette who was currently wrapped up in a sheet naked Em stubbed her toe & cursed making the woman Stir.

" If you're looking for your pants, They're in your living room remember."

Thinking back they did she smiled and did sort of, remember last night she had finished practice early and texted Regina and asked if she wanted to come over and of course she said Yes one thing led to another & here we are right now.

" Thanks babe hey listen, I made breakfast it's on the tray. I gotta go into practice and gym today but I will talk to you later I love you."

Regina watched Emma grab her keys, but not before she raced back into the room and kissed her on the check officially leaving the woman in her house she sighed and laid back down on the bed she thought at least Henry's sleeping at a friends house reaching for her phone she made a call.

" Hello , tell Katherine that I will be in late. And do not start the meeting until I get there Thanks."

Hanging the phone up Regina sighed, and flopped back down again she pondered for a moment before getting out the bed naked grabbing her Clothes that Emma literally pulled off her body last night she went to redress and go home so she could shower and change clothes and eat the amazing breakfast her thoughtful girlfriend made for her.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emma pulled up the building getting out her car, she reached in the backseat to grab her bag and walk inside where she then made her way into the Cafeteria where all her teammates were as soon as they saw Her Hoots & Hollers made it around the room.

" what up Swan, Glad you could Join us for breakfast."

Laughing she fixed her breakfast bowl, and went to sit down after that she needed to go into the gym and lift a few weight's even though she already does it at home but it was required if she wanted to play in Sunday's game.

" You already know I wasn't, going to miss the most important meal of the day."

While the coaches went to their meeting, the player's went to the locker room and changed clothes Emma was looking through her bag and did the same thing she changed into her sweats & a sleeveless shirt getting ready to work out her phone chirped Emma looked at the message she smirked and put her phone down.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Trying to catch her breath Emma finished her routine, work out and heard the call for outdoor practice which meant changing clothes again this time wearing her cup and helmet today was going to be Just as long as Yesterday.

" So Swan I want you, covering left flank please. And then you will be handed the ball."

Doing what she was told the blonde, running back got into her position and waited when given the signal she moved from her position and ran further out of course Eli threw the ball her way and she Jumped but making sure to land right this time.

" that's my girl Swan, were going to run another play. This time make a touchdown if you can."

Setting up the play in motion, the same thing Emma waited and as soon as the ball was thrown she ran & Jumped rolling and then running for the touchdown line but this time she got tackled Just a little too hard her teammate's came to her side and rolled her over right where her eyebrow was there was now a Nick running through it.

* * *

At the end of the day all a woman want's, is a nice Margarita and friends to be there for her Regina had finished her day up and she also texted Emma to see if she was off practice yet she didn't receive anything back which meant she wasn't.

" Come on Gina...you already know, you're dating a football player their lives. Literally is nothing but football and then practice and most importantly family it's been a few hours I'm sure she will call back-"

Katherine told her friend before ordering another, round of Margaritas even though Regina said two were her limit she watched her friends get drunk of course she was going get a Uber for them but also Kat was right.

A little later and back at home Regina, saw that she had a message from Emma and it was after midnight she looked and read the message it said " I'm fine but you're going to be upset." she wondered what that meant did something Happen?"

Not wanting to wait she dialed Emma's phone but got a voicemail Regina threw her phone down.

The next morning a groan was heard, and a hand shut up from up under the cover's Emma moved to sit up and forgot she had a headache after practice and what happened to her the Guys Including Emma went out to get a drink.

Walking into her bathroom she looked into, the mirror and touched her black eye & cut eyebrow it wasn't too bad but definitely noticeable and she already knew who would be more upset that Neal was.

" Regina's going to Kill me for sure." Emma said to herself before walking back out the bathroom.

Just then she heard a car door slam and raced to see, who it was Emma felt her heart sink into her stomach reaching for her sweats she did her best at covering up the eye but she knew she couldn't do anything for the Cut Eyebrow sighing she walked down the stairs and waited soon enough her doorbell rang.

" Open the door Swan, I know you're in there I can wait all day if need be."

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Giving herself one last pep talk Emma opened, the door and on the other side was a not so amused Brunette who had her arms crossed and an stern look on her face Okay that quite possibly is Regina's look any Stepping inside she came face to face with the nearly Six foot blonde and examined her face.

" Before you say anything, Babe it comes with the Job and I…."

Emma didn't get the last word out because, Regina raised her hand silencing the blonde she licked the tip of her finger and rubbed it on Emma's eye who winced also in the process once the makeup was clear she gasped there in her view was a black eye and a nicked eyebrow Regina stood back and re crossed her arms.

" You have a Black Eye Emma, and a cut brow what happened?"

Being the Blonde charming that she was, Emma moved Regina's arms and placed her hands around the brunette's waist she made sure Regina had gotten closer before she kissed the side of her head.

" Practice Baby...Practice, this was an Accident and besides I still get to play Sunday."

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Things were going good a certain blonde's battle wounds had healed well the eye did but her eyebrow permanently had a slit with no hair growing on it so sort of a Jason Momoa look going it was sexy well at least to Regina Since she had been so supportive Emma decided since she had a few days off she would do something for Regina which is why she was pulling up to the Huge Mansion.

" Hi Hello...My Name is Emma Swan, and I'm here to see Cora Mills."

Hearing her voice Cora arched an eyebrow herself, and came to the video screen she wondered what her Daughter's mutt wanted pushing the button she let the blonde in fixing her outfit she walked through the main hall stopping in the kitchen.

" Theisen please prepare Drinks, and snacks for our Unexpected guest."

The front door's opened and Cora waited for Emma, to walk up which she did with both her hands inside her back pocket's she was greeted by a familiar face that looked none too pleased she was showing up at her house.

" Miss Swan this is a, Nice but unexpected surprise tell me dear. Does my daughter know you're here or are you here at your Own recognizance."

" I am here on my Own , I wanted to talk can I come in?"

Cora eyed the Young blonde up and down, she had to Admit she why Regina was infatuated with this Young woman easy on the eyes, strong features and in peak condition doing one last Once over she stepped aside and allowed Emma in.

" Yes Please do Come in."

The Running back walked past the older, Brunette woman she watched her close the door and walk past her making their way into the family room Emma watched Cora sit down in the biggest chair of course she does & then she sat down not too further.

" Now Miss Swan what is it, you wanted to talk to me. About since obviously you came this far to talk to me about something.

* * *

Emma wasn't nervous at all, well any other regular person would be if they were in the presence of one of New York's Most powerful women Cora Mills was/ is an Intimidating woman which where Regina and her sister got it from.

" First Off I wanted to Apologize, for My behavior the last time I was here. That was not me usually I do not resort to violence."

Cora looked at the Younger blonde and Cleared her throat before Talking again.

" what's done is done Miss Swan, there is no going back but at least. My daughter got the chance to see what Type of person you are."

Emma wondered what the Matriarch Mills meant by saying the type of person she is Em knew who she was she was the type of person that would literally give you the shirt off her back or buy a whole family a year's worth of groceries because that was Just who she was she never lived by anyone else's expectations.

" All do respect , You know nothing about me."

One of the Mill's family maid's came back inside, with Tea and snacks placing them down and walking back out Cora reached for her tea and sugar asking Emma if she wanted anything from the tray telling Her no thank you.

" I think I know enough, But I wonder if My dear Daughter Knows as much as me."

" Tell me dear does she know about, your past like I do?"

The look on Emma's face told it all, she knew what Cora was talking about her past was like everyone said is the past she thought that her file was closed Once she turned a certain age but now she wondered how this Woman got ahold of it.

" How did you get that?" I was told my file's were Closed no one should have those."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The older woman knew she had the Younger blonde, right where she wanted her moving from her seat she started walking around the room while reading over Emma's Confidential file scamming a finger down the paper.

" Don't worry about How Dear?" You should be worried about when will I show Regina."

Emma reached for her phone and texted a good friend, of her's she smiled at the message she got back since her privacy was Violated why couldn't she do the same to The Older Mills locking her phone she looked back up at Cora.

" Here's my deal Miss Swan, Stay away from my daughter & Grandson. And Everything on this file stays between me and You."

Thinking about it she knew she was not, the type of person to ever back down & she didn't do it then she wasn't going to do it now bowing her head she heard her phone chirp and looked down at the Text she Just received that said " Got the Info You requested." Smirking she looked back up.

" No Deal , & It's Emma I won't Stay away from Regina nor Henry. So do what you want with the Folder you have Because trust me I can do way worse."

" Are you Threatening me Miss Swan?"

Emma smirked and grabbed her Jacket & Keys, and the little snack's one of the Mills servants had brought them making her way to the front door she turned around before the door was Open and looked Cora directly in the eyes.

" No Cora It's not a threat, It's a promise Everybody has secrets. That eventually come out whether they like it or not Your Move Now ."

The front door slammed shut & Emma was making it to her car she turned for a moment to see the huge curtains pullback and a angry looking brunette standing in it she drove off Em tried she really did but there was no reasoning with a woman like that she hoped that Regina didn't find out she had visited her mother.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

It had only been a couple of hours and Emma, was lying on the couch listening to Her favorite group which happened to be The Lumineers currently playing one of their newest song on repeat when a knock came to the door she Jumped to see who it was & saw that it wasn't Regina but her friend Isaac Emma opened the door.

" It's about time what took you so long?"

He smiled and walked further into her house, is she forgetting how far she lives and that her house had a gate sighing he placed his bag on the table and fished for the file he had printed grabbing it he handed to the Blonde Running back who sat back down On her couch.

" That is everything On One, Cora Mills per requested now. If my service is no longer needed I will be leaving & thanks for the Ticket's Em-"

She waved him off and watched the man leave, Emma locked her door back and continued reading all about Cora she came across something that made her Eyes nearly pop out her head soon her Phone started ringing looking up from the file she looked at the Caller ID it Said " My Queen " which meant Regina was calling with a shaking hand she picked her phone up and Hit the Green Button.

* * *

 **How crazy was this chapter Cora Mills is something else and I loved how Emma did not let that woman intimidate her one bit I honestly cannot wait to see what happens next since now both have information on each other I wonder what's in Cora's File that Had Emma looking shocked Hmmm...and I wonder if Cora has told Regina about that Abrupt visit from the Blonde who Know's?**

 **I WONDER WHAT'S IN THE FILE & WILL REGINA FIND OUT ABOUT EMMA'S POP UP VISIT..?**

 **I cannot believe I'm 15 chapter's into this story this is crazy how far this story has come and I cannot wait to go further and as for my new story right now I'm Just thinking about new Idea's for now nothing on paper Since I literally have a Million things on my shoulder right now but Do not worry I won't stop writing that's for sure…. But I will be giving little Hints so** on


	16. Rogue

Chapter 16 : Rogue

 **A/N : I have not decided how many chapters pride and passion will have probably a little more than my other story because football is forever alive...kidding I probably get more time to update once the Holidays roll in because school .. work & homework is definitely a combination.**

 **Almost forgot where we left off until I remembered that Emma had a file on a certain brunette and she had gotten a call from Regina will she tell her what she has found out or will she tell Honestly hoping both women can reach an agreement before hurting the one person they both deeply care about….!**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sitting up in the bed Emma was still awake, she looked over to her left, and saw the sleeping brunette perfectly content Regina had called and asked if she wanted to spend the night of course she could not refuse & here she was all of a sudden Regina moved and opened one eye looking at the blonde.

…. Emma have you been awake this whole time?"

Regina moved to sit up also she looked the blonde, in the face and saw a worried look, sighing she touched the Running back's arm making the younger woman turn her head to look down and smile at her.

" Yeah I can't sleep, but don't worry about it."

She sighed and climbed out of Regina's bed, making her way into the bathroom, locking the door Emma leaned up against the sink with her muscular forearms her mind has just been everywhere since meeting with Cora and learning she had her file & then having to keep lying to Regina about what was wrong a soft knock came upon the door.

" I'm heading downstairs, to start breakfast you can join me if you want."

" be down there in a minute babe."

She started bringing a change of clothes, since spending the night at Regina's, plus it was easier to get to work from there also Emma showered and brushed her hair and went down into the kitchen.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Regina headed into her office today, and couldn't stop thinking about Emma, but she knew that when the blonde wanted to tell her what was on her mind she would sitting down at her desk Ruby ran in and handed her all the mail and papers that came in.

" What are these letters ?"

" Those are letters asking for Additional copies with on it."

She had to laugh to herself because, they had sold out copies, even before the magazine's could hit each and every news stand and now some stores and other places are requesting more copies Regina knew she would have to get in touch with her publishing team.

" Thank You , I will look into that myself."

* * *

If it wasn't football it was a meeting or even both, something Emma didn't mind, currently inside the locker rooms to get ready for practice she still hadn't decided what she was going to do about the info she had on Cora just yet.

" Come on Swan so we can, start practice and then go get something to eat."

Laughing she finished changing clothes, and then went out to the field, with the other's of course their coach was talking among the assistant coach before taking notice of his players grabbing his clipboard walking to stand close by holding his whistle.

" you guys know the routine, and Swan you know. What I want from you kid."

He always wanted best for his players, especially Emma even being the only woman, she was expected to play and work just as hard as her teammates which she did before getting a break grabbing her water bottle she watched them tackle each other and throw the brown laced ball.

After practice Emma was asked if she wanted to Join, the guys at the bar to get drinks for the night, accepting the offer and changing clothes she caught a ride with a few of the guys but not before she texted Regina telling her she would call her later.

" Swan Song you ready for, the game monday night?"

Orange light was coming through the window, and a certain blonde was stretched out, along her master bedroom passed out dead tired Emma had went to the bar with her friends and drank a few before being dropped off at home turning around she covered her eyes and reached for her phone where she had seen seven missed calls and twenty something text messages from one angry brunette sighing she called Regina back.

" Babe before you yell...I know, I'm sorry for not calling."

Emma explained to Regina that she had gotten in late, and was tired from practice and lifting, but she would be over later on because she had one small meeting with Nike again to go over the Photo shoot that they wanted to do with her.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The weekend came around and Regina was getting, a much needed spa day, along with her friends Mal, Katherine & Ingrid eventually Ella who was a family friend they all met up in the hotel suite and checked in before going to dinner for the night.

" soo..Gina how has everything been?"

She smirked at the questions she was getting, they weren't interested in her life, more like wondering what her and Emma have been up to more importantly Emma they had been told their friend that she was lucky to have a well endowed blonde like Em.

" It's been wonderful and I know, you all are wondering about Emma."

Laughing and drinking wine the ladies, because of course Mal asked, more questions then the rest their spa day had came to an end going back home Regina had grabbed a few things that she hoped she would be able to use on a certain Blonde.

* * *

Emma decided to spend time with her friends, Killian and Leroy had came down, to Em's house just hanging out since she pretty much had only practice most of the time and then the other half was seeing Regina and getting other endorsements thanks to Neal.

" where have you been Swan?"

She smiled and let the door open for them, both men walked inside the house, closing the door behind them before following Emma into the kitchen where she was fixing some food since she hadn't had anytime to actually cook.

" You already know practice, and then Neal has me with these endorsements."

Eventually the group ended up in Emma's entertainment room, watching movies and laughing, soon Killian said he needed to leave because he had a few clients in the morning and Leroy left soon after he had gotten a new Job in a warehouse hugging their friend and leaving her house.

" Hope to see ya'll at tomorrow's game."

Closing the door and about to go shower, Emma heard a distinct knock on her door, walking back down her stairs and raised an eyebrow wondering who was knocking at her door at this time looking through the peephole her eyes widened when she saw that it wasn't Regina but a different brunette she had met at the grocery store that one time Em walked up & Opened the door.

" Hey Nicole was it?" How in the hell did you get my Address?"

The tall beautiful brunette smirked and moved closer, to the taller blonde making Emma, look into her dark blue eyes she crossed her arms and asked if she could come in for a minute to talk business standing aside she let the woman inside her home.

" Thank you & to answer your question, Nike you met with my boss"

Nicole explained that she's one of the PR's, that works closely with her boss, and they had one more thing for Emma to sign and instead of making her come back to them she volunteered to drop by and give her the paper & she had gotten Emma's address from the paperwork she handed it to her.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Going on a few days Emma nor Regina had seen each other, in a couple of days, pretty much like last time and a certain brunette was trying to get in touch with her blonde to at least spend some time with her or possibly Henry since he had been asking about her all of a sudden her cellphone went off seeing the name she smirked and pushed the answer button.

" Hello Dear sister, what can I do for you?"

Both sisters talked and Zelena let Regina know, that the annual black and white Charity ball, was coming up in a couple of weeks and she needed Regina's help because she always did an amazing job at every event their family held.

" I need you to help me with the event."

Asking her sister why hadn't she asked their delightful, mother before asking her, Zelena said that she was the one to suggest coming to Regina which made them both think she had something up her sleeve.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emma let out a low groan feeling her approaching, orgasm she kept her thrusting slow, inside the brunette leaning on her forearms the blonde pushed a little harder and then groaned a little louder moving off the woman & sitting up on her elbows pretty soon Regina did the same thing both trying to catch their breaths.

" Remind me to stay away more often."

The older woman couldn't help the laugh, that came from her throat, Regina moved from the bed and grabbed her silk robe wearing nothing else underneath she went into the bathroom to pee when she heard Emma moving around the room.

" what are you doing Swan?" I know you're not getting redressed."

Hearing that sultry voice Emma stopped, putting on her underwear, and moved back to sit in the bed besides feeling her erection come back to life her heart also fluttered something it had never did in the beginning but now it was & she wondered what that meant hearing the door open she was met with a naked brunette walking towards her looking like she was ready for round Three or four of their Sexcapades.

Finally after getting refreshed with a shower, and a change of clothing, did both Emma and Regina feel relief that no one was in the blonde's home at the moment but they really needed to get the day started a concerned Regina asked Emma after monday's game that she take a couple of days off to relax.

" I can't babe it's my Job, and besides I know it's a turn on for you."

Laughing at Emma Regina grabbed all her clothes, even the thong Emma had ripped off her, when she texted her earlier saying she was coming over Em thought her girlfriend wanted to talk about her day instead she was Jumped & naked in a matter of seconds that was a new record Both Adults dressed Regina received a text earlier from Henry asking if he could catch a ride with his friends and he would be home after school.

" I'm heading into my office, and I need you to drop by later?"

She said while watching her favorite blonde finish, getting dressed and going downstairs, she followed Emma down also and sat down at her island she made a few snacks and a smoothie before reaching for her bag.

" sure babe no problem, see you after practice."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Working out of her office again for the day, Regina asked her friend Katherine, for some idea's on what would they do next for next month's issue and then also asking her what food should go on the menu's this year for the ball.

" Honestly babe how about another Athlete, or someone famous you know."

While the women discussed work and men a man, walked into the building, he was carrying a huge vase full of Lilies and they wondered who he was when he stopped in front of Ruby and smiled before handing her a clipboard so Regina decided to walk out and find out who this man was.

" special delivery for one Regina Mills from your Savior."

Handing her the flowers and the receipt he left, a smiling brunette holding them, Regina sniffed them again and smiled before walking back into her office where a confused Katherine was sitting at her desk.

" Someone's looking to get lucky again." Katherine said while walking behind Regina with a smirk.

* * *

 **Awwh Emma's becoming a romantic at least she's trying and here's to hoping Regina doesn't find out about the special visit she had gotten from Nicole & the next chapter or so will be the Black and white Ball who's excited because Drama of course & I might also reveal what Our Blonde running back found in Cora's fie & a surprise guest will be making a visit...!**

 **AGAIN SORRY ABOUT THE SLOW DATES HOPING TO CATCH A REAL BREAK ONCE THANKSGIVING COMES MAYBE IF I'M NOT TOO BUSY I GRADUATE IN DECEMBER SO I HAVE BEEN BUCKLING DOWN ON HOMEWORK & PROJECTS !**


	17. How Much Is Too Much

Chapter 17 : How Much Is Too Much

 **A/N : like i said before guys, sorry for updating so late but do not worry hoping to get back to writing during the holidays maybe but I have not stopped writing that's for sure thanks for still reading.**

 **Emma's still doing her football and also she still hasn't told anyone what she has on Cora but don't worry me's think an agreement will be reached hopefully very soon but who know's The mills aren't the only One's that can be stubborn….**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" alright bring it in guys."

The clashing of helmets and cleats were heard, and then a whistle was blown off in the distance, eventually the players stopped what, they were doing and moved back, to their spot before their coach dismissed them for the day.

One of the player's removed their helmet, and a head full of long blonde hair rolled, down a pair of strong shoulders Emma was sweaty, and she smirked before clasping hands, with her teammates talking for a few moments before they all went their separate ways.

" See ya tomorrow Swan."

She smirked and changed into her clothes, deciding to shower at home grabbing her clothes, Emma had been practicing non-stop for sure, she also thinking about a certain brunette, who she hadn't seen in a few weeks.

Driving home Emma texted Regina, sending her heart emoji's and flowers also, but she hadn't got anything back making it home she showered, and went into her kitchen to make, herself something to eat before trying to call the woman one more time.

" Hey babe call me back, just getting out of practice."

A knock came to her front door, Emma wondered who it was, and walked over to answer it she smirked and saw who was on the other side, opening the door it was Killian, he had wine in one hand and movies in the other.

" it's about time you answered the door."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Speaking of Regina just like Emma, she had been too busy with her priorities, and had not talked to the blonde running back in a while, of course she missed her, but Regina had other things on her mind at the moment like her son.

" Mom can we have pizza for dinner?"

And pizza is exactly what they ordered, she always loved it when she, got the chance to spend as much time with Henry as she could, of course the older he was getting, he wanted to spend more time with his friends & getting advice from Emma.

" mom how come Emma's not here?"

She wondered the same thing of course, she knew that Honestly, football would have Emma's undivided attention until the season, was over which she wasn't sure, when that would be she still hadn't thanked the blonde properly for the beautiful lilies she had received at her office.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile back at Emma's, her and Killian were just sitting around, but eventually she told her friend that she needed his opinion on two things, but she needed to know that, he wouldn't say anything until she figured it out first Killian nodded and promised.

He watched his friend pace for a minute, and then walk over to her bookshelf, Emma made him close his eyes she removed a few books, and behind them was a safe, of course she would have a cliche hidden in her house punching in the numbers Emma eventually pulled out a envelope walking back over to him.

" I have two things, first a woman came to my house. That wasn't Regina and then in this envelope I have info on one Cora Mills & what's in here could ruin Regina's family."

Killian was taken back since he knew, how well known the mills family were, and for Emma to have something on one of them is big, but he also knew that nothing good, could come from her exposing a secret that the family has kept buried.

" Em's first of all, do you really know this woman. And second are you crazy Emma going after Cora mills is a very bad idea football player or not she could ruin you-"

For sure Emma had thought about it, she knew that the Mills family, had connections around the city but she wasn't afraid of them for sure, but at the same time she was dating, one of them even though Regina wasn't anything like her mother Emma just wasn't sure what she should do with the info she has.

" Would you relax please, I'm not going to use it. Nor go after that awful woman as much as I would love to she's Regina's mother but Kil she has my record."

" wait your record that's sealed, how in the hell did she get that?"

The friends sat around and talked for hours, before Killian said he would see her, tomorrow walking him out the door Emma sighed, and making her way back into, the living room and making the place dark she had the envelope sitting just a few inches from her Em thought about Killian's wise words and decided to be the bigger person reaching for her phone she dialed a number and waited.

* * *

The next few days went by, like a blur for one Regina mills, she wanted to finish early at the office to hopefully call Emma maybe, and spend some alone time, with her favorite blonde but that had proven to be a job in itself while getting coffee she bumped into a random man who couldn't help smile first and then help her.

" I'm so sorry Miss, I am naturally a Klutz let me help you."

Regina couldn't help but smile, and reach for her items, but not before she got the chance to really see who she had bumped into, this man had a smile on his face, she couldn't help but do the same before she finally got up off the floor.

" that's fine I wasn't looking where I was going."

The rugged looking man smiled again, and helped himself and Regina, back up before going back up to the register and ordering Regina, another coffee and himself a mocha latte, while waiting he couldn't help himself he thrusted his hand out to her.

" I'm Robin….locksley by the way."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Practice had ended early for Emma, Thursday was coming up and, that meant she got the chance to relax before tomorrow & Sundays big game she also, got the chance to spend it with her friends, don't get her wrong Emma had texted Regina but never heard anything back so she decided to relax with her best friends.

" let's go out to your favorite burger spot."

And that's exactly what they did, they went to their favorite, burger joint and bought everyone a meal while eating Emma got a text, it wasn't from Regina but from Neal, he said he needed to see her soon like tonight sighing she let them eat & then they left.

Meanwhile over on the other side, of town Regina was sitting down, with Robin after their incident in the coffee shop he had offered, to pay for her blouse but she declined, so instead he offered her dinner as friends of course which is where they were right now each asking each other questions until it started getting let and let her know that he had to relieve his babysitter who was watching his son at home.

" thank you for the meal, and I would love to talk again soon."

Regina watched Robin get into, his own car while she did the same, sitting in her car for those few moments she couldn't help but smile, but then she saw she had missed, six of Emma's text messages feeling bad because neither one of them has had any time alone & Regina was definitely starting to feel it physically mostly.

" where are you Swan?"

Speaking of Swan Emma had met up, with Neal and wondered wondered, what he wanted with her she drove up to his place parking the car, Em got out her car and smirked, before walking up to the front door and knocked waiting for an answer which did not take long a woman opened up the door smirking herself before raising an eyebrow.

" I'm sorry is this Neal gold's place?"

All of a sudden Neal came up, right next to the woman smiling, he kissed her cheek and whispered something in her ear before she walked away, he eventually opened the door, wider and told his oldest friend to come in and then telling her they needed to talk.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Things have been going smoothly, well at least for now it was, Regina had one more meeting she was going to and then decided that she was, tired of being ignored that's, for sure once she was done with her business she called her friend Katherine and they went shopping.

" I'm assuming your shopping, is for a certain blonde running back."

Regina and katherine both continued shopping, of course her next stop was, victoria secret of course her blonde friend raised an eyebrow, and giggled quietly before, walking away letting her friend shop a young woman walked over to her and smiled.

" welcome to Victoria Secret, let me know if you need my help."

Done shopping Regina thanked, the young woman her and Katherine left the store, if she was honest she wasn't just doing this for herself, but for a certain blonde she was sure, probably craving her like she was craving the blonde unfortunately she had to wait until tomorrow night since Emma also had a game.

* * *

Thursday night football is what was going on, the NY Giants were playing against the redskins Emma had texted her parents, and siblings they had flown, out for the game and also that she could talk to them about what her and Neal had talked about right now Emma was sitting on the bench.

" come on guys tackle him."

Their coach yelled at them, Emma was still on the bench until, a whistle was blown calling for a break the teammates high fived each other, waiting to be put back in, she sighed and grabbed a water drinking half the bottle.

" Swan you and Beckham are in let's go."

After a few moments the game was tied, and that's when Emma was put in, feeling nervous for some reason she looked up in the sky box, and saw her family she also wondered, if Regina was there since they hadn't spoken hopefully she was and hopefully she had Henry with her also sighing one last time & putting her helmet on Emma ran out onto the field along with some of her fellow teammates cheers erupted around the stand.

The game ended and sadly the Giants, lost their first game of the season, Emma's family waited up for her but she told them, she was going to stay behind because, their coach was going to give them a speech but she would see them in the morning smiling they all hugged Emma while she went into the locker room.

" see you tomorrow baby girl." David told his daughter before following his family.

Emma went home beyond exhausted, even though she didn't play, much this game honestly she could not wait for sunday nights game, reaching for her keys in her back pocket, Em opened the front door and walked in throwing clothes around the room she jumped in the shower eventually she came back down throwing herself on the couch all of a sudden a knock came to her front door wondering who it was she rushed to it and looked through the peephole recognizing the person Em smirked and unlocked it and then opened it.

" Hey you I wasn't expecting you tonight-"

On the other side of Emma's door, stood a very sexy brunette woman, and that woman happened to be Regina she was wearing a black trench coat, and black red bottoms along with, red lipstick she also had her hair curled smirking she watched the blonde stand aside and let her in Regina made sure she let Emma feel the heat that was coming off her body as of right now.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Closing her door Emma couldn't help, but watch the sexy brunette woman, make her way to the blonde's couch and sit down crossing one leg, over the other showing skin, Regina heard a groan come from Emma she turned her head to be eye to eye with her.

" It's been a minute Swan."

Emma moved closer to Regina and sighed, sitting down in a lone chair, she rubbed both her hands across her face before making eye contact, with the beautiful woman once again she knew it was true it had been a minute since either woman had seen each other.

" I apologize for that, my schedule has been hectic."

Uncrossing her legs and smiling, Regina moved from her seat still, keeping eye an eye on Emma she moved from her current seat, and watched the blonde pace back and forth, moving to where she was Regina rolled her eyes and untied the knot on her coat she waited for a moment before clearing her throat making the running back stop and turn to look at her letting the coat slide down her lithe body what was underneath could not be described well at least not by Emma she had no words.

The half naked brunette woman, moving closer to where Emma was, she made sure no eye contact was broken she watched Em, trace her body with her eyes before the blonde, made her way over to her & put her hands on Regina's waist pulling her closer.

" Babeeee…..You did this for me?"

In the background Emma had music playing, she held Regina closer to her body, of course she felt what she was doing to the younger woman, raising an eyebrow the brunette smiled, and put her hands on her shoulders looking directly into lust blown green eyes and biting her bottom lip.

" do you like it?" I know you've been beyond busy."

" soo...I thought you deserved a reward."

Smashing their lips together earned, them both a deep groan and sigh, it literally had been too long since either woman had felt, their lips on one another which was sad, moving to the couch Regina pushed Emma onto it she watched a shirt being thrown leaving her only in her sweats along with an Erection that was making itself known eventually she reached behind her back & removed her lace bra first throwing across the room before she could remove anything else she was yanked onto Emma's lap where the blonde attached her lips to one of exposed nipples earning a moan.

* * *

Eventually clothes were thrown okay, more so forgotten around, the floor including underwear and pants Emma had pulled out covers, and laid them close to the fireplace, where she currently had made a bed for both her and a very naked Regina mills who was getting impatient by the minute because her lover went looking for protection.

" Emma it's fine okay, I've been on birth control. Since Henry was born just come back please condoms are just extra precautions."

Crash and a thud was heard, in the distance before she did, come running back in covering up her junk she raised a eyebrow herself normally, she would trust her instincts, and do the right thing which was still wear extra protection but the horny side of her brain was throwing out logic also sighing she threw the box of latex's on her counter and crawled back under the cover's and moved back between the brunette's willing and waiting legs.

" are you sure because I can still use one?"

Letting the covers slide down her body, Regina gave Emma her sure card, and laughed when she was tackled back onto the covers, looking between their bodies and seeing, the impressive package she felt the blonde get onto her forearms and take a hold of her not so little friend and pushed inside.

" This I know I have missed."

Going on round two and for an hour, Emma was still thrusting inside of Regina, of course Em wasn't going to complain she had missed being, inside the brunette woman but she was also, tired moving one of her hands lower she found Regina's nerve endings and felt as the woman orgasmed she had the blonde in a vice like grip.

" next time don't hold back Swan?"

Lying next to the brunette woman, out of breath Emma opened one of her eyes, and smiled at Regina who was currently sitting up, she watched Regina pick the shirt up, and slipped it over passed her shoulders she eventually made the blonde lay back while she gracely climbed back into Emma's naked lap.

" someone's at full salute this morning."

Both women looked down she smirked first, and reached between them earning, a moan which caused the blonde running back to shift a little, leaning forward their lips locked once again, and Em pulled her closer on her lip making sure Regina felt her penis since she wasn't wearing any type of underwear because a certain running back had ripped them to complete shreds neither woman could get enough of each other especially Emma.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spending another hour so in bed, eventually Emma had woken up, and went downstairs wearing nothing but sweats she walked into, her kitchen and grabbed ingredients, and also bowls whipping up a little breakfast she got a tray and walked back up into her bedroom where she was greeted by the most beautiful site a naked Regina wrapped up in her bed sheets leaning up against the headboard.

" I made breakfast cliche right?"

She made over to where Regina, was leaning and placed the tray, down on the brunette's lap who looked up from the food raising, an sculpted eyebrow and watched Emma sit down too, but right next to her she also had a plate full of food grabbing a fork full of organic eggs she ate some before turning towards Emma.

" so everything was organic, nothing from a factory everything homegrown."

Done with the most important meal, of the day Regina said she needed, to go home and change clothes before any other words, could be exchanged Emma went over and grabbed the envelope.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emma walked back into the bedroom, where Regina was getting redressed, nervous was an understatement she didn't want to do it, but she knew that her girlfriend, had the right to know what secrets her mother had kept from her sighing she caught the woman looking at her.

" what do you have in your hand?"

Being the curious woman that she is, Regina moved closer to her lover, who had a very perplexed look on her face she wondered what was, bothering her she made Emma give her eye contact again before reaching for the yellow envelope.

" it's nothing babe Just some papers."

Not wanting to press the matter, Regina let it go and grabbed her shoes, smiling while doing so because she knew she was being watched, and looking up she was right, Emma was watching her done dressing she moved to where she was and stood between her legs and kissed her once again.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Regina still wondered what was eating, her love so much that she, couldn't give the brunette her undivided attention shaking it off for now, she did make it home where, she was greeted by her son who had just woken up himself walking into the kitchen.

" morning Grandma called last night."

Kissing the top of her son's head, she walked upstairs into her bedroom, she showered and changed her clothes before she reached for, her cell looking up her mother's number, wondering what she could possibly want with her.

After an hour a knock came to her door, she already knew who it was, opening it she moved to the side to allow her mother into her home, the older brunette woman thanked her, and walked inside looking around for a minute she then turned around to face her youngest daughter who didn't look pleased at all.

" what did you want with me mother?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Emma got her day started a little, a late but she wasn't complaining because she had a really good, reason why she started out so late, going into her exercise room she heard her ring wondering who was calling her she unlocked it and answered on the other side of the line was her mother.

" I'm sorry ma let's go out for brunch?"

Getting a yes Emma finished her workout, and went to change her clothes, but not before she passed up that damn envelope she was this close, to showing Regina what was, inside but she decided to listen to Killian sighing again she couldn't stop thinking that she should have told the brunette everything her mother had did in the past and had it covered up.

" soliciting, abortion, child endangerment, sexual assault ( Victim )."

The list for Cora went on and on, pretty much it was longer than Emma's, she knew that she could have just blurted everything out but she, wasn't that type of person, Cora is the person to do it.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back over at Regina's she and her mother, had finished talking of course, Cora was telling her to dump Emma for good this time, but Regina told her mother that, wasn't not going to happen any time soon hearing those words she watched her mother reached into her purse and pulled out a mirror looking directly into it.

" are you sure about that."

She wondered what her mother, had meant by that leaning up, against the wall she moved closer to her mother and watched her take a sip, out of her glass and place it back down, she then made eye contact with her daughter again.

" what do you mean am I sure."

" Just be careful around her Regina, do you really know everything about her?"

* * *

 **Crazy right but I how Emma was the bigger person and didn't give Regina the envelope and also I wonder what Regina is thinking about right now after having that little conversation with her mother what's going to happen next for our favorite Couple….. and also another Team is looking at our favorite blonde**

 **UPDATES MIGHT GET SLOW AGAIN AT LEAST UNTIL THE HOLIDAYS FORGIVE ME IN ADVANCE..!**


	18. One Day at a Time

Chapter 18 : One Day at a Time

 **A/N : Loving all the new follower's and also thanks for all the lovely reviews and messages and for the one guest asking I am the same person that is writing on Archive On My Own & Yes I am the Author for Fate Just is, Blue Rich Mountains, and Behind closed doors making sure you guys get a update before the holidays….**

 **CHECK OUT BOTTOM OF STORY FOR SOME INTERESTING NEWS…!**

 **Almost forgetting where we left off, Regina had a little visit from her mother who was still trying to break her and Emma up but she's going to have to try harder because Emma isn't giving up that easy**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emma had been off her game, lately but it wasn't what, you would think she hadn't a good night's rest in a few days she's been, beyond busy if it wasn't, one thing it was something else but at the end of the day she didn't mind because, it was making her even more money.

" Em if you have time, I need to go over this with you."

Of course she was forever grateful, for Neal he made sure that, any deals or meetings that she was asked to be in he was right there, with her which was most times, but today was a different day.

" Nike is wanting you for a photoshoot."

The muscular blonde was currently, sitting on the couch when she, looked up at her oldest friend and smirked before getting up and making, her way into the kitchen, where she fixed herself a glass of water before turning around to face Neal.

She also had been texting Regina, who was asking if she, wanted to come over later and of course Emma wasn't about to pass up, an opportunity to see her woman, Emma finished texting back and then looked back up at Neal.

" when do they need me?"

Going over his emails and texts, Neal handed Emma his phone, and watched her read the messages before she handed the phone back, to him before finishing her water, and smiling at her friend she then moved to sit back down.

" I'm heading out be ready for tomorrow Swan-"

She eventually helped her friend, out the door before she, closed the door back and made her way upstairs that she could pack a few, things before she actually, headed to Regina's place for some needed alone time.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Speaking of alone time Regina, was inside her bedroom wondering, which lingerie set was she going to wear of course it didn't matter, to her because Emma would rip, it off anyways but she always loved putting in an effort a soft knock came to the front door.

" I will be right here."

She fixed the silk robe, that was wrapped around her, perfect waist and peeked through the peephole she knew who it was, but it was good to check, smiling she unlocked the door and made sure to open it wide so the person on the other side got an eyeful.

" Damn babe if I would have known."

Emma walked inside wearing, sweatpants and a t-shirt, she smiled before making her way inside but not before taking another, look at her sexy as hell, girlfriend who was currently standing right in front of her wearing barely nothing.

Watching Regina with hungry eyes, Emma followed her also into, the kitchen and then the living room where it was dark but candles, were all around illuminating, the area and parts of the house making the blonde bit the bottom of her lip.

* * *

Em made a mental note, to buy more condoms, and have Regina keep them at her house it wasn't like she didn't have any because, she did and it was relief, looking over to her left she saw that a beautiful and sated Regina sleeping peacefully moving off the bed carefully she got up and tiptoed to the bathroom feeling some relief while peeing she walked back out and tiptoed back onto the bed and a felt her woman stir.

" where have you been Swan?"

A husky voice rang out inside, the bedroom it was Regina she, had the sheet still wrapped around her naked and wanting body, Emma sighed of course and turned, her whole body to face the woman she was sharing a bed with.

" I had to pee & peeing, with an erection is harder than it looks."

Regina sat up and raised an, eyebrow at Emma before moving, the sheet she had wrapped around her waist and making her, lie back down before climbing, back onto her lap and feeling what she meant exactly her not so little friend was rising for attention once again.

Emma moved to sit up, for a moment so that she, could open the drawer and grab another condom but before she could even, do it she felt a much smaller hand, stop her looking up she saw that Regina closed the drawer back and then lifted halfway off her lap before taking a hold of Emma's penis and sinking back down on it making both Adults cry out with pleasure.

Eventually morning did break, and as usual Emma was the, first to be awake she went down into Regina's kitchen and made breakfast, sighing she walked back up, into the bedroom but instead seeing a sleeping brunette Regina was up and grabbed her silk robe turning her head.

" I made breakfast I'd thought you would be hungry."

Regina turned around and gave, her lover a silent smirk, she then thanked Emma and said she wasn't hungry before walking past, her and down into her own, kitchen where she fixed herself a glass of water honestly she was still thinking about what her mother said.

" babe are you okay?"

Hearing heavy footsteps make, their way into the kitchen, she knew that she couldn't let her mother get to her but it was still eating, at her mind she really didn't, know everything that was Emma Swan and really Emma really never talked about her past.

" tell me something about yourself, that I don't already know."

Taken back by Regina's question, Emma sighed and placed the food tray down.

" what do you wanna know?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

To say she was taken back, of course she knew where, all the questioning was coming from it was coming from Cora and Emma knew, that she must have paid, Regina a visit other wise she never really asked about her past kissing the brunette, one last time she redressed and drove home but not before she called Killian.

" are you sure it was Cora?"

Emma nodded her head, and opened up her refrigerator, trying to find something to eat since she hadn't eaten when she was, at Regina's sighing she closed, the door and made her way into her own living room flopping down onto the couch.

" It was here & you know I couldn't tell her everything."

Killian felt for his friend, she was trying to be a different, person but it seems like something was forever getting in her way, he also knew that she was, madly enamored with Regina he wasn't sure if she would say love just yet he asked her what was going to do now.

" I'm fighting fire with fire, I had the file delivered. And will be declaring a truce with that evil person who's considered Regina's mother-"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emma was trying to keep, herself busy that's for sure, so she had went to practice every other day the coach finally told her, to take a break so that she could, be ready for sunday night's game smirking she left the training, facility and went to catch up, with the guys which included Neal, her brother Graham and Leroy plus Killian.

" we were wondering if you forgot about us."

She laughed and sat down, right next to Leroy at, the table ordering another round of drinks before grabbing a menu looking, to see what she was in, the mood for as of right now she was in the mood for the biggest burger that they had.

" is it true you sent Cora's secret file to Regina?"

Smirking she lifted her eyes from her drink. " you are most correct sir."

The guys and Emma finished their, drinks and then called Uber, being driven home it gave Em time to think about what her life has become, pulling up into the driveway, she got out the car and went inside but not before she paid the driver a big tip.

Meanwhile over at the mills, residence Regina was still feeling, for what happened with her and Emma when she asked her, running all those personal questions, and she sort of felt like she was playing into her mother's hands, that is until a day or so ago she received a knock at her door and a envelope on her porch and opened it.

" I'm serious Kat, i have to speak to mother."

At first she couldn't believe, all the words on her mother's, closed file but there they were Regina wondered why she never talked, about having an abortion, and also being arrested for solicitation another fancy way of saying street meat.

" who do you think sent it?"

If she was being honest, with herself she didn't care, who had sent it Regina really wanted to know why her mother was keeping, secrets when she was, the one to tell her to ask Emma okay grant it she asked her if she was sure that she knew everything about the running back.

" I need to talk to my mother, but first gotta pay a visit to a extra special blonde.

Regina told her friend that, she would be back and to, lock the garage door as soon as she pulled out the driveway making her way, to a certain blonde's house to see, if she would at least talk to her.

* * *

Speaking of running backs, Emma felt good after a shower, she was about to lay around on the couch and catch up on her show's, either netflix or hulu were first, and maybe half the dozen Tivo recordings she had on her dvr when her doorbell rang she moved to see who it was looking through the peephole she smirked opened the door & on the other was a beautiful brunette that she did recognize.

" what are you doing here Regina….?"

Standing aside of course Emma, let the brunette woman inside, and then closed the door behind her before making her way back over, to the comfortable couch then, she sighed and saw Regina do the same thing only sitting a little further away from the blonde.

" I came here to talk Emma please?"

Emma raised up off the couch, and turned to face the brunette, who had a peaceful yet sad look resting upon her face sighing once again she let Regina talk first.

" first off why didn't you tell me that girl came here."

Em of course flinched, at the tone that she was using, to be honest she herself felt bad about not telling Regina that the woman, had paid her a visit but, it was business because Emma got confirmation that she was working for Nike.

" I wasn't thinking about telling you at first."

Now thinking back Emma, realized that she knew why, Regina had trust issues of course she had told her why she finally got, the true reason moving closer, she watched Regina's eyes follow her every move until she was sitting right next to the brunette.

" second your past is just that, it's your past I mean. Who doesn't have a shady part of them that they don't want anyone to know & I am grateful that you told me most of it."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Emma felt the same way, a person's past should be the past it doesn't define who there are now, well except people like Cora, she's just plain evil and sort of got what she deserved Em hoped that Regina would be talking to her mother also.

" if you and Henry wanna spend the night, you both can you know?"

Regina did almost forget, that she had Henry in the car, opening the front door she waved for her son to come in and he of course, closed the door and raced, into Emma's house almost crashing into the taller woman making them both smile.

" easy kid it's good to see you too."

After a while she allowed, Henry to stay in the biggest, room she had because it had a T.V. and video games much to his mother's dismay, she closed the door and made, her way into her bedroom suite where she was greeted by the most, amazing sight a T-shirt wearing, brunette wearing just that only a large tshirt climbing into bed Regina smiled and moved closer.

" I will be talking to my mother in the morning."

Nodding her head both Adults, had fallen asleep that is until, Regina had an urge in the middle of the night she raised her head and, looked down she felt a hardness, pressing up against her thigh and that only meant that Emma was feeling the same way she was Horny.

She made the blonde turn, onto her back while she, straddled Emma's thighs making sure the running back felt her arousal, eventually she did and looked, up raising an eyebrow she watched Regina once again grab her, erection and slink down slowly, this time making her moan a little louder than usual after an hour and both being spent she finally snuggled up next to Emma and heard her laugh.

" best way to get the best rest."

* * *

 **I hope you all love the chapter, I wasn't sure where I was going with it since I am literally leaving in a couple of hours and I actually wanted to give you another chapter Sorry for the short chapter but I couldn't leave you all hanging**

 **I'VE ALSO BEEN WRITING ON ANOTHER SITE CALLED ARCHIVE'S ON MY OWN**

 **I HAVE THREE STORIES CALLED : FATE JUST IS, BLUE RICH MOUNTAINS & BEHIND CLOSED DOORS**

 **And Uh oh Cora better watch out for real now her plan has backfired and Regina now know's what's in her mother's file I loved how she came to Emma and told her she didn't care about her past and that she should move on which I am sure she will she has been trying**


	19. Loud And Clear

Chapter 19 : Loud And Clear

 **A/N : I am officially done with school..so that means more time to write hopefully please forgive me for the slow updates Exams are next week but seriously after that I'm done which means I get to also start coming up with new story Idea's and prepare for the sequel for this story.**

 **Last chapter Emma had sent Cora's file to Regina and now the guilt is possibly going to eat her alive time will tell and also she has a few other teams looking her way will she stay with the Giants or go somewhere else... and another Magazine shoot is coming her way**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emma had been thinking, about the file that Regina, had received of course she hadn't told her that she was the one that had sent, it to her sighing Em finished, her routine work out and walked back up the stairs when a knock came to her door.

" be there in a minute."

Grabbing a towel and wrapping, it around her neck she smirked, and opened the door of course it was Neal he only really showed up, when there was either business to, discuss or she did something wrong normally it was both.

She opened the door, and sure enough Neal was, standing there in the doorway holding some papers and of course files sighing, he walked all the way in, while Emma closed the door following right behind him.

" look at this kid, this is what GQ is offering you if. You agree to be on their cover."

Emma reached for the paper, and flipped the page over her eyes, widened when she saw the amount that they would be willing to, pay just to have her stand there and, allow them to take photo's of her for the magazine looking back up she smiled.

" they wanna pay me this much?"

Neal nodded his head and handed, Emma the first check that they had, cut he passed it to her all she needed to do is come in and pose, but of course it was up to her not anyone, else's being who she was of course she wasn't going to turn down the offer.

" tell Jim that I'd be honored to be on the cover."

Right after he left Emma, she had texted Killian and the, other's seeing what they were up to she also had a ice session to go to, which consisted of her literally sitting, in a tub of ice and soaking her knee since it had been bothering for a few days.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile at the Mills residence, Regina was still fuming over what, was in her mother's file of course Zelena had given their mother, a excuse as to why she hadn't, told them anything that was in the file sighing she moved to grab a glass of water.

" who know's why Gina it's mother."

Zelena was right about that, their mother was who she was because, well no knew actually why because no one has ever questioned, her but that was about to change, feeling a little queasy Regina just chalked it up from being stressed.

" well mother is going to have to answer my questions."

They both knew that, one Cora J. Mills wouldn't answer questions, especially the one's that came from her own daughter but, Regina didn't care how can she ask her, did she trust Emma when she too had secrets of her own.

" hope you feel better little sis, and as for mother good luck with that."

* * *

Meanwhile Emma was chillaxin, with her friends when her phone, chirped reaching for it in her back pocket she unlocked it and, saw that she had a message from, one sexy brunette that she had been wanting to see.

" guys I gotta go Regina want's me to come over-"

Throwing a hundred dollar, bill on the table Emma grabbed, her jacket and walked out to the valet parking lot where she paid, the kid to grab her car he also, had asked for an autograph of course she wasn't the type of person to say no eventually she got in the car and drove off.

Making it to Regina's house, she parked the car and grabbed, her phone texting the brunette beauty that she was right outside the door, waiting for a few moments Henry, opened the door and beamed from ear to ear smiling that his favorite person was standing outside.

" mama Emma is here and I'm letting her inside."

Stepping aside Henry smiled, and so did Emma before she walked past, the seven year old high fiving each other finally walking, inside and going into the kitchen, she saw that Regina was standing in the kitchen and she was on the phone raising a finger she told Emma to give her a moment.

" no thank you sir see you soon."

Hanging the phone up, Regina smirked and placed her phone, down before beckoning for Emma to come closer to her which, she did Emma stood between the legs, of the brunette beauty leaning down their lips met in a passionate kiss.

" Eww can't you two kiss somewhere else?"

Breaking apart both Emma, Regina couldn't help but laugh, she eventually moved away from Regina and sat down next to the seat, that wasn't too far from where she, was sitting she also wanted to share some good news with her woman also.

" GQ gave me an offer and I also wanted to invite you to saturday's game."

Emma and the giants would be, leaving to head out of town friday, and as usual she loved when her family was there & inviting Regina, and Henry to the games so naturally she was hoping that the brunette would say yes to coming.

" I'd think about it first, I have work and Henry has school. And recently I haven't been feeling so great so there's that also."

Emma smiled and kissed her cheek before answering a incoming call herself.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

After spending the night, and the morning at Regina's Emma, was ready to start her day as usual which usually started with her, going to the stadium gym and exercise, she also wanted to get her body in shape for her photoshoot.

" but Em have you seen you?"

Emma smirked at her friend, sterling said while doing the same, thing that she was doing which was getting into shape Em grabbed, the weights and threw them over, her head before bringing them back down to her sides.

" see you Saturday night Sterling thanks again man."

Leaving the gym practice was, coming up and that also, meant that Emma was going to have to ice her body once again once it was, over sighing she went to change, and get ready for practice Emma also had texted Regina asking her if she was feeling okay.

Going back home Emma had, decided not to go to ice therapy, instead something she would regret soon enough more like in the, morning sighing she finally had, made it home throwing her bag onto the couch and made her way upstairs.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been only two days , and Regina still was feeling under the weather, but she knew she couldn't miss the meeting that she was, about to fly out of LAX for because the, meeting was for her company and something she has been wanting for a few months now.

" Ms. Mills I emailed you your itinerary for the trip."

After a few moments Regina's, phone pinged and she looked down, her itinerary was sent to her which meant she was ready to go, she was hoping to be back before, Emma's game saturday sighing she somewhat thanked Belle before she left to go home.

" thank you Ms. French make sure you cancel anything upcoming please."

Meanwhile Emma sitting around, in her entertainment room watching movies, when she saw that she had gotten another text from, Regina telling her that she would be, going out of town tomorrow and that Henry would be staying with Zelena until she got back.

" how are you feeling babe?"

* * *

Since Henry was already, going to go over to his aunt's, Regina had dropped him off last night because he said he didn't want, her to rush taking him over, there she smiled and kissed his forehead before leaving she loved how smart he was so she was grateful because that gave her time to pack and spend the night at a certain blonde's house.

" like i asked when I called how do you feel?"

To be honest Regina felt, great grant it she meant mind wise, other than that she started to feel normal again she was, grateful for that because she was leaving, in a few hours and she didn't want to be to queasy while riding on the plane.

" I feel better actually Henry gave me a ginger ale before he left."

She smirked while still, lying on Emma's chest and while, they were still wrapped in each other's arms and the blankets that, were keeping their naked bodies warm, Regina sighed and reached for her phone and saw the time, she moved off Emma taking the sheets, with her all while leaving a naked blonde with morning wood still lying in the bed.

" how about I go with you, I got time off practice and. Plus the game is not until Saturday night that way you won't be alone while you are in Canada-"

Regina had agreed that, Emma could go with her to, Canada her bags were already packed but Emma's was not so she waited, and watched the enticing blonde, football player jump into the shower and then come back out with a towel wrapped around her body all while throwing clothes into a large duffle bag along with a few condoms which made the brunette raise an eyebrow.

" Babe we might need them ya never know."

She couldn't help but smirk, and walk out the blonde's bedroom, and down the stairs she sat down for the moment and then heard, footsteps she looked up and saw, Emma coming down with a baseball cap and her bag slung over her shoulder.

Before leaving for the, airport Em of course locked up her house, and made sure her state of the art security system was on and, she was also forever grateful for the, security guards that went around the neighborhood patrolling she let them know she was going out of town.

" Emma do you have your passport ready?"

Both adults had made, it to the airport getting out of, the uber car she and Emma walked to the back of the car all while pulling out, ( No pun intended ) their tickets, and walking into LAX and to their terminal of course Emma, couldn't walk five feet without, being asked for a photo or a autograph eventually they had made it to their gate and onto the flight Emma gave her woman the window seat while she sat near the Isle of course it was first class even though Emma kept telling her she was fine with couch as soon as they had taken off each women was handed a glass of wine and water while sipping hers Regina couldn't help the smile that came upon her face as she watched her blonde football player scarf down six bags of peanuts .

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After about a four hour, flight the plane had finally, landed Emma allowed the guests to get off first that included Regina before, she got off the plane herself and, again even in Canada Em's status did not go unnoticed that's for sure, just like Los Angeles fans greeted, her and she smiled and wave all while holding a certain brunette's hand & leaving the airport heading to their hotel.

" Gina...look at this view."

Making it to their hotel, their bags were given to the, belle hoppe and then Regina was handed her suite keys smiling she turned, and motioned for Emma to follow, her to the elevator which she did pushing the number 23 Regina stood back but did not notice Emma coming up behind her and wrapping her hands around the brunette's waist.

" Emma we can't not in here at least."

The blonde football player, sighed and moved from behind Regina, who then fixed the skirt she was wearing and turned to look, at her girlfriend who went back, to being on her cellphone the elevator dinged and the doors opened signaling that they had made it to their floor and into their hotel suite which was huge.

" I'm going to shower first if that's okay?"

* * *

Emerging from her nice hot, shower Emma was drying, her hair with a towel when she heard what sounded like a familiar voice, walking into where the bedroom, was she could see that Regina was sitting on the bed with her laptop clearly talking to a person on the other end.

" because mother it's my business and I don't have to tell you every time I leave town."

Emma really wasn't in any, mood to even interrupt that, and instead she headed towards the kitchen that was fully stocked grabbing, a Gatorade she flopped down, on the couch and just waited for Regina to finish her skype session with her mother a little over an hour she finally came out the room and into where Em was.

" are you hungry?" we can go to one of favorite restaurants."

Regina and Emma did just, that headed to the brunette's favorite, place to eat which was called the Hawksworth Restaurant and, of course Emma wanted to, drive the rental car trying to find a parking spot she let Regina out first and then waited for the Valet to grab her keys & she finally caught up with her sexy brunette.

" welcome to Hawksworth my name is Denise do you have a reservation?"

Handing the hostess her card, the woman smiled and grabbed, two menus before asking the both of them to follow her of course, Emma told her woman to go ahead, of her and then she followed right behind them all while seeing eye's watching them.

" I can get you your drinks, the waiter will be right with you."

Looking at the drinks, Emma looked down at the drink menu, and then back up at the beautiful brunette that was sitting right in front of her.

" can I get a glass of your Dom Perignon please?" and a water also.

They had ordered their meals, and sat around the table, talking and pretty much gazing at each other it was getting pretty late, and so both Regina and Emma, left the restaurant and walked around Vancouver for a little bit, going back to the hotel Em grabbed, some sweats and a shirt throwing her clothes back into the bag she looked over at Regina who had grabbed her negligee and headed into the bathroom after a few moments she was still in there so naturally Emma became worried.

" hey Babe are you okay in there?"

After a moment the bathroom, door opened and, Regina came walking out she smiled and walked over to where her blonde lover, was standing making sure to, put some extra sway into her hips before feeling warm hands wrap around her waist and being pulled into the much taller body.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Early mornings were always, Emma's favorite a sigh was heard inside, the bedroom both women had the sheets wrapped around, their bodies Regina turned her body, and looked over at the sleeping blonde before reaching under the sheets and wrapped her hand around Emma's not so little friend making the running back jump a little.

" well good morning to you also."

After their morning session, Regina grabbed her phone and, saw the time climbing out of the bed she went into her suitcase and, grabbed her toiletries heading into, the bathroom while doing that Em had finally woken up again & went into another bathroom getting dressed.

" so I have a meeting for, an hour and then lunch with a few Execs."

Watching her woman leave, Em decided to become busy herself, but before she could do anything she had gotten a text from, Neal saying that everything was ready to, go when she got back to NYC she would be flying into L.A. and from there meeting with the best photographer.

Regina had made it to, Integra wearing one of her favorite, power suits that showed off her legs she sat down in the chair and waited, for the men to show up eventually, they did smiling she got up and shaked each of their hands before, walking into the room that they, had prepared for their meeting that she herself had set up.

* * *

 **Hmm wonder what is going on, with Regina hopefully she finds out, and tells Emma what's up and of course next chapter we get to see Emma posing for GQ And also Cora comes into to play but this time will there be a truce between her and the Football player**

 **EXAM'S FOR THE NEXT TWO WEEKS BUT I PROMISE TO MAKE FREQUENT UPDATES WHEN I CAN**

 **What would you like to see me write next I am beyond grateful that you all are loving this story and hopefully you all love my other stories on Archive Of Our Own I will also be trying to update them when i can to Thanks for sticking with me this long**


	20. It's All In Good Fun

Chapter 20 : It's all in good fun

 **A/N : last update for the year of 2016, cannot believe the year is pretty much, almost over time has flown by literally and I am beyond, grateful that many of you are still loving, this story there will be new adventures coming soon…!**

 **With a another big shoot coming up, and Emma having plenty of games, for the season also a whole lot of sponsoring offers, neither woman have had any time together, will their relationship be really tested when something else comes up?**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The small little getaway that. Emma had taken with a certain brunette. Had came to an end lying up in bed jet lag had hit her fast. And she had soon found herself beyond tired. It wasn't like Em hadn't traveled before but this was. The first time she hadn't actually gotten any. Good rest because in a couple of hours she needed to be at practice.

" Emma you are tired what if, something happens during one of your plays?"

The blonde headed running back. Smiled while still holding her phone. She had looked at her phone early this morning when she saw a. Missed call across her screen she smiled. And automatically knew who had called her.

" Gina...babe I'm fine, it's practice not a full on game."

Emma gave her woman some reassurance. And said she needed to sleep in order. To wake up in the morning and head to practice for the day. They had talked for another hour until. She didn't hear anything and moved the phone closer.

" call me in the morning you're tired."

Agreeing that she was tired. Both women hand finally hung up their phones. Emma looked at hers and saw that she had a new it up she saw it was from GQ mag. Letting her know what time she would need to be at the photoshoot.

Emma sighed and finished eating. Before she headed to bed. Thinking about her trip with Regina Em showered and sleep finally took over.

The next day Emma was up. She smiled and saw a missed text. Of course she knew who it was from walking into her bathroom. Em got in the shower & the water came on. Grabbing her favorite shampoo lathering up her hair.

" it's too early to be up."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile since Emma had practice. Regina needed to finish up a few things. And of course she still hadn't been feeling all that great still. Katherine had said it was possible stress. Regina being herself thought the same thing for now she did.

" it has been a lot going on lately."

Making it to her office. Regina discovered that she had a lot of paperwork. Walking behind her desk sitting in her dark office chair. She started sorting through all the mail as well. Some of it were requests to be inside her magazine.

The older brunette smiled. But she failed to notice her friend coming in. the older blonde woman handed her friend some tea. Who gladly had accepted the cup from her friend. She watched Katherine walk over to a chair and sit down.

" since Emma's got practice today, we should go to lunch somewhere fun. You get to pick and i know you're probably hungry."

Smiling the women grabbed their bags. And headed out to get something. Ruby watched both women leave and she continued working. Of course Regina told her to hold calls. At least until she came back from getting something to eat.

* * *

Practice was practice at least. That's what Emma had always said. Today was no different they had a game coming up in a few days. And the guys including Em were ready. Well as ready as they could be which is the reason for practice.

" block them Swan."

Emma wearing her helmet. Ran past some of her teammates. And jumped over another before she made an incredible tackle. Helping her friend up off the ground. They both laughed for a moment before going back over to join the others.

Getting ready for another play. When Em went over to her bag. And reached for her phone not seeing any new texts back to practice. She went Emma knew that. Regina probably was still mad at her for even going.

" I want another hour of practice-"

The guys including Emma. went back to throwing the ball. But not before they grabbed their water bottles and drying their faces. Em reached for her helmet again. And went back into position ready to throw her teammates off her tail.

Since her favorite running back. Was currently busy Regina was at work. Trying to finish at least two of five deadlines that were coming up. She had went home for a minute. And came back still thinking about the convo her and Katherine had.

" your mother is on line one-"

Regina wasn't ready to talk. But of course she knew her mother. All too well she would keep calling. Her until she actually talked. Looking over her desk she thanked Ruby. and grabbed the phone sighing to herself Regina answered.

" hello mother how are you?"

Of course she let her mother talk. And the conversation went on for an hour. After which she told Cora that she would see her later. Hanging the phone up Regina finished work. And decided that she would go home a little early for the day.

" if anyone else calls, tell them I'm out for the rest of the day."

She watched Regina grab her purse. And lock her office door before leaving. She smiled once again at her boss and saw walk out the building. Regina looked for her keys more so. And found them at the bottom of her purse.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While Regina had decided to go home. Emma had made it home herself. Sore and tired is what she was running a somewhat hot bath. She stripped naked and got into the water. Letting out a big sigh Em started to relax in the warm water.

Eventually she had gotten out. And made her way into her bedroom. Emma stretched out onto her large bed and grabbed her phone. She wondered what her favorite brunette. Was up to thinking about Regina she decided to text her.

Emma- Hey babe how was your day?"

Gina Mills - I'm okay came home early, thinkin i might have ate something wrong.

After talking to her love. For about an hour Emma closed her phone. And decided to pay her woman a surprise visit changing clothes. She grabbed her usual duffle bag. And made a pit stop at the grocery store picking up a gatorade and ginger ale.

" Hey babe i'm right outside."

* * *

Opening the door was Regina. She was half dressed and eating popcorn. She saw that her favorite running back had a bag in her hand. And a smirk on her face walking inside. Emma bypassed her woman who smiled she got into the kitchen.

" brought you something Gina, i know you said you weren't feeling great."

Regina smiled and grabbed the bag. Thanking Emma first before drinking. Meanwhile she watched Emma come sit next to her and smile. She was beyond grateful for Emma. finishing off the ginger ale she asked her blonde if she wanted to spend the night.

" you do know that, you do not have to ask right?"

Em told Regina to sit. While she went back into the kitchen. And made them both some warm tea. She walked back over. And sat on the couch next to the brunette woman her warm drink.

After a while they got tired. And Regina was the first to get up. She walked towards the bedroom but not before she turned her head. And beckoned for the blonde. Who then took the hint and followed her closely up the stairs.

" I don't have to be asked twice-"

They had slept in each other's arms. While Emma peacefully removed her arm from around her waist and padded away. Heading towards her bathroom. Closing the door silently she made sure to wait before going to a drawer.

Regina reached further into it. And then a second later she pulled a bag out. Sighing she sat down on the edge of her large marbled tub. Thinking for a moment she put her hand in. and pulled out a small box that was inside the bag.

" alright clear blue, how accurate are you really?"

Pulling the stick out the box. She moved towards her toilet. Regina proceeded to pee on the stick. Removing from up under her. She grabbed some tissue paper. And placed it on the kitchen sink. Waiting for her answer to appear.

" hey Gina...can I come in?" my bladder is about to burst."

Rushing to put things back. Regina put the bag back in the drawer. And then went over and opened the door letting Emma inside. She smiled and bypassed the brunette. Going straight for the toilet usually she couldn't pee with a erection. But she wasn't that hard for a change. Emma sighed as she emptied her bladder.

Coming back out the bathroom. Emma climbed back into the bed. Wrapping an arm back around Regina's waist they both sighed. Later into the morning Em woke up. Leaving a sleeping brunette she went to get re-dressed and ready for practice.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While Emma had left her house. Regina had woken up smiling. Swiftly climbing out the bed. She made her way back into the bathroom. Reaching back into the drawer. Regina grabbed the box and walked back over to sit down on a chair.

" alright let's see what the results say-"

Waiting for those three minutes. Regina's mind started to wonder. She was thinking about what the test might say or maybe not say. Of course she would be beyond thrilled. But at the same time she would think about how careless her & Emma have been.

" PREGNANT "

To say it wasn't surprising. Was an understatement Regina knew. She had suspected it when her period hadn't came like usual. Their unprotected sexcapades were bound To. catch up with the both of them some day well today. Was that day now it was time for the next step. Which was schedule a doctor's appointment. And make sure that the test is truly accurate.

Sighing to herself once again. Regina rubbed her thighs and got up. Throwing the test back into the paper bag again she left the room. And grabbed her glasses & cellphone. She looked a number and dialed it hoping for an answer an not a machine.

" hi Dr. Ramirez this is Regina, i need a favor from you-"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The GQ photo-shoot was today. Emma decided to work out for a bit. Before she had to change clothes in front of strangers for a day. Going downstairs into her own gym. She grabbed the two biggest barbells on the ground and went to work.

" trying to make the guys jealous?"

Looking up she smirked. Killian happened to come over to the house. He walked further down the stairs making his way over. Hugging his oldest and blondest best friend. Emma went back to working out showing off her arms.

" so Em what time, is your GQ shoot do you know?"

She nodded her head and. Told him what time she needed to leave. After a good one hour workout Emma was done so was killian. They headed back up into the kitchen. Where she grabbed two waters and told him she was about to shower.

Jumping into the shower. Emma wondered how Regina was doing. Finishing up she grabbed her cellphone and texted her. Waiting on a response from the brunette. She did get a text from Neal asking her if she was ready to go.

With her clothes changed. Emma headed down and saw Neal. him and Killian were laughing and talking until they saw her. Both men getting up from their seats. Grabbing one last thing they left the house and headed to the shoot.

" are you ready for the shoot Em?"

Smiling at Neal's question. They jumped into the car and drove off. Emma's driver had the instructions and they left. While enjoying the ride for the moment. Killian asked her if she had let Regina know where she was.

" we are here Miss Swan-"

The car came to a stop. The driver jumped out of the car. Opening the door for the guys and Emma. she smiled and climbed out. The huge building came into view. Neal walked ahead of them ushering her to hurry up making it inside.

" welcome to GQ's headquarters, , Mr. Jones & Miss Swan please follow me."

Following the well dressed man. They came to a door as it opened. A woman this time came into view she smiled and introduced herself. Shaking hands with each of them. She told Emma to come with her while the guys went in another direction.

" inside this room is your clothes, we know you have your own style."

* * *

Regina was beyond nervous. She really wasn't sure why because. This wasn't her first child walking into the building she smiled. And made it inside the prestigious building. This wasn't her usual OBGYN but she had her incredible things about him.

" you must be , is expecting you."

Following the nurse closely. They had came to a stop in front of a room. Stepping aside she walked inside and was handed a robe. Regina was told to change her clothes. And that the doctor would be in a few moments closing the door.

Doing what she was told. Regina had taken off her clothes. And jumped up onto the table feeling a little nauseous while doing so. Looking around the room it felt. All too familiar before long a hard knock came to the door.

" well hello Regina, I'm doctor Raine Ramirez it's a pleasure."

" now it says you're here today, because you've been feeling a little off. For the past few days let's see what's going on shall we."

The doctor called for his nurse. And asked for her to bring the machine. While they waited for that he asked for blood to be drawn. And for a urine test to be done just in case. Regina raised an eyebrow the nurse brought a needle. And had drawn the brunette's blood. And then she asked for a urine sample which had taken a little longer.

" well your test results, came back and your HCG levels are high. Which means one thing you are pregnant would you like to check for sure?"

Turning her head she nodded. The doctor asked for the lights to be dimmed. While that was being done he asked the brunette. To lift her robe while doing so a cold jelly like substance. Was squeezed onto her exposed stomach. After a moment silence fell upon the room that is until. A familiar thumping was heard filling the room.

" there's your baby Miss Mills, it has a strong heartbeat that's for sure. You are about 7-8 weeks along which means baby mills due date is around August-September."

The lights got turned back on. And Regina sat back up again. Being handed a copy of her baby. He made her another ultrasound. Getting redressed she smiled and left. Getting back into the car she thought about when their child. Could have been conceived it had to be. Back in October early November that's the only time frame that made sense.

" what is Emma going to think, will she want our baby?" most times we had been careful. She's been beyond busy with football and shoots, but I do still have to tell her that I'm carrying her child."

* * *

 **Oooohh what's going to happen now, that Regina is carrying the fruit of her and Emma's love will the running back be excited, once she finds out that she's going to be a first time parent, and uh oh how will a certain older brunette act, when she learns that she will be a grandmother once again.**

 **Will Emma be ready for a baby?" Will Regina tell her running back about the impending arrival of a new family member?"**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS- HAPPY NEW YEARS GUYS, SORRY EVERYTHING HAS BEEN BEYOND CHAOTIC I HAD TO HAVE HAD THIS WRITTEN AND POSTED BEFORE THE HOLIDAYS BUT SOMETHING ELSE CAME UP HERE'S TO NEW THINGS FOR 2017 AND CAN'T WAIT FOR NEW THINGS COMING UP**


	21. What Is Our Future

Chapter 21 : what Is Our Future

 **A/N : Thanks again for all the love on taking chances, and I know a lot of you are excited for what's to come for the next few chapters that are to come especially for both stories and don't worry I won't hurt either babies for either stories but I am currently deciding on the Sexes tho….**

 **We last left off with Regina finding out that she's carrying the next generation of Swan and Regina's feeling a little unsettled/happy that she's pregnant again but her and Emma only been dating for some months now ( more than five ) is it too soon for a baby?**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It literally had been almost two weeks since Regina found out. she still hadn't told the main person. Which happened to be Emma she was at practice at the moment. Finally Regina decided to tell someone who was important in her life.

" Kat it's Regina, can you please come over?"

After getting off the phone with Katherine. the brunette cleaned up the living a little bit. And then she went into her kitchen to make snacks. just a little something for them to munch on. While she told her best friend about her situation.

The front doorbell rang first, and then a loud knock came second.

Regina jumped from the couch smoothing her skirt. she walked over and peeped to who it was. of course she knew that it was Kat sighing she opened it. behind the door stood Kat holding a bag full of groceries from whole foods.

" what's going on?" did something happen to Emma."

The older sandy blonde asked her friend. while walking inside the luxurious home she loved. Following the brunette into her large kitchen. they sat the bags down and walked over to sit down on the island stools.

Regina sighed and went over to her purse. walking back she slid the ultrasound over to Kat. who picked it up with an inquisitive look first. and then noticing what her friend just handed her a photo. Katherine couldn't stop staring at it.

" when, where how, okay don't answer how...obviously."

" have you shown Emma?" this ultrasound does she even know."

That's what made Regina's stomach drop. she hadn't spoken to Emma yet especially not that. Of course she knew it was wrong not to tell her. but the young football player was always busy. and when they did talk it wasn't for too long.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Speaking of a certain blonde football player. Emma had been doing exactly just that practicing. The giants had an upcoming game this weekend. and their coach needed his players in top shape. especially since playoffs would be coming sooner than they thought.

" hustle up Swan, practice is almost over kid."

Smirking the blonde running back did as told. she finished practice without any hitches for the time. Eventually practice had ended for the team. which meant that everybody could go home. and hopefully relax until game night.

Emma also had grabbed her phone, and saw that she had a missed call from one Regina Mills.

" hey babe it's Emma, practice ended a little later than usual."

She hadn't got a response back from the brunette. so Emma decided to head over to her house. But before she could even make it down the street. she got a straight text from Regina telling her she was tired and would call tomorrow

With a heavy sigh and reading the message. Emma decided to head home so she could relax herself. And call her beautiful woman in the morning. it didn't take long before she pulled into her gate. pushed the buttons and headed inside to her nice comfy bed.

* * *

Early in the morning Emma went for her run. she also ran into some of her dark savior fans. So of course she took the time out to sign autographs. but she still had Regina on her mind and wondered if she was okay.

" Hey it's Emma again call me."

Normally Em wasn't the type to be worrisome. but this wasn't just a random person this was Regina. Climbing into her car after her two mile core run. Emma left it alone and headed back to the house. to shower and meet up with Neal and the others.

Meanwhile speaking of a certain Mills. Regina had decided to go into work for the day. And so she did and listened to the messages Emma left. She could hear how worried the running back sound. And wondered if Kat was right.

Speaking of Katherine she came in with Mal. who happened to also be a very good friend of Regina's. She wondered what she was doing at her job. Regina moved from her desk and waved them over to come into her office.

" loving the new office, soo...Gina how have you been?"

Mal or maleficent or Mallory as some called her. Was pretty much older than both Regina and Kat. Regina had first met Mal at her mother's office. Back when her mother was the one signing off on deals.

But they usually hung out on weekends. But lately Regina had been beyond busy with her own stuff. That she hadn't been out with her friends. At least in about a month and she also hadn't spoken to Zelena not since the whole party incident.

" what do you want Mal?"

Regina still wondered why she was here. She watched as the older blonde smirked and went to sit. She automatically knew something was up. Not wanting to have to argue or kick her friend out of her office Regina sat down too.

Mal looked around the office once again. Before she actually turned her attention back to Regina. Sighing she finally went to open her mouth.

" I wanted to invite you, and a few friends to a gallery opening."

Regina had a million other things going on. She wasn't sure about going out to eat as of right now. But she also didn't want to say no to her friend. Giving herself a moment she thought about first and then said yes to the invite.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Neal had walked up to Emma's front door. Knocking he waited for answer and then he walked in. he walked directly into the large stone kitchen. His friend was standing in the middle with just a sports bra mixing up a shake.

" I'm glad you don't, get naked in the middle of day."

Emma smirked looking up at him.

" well not anymore, unless I'm truly alone remember last time?"

He watched the taller blonde walk past him. He still was amazed at how tall she had gotten. Especially since they were about the same age. Em moved to sit down on her couch but she grabbed a shirt first before doing so.

" so guess who called?" GQ the shoot is next week baby."

She had almost completely forgot about it. It still amazed her that a all men's magazine wanted her. And they didn't just want a full interview. No they wanted the blonde to be on their front cover which was beyond amazing especially for Emma.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

With football and thanksgiving all rolled into one. A certain blonde had become beyond fed up. She hadn't heard from one Regina Mills in over a week. Wondering she had done something or said something Emma went to go see her.

Emma made it to Regina's in a record speed. Parking her car and making no parazzi was around. The tall blonde walked from her car to the door. Knocking on the large door she waited for an answer the door swung open & Henry smiled.

" Emma come in, mom is getting dressed right now."

Hearing that name Regina came walking down. Emma looked up and became unable to speak. Coming down Regina was wearing a tight dress. And not just a tight dress a sexy tight number that would make any man go crazy.

" Em what are you doing here?"

" i was making sure, that you were okay are you?"

Regina sighed and asked Emma, to follow her into the larger marbled stone kitchen.

Emma did what she asked and followed. She then went to sit down at one of the island chairs. Em watched as her girlfriend go into her purse. And come back sitting down not too far from where she was sitting.

" Gina...Hey are you okay?"

She had been keeping this in too long. Regina sighed and looked up at her lover who looked worried. Not wanting to keep Emma guessing. She handed the black and white photo over to unsuspecting blonde who carefully took it from her.

With her own eyebrows furrowing also. Emma kept staring at the photo that Regina handed her. Most men would have no clue what it was. But Emma wasn't a man and she damn sure knew what she was holding in her hand.

" babe...Gina are you?" is this my kid."

The brunette woman looked and bit her lip. She waiting for companion to get angry or even sad. But at moment nothing came out of Emma's mouth. The tall blonde was still sitting where Regina had told her to looking at the ultrasound.

" how far are you?" how long have you known."

" I've known for two weeks, and I'm officially 9 weeks."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Not many things made Emma mad. But after tonight she was beyond angry on the inside. But hurt on the outside she had left Regina's house. Not saying else to her brunette girlfriend Em told her she needed time to think at least.

" I'll talk to you, later Regina i need some space."

And that's exactly what Emma had said. Going home she just sprawled out on the bed thinking. She was still hurt that Regina hadn't trusted her. Especially with telling her that she was now carrying a future Swan inside of her womb.

Of course Regina didn't want her upset. And hoped that they could talk when she came back later. But sadly Emma had other ideas for them. So naturally they left on that note Em went home while Regina left to go to Mal's gallery opening.

Meanwhile Emma had made it home. She was still seething and no one would blame her at all. But at the same time she understood Regina. She too has/still have secrets she's kept and still keeping from Regina.

" hey Kill are you busy?" can you and Leroy stop by for a moment."

* * *

Regina had arrived to Mal's gallery via driver. The car doors opened and she was offered a hand out. Smiling she got out the car looking around. She saw some of friends had also arrived like she did including Ella, Mia and another woman she didn't recognize.

With her purse in one hand Regina walked in. she was immediately greeted by a flood of camera's. Which meant they were were hired by Mal herself. Smiling she made her way over to where her friends were including Katherine.

" oh my goodness, Regina it's so good to see you."

Hugs and laughter went around the room. But Katherine couldn't help but notice Regina's look. She knew that something was going wrong. Sighing she excused herself and then asked the brunette woman to follow her.

" what's wrong Gina?, is the .y. Okay did something happen?"

" Kat would you relax, the baby is fine it's. I did what you said to do and showed Emma the baby's ultrasound."

Kathrine and Regina talked half the night. Mostly about this pregnancy and Emma especially Emma. Kat didn't blame Emma for being angry. She told Regina to give her blonde running back some time to actually process everything.

" she's hurt Gina…, that's all and she's young."

After their conversation outside together. Regina and Kat went back inside to the gallery. They saw Mal talking with some potential investors. So of course the two women went to see what kind of snacks they had prepared.

Eventually the gallery event ended. And the guests were all but about to leave including Regina. She smiled at a few of them before they left. Mal thanked them before she came back over to Kat and Regina who had grabbed their purses.

" thank you...so much, for coming to my gallery tonight."

Eventually Regina had made it home. On impulse she was about to text Emma about tonight. But she then remembered what she had asked from her. Letting out a heavy sigh Regina placed her phone down and went into her kitchen.

Searching for something to eat for herself. And for the baby Regina settled on some leftover lasagna. Turning on the oven she made sure it got toasted. Before she grabbed a plate and grabbed her now warm meal sitting down.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Another week or two had passed. And of course Regina was headed to the O.B.G.Y.N once again. It was to see how the baby was doing. So she had also texted a certain blonde hoping she would text back that she was coming.

Regina had made it to the OB's. she was grateful for the driver she had hired they got their on time. She looked around before going inside. Walking in the brunette woman was greeted by a younger nurse who smiled and asked her to wait.

" welcome back ma'am."

Even though she wasn't much older. Regina smiled and followed the young nurse to the back. They had made it to one of the suite rooms. She closed the door and said the doctor would be coming in just a few moments.

Regina sighed and looked down. There were no new messages so she hadn't heard from Emma. she sighed and placed her purse down. She heard a knock and the door opened the same nurse stepped aside and Regina's eyes grew wide.

" sorry , she said she was here for you-"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

With a smirk Emma walked inside. And the nurse closed the door giving them privacy. Neither women said anything to each other. That is until Em moved closer to the brunette woman who watched her every move.

A knock came to the same door.

" well hello again Regina, and who is this beautiful woman?"

Emma thrusted her hand out, towards the doctor who eagerly took it.

" Emma Swan first female, running back for the New York Giants."

The doctor smiled and looked up at Emma. she knew who the taller blonde was of course. She was one of the doctors that studied Emma's case. She had known of Emma's condition when the young blonde was first born.

" I know you Miss Swan, now how are you feeling?"

Regina told the OB she was feeling okay. Of course she was going to examine her also. Which meant that she would have to change into a gown. Leaving out the room for a moment Regina was handed said gown.

" you don't have to stay."

Emma turned back around to Regina. It wasn't like she hadn't seen the brunette naked before. Because how else would she be pregnant. After she had finished changing her clothes Regina climbed back up onto the table.

" alright , let's check blood pressure first. And then a quick pelvic of course."

Her blood pressure was really good. But the brunette hated the pelvic exam for sure. So naturally she asked Emma if she'd hold her hand. So the blonde did just that felt when Regina squeeze her hand and then let go.

" everything looks Regina, now ready to see your baby?"

Both women had nodded together. And doctor Ramirez asked for the lights off first. Moving the ultrasound over over to the couple. Everyone got quiet for a moment as she moved the transducer around until they heard the most perfect sound.

" Woosh...Woosh...Woosh."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Both Regina and Emma fell silent. The only thing that could be heard was their baby's heart. The running back couldn't help but smile. She's always heard what people felt when they heard that beautiful sound but to experience first hand was something else.

" everything looks amazing, baby Mills looks and sounds amazing."

The doctor left the women alone. She went to schedule Regina's next O.B appointment. Meanwhile she turned to look at the blonde. Em peeped up and gave a side smirk at her girlfriend before looking down.

Eventually the doctor came back in. and told Regina she'd see her at the 12th week pregnancy mark. She left them once again for good. Em sighed for a moment before she too decided to leave the room thanking Regina first.

Before Emma left to head home, and before she would head to practice she turned towards Regina once again.

" do you need a ride, i know you have a driver but."

* * *

Emma held the door open for Regina. Who quietly went past her into her own warm house. She watched the blonde follow her inside. So she knew that the young football player probably wanted to talk right now.

" so...what now?" I mean I love you Regina."

The beautiful brunette turned around. And saw the way Emma was looking at her in the doorway. She smiled and motioned her over to her. Em made her way to where Regina was which happened to be in the kitchen.

" I want in...Gina, whatever you need I'm there."

Emma made sure she got close to her. The body heat coming off the both of them was unbelieveable. The first trimester was always crazy. And for Regina it meant that her body usually betrayed her which also meant that Emma would be in trouble.

" you are not alone okay?" I promise to be there for you. And for our baby including Henry if you have a craving in the middle of the night don't hesitate to ask me to go to the nearest market I'll go Regina."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

With her hormones in full drive. Regina walked closer to Emma and slipped off her shirt she had on. And then she did the same to Em. who gladly allowed it to happen the running back pressed her body closer to her girlfriends.

" I love you Emma Swan."

The younger blonde surged forward. And pulled Regina into her body making eye contact inevitable. Grinning the taller woman smirked. Leaning down their lips pressed together which made the brunette moan just a little louder than expected.

Pretty soon both Emma and Regina. Were naked and downstairs near the fireplace with a blanket. Cliche right?" of course Emma was on top. Being careful not to put too much pressure on the naked brunette's stomach which made her laugh.

" and I love you, Regina Mills trust me please. I'm not going anywhere not now not ever especially now when you look too beautiful carrying my kid."

Hearing those words Regina teared up. Leaning down their lips made contact this time with passion. They did a little of some maneuvering. But Emma was finally officially between her woman's legs she could actually feel the heat coming off from between the pregnant brunette's legs.

* * *

 **Sorry for the slowed update but was it worth it? I hope so cannot believe that Regina and Emma are about to become parents well Regina a second time but this will be Emma's first kid I'm more excited for Henry to find out & OH Boy WHEN CORA FINDS OUT SHE'S ABOUT TO BE A GRANDMOTHER AGAIN…!**

 **ALRIGHT SO I KNOW A LOT OF YOU ARE WONDERING WHAT I'M GOING TO DO TO EITHER SWAN-MILLS BABIES FOR BOTH STORIES I'M NOT SURE YET…!**

 **BUT I AM TRYING TO FIGURE OUT THE SEXES FOR BOTH STORIES : TAKING CHANCES I KNOW REGINA WANT'S A LITTLE GIRL & OF COURSE EMMETT WOULD LOVE A BOY I'M THINKING ABOUT TWINS BOY AND GIRL OR EVEN TWIN BOYS MAYBE….! STILL WORKING OUT KINKS**

 **AND FOR PRIDE AND PASSION POSSIBLY A GIRL FOR EMMA AND REGINA I'LL KEEP THINKING BUT I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK FOR EITHER STORY…..**


	22. Can't Pick Nor Choose them all

Chapter 22 : Can't pick nor choose them all

 **A/N : my updates are getting a little faster right I am so happy you all loved how I went with Regina's pregnancy for taking chances I am excited myself and especially Now that Emmett's going to be all the way involved and then for this story also who's ready baby Swan-Mills to pop up everywhere…..**

 **So now that Emma knows Regina's pregnant, and seen her unborn child first hand what is going to be next for them football season is almost over & she isn't exactly buddy buddy with Cora Mills there will be drama especially now…..And in the Future?**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So it had been exactly almost twelve weeks. Since Regina had her last ultrasound with Emma. the running back had to be back at practice. But she had promised her woman she would be at the kidlets next appointment which happened to be now.

" babe it's me just calling, my next appointment for the baby is an hour."

Regina whispered to Emma through the phone. They hadn't decided to tell anyone right now. At least until Regina got into her second trimester. Which was coming in soon sighing she still needed to sit Henry down and explain to him that he was about to be a big brother.

She sighed and finished getting dressed before leaving. She hoped that Emma would call her back. And they would end up going to see their baby again. She kissed Henry and drove over to her office.

Half the day she was either queasy and tired. Or tired and queasy it was almost always the same. Regina actually hoped before she told anyone. That this would subside but knowing her own past pregnancy she was in for a longer ride this time.

" good morning Miss Mills, you have eight new calls and four missed ones."

Deciding to head into her office for a few hours. Regina had walked over and grabbed the files. Smiling before doing so she also had new mail. Sitting down at her desk she opened one envelope that looked to be from another publishing company looking for a merging opportunity.

It had been a little bit after eight or night give or take. When Katherine had shown up at Regina's. Well not at Regina's more so her office building instead. Walking in she greeted Ruby and walked straight into her best friend's office.

" well aren't you glowing, I thought you had appointment today?"

Regina groaned and lifted her head.

" I do actually have one Kat, Emma's at practice and it's not until 2."

She handed her overly morning sickness friend a drink. Regina reached for it and sipped slowly. Feeling a little bit better way better than this morning. The beautiful brunette decided to text.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" ready set Hike, Swan go long now."

Emma was finishing up the season with a bang. Or at least she was trying to hopefully for herself. Jumping over one of her fellow fallen teammates. She reached and grabbed the ball mid air landing on her back like she was suppose to.

Groaning she got up with help from Eli of course. They smiled and headed back over to the coach. Practice had ended early for the football players. Which meant Emma had enough time to shower and call Regina back so she could go with her.

" hey guys I'm leaving, this girl has got some business to do."

Emma bumped shoulders with a few of them. Before she left to head home so she could shower. Before she actually left Em texted Regina back. Finally jumping into her car she drove off heading home to clean up.

Finally making it home Emma went upstairs. Throwing her sweat drenched clothes everywhere. She jumped into her steamed filled shower room. It had literally taken Em no more than an hour to freshen up and redress before heading to Regina's job so she could wait to go with her.

* * *

Regina was still in her office for the moment. She smiled when she had read Emma's text message. Of course Katherine raised an eyebrow at her. Eventually another chirp came which indicated that she had gotten another text message.

" it's from Emma again, she said she's waiting on me so we can go."

Leaving her office Regina grabbed her keys and purse. She watched Kat smirk at her with a look. Eventually she made it outside and saw Emma smiling. The taller blonde had her arms crossed wearing jeans and a loose fitting white T-shirt along with boots.

For a minute Emma just stood there smirking at her. She watched the way Regina bit her lip at her. Finally giving up Em made her way over to the brunette. The running back nor the chief editor/owner of major magazine could believe what was about to change their lives.

" ready to go see our Squish?" how has your morning sickness been."

Shrugging her shoulders she got in the car with Em. telling her it came and went at times. Which wasn't a lie some days had been better than others. This part was her least favorite but she hoped that once her second trimester hit she would be feeling a little better.

" I'm ready let's go."

The young couple had got to the doctors. Emma opened the door and Regina walked into the office. She walked up to the area with nurses. Smiling she explained what time their appointment was and sat down next to her younger Lover.

" Miss Mills can you follow me?"

Getting up Regina moved to follow the young nurse. She turned around and gestured for Emma also. The running back sighed and rubbed her sweaty hands. Before getting up and taking her girls hand following them into the back.

Making it to the back they walked into a room. The nurse smiled and made room for them both. Closing the door she handed Regina a gown. Telling her the doctor would be in once she got situated closing the door behind her.

" you seem a little nervous, are you cause I know I am."

Emma asked the older brunette woman.

If she was actually honest with herself alone. Regina was nervous but she wasn't sure why though. Because this wasn't her first rodeo of course not. Moving to sit down on the exam table she saw the way Emma was rubbing her hands together.

" Emma babe hey look at me, it's okay the baby is okay it's just routine."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The couple's new O.B came walking into the room. The older woman looked up and smiled first. Moving around she had shaken Regina's hand first. And then went to shake Emma's who she automatically recognized of course who didn't.

" it's a pleasure meeting you both."

….my name is Dr. Alyssa Cardigan, I am you all's new O.B."

She asked Regina some simple questions at first. And then went to examine the brunette woman. Finally she called for one of her nurses to come in. walking in she handed Regina a cup to pee in and then said when she came back they would do their 12 week ultrasound.

Eventually Regina came back inside the room. Sliding back onto the exam table once again. Alyssa asked for her to lie back while the lights dimmed. She then lifted the brunette's gown grabbing some gel squeezing just the right amount before grabbing the transducer.

…wooosh….wooosh…..wooosh

A very distinctive sound was heard around the room.

Both Emma and Regina were too immersed at the moment. Hearing their unborn child's heartbeat. Everything outside their bubble was pretty much silent. Except that wonderful sound the running back could not take her eyes off of her daughter or son.

" well Regina everything looks good, baby Swan-Mills is developing right on track."

Emma reached for her hand, kissing each of her knuckles and smiling.

….and I can tell you this, he or she is due right around September."

While the doctor wrote down their progress. Emma let Regina get redressed before leaving. But before they could leave they scheduled again. This time would be for their fifteen week hopefully they might see the Kidlets hands and a little more movement.

" so it's officially official, we have a new surprise coming in September."

Regina had made it through her first trimester. Which meant everything was right on track. So naturally Emma wondered when they'd tell. Or at least give an announcement of the impending arrival of the newest member of the family this would be Emma's first kid & Regina's second she also hoped that she would be more attuned once everything moves even further Emma decided to drop her woman off first before going home herself she said they could talk later if Regina wanted to or she would come back over so they could actually sit down and discuss what would be next.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had only been a few days since the doctors. And Emma was trying to come up with questions. At least one's she read that she could only ask. She also wondered when would Regina want to tell the others about the baby.

The giants would be playing out of town for the weekend. Which meant that Emma would be gone. She had texted Regina letting her know about their game. Even though she thought Regina would blame her for picking her career over their child.

" well i am a football player, and it is my job to throw and run."

The girls had told Regina that Emma was still young. So naturally she'd focus on her career for now. As she should since it had taken all her blood, and tears. Sighing Regina knew she couldn't stay mad at the blonde running back for too long.

Besides doing her own work at her office building. Regina decided to pay her mother a surprise. Having her driver take her to her other office location. Eventually they made it there and he opened the door for the beautiful brunette woman who smiled and thanked him before she walked into her family's company building.

" Hi miss Mills it's good to see you, you're mother is actually up in her office."

* * *

While Regina went to see and speak to Cora. she also had been thinking about what Emma had said. Well more so asked when would she tell them. Of course she wanted to wait until she officially got into her second trimester which would be coming soon.

She eventually made it to her mother's floor. Looking around she saw the changes she had made. Regina knew that it was because of her sister. Zelena had designed the new building floor for their mother a few months back and so their mother went with it.

" Regina dear this a surprise, what brings you by here?"

Regina smiled and walked into her mother's office. Looking around she saw the new bookcase shelf. That had to be new because it wasn't there before. She was also trying to calm down her nerves and stomach all at the same time.

" I just wanted to see you, okay and possibly talk to you about a building."

The two mills women talked for about an hour. And then Regina gave her mother a kiss and left. She was hoping to talk to Emma on her cellphone. Before she headed to practice Regina was beyond ready for football season to be over that way Emma would be able focused not just on her career and all the endorsements she gets but also about the impending birth of her and Regina's unborn child which would be born right around when football season started back up.

Besides football Emma had other business. She had another magazine photoshoot coming up soon. And that photoshoot was a very important. Because she was about to be the first female NFL running back on the front cover.

Naturally she felt a little bit nervous of course. But Neal being who he was talked to his friend first. And then explained to her what it symbolized. She wasn't just doing it for herself or other women she was doing it for all women and little girls who want to follow their dreams basically telling them you do not have to be afraid to do what you want and love.

" see think about it Em's, you have definitely changed a few things."

Smiling the blonde running back nudged her friend. Before continuing her workout for the day. She kind of had an idea about how they wanted her on it. Which of course wouldn't compare to how Regina's magazine kind of had her standing stark naked with just a football & a shirt covering her bits up.

She was also thinking about her pregnant woman. Grabbing her phone she shot off a quick text. Hoping that Regina would respond before she left. Sighing the blonde running back showered and decided to head out to just relax with her friends for a night possibly before she went over to see her beautiful girlfriend.

" I'm sure she's busy, just like you she has a career also."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Regina definitely had been a little bit busy. She was working on a new cover for her own magazine. And then dealing with this new pregnancy. little-Swan-Mills was giving his/her mother a hard time this one was a little different then with Henry.

She hadn't been feeling all too well lately. And she also hadn't told Mal or the other woman just yet. Even though Kat said she should tell them. Sighing the beautiful and pregnant brunette moved from her office and into where her assistant Ruby was.

" i'm sorry for interrupting miss Mills, but you have a important call line one."

Regina threw her hand up as a thanks to her. And sat back down at her large custom made desk. Giving herself a few moments she answered. On the other line was none other than her mother calling her about the building she asked her about yesterday she listened to what the older brunette had to say before hanging up.

Finally getting off the phone with her mother. Regina leaned back against her chair biting her lip. Reaching for her phone she had sent out a text. Hoping that a certain someone would be in the mood for night cap possibly her hormones were already starting to begin to change she just hoped that Emma could keep up her for the next eight months.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A night cap was exactly what they needed. Regina had asked Kat to watch Henry for at least a night. Smiling she headed towards Emma's house. The pregnant brunette had re-did her lipstick and knocked on the large door before she was pulled inside the house.

" I missed you beyond comparison."

Emma pulled the expecting brunette inside. Making sure she had Regina pressed against her tight. Biting her lip they leaned in to share a kiss. Regina of course wrapped her arms around the muscular and much taller blonde she smiled when she felt what she was doing to that said taller blonde.

Raising a sculpted eyebrow at her Emma. Regina moved away from the grinning running back. She made her way towards the large staircase. And began walking up hoping to entice the blonde to follow her into the master bedroom.

" trust me I'm coming, it's been a few weeks since I've had you."

Making her way up clothes were scattered. Emma looked around and also saw a lace bra and thong. Moving further into her dimly lit bedroom. She saw Regina under the covers sitting against the headboard waiting for her which didn't take long since Em began to strip down to her tight underwear and throwing those lazily across the room before she crawled into the same bed as a very naked Regina Mills was waiting and ready for her….

* * *

 **There you have it...Emma's about to be a parent for the first time of course being younger than Regina she still has her career burned into her mind so naturally Regina's going to still wonder if she wants their Baby ( Which she does ) and then there's Cora who she hasn't told her yet also wonder how she'll react do not worry the girls and Zelena will be finding out in the next chapter or so…THINKING ABOUT DOING A DINNER PARTY THIS TIME AT ONE OF EMMA'S HOUSES OR MAYBE REGINA'S STILL FIGURING THAT OUT**

 **YES I ALSO KNOW THE GENDER FOR BOTH THIS STORY AND TAKING A CHANCE BABY SWAN-MILLS GENDER WILL BE REVEALED REALLY SOON & A POSSIBLE SET OF TWINS MIGHT BE IN THE MIX ALSO I AM SO EXCITED FOR ADVENTURES THAT LIE AHEAD FOR THEM…..**

 **AGAIN I AM BEYOND SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATES LATELY IT'S BEEN CHAOTIC FOR ME AGAIN BUT I AM WORKING TO WRITE CHAPTERS OUT AFTER UPDATING SO THAT I CAN KEEP MY STORIES UPDATED THAT WAY YOU WON'T BE WAITING FOR SO LONG THANK YOU AGAIN FOR STICKING WITH ME….!**


	23. A Difference Between Us

Chapter 23 : A difference between Us

 **Hi Guys definitely excited for the new people that are interested in my story I hope you all enjoy it i know I am also I'm hoping to fix this and my other story up once I have enough time right now I have a lot of different things going on….but thank you for sticking with me for those that have been reading since the beginning…..**

 **Football season is coming to an end for Emma and hopefully that means she can be more involved than she already is with Regina and their baby will Regina's side of the family finally find out about this unexpected surprise and Can a sudden tragedy Change a certain couples feelings towards each other…..**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Regina had been a little busy these few weeks. And then her and Emma hadn't seen each other also. Well it had been a few a days since they had. Emma was working with Neal to get the shoot going for GQ men she had a lot to do.

But besides football and the photo-shoot also. The couple were going to the OB for their baby also. Well at least Regina was she had texted Emma. she always smiled because although the younger blonde was busy she was making time for their unborn Kid.

" I have an appointment next week-"

She talked on the phone with the running back. While also trying to get ready to head into her own office.

Meanwhile Emma was with Neal and Leroy. They were helping the blonde with her outfit choice. Being guys they of course had their choices. But they were also thinking of their friend she may have Male parts from the waist down but she was also still a woman above that.

" I just wanna be natural, but still classy swag wise."

The small group decided on a few dress shops. Emma had been thinking about wearing a suite also. She knew that GQ had always had men of course. But she was about to be the first woman on the actual cover they always had a woman of the year section.

While Neal and Leroy continued looking around. Em stepped off to the side to answer Regina's texts. She let Emma know the baby and her were good. And that pretty soon another ultrasound was coming her second trimester was about to begin just that quick.

" So My little Swan, football season is almost over got plans?"

If she had to be honest with herself. Emma had almost forgot that the season was almost over. Lately she has had other things on her mind. Like the fact that she was about to become a first time parent with the most intelligent/ beautiful woman in the world.

She smirked at her friend Leroy, and then looked over at Neal also.

Eventually Emma found what she liked. Although she was told they would provide clothes. She still wanted to pick out an personal outfit. Done shopping she hoped to catch up with Regina and talk about what was next on their agenda.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Business was business at least for Regina. She had been in her office and working all day. Even though kat told her she needed to relax. But just like a certain stubborn blonde she didn't want to stop working on another cover even while now she's pregnant.

" let's go to lunch Gina…."

Smirking she decided to go anyway. Both of them grabbed their purses and left in Regina's car. Of course Kat decided that she'd drive. They made it to their favorite eating spot Regina got out the car and winced a little bit when she did.

A hostess greeted them, smiling she grabbed two menus.

They sat at their table and ordered drinks. Well Kat did while Regina had ordered sparkling water. The girl said their waiter would be coming. Thanking her she walked away leaving the two women to talk.

" Hi my name is Susie, I'm your waitress what can i get you two."

Kat was the first to order her favorite chicken. Regina looked at the menu and decided on fish. She smiled and wrote down both their lunch orders. But not before getting their drinks refilled and telling them she would have their meals out to them when they were ready so of course Kat asked about whether or not Emma was excited about the up and coming arrival and also she asked how Regina had been feeling lately.

* * *

Speaking of a certain sexy blonde woman. Emma had been preparing for the photo-shoot with GQ. going over the questions they would ask. Neal had gave her a play by play on how it will go this shoot was definitely different than the one with Regina.

" These are simple questions, they said you don't have to answer."

Besides football Emma had been getting offers. Especially ever since she graced Regina's magazine. Under Armour had been sending her emails also. She smirked at her brother when she had sent him a text telling him she was at her shoot.

A beautiful young woman came up, and introduced herself before leading Emma away.

Em followed her throughout the building. That is until they came to a room with people. And it wasn't just a few people it was like a group. They all introduced themselves and what role they would be playing in getting Emma ready for the shoot.

" so basically the day of the shoot, you'll show up in hair of course first. And then make up will handle after that and last but not least wardrobe will have you-"

Emma thanked the small group of people. And left to catch back up with Neal so they could talk. Well it would be more so Neal talking. She sent a quick text to Regina and walked over to her friend.

Besides having GQ wanting her on their cover. Em's been a little more busier than she would like. And she thought about taking sometime off. At least once the football season was over it would give her the chance to help Regina with their kid once he or she was born.

And speaking of the pregnant beautiful woman. She had let Emma know her ultrasound was due. At least in a couple of days she would be 15 weeks. And that meant her second trimester was about to begin and that's something Emma didn't want to miss.

" If it's okay I'll be over."

If they weren't seeing each other right now. Regina was making sure they at least spoke some days. At least that is what she had been wanting. When she normally called for the running back Emma was either at practice or doing something that involved her job.

" Hey mom when is Emma coming?"

Henry hadn't seen Emma also in a few days. He too had sent out texts and also got some sent back. He had been looking up to the blonde now. At least that what he was telling his mom being almost eight Henry didn't have many role models besides his dad.

Speaking of Emma they heard a car pull up. Henry was the first to run towards the large doors. And looked out to see who had just pulled up. Smiling he yelled and opened the door right before Emma could even knock smirking she walked inside right behind the younger and much smaller brunette male.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pizza and movies is what they had for dinner. At least that's what Emma and Henry had decided on. Meanwhile Regina hadn't been hungry much. Especially since she had went to lunch with Katherine earlier her morning sickness was trying to subside.

"So how are you feeling?"

Hearing Emma ask how she was feeling. Made Regina sigh because it had been a minute for them. Neither one of them have seen each other. And Emma had felt really bad about that she didn't want Regina thinking she didn't want in on the pregnancy.

They finished eating and talking for now. Henry said goodnight to the both them and went upstairs. Meanwhile it left them sometime to talk. Excusing herself she went to change clothes and come back down to the younger blonde.

" It's been a while right-"

Emma nodded and moved closer to her.

Her and Emma talked for a couple of hours. They also talked about what would be next for them. Especially now since they were pregnant. Emma asked if they were going to tell their families since she remembered what Regina had said that most couples normally waited until the second trimester which was coming up really soon.

* * *

It had been a few days according to Emma. and that meant one thing Regina was officially 15 weeks. Or possibly fourteen she wasn't really sure. But what she did know was that they had an appointment with the GYNO to how big little baby Swan-Mills was.

" Do we need anything else?"

Emma also had spent the night at Regina's place. Normally she would have met up with her later. But she wanted to be at the next appointment. Regina was still laying up in bed with the sheets wrapped around her smiling she had been getting hot lately.

Getting out of bed she smirked, and grabbed her sheer robe before going down.

Inside the kitchen Emma was making breakfast. Well trying at the most she also had Henry with her. He was instructing her on what actually came next. Hearing a laugh they turned and saw the pregnant brunette woman standing in the doorway.

" Good morning mom, Emma's trying to make breakfast."

Henry shook his head and grabbed a toast. He left both his mother and her girlfriend in the kitchen. Of course he was still unaware of her belly. More so what was inside her belly Regina wanted to tell him that he was about to be a big brother she just wasn't sure how he'd take the news yet.

Breakfast had been eaten by Emma herself. Regina had some toast and that was pretty much it. Thanking the younger blonde for breakfast. She kissed Emma's cheek and walked back up to get dressed so they could head to the doctors.

" I'm definitely ready to see little squish."

Laughing the brunette woman went upstairs. With a certain blonde following right behind her also. Regina decided to head into the shower first. Placing a hand against Emma's chest because she knew if they showered together they would miss their appointment.

Raising an eyebrow she knew she had a point. Sighing Em gave in and let her woman go freshen up. Meanwhile she did that she had called Neal. he had sent her a voicemail earlier this morning telling her that she four other meetings coming up and she also was needed for practice.

" I promise to be at practice, and those meetings set them up."

Eventually Emma had waited for Regina to finish. She too then jumped in the shower and changed. They had watched Henry leave with some friends. And got into the car feeling nervous Em had so many things going through her mind at the moment.

They had finally made it to the office once again. Regina was the first to get out and head inside. Just a few seconds later Emma was right behind her. Another nurse looked up and smiled greeting them both before handing the brunette woman a chart.

" It's a sign in sheet."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had only been a few days since they went. The doctor said their baby looked good for 15 weeks. It was growing at the right rate it that it needed. She also gave them another copy of the ultrasound after that Emma's bliss went that quick she needed to get back to work once again.

" I'm sorry babe I am, but they are like my family."

Nodding she let Emma give her a cheek kiss. And leave her house to head to back to hers to change. Emma was busy with practicing to call her. Naturally Regina's friends had asked if she was sure about dating someone younger than she was.

Rolling her eyes at her sister and friends. She knew that Emma was younger than she was. But she was also mature for her age especially now. But before she could put her two cents in Regina felt a sharp mild pain that she associated as a kick.

Excusing herself she went into the bathroom. Throwing some water on her face she walked out. Regina was hoping to have a dinner party soon. Inviting her side and Emma's side to surprise them by letting them know a new addition was going to be added.

But lately she had been feeling sharp pains. Like the one she had been feeling earlier today also. She hadn't told Emma or anyone else about them. Because she didn't want anyone to jump to conclusions or panic over something this small but they have been getting a more sharp and she was also starting to feel them more often than usual.

* * *

The Giants had game coming up in Texas. Which meant that Emma was getting ready to leave. She had dreaded telling to tell the one person. Emma had been packing a few things when she heard the doorbell ring.

" Coming give me a second."

Emma wearing sweats and a tight tank top. Opened the door it was Regina she stepped aside. Smiling she walked inside and past Emma. they made it into her large kitchen and offered her girlfriend/baby mama something to drink.

They walked over the couch, Regina sat down first.

" are you feeling good?", I have a game in Texas this weekend."

Regina nodded and smiled over at her. She knew that Emma wasn't going to quit football. Especially right now since the Play offs were soon. So naturally the team was practicing and trying to have a good game in order to qualify and hopefully then they might go off to play at the Superbowl which would be Emma's first time.

" I'm fine like i said last time, I won't be able to make this game Emma. but the next one me and of course your child will be there to cheer you on."

So of course Emma left for Texas. The giants were playing against the Houston Texans. She had gotten a message from her mother. Letting her know that they would be there before her plane landed and would be at the game.

The weekend rolled around rather quickly. The giants had a little practice before the game. Emma along with two other of her teammates. Did some drills before the game was to begin she had read a video message from her sister that they were on their way to the stadium.

" Get your head in the game Savior."

She smirked and walked into the locker room. She had not heard from Regina since she had landed. But remembered that she said she'd be busy. Sighing she continued getting ready for the game which started off Just how they wanted in the second quarter they were tied.

Meanwhile back in New York Regina was watching. Well she was at Mal's house along with the other ladies including her sister Zelena.

" So how does this game go again."

With a little pause in the game for now. Regina got up wincing just a little bit before getting up. She wasn't sure if any of them had noticed. Walking into the bathroom she felt like she was dizzy sitting on the toilet she felt something wet and warm grabbing tissue she wiped and saw blood this had been going on for a week or two but not this bad a powerful cramp made her moan and grip the side of the tub.

It literally been over thirty minutes or so. Zelena being the big sister she was went looking for Regina.

" Regina Hey where are you?"

She walked a little further down Mal's hall. Coming to stop when she heard a small whimper. Pressing her ear to it she had listened first. And then went to knock on the door calling for her sister's name.

" Hey Gina...I'm coming in-"

The door opened and her eyes widened. Regina was curled up against the wall wearing no panties. Zelena quickly rushed over to her sister. Wondering what was going on right now but soon got her answer when Regina raised her hand and showed her blood.

" I think I'm having a miscarriage."

Zelena called for the other ladies and Mal. who then called 911 they helped their friend into a car. Everyone rushing to get into their own. Kat asked for someone to call Emma also to let her know what was going on and off they went to the hospital.

Speaking of Emma back in Texas of course. The giants had won the game and we're celebrating. Emma had went to her hotel to shower. But before she could jump into the warm water she saw that Mal was calling her smiling she thought Regina probably lost her phone answering it she smirked and was about to say something witty.

" Hey beautiful...did you, Kat slow down...Okay WHAT! I'm on my way right now."

* * *

 **Oooo No poor Regina here's to hoping the baby is okay, her and Emma both have so much on their plates and to add this is definitely going to test them as a couple and what about Zelena finding out her little sister is/was pregnant I won't give away whether or not Regina lost the baby Just yet Just know that Yes Cora Mills will be in the next chapter and All will be breaking loose…..**

 **Don't hurt me….I know everyone is looking forward to having SQ babies in both stories but I also realized that not many stories talk about Miscarriage or exactly what happens to a family when it does happen But don't worry You All won't know if she did loose the baby until the next chapter….**

 **P.S I PROMISE NOT TO TAKE AS LONG AS THIS TIME …..ALSO YOU CAN CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AT ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN OUAT_NICOLE I HAVE FOUR STORIES I AM ALSO WRITING ON THERE…. :D :D :D**


	24. Come Back From This

Chapter 24 : Come Back From This

 **A/N : Hey all I am definitely sorry once again for updating late I know I left you all hanging last chapter a lot has been going on in my life that's been a little chaotic but I am finally getting the hang of this thing called life...thanks for sticking with me this long**

 **Okay so last chapter I know I left you all definitely hanging with the fact that Emma got a call about Regina being rushed to the hospital for the baby don't hurt me but You will have to read through Just know lives were/are changed in this chapter….**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emma had been home now for a week. Or longer the last time she'd seen Regina was a week ago. And that was not sitting well with her. Of course the brunette refused to even speak to her at least that's what Zelena had told her.

Em with a sad look on her face left. She had came home a few days later sighing she went to work. Trying to keep her mind occupied. At least until she got the chance to actually see Regina again so They could talk.

" You gotta give her time, Em trust me she'll be okay."

That's what Neal had told her himself. He was the only person that found out about the pregnancy. Her and Regina had not told anyone. Especially anyone that was their family they had both agreed to wait to tell both sides either at the same time or completely separate but now she did not need to worry.

Speaking of giving her space and time. Em did exactly that she decided on finishing up practice. Even though she felt bad right now. At least her and Henry were keeping in touch at least without his mother's knowledge.

Practice had ended early for a change. Which meant Emma had some extra time on her hands. Smirking she thought about going out. So Neal suggested that she text the guys and they would meet up with them at their favorite bar.

But before she left to see the guys. Emma placed an order of flowers that would be delivered soon. She let Henry know to look out. She sent another quick text and then went upstairs to shower and change her clothes for the night.

" I just hope she's okay-"

Dressed and ready to spend it out. Em grabbed her keys and left to meet up with the guys again. Sighing she picked one of her cars. Something simple and that wouldn't get noticed at least until she got where she was going.

" Finally Em we were worried."

Neal, Leroy and Chauncey laughed. They had been waiting on their younger friend for over an hour. She smirked and followed them in. it was large bar that was well known on the upper side of New York that many people came to Emma discovered it when she first started her career.

Along with she drank herself full. Laughing and joking is exactly what her friends knew she needed. Of course they asked her questions. Especially one's about how she got out of playing next week's game and if she wanted some throwing tips the usual stuff.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile speaking of laughing. Regina's friends had came back into town for her once again also. At least Mal did since she could. She had heard about her best friend being rushed to the doctor's for unknown reasons since Zelena didn't give details until they all got to her.

" I mean pregnant, when did that happen?"

Regina just rolled her eyes at her. She was hoping to have told their friends first but she didn't. She was grateful to have had them. Especially her sister who did the quick thinking and called 911 it was coming into two weeks since they all found out but no one had said anything to her yet that is until now.

Regina sighed and sat up, her stomach was still much very sore.

" I was going to tell you all."

Earlier the doctors had came back. They made sure the brunette beauty was as comfortable as ever. They had broken the news to her. Regina went completely numb at least that's what it felt like after being told you had miscarried of course Zelena had hoped to have their mother in the room also since they had told her they had called her family.

" Mother's on her way of course, she's going to want to talk."

Regina sighed and laid back down. She was dreading seeing her parents she hadn't talked to Emma. Zelena asked her if she wanted to. But she said she didn't feel like talking to the blonde just yet.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Speaking of dreading someone. Cora and Henry Sr had made it to the hospital a little after 1pm. Walking inside she was rude. Which was not surprising she demanded her daughter's room number heading onto the elevator she told her husband they would be hiring a private nurse for Regina.

They got the room door, knocking she walked inside

" My sweet little girl, how did you let this happen."

Everyone in the room eyes rolled. Including Regina's she accepted the hug her mother had given her. And then her father did the same. Letting go she watched her mother place her purse down and move to sit in a chair that she thought was uncomfortable.

Naturally Cora wanted to yell. But thanks to Regina's father she couldn't do what she always did. But she knew that they'd talk soon. The doctors came back in again handing the Oldest Mills patriarch some papers that she signed.

" What did you Just sign mother?"

Cora smiled and put them in her purse, and grabbed her cellphone calling someone.

* * *

It had been the following day for sure. Regina was able to head home and hopefully relax for a while. But sadly that wasn't the case for her. Cora informed her that she would coming to stay with them for a few days until she was actually discharged from the doctors care.

" You're able to leave here, but I made some arrangements."

All Regina wanted was to go home. She knew her mother had to make everything difficult for her. She also hoped to talk to Emma too. The young couple hadn't spoken to each other since she was admitted Zelena told her she made Emma leave so that she wouldn't have upset her when she had woken up.

Of course speaking of Emma. she had still kept herself busy for the most part since being back. Grant it she hoped to have seen her. But decided against seeing Regina until she was actually healed and not Physically but mentally also she still hadn't told her parents about the baby neither.

" Regina dear please, Just stay with us for a few days."

So she agreed to stay at the estate. Coming home they were greeted with a mountain of flowers. Which made the brunette smile. Since she automatically knew who they were from Cora wanted them thrown out but her youngest daughter refused and asked for them to be put into water for now.

Emma had spent time relaxing. And then it was back to business as usual for her on weekdays. Besides practice she lifted also. But she also had something else on her mind at the moment she had texted Henry to see if his mother got the flowers he said he would ask.

Em had a game coming up, which meant she'd be traveling too.

Meanwhile back over at the Mills. Regina had settled just a little bit back in her old childhood room. Of course everything had changed. She remembered when her mother had told her she was going to redecorate the room into a more up to date guest room never mind the other six guest rooms their house already had.

" Henry my prince, what do you want for dinner?"

Usually his mother would cook. But Henry decided that this time he would cook for her for a change. Regina smiled and kissed him. The younger brunette walked back downstairs and walked into the families large kitchen.

Speaking of kitchens, his grandmother was currently in it.

Henry smiled opening the Fridge. Normally someone from the staff would be the one's cooking. But The younger brunette wanted to. Closing the door back he had an arm full of supplies in order to make his mother something special so she'd feel better.

While doing what he wanted. He also had sent off a text to a certain blonde asking her to come by. Of course she hadn't answered. What he really wanted to know was how long would he have to be here Henry was definitely ready to go home.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

And speaking of home for some. Emma and her team had flew into L.A. to play against the L.A. rams. Practice had ended early today. Which meant that the team had time to relax until their game tomorrow night which also meant that Emma got to see her family.

" Look at my sweet baby, have you gotten taller?"

Emma smiled and hugged her mother. She was then greeted by her father and her two other sibs. Each one of them picked her up also. Which made the blonde running back laugh and smile before being placed back down she wasn't as tall as Graham but she was damn near.

" Nah Ma she hasn't, she's Just getting shorter and buff."

Graham said while hugging his sister. Honestly he couldn't wait until she actually could come home. The season was almost over for them. He was trying to plan a family vacation with the help of his father he was also hoping that Emma would invite Regina of course.

The Nolan family spent time together. And then watched Emma head back to the hotel she was in. The game was later on on tomorrow. But Em had to be up super early for a little bit of a warm up something they always did before a big game she kissed her mother and hugged the rest before waving and walking into the building and getting some rest.

* * *

Naturally the weekend had came to. And normally a certain brunette would be at work in her office. But currently she wasn't at work. Regina sighed she knew was feeling better but her mother had insisted that she stay and be sure she was ready to go back to work.

" Mother I am sure, I need to work and plus I miss my home."

But that wasn't the only thing. She had gotten the flowers Emma had been sending her lately too. Of course Henry was the one. He had told his mother that Em was going to be sending stuff to the house to make sure that she was okay since she didn't know they were staying upstate with her parents.

She knew they needed to talk soon. It was just her mind wasn't ready at least not at this moment. Regina did feel kind of shitty now. Since she knew that it wasn't just her that lost the baby so did Emma it was their child but she couldn't face the blonde not when everything was so fresh and new and she knew that seeing the blonde would only trigger her to go back to thinking about their unborn child which was normal.

" I'm not saying No, Dear it's Just should you be alone right now?"

It was decided that they'd be leaving. And that she and Emma would talking once she had got back. Hopefully the blonde wasn't too mad. She also went back to read all the text messages she had gotten while she was in the hospital she felt bad that she had been ignoring Emma for so long.

Meanwhile the game was going on too. Henry and his grandfather were currently watching it also. They had been cheering the giants on. Of course Henry cheered on his favorite person naturally of course when she scored a touchdown.

" It's a tie grandpa, I think Emma's playing the full game."

Regina hearing her son cheering smiled. She walked into the family room and sat down also. She smiled when she saw Emma on screen. The young blonde running back was in full uniform and breathing heavy after making a 25 yard dash and making a touchdown for her team.

The game had ended not soon after. Henry helped his grandfather clean up while his mother rested. After everything was cleaned up. Regina went back up to her old room sighing once again she hoped to be home this weekend that way she could figure out how to talk to Emma or maybe even call her.

" Mom when are we leaving?"

Regina knew that the game was over. Which meant that Emma and her team would be coming back. She had already had a talk with Cora. the older brunette was beyond mad that her youngest daughter had kept something like a pregnancy from her she was especially upset that it was Emma that had gotten her pregnant.

Of course she had made plans first. Her and Henry would be going back to their own place soon. She was hoping before the week started. Sighing Regina went out back to the family's estate to watch some of the horses they had run around in the fields she smiled and sat down on the nearest chair.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emma had hopped on her flight. Before leaving for New York she had spent time with her siblings. She smiled and put on her beats. Of course she still hadn't told her family about Regina being pregnant and then losing the baby because she was still trying to deal with herself of course Emma was young but she still felt happy that she was going to have a legacy born from her own loins.

The plane landed on time for once. Em looked out the window and went to grab her bag and leave. She headed down to baggage claim. Naturally people started recognizing her security stepped in helped but she smiled and signed some autographs and took photo's before leaving the JFK airport and heading home.

" Where to Miss Swan-"

Em was about to say something. Normally she would tell the driver or give him her address herself. But she decided on not doing it. Instead she sent him a text and nodded before the car drove off from the airport and towards the address he had been currently given.

Eventually the car had stopped. Em thanked the man and jumped out and walked over to the door. Breathing in and breathing out. The young blonde gave herself a pep talk and finally knocked on the large mahogany door waiting for an answer hopefully.

And just like that, the front door opened & she walked inside.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Henry had heard the knock he looked. Smirking he saw a block of blonde hair and opened the door. He knew he would get in trouble later. On the other side the door was someone he was hoping to see Emma carrying her duffel bag smiled and walked inside.

" Em your back yes, mom's going to kill me tho."

Speaking of his mother of course. Both Henry and Emma heard the sound of her heels clicking. Regina came down ready to yell. When she saw who her son was talking to standing in her large living room was none other than the blonde running back who gave her a side smile.

Henry looked between them both. He then excused himself but not before high fiving Emma first. She laughed and looked at Regina. The brunette bombshell sighed and went to sit down she felt eyes on her and looked up to see Emma.

Neither one of them, said anything that is until Emma did.

" I'm sorry Gina, I should have called you."

Regina couldn't help the fallen tear. They hadn't talked since the day she had came to the hospital. Of course she wanted to call her Emma. but at the same time she couldn't every time she thought of the blonde her heart would crumble all over again but she knew that Emma had to be feeling the same way she was feeling.

* * *

" Emma's it's okay, and I am glad you are here."

Emma smiled and grabbed her hand, she rubbed her girlfriends knuckles.

" May I ask you something, how are you Gina?"

If she was honest with herself. Regina thought she was okay but in reality she still thought about it. She felt like it was all her fault. But in reality the doctors kept telling her that miscarriages happened more often than she thought.

" I thought I was okay, but I'm not Emma I'm angry."

Emma pulled Regina closer to her. She knew that Regina was blaming herself for losing their baby. But in fact Em wanted to be there. She wanted to take a time machine and go back to when she had first got that call that Regina was being rushed to the hospital this time she wouldn't have left Regina's side.

" I hate myself Regina, I should have been there for you."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emma was suppose to go home. But instead Regina asked her if she could spend the night tonight. She decided to stay and she did. Late at night Em was sitting up in the bed with Regina laying with a sheet wrapped around her chest she sighed.

 **" We were having a girl."**

The sheets ruffled and turned. Emma sat up while Regina remained pressed up against her body. Emma looked into her eyes. Her heart fluttered after hearing Regina confess that she was pregnant with a little girl she now had so many unanswered questions would their daughter have had her eyes and blonde hair or would she look exactly like her beautiful mother would have been an amazing mother like Snow but sadly her nor Regina would never know at least not now.

 **" a girl Gina...wow, I bet she'd would have looked like you."**

She smiled at Emma snuggling her. Emma of course knew that Regina wasn't ready for sex just yet. But she loved being able to snuggle. Something she had never did since the last time she could remember which had to be never Emma had always been a one-stand one and done girl that is until Regina of course.

The young couple stayed quiet. That is until Emma's phone vibrated she groaned and answered it. She was thankful it was a text. Neal let her know that her GQ shoot was this week and that she needed to come by and pick out a few things later before she went to the photoshoot sighing she sent back a quick text and went back to laying down next to Regina she was Just thankful that they got the chance to talk and discuss the tragedy that happened to them.

* * *

 **Okay...Okay don't hurt me I know it wasn't much of SQ in here, but I wanted to get this chapter done a lot people I know don't talk about miscarriages and what is does to a person ( a woman ) I know someone personally who kept saying she was okay and that was it but in reality she wasn't and I wanted to explore that in this chapter DON'T WORRY NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE YA'LL LEANING FAR OFF YOUR SEATS EMMA'S ABOUT TO LET A CERTAIN MEMBER OF THE MILLS FAMILY HAVE IT ( IT AIN'T REGINA ) :O**

 **THANKS AGAIN FOR FOLLOWING ME AND FOR THOSE THAT ARE JUST NOW FOLLOWING THIS STORY WELCOME AND DO NOT WORRY I WILL BE FIXING UP BOTH STORIES SOON..WORK KEEPS ME BUSY…**

 **ALSO I CURRENTLY WRITING FOR THE OTHER SITE ARCHIVES OF OUR OWN I HAVE FOUR STORIES AND I ALSO HAVE A 8 MONTH OLD PUPPY WHO I HAVE HAD FOR A FEW MONTHS NOW HE JUST TURNED 8 MONTHS AND IS KEEPING ON MY TOES HE'S A RESCUE AND A LEONBERGER IS WHAT HIS BREED BUT I PROMISE TO KEEP WRITING IF I'M NOT ON HERE CHECK ME OUT AT**

 **ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN - OUAT_ NICOLE MY STORIES : BLUE RICH MOUNTAINS , FATE JUST IS , NOT YOUR TYPICAL KNIGHT & MY NEW ONE UNLAWFUL LOVE**


	25. Ain't Nothing But Respect

Chapter 25 : Ain't Nothing But Respect

 **I'm finally catching up with updating my stories, I want to thank those that have been patient with me work life/ Adulting can be very exhausting but I am beyond grateful for the opportunity to do something I am passionate about anyways thank you all for being patient with me…**

 **Last we left off Emma and Regina had finally talked, Emma learned that she was going to have a little girl football is definitely still apart of her life. Also Regina's still coping with losing said unborn child but something is getting ready to change for young blonde and the older brunette...**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Giants had a upcoming game. Which meant that a certain someone would be leaving NYC Soon. But she currently was needed now. GQ required Emma to come into their studio earlier than Expected so they could get her dressed and in front of the camera.

" Remember this Swan, no question is off limits okay."

Emma nodded at Neal, and sent a quick text to her woman.

Her and Regina were starting to heal. At least that is what Regina had told her everytime she asked. Of course Emma knew the real truth. But she wasn't going to push her Emma sighed and finished Getting dressed and ready to leave her house.

Of course getting to GQ was no problem. It was the paparazzi that was following them when they left. Getting out the car Emma smiled first. And naturally the grown men snapped pictures before she Walked inside the building where a few people stood starstruck.

" Ms. Swan it's a pleasure, my name is Shannon please follow me."

And Emma did just as she was told. The woman escorted into a office and closed the doors behind. A throat cleared making her jump. Well it made both her and Neal jump at the same time a older Man dressed in the luxurious suite stood behind his desk with a smile.

" If it isn't Emma Swan, I'm Jim Nelson welcome to GQ Headquarters."

The older gentleman moved around. He threw his hand out towards the blonde who took the hand. He then went over and shook Neals. Smoothing down his tie he gestured for the both of them to sit And so they did so they could discuss what kind of shoot she'd be doing and also giving her payment As well.

Emma and Neal followed the man. Of course she was taken to the dressing room in order to change. Inside there were a lot of people. Some were star struck of course because this was Emma Swan she Was the first female NFL athlete to be on a male magazine cover.

" Alright Ms. Swan, let's get you ready right now."

The first thing they did was hair. Emma's hair was taken out of the bun she so loved they brushed it. After that of course they washed. A professional stylist came into the room and thought about what He wanted to do before he worked on the younger blonde woman.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The stylist had finished quickly. So that meant that Emma needed to be dressed and ready to go also. She looked in the mirror firstly. The haircut she was given was perfect for her jaw structure the man Had cut off just enough so she could manage it Emma smirked.

" I like this look, thanks guys see you after."

Emma was then taken to change. Inside the wardrobe room she saw a few different woman smiling. They knew exactly who she was. Neal touched his friend's arm and left the room they all gathered Around her and introduced themselves and then allowed Em to pick out whatever she wanted her Clothes had already been chosen for her.

Eventually Emma picked some out. Getting dressed wasn't hard especially when Emma was doing it. But when you aren't the one dressing. Then it became a little awkward except when one of the Dresser's was casually trying to feel your junk or try to see if she could get an reaction out of you Then it's crazy.

" Okay Emma come see, do you like this it's new."

For the first set of photo's of course. Emma was going be wearing something casual jeans & a top. After that she'd be wearing a suit. Since this was GQ but Emma never felt out of place when she did That photo shoot for Regina's magazine this was definitely different she was use to going to shoots It's just she was missing her woman.

" Alright people it's time, Emma follow us and be yourself."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The shoot went off perfectly. Emma had begun to relax a little more around the people and herself. The photographer loved her. Em did what she did naturally her eye's were mesmerizing behind the Camera a few of the women stood around watching the shoot take place.

" Alright next outfit please, Emma you were amazing."

She rushed into the back. Coming back Emma had changed into some comfy rolled sweats she loved. Plus a sleeveless jacket. That was white along with some white adidas the jacket showed off the Muscular nature of her arms the girl worked out more often than others did smirking she also Showed off her perfect dimples.

The shoot wasn't finished. Emma got a chance to change her clothes once again with help this time. A suit was picked out too. The suit of course was custom Armani specially made for her and this Shoot sliding into the clothes Emma went to the mirror and checked herself out the suit had fit Perfectly a woman knocked and came in but she also bit her lip after seeing the blonde in her Suit she excused herself and told the blonde Running back they were ready.

" Okay E.C.S, This is last of the shoots and then we're done."

Emma had finished the shoot. Changing back into her regular clothes she went into the office again. And Jim handed her a check. He also explained when the magazine would be taking the stands but First he needed to look over the photo's and pick out the best one's since Emma looked good in all Of them.

" Thank you again Emma, we will be calling you soon again."

* * *

The giants would be in Cleveland soon. That meant Emma would be going with as well if she did. Emma smirked when she made it back. Sighing she was beyond tired and she also wanted to Spend Some time with Regina if the brunette would let her.

" Alexa call Regina's cell."

The small box did what Emma asked. Going in the kitchen she heard the phone was still ringing still. Sighing she pushed the end call button. Thinking for a moment Emma called a different number and Gave the person on the other end an account number.

Emma decided on going to her house. Waving Neal off she left the building and went to see Regina. Who she hoped would be at home now. Emma needed to see Regina it just had been a minute since She got the chance to spend any alone time with her woman.

" Hey Em Condoms this time."

She smirked and drove off laughing. Of course she always used protection well most of the time. What happened was out of her hands. Even though her and Regina had never really discussed if she Wanted more children or if Emma wanted children at all.

Eventually she got the black gates again. Pushing a button she waited until security had let her in. Emma pulled into the driveway herself. Parking the car she got out and grabbed a package she had In her and made sure that paparazzi had not followed her.

Emma knocked on the door, and waited for someone to answer.

Regina had just finished cleaning. Wondering who it was she walked over to her large front door. She peeped and saw who it was. Regina smirked and began opening the door when she saw who it Was on the other side of the door.

" What are you doing here Swan?"

The young blonde just stood there. She was hoping that the beautiful brunette would let her inside. So Emma stood in the doorway first. But that didn't last long since Regina sighed and stood aside Allowing her to walk in holding flowers and also a gift.

Regina watched Emma walk in. sighing she closed the door and followed the blonde further inside. Of course they stopped inside. Well more so in the kitchen Emma turned around and handed her Items Regina couldn't stop smiling at the fact that Emma kept sending her flowers.

" Emma you didn't have to, I still have the other ones."

The leggy brunette said, she smiled and went to get a vase.

Meanwhile Emma went to sit. Right after that Regina came back and sat down opposite of Emma. Who did nothing but smirk. They had not really said anything to each other since she had seen her Last which made Em a little sad since they had rarely spent anytime away from each other.

" Listen I'm here Gina, I know we never got to actually talk."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emma ended up spending the night. Naturally she was going to give her woman a little more space. But Regina insisted she should stay. Of course Em couldn't say no and decided to spend some time With her.

" We don't have to have sex."

Regina snuggled in closer, something she had never done.

The younger blonde allowed it. Even though this was a first for Emma well everything was a first. Especially the whole baby part. She wasn't relieved but she was since she knew nothing about Babies and she had not even told her parents that Regina had been pregnant.

" I'm here for you, I mean it Gina...I'm here."

Regina smiled and snuggled closer. Yeah she was mad about what had happened to her own body. But she also knew it wasn't her fault. Emma kept telling her that it wasn't but she still had felt like it Was she was also grateful to have Henry around as well.

They kissed for a second, Regina moved onto her lap.

Of course it wasn't about the sex. It was more so about the two of them reconnecting in some way. Emma pulled away from Regina. Hoping to see some type of hesitance from the brunette bombshell But at the moment Regina wanted Emma as much as Emma wanted her.

* * *

Emma groaned at Regina's eye color. They had become a completely different color than before. Which happend to be a darker brown. And that meant she was aroused like nothing else mattered But her and Emma possibly getting naked on her couch.

" Wait...wait Gina you sure?"

She nodded and began undressing. This made Emma think about when she first slept with Regina. Nervous which is nothing like her. Em watched the brunette woman lift her shirt up and remove it Completely and then she began kissing along the blonde's strong jawline making Emma moan as Usual.

They shifted and Regina moved. That gave Emma plenty of time to work on getting undressed too. She slowly slid her jeans down. Meanwhile Regina removed herself from the blonde's lap Emma told Her she had brought protection as a precaution so she grabbed said Condoms from the blonde's Bag.

" Neal's put those in, he said don't forget the protection."

And in all honesty she is glad. Since neither one of them were ready to get pregnant again this fast. Especially since it was new. Well losing their baby was since it hadn't been a whole month yet since She had miscarried and Emma knew it would probably be awhile until she would want to.

Regina waited for Emma to finish. The blonde and the brunette woman were now both very naked. Regina reached between her body. And grabbed Emma's Semi- Erect not so little friend and slid the Condom onto her partner before checking to make sure it was secure.

With their protection properly placed. Emma made a move and waited for Regina to make a move. Which she did sliding down her shaft. Neither one had a chance to ask anything since the feeling of Being filled and sliding into a warm tavern had taken over both their bodies at the moment.

" I've missed this definitely, let me know when babe."

At the moment Regina missed it as well. Right now she was enjoying the feeling of being filled also. This was intimate moment they relished. A soft moan was made when the blonde went to sit back On the dark blue couch this would be a first for Regina she always wanted to try something new Outside the bedroom.

She did love the way Emma's hands felt. The blonde moved her much larger hands up down Regina. Well more so trying to bring her closer. Which only made the brunette woman wrap her arms Around the running back's neck as their bodies intimately became one once again.

" God you're still tight, sorry was that insensitive."

That made Regina laugh too. Only Emma would stop mid way through sex only to apologize to her. Of course she was still young. Feeling her orgasm approach soon Regina squeezed her inner muscles ( Thanks to some Kegel exercise) that got the blonde's attention once again who then began to also Thrust a few more times before she too came her own orgasm.

Neither one made any moves. Emma knew how sensitive Regina usually was right after having sex. So she slid out of her slowly. Em reached over for the comforter and slid the used condom off her Buddy before tying it off and disposing of it like she always did.

" Only you Emma Swan." Regina said while yawning towards her.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Giants game was scheduled. Emma and the other's were preparing to leave all except Emma. She had been at Regina's lately. Wanting to spend time with her as much as she could even though Regina told her she wouldn't miss her game.

" Henry's not missing it, and he's not letting me either."

After what happened at the house. Regina and Emma felt like they were getting back to normal too. Even though Emma's skips practice. She still gets put into most of the games but she more so excited To be heading to New Orleans.

Of course Emma's folks flew in. well more so they were going to fly into New orleans for the game. Regina had been packing also. She smirked when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist Turning around she was met with dark green eyes that belonged to one person.

" I thought you'd be packing."

Emma smirked and pulled her in. Regina hummed and tried to finish packing herself a small bag. Em sighed and grabbing her cell. Regina had told her to go to practice that way she wouldn't miss Out on this weekends game so she went and came back smelling like 1000,00 men who do not Shower.

" I'm going to shower, Just needed to see you again."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emma and her team played the saints. But lost this game as well of course of them were really upset. Em not being one of them of course. She played her part and made sure Eli didn't get tackled and She also got time to make a few touchdowns herself.

" Good game team right?"

Even though the game had ended. Emma and a few others had decided to spend at least a night out. Of course her family had made it. So that meant dinner and some Good ol'e quality family time Something she knew she needed & Regina had flown down with Henry as well.

" Little sis & those TD'S, tonight's game was good."

She smirked at her oldest brother. August did the same thing while her sister's walked over to her. Emma loved when her family came. M-M caught up and pulled her youngest daughter into a bone Crushing hug she also made sure to give her affection.

David cleared his throat, and grabbed his youngest as well.

" I'm always proud, You know that my little Swan."

The Nolan family decided on a place. Of course Emma waited for both Henry and Regina to show up. The restaurant they picked was nice. Nothing too fancy plenty of people some who recognized who Emma was of course so she signed a few Napkins and hats & even a guy's arm.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The team had made it back to NYC. Regina and Henry had flown in on a later time behind them. Emma of course flew by herself too. She loved being able to spend time with family instead of Jumping on the next flight on the same day without seeing her family.

There weren't that many games left. Pretty soon all NFL teams would be competing to get a spot. Well it was the championship game. First a team needed to survive a 16 game regular season with a Worthy record they needed 10 or more games to qualify for the playoffs which they done Emma was Wondering if they would be competing for the Superbowl.

" See ya'll Monday, rest up we have practice."

While her teammates went home. Emma didn't she went to meet up with Neal since he sent a text. Pretty much asking to meet up. Tired wasn't in the young blonde's vocabulary since she rarely slept Most days but after this game she was sore and ready to soak herself in her large tub.

Emma made it to Neals place. Instead of having a huge home he decided on going with a loft instead. Em parked her car and got out. Pushing the button she waited and Neal came down unlocking the Front door she smirked and walked inside following her friend.

" Hey Em what's up, good game by the way sorry to miss it. Anyways I had a meeting to attend to and what I'm about to hand you could change both our lives that's if you want it & also how much They're willing to spend."

Emma took the folder, looking down she saw what it said " **NFL Transactions & trades." **

* * *

**So Emma and Regina have reconnected but what does the future hold for both the young blonde and her woman will Emma ever tell her family that her and Regina would have become parents? Neal has something up his sleeve and of course no one else know's besides him and Emma naturally she's going to let the other's know as well…..**

 **Ya'll my life is hectic as of right now I have been running around learning new things almost everyday while on set people think Oh it's just holding a camera and making sure the angle is right when they're shooting a movie or T.V show Noooo It's a lot more than that & I am grateful for the opportunity that I am currently receiving I am also grateful that you all are very patient with me when it comes to writing I am hoping probably by November I am able to actually sit & edit both these two stories & my other four on the A03 Site**

 **NO NEW UPDATES JUST YET BUT I WANTED TO GET BOTH TAKING CHANCES AND PRIDE AND PASSION OUT OF THE WAY THAT WAY I CAN FOCUS ON MY FOUR STORIES ON THE ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN SITE WHICH TAKES A LOT LONGER SINCE I'M JUST WRITING AS I GO THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME….AND IF YOU WANT TO BE MY BETA OR KNOW SOMEONE WHO WANT'S TO HELP ME EDIT PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LET ME KNOW I DO NOT MIND….. :D**


	26. A lot Can Happen

Chapter 26 : A lot Can Happen

 **A/N : Hey Ya'll let me say I am currently trying to write new chapters almost every other week to try and update my stories since I have two on the fanfiction site and then four more on the Archive Of Our Own as well but I wanted to thank Ya'll for taking the time to read them You guys definitely rock….**

 **So football season is coming to a close but there are a few games left for a certain running back and last where we left off Emma was looking at a file that contained everything about her will the blonde be traded before or after the season is up what will it mean for a certain brunette woman and of course the blonde….**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For the first time since football started. Emma didn't have to wake up before the sun had came up. Sighing she looked for her phone first. Seeing the time the Younger blonde yawned and went Downstairs she went into the fridge to see what she could make for breakfast.

She was thinking about the folder. Her life was in New York she has made family and family here. But that probably will change too. Em sighed and put the papers Back down Emma also had texted Neal to see if he was coming back over.

Emma also had texted Regina too. They had not seen each other since they had last seen each other. Em sighed and decided to clean. Before long the sound of her alarm that she had at her front gate Went off letting her know somebody had pulled up.

" Wonder who it is?

Looking through her camera she smirked. Neal's car was always recognizable he got out of his car. Smirking himself when he saw it was Em. the two friends grasped each other's hands and walked Back into Emma's home.

" Alright what's up?,

Em handed him the manila envelope. Sitting down Neal looked at the label first before he opened it. Friend wise he was worried at first. But then professionally wise Neal knew that whatever was Inside it might not mean anything bad but rather good.

She watched him read the paper. Each turn of the page made her think that he was actually reading. Eventually Neal looked back up. Smiling he flipped the papers Back so that they were back in order He then looked over at his blonde friend.

" Em this is good, it's an opportunity!

Shaking her head she went to cook. Looking through the fridge Emma tried to think what to make. Finally she just made a sandwich. Lifting the plate to her friend Neal who shook his head no since Emma always made these gigantic meat lovers meals.

Em took two bites, she reached for her smoothie.

She thought about what it all meant. If it was correct Em was looking at being traded before or after. Of course it was not up to her at all. Sighing Emma remembered or thought back to when she was Looking into being drafted and how much it made her beyond nervous.

With some reassurance she left. Emma decided on seeing if a certain brunette was currently busy. Just like Emma Regina had work. Her magazine company was not going to run itself besides Emma Had did her interview with GQ and she was hoping to show her woman some of the still photo's.

* * *

Speaking of Regina she was working. She had a few interviews scheduled for the next two months. She was trying to keep herself busy. Something her therapist had Recommended she do while she Still grieved for as long as she needed.

" Don't forget the paperwork, please Kat it's important."

Regina walked back into her office. Even though she and Emma talked about how the other had felt. She was still mourning their child. Naturally besides working to keep herself occupied she also had Been spending a lot more time with her family especially Henry who was hoping to see more of Emma as well since she was dating his mother.

Katherine rolled her eyes, she was also a boss as well.

Bell's front desk phone had rang. She looked over at Regina and told the guards to let Emma up now. The phone was hanged back up. Smirking Bell knew that her Boss would be ecstatic to see a certain Blonde that she had not seen in a few days.

" Don't look now Gina….."

Emma walked inside the room. She saw that the building was being re decorated and she liked it. Taking her time looking around. The short brunette smiled at her friend and moved away from her Desk when she saw her woman making her way through her office.

" No practice today?"

The younger blonde shook her head. And looked down when the older brunette came over to her. Emma reached out to grab Regina. Who shrieked when her body Came closer to her's Katherine Smirked and left the office to give them a little privacy.

Regina leaned into her, their lips met in the middle.

A battle of the tongues had began. But before things could get heated inside the office she moved. Regina cleared her throat at first. And then headed back to where her desk currently was and sat Behind it crossing her legs making her skirt lift a little.

" I had some business, and decided to see you also."

Regina raised an eyebrow at her.

" So the pictures came back, I wanted you to see them first."

Emma reached into her jacket first. She pulled out a manilla envelope that looked pretty important. She handed them over to Regina. Who slowly reached for them and grabbed the envelope before she Could though Katherine came back into the office and wondered what was in her friend's hand.

" Can we meet up later?", Just let me know."

Kat looked at the blonde leave. She then moved to sit down and wait for her friend to open the letter. Which was taken her too long. Regina watched the blonde leave and then she opened the envelope As soon as she did Katherine's eye bulged out of her head and Regina couldn't help but blush Herself Emma looked beyond sexy for this photo's but of course these were going on the cover of a all men's Magazine and she was proving why they had made the right choice for this year's GQ cover model.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emma left Regina's office smirking also. Getting into her car she hoped to catch up with Leroy soon. She needed a few good work out's now. With a little more time on her hands Em ended up texting Her brother and asked him a few questions about his business.

" Footballs almost is up."

Is what she had said to him earlier. It was true Emma was dreading about the season coming to end. Which meant she would be bored. Something she did not like since the last time she had time on Her hands was when she had gotten injured and was out for the rest of the season although that's How she ended up meeting Regina and started dating her.

Eventually Emma made it to Leroys. Getting out the car she hoped that paparazzi had not followed. Sighing she saw he was in his yard. Shaking her head she got out the car and headed towards her Friend who was currently on the phone with someone when she stood behind him with her arms Folded.

" I don't care about it, I need it done pronto okay."

He hung the phone up, turning around he jumped and screamed.

" Geeze Em you scared me, what's got you coming by?"

* * *

Meanwhile Regina put the pictures up. Since Katherine would not stop staring her amazing woman. She'd seen Emma before just like that. But the pictures Emma Had handed her were completely Different than the one's her photographer had taken.

" She does look amazing. "

Kat scoffed at her friend, and made her face her again.

" Amazing Gina really?", no she looks I mean sexy."

She did have to admit as well. Emma did look amazing in these pictures for her GQ magazine debut. Smirking she finished work. Sending her staff home early Regina Grabbed her phone and sent Emma A quick text asking her if she was busy right now.

Emma made sure to clean up. She showered after finishing a good workout with of course Leroy. Coming home she got a text. Smirking she thought it was either Neal or August but it was neither One of them she saw it was from Regina asking if she was busy and asking if she could come over And possibly spend the night.

" See you soon babe."

That's the text she sent back, Em finished cleaning the house as well.

Henry asked to go with some friends. Regina allowed him to go since she too was going somewhere. Leaving for Emma's she kissed Henry. Eventually the brunette made it to the blonde running backs Home and knocked on the door waiting for her to answer the door.

Emma opened the door, smirking she stepped aside.

Regina walked into the house smiling. Closing the door back she couldn't help but notice the music. In the background soft music played. Turning around to face her Lover she watched Emma grab two Glasses and go down into her wine cellar she had built in just last year.

" You can sit down, I'll pour our drinks first."

The brunette did what she had asked. Sitting down Emma came back up and went into the kitchen. Pouring herself and Regina the wine. Coming back in she smirked And handed the brunette Bombshell her drink the oven dinged and Emma raced to grab whatever she had currently in the Oven.

Regina turned watching the running back.

The young blonde had cooked also. Emma came back towards the dining room holding two plates. She placed down in front of Regina. The presentation was Immaculate looking up she watched Emma sit down next to her and grab a fork.

" It's Capellini your favorite."

Em watched Regina take a bite. Eventually she did the same and both women finished eating dinner. Of course she washed dishes. After a few minutes the beautiful Brunette went into the Entertainment room and waited for Emma to join her of course which wasn't that much of a wait.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dinner ended like she had expected. Upstairs the rustling of clothes and small moans were heard. Emma had got undressed quickly. Regina took her time taking in How amazing the young blonde's body really was even though she put's it through a dangerous sport.

" Easy relax babe, I wanna take my time."

The only thing left was underwear. In which Emma was currently in while her bedmate was clothed. Regina couldn't help but watch her. Sitting up against the headboard she made a come hither Movement with her finger and watched the blonde crawl closer until she was in between her legs.

Eyes once were green, were now a different shade.

With both of them undressed now. Emma made her way over to her nightstand to grab condoms. Neither one wanted a repeat yet. Especially since the loss of their Unborn daughter was still fresh For both women sighing she wondered since the last time had it been too soon for them to sleep Together again this soon.

" Make love to me Swan….."

Nodding her head she moved once. At least she was trying to find a comfortable position for her. Which took longer than expected. Finally she got a Rhythm going Since it had been a few weeks Since the last time they had sex gasp was heard and Emma looked down.

Regina gripped Emma's shoulder. Thinking she had hurt her Emma had stopped moving completely. That is until she was told to move. Starting her movements once again Em got onto her forearms And started slowly thrusting into the brunette beauty once again doing as Regina had asked her to Making love to the woman she was in love with.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The weekend had been perfect. Regina had spent the whole time at Emma's while Henry was gone. Of course she was missing him. Emma also was needed for a few practices which also gave Regina Time to head into her office and finish some paperwork.

The GQ brunch was pretty soon. The magazine was having this brunch in honor of having Emma. They have had women before. But none like the talented and young Emma swan who was the first Female to be an professional NFL player and who also happened to multi-talented in other things She also had a impressive package that put almost all grown men into complete shame.

" This is Regina Mills, yes about the bruncheon."

While her woman was working. Regina was doing the same once again she was speaking to a rep. Someone from GQ was calling. A lot of journalists were trying to get into said luncheon in order to Interview the young blonde but none had been successful except Regina of course her magazine Company Had been put on top of the list to be invited to interview the Swan of course.

It was going to be business also. But also a little bit of pleasure since she was going to be her date. She sighed listening to the man. Looking at her phone she saw That Emma had texted her saying That practice was not over yet.

" No thank you sir, yes we will see you bye."

Looking up she saw Kat smiling. She was worse than Mal who had sent a text saying she's in town. Sighing she finished up papers. Sending a quick one back to her oldest friend Regina took the day Off to have brunch with her sister and some of her friends including katherine as well.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Giants had a away game. It was the Cleveland browns that they were playing against right now. Emma was waiting her turn. With the first half down she anxiously hoped she was put in before the Game ended she also wondered if Regina had brought Henry like she said she would.

They had got a break, Emma was called in as well.

Emma was finally put in the game. Smiling she listened to what her coach said before gearing up. She waited for her next command. Being signaled the ball was snapped and Eli threw it towards her Em jumped at least ten feet and caught the ball mid air rolled and took off running towards the Touchdown line.

" Come on Swan 40 yards, you got this kid."

She looked back behind her again. Right before she could get tackled Emma jumped avoiding them. Some of the fans cheered for her. Em took off avoiding another take down she held the ball closer to Her chest before diving for the end zone and making the winning touchdown she rolled and jumped Up her teammates running to her cheering as well.

The game had ended just like that. Inside their locker room the team cheered and shouted loudly. Emma shook her head at them all. She was strong armed by a few of her friends who she wiggled Out from under since half them were sweaty and were needing baths including her as well.

" Good game tonight little Swan."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There were actually four more games. Before the wild card games would begin for them and others. And that was when practice came in. that was good news for the team including Emma but that also Meant that once the season was over Em was going to be in meeting soon with her bosses.

Emma headed home like always. She still had not told her girlfriend nor her family about the letter. Neal was the only one that knew. And she was hoping to keep it like that at least until after the Season was finished which wasn't too far long.

" Ya gotta tell'em Emma."

Neal said while face-timing her. He had been thinking about it ever since Emma had showed him it. Emma of course had not been. Especially now since she was Hoping to go to the super-bowl and help Win them a ring.

Showered and changed she left. Regina's house wasn't that far and Emma was there in a hour. Naturally as always she called. Security was good and buzzed in the blonde making sure she had Not been followed by paparazzi this time Em got out and knocked the doors opened and Regina answered it wearing nothing but a T-shirt she smirked and stepped aside allowing the blonde in.

A little later on they were in bed. Not having sex but just in Regina's large bedroom sitting up. Regina was snuggled closer also. She listened to the other woman's heartbeat when she heard a Sigh and moved to look up at the blonde who then moved her head to look at her and opened her mouth.

" I have to tell you something."

* * *

 _ **Uh oh how is Regina going to react to the news that Emma has been keeping from her also How is Emma's family going to react as well when she tell's them….will there be drama or will Emma be heading to a new team somewhere else Cora make's an major appearance in the new chapter so be on the look out….**_

 _ **Guys again forgive me for not updating so soon life definitely can get busy and my life has been Just that I want you all to know that I am writing so no I am not quitting I've also been writing on my other site on A03 a lot more as well please forgive me if this chapter is short I am still writing another chapter for this one…..and of course my other stories**_

 _ **Please be on the look out for my next story updates probably in the next month or so maybe even in a few weeks or so it may take a minute but again thank you for being so patient with me and for also sticking with for a whole year so far I promise also to start editing as well….**_


	27. But What's In A Ink Pen

Chapter 27 : But What's In a Ink Pen

 **I know Ya'll forgive me for the late updates, Things are picking up and life keeps me busy and Going please don't be mad at me I'm writing, but my time at work definitely takes over my time Writing but I try to write a few lines per day I am forever thankful that you guys are still Reading some readers are new and others have been with me since I started so thank you so Much….**

 **Last I left off with this story, Emma learned that a new contract was underway for her to sign Or for for to be traded also, and the young blonde was going to tell her girlfriend the news she Had got and whether or not she had made a decision to leave NYC and go to another Team and Regina was still dealing with their unborn child's childs death This Chapter Cora will probably Making an appearance along with some other familiar people as well….**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They had a game against the browns. Emma's two teammates had been injured during their game. So that meant Emma needed to score. The game ended with the giants winning and Emma decided To celebrate by of course going out with her family.

" You hear from Regina?"

Emma nodded no, and finished getting dressed.

They were close to the Superbowl. Which meant that Emma needed to step her game up Just a little. She decided to relax with friends. Of course she was also thinking about her Girlfriend and what She Needed to tell the older brunette that she might be going to another team.

" So You haven't told her?"

Of course she hadn't told her Yet. Regina was still dealing with a lot of other personal things now. One being the death of their kid. Emma was there for Regina but she knew when to give her The Space she needed which is when Regina didn't call her.

" I'll tell her, I'll see her this weekend."

Emma hung out with friends. Eventually she went home but not before sending Reging a message. She hoped to see each other. Finally making it home the young running back changed clothes and Jumped into bed sleeping off her game.

Someone knocked hard.

Of course she Jumped up first. Looking at the time Emma opened one eye and headed to the door. Wondering who was knocking. Before she actually opened it Em looked through her monitor and Saw who had lost their mind at 4am.

" Open up Swan."

Emma did Just that, she unlocked her door.

" Are You Crazy?" It's 4am Regina seriously."

The brunette ignored her question. Walking into the blonde's house Emma followed her further. Trying to figure out why she's here. Regina took off her Jacket and she was wearing short shorts and A white T-shirt as PJ's.

" I'm aware of the time."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emma decided to make them Coffee. Turning on the machine she waited for the Keurig to warm up. Eventually she had made two cups. Going back into the living she saw Regina sitting on the opposite Side of the couch Emma handed her the cup.

" Here for you, It's how you like it."

Regina grabbed the cup slowly.

" So what's up?!

Regina had heard about the trade. Some of her workers had boyfriends who watched football a lot. So of course they had been talking. A few had learned that a certain young blonde would be in the Possible middle of getting a new contract with a new team.

" I heard about the contract."

Emma coughed loudly, she placed her cup down.

" What contract?! You mean my football."

Regina raised an eyebrow.

" Okay Gina...Okay, I was going to tell you."

She was telling her the truth. Emma was suppose to tell her girlfriend before anything was said first. Or before anything was set. But with a lot stuff going on and with the super bowl coming in closer Emma hadn't had any time to talk to Regina.

* * *

They talked what felt like forever. Regina of course allowed the young blonde to explain herself first. She then got up walking to Emma. The older brunette moved to sit down next to her and told Emma That she did not have to wait this long in order to tell this news.

" I'm disappointed that's it."

Emma reached for her hand.

" I am sorry you are."

Regina squeezed Emma's hand also. The blonde looked up and smiled over at her amazing woman. Looking at the time Em yawned first. The brunette of course felt bad about waking her up she knew That Emma was amazing because if someone was knocking at my door before the sun came up She'd probably would have killed them.

" Sorry about waking you up."

Emma Just smiled, she leaned over and kissed her.

" S'Alright Fine really, Couldn't sleep anyways."

Regina got up off of Emma's couch. Slowly she made her way over to stairs and began walking up. Turning around she raised a brow. Biting her lip she waited for her young lover to get mood she was Trying to set eventually Emma got the hint and got up to follow Regina upstairs.

" Where we going Gina?!

Regina Just smirked at her.

Upstairs she kept following her. Regina came to a stop and stood aside letting Emma open the door. She walked further into the room. Em closed the door and tried to come up with up with a way to be Romantic since she hadn't been expecting Regina to come over at almost Five ' O'Clock in the Morning.

" Make Yourself comfortable."

She disappeared into the bathroom.

" I'll be out."

Emma had brushed her teeth. She end took a shower even though she would be dirty again soon. But what else could be done. Especially since it was early in the morning and her woman came over Not Just to talk but to also get a little bit of Swan Loving.

She eventually came back out.

" Took You Long Enough."

They had both undressed fast. Of course Regina was basically naked already Emma had been too. She reached for her Condoms. Naturally neither one of them were ready for another baby to take Root inside the brunette's Uterus Just yet so she slid it on effortlessly.

Emma rolled Regina onto her back. The brunette beauty laughed and then opened her legs willingly. Of course Em had to adjust herself. Leaning further she went straight for the woman's neck making Regina let out a low moan she then moved onto her forearms and stuck with foreplay for the Moment eventually Regina became frustrated and pulled Emma up to her body kissing her.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a few weeks later or so. Football was nearing the end that meant Emma could plan a trip. There were a few new places. She also had a few spots picked that was perfect for Just the two of Them She hoped Regina wouldn't be too busy.

Emma sent her woman a text. Besides planning this get away trip Em also was working as well. There was four more games. David and Snow had flown into Ohio for their daughter's game they Weren't alone Graham and Elsa had decided to Join their parents.

" Come on Emma.."

The running back looked up smiling. She was handed the ball and took off towards the end zone. She Jumped over a few cleveland reds. Looking up from where she landed Emma saw that the Touchdown line was right there and sprinted as fast as she could.

The team cheered loudly.

" Good games guys, and of course Emma."

Eli had given a pep talk also. The coach also spoke since the playoffs were coming in really soon. They hoped to play in them. Emma was definitely excited since she had never been to the Super Bowl and this would beyond exciting.

Neal had sent her a text, Emma sighed and left to call him.

* * *

Two games they had lost at home. Emma being Emma was a little disappointed in herself right now. Even though her dad said don't be. The playoffs were right around the corner and the Giants were One of the picks another was of course The New Orleans Saints.

" Pass it Swan."

Emma scooted back first, she then threw the ball.

Practice was definitely more brutal. Emma's knee was starting to get a little irritated for right now. So she was told to sit out practice. That had only made the young blonde more anxious and then also A little irritated especially when Graham made some comments.

" I'm trying Coach."

After a while Practice ended. In the large locker room Emma changed out of her practice uniform. She was told to go ice herself. The team doctor had Emma soak in a special made bathtub that was Then loaded with water and of course loads of ice.

" Don't move for 30."

Emma did as she was told. For thirty minutes she soaked her sore Knee which was feeling better. She also had got a message. Regina told her she saw the last game and wondered how she felt about Losing the last game before they played in the playoffs.

Besides football Regina had meetings. She of course was trying to keep up with all of Emma's games. Henry made sure she didn't miss them. The smaller brunette was even more excited than his mother's Blonde girlfriend about who would be playing at the Super Bowl.

"It's a big deal mom."

Regina Just nodded, and finished making dinner.

" Is she coming Over?!

A loud knock could be heard. Henry looked to his mother for permission before unlocking the door. He thought it was his Emma. Opening up a little wider he became a little disappointed since it was Not Emma but his grandmother Cora.

" Hello My dear Grandson."

Henry stepped aside, Cora walked right inside.

" Good afternoon mother."

Regina said walking to her mom. The older brunette met her youngest halfway and shared a hug. She turned back to finish cooking. Cora meanwhile took off her coat and Joined her daughter in her Kitchen to see what she was cooking.

" Anything I can Do?!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While Regina had been beyond busy. So was Emma not Just with football but she had interviews. Emma was going to be on the Chew. She was brushing up on her cooking skills so Emma invited Both Henry and his mother over to dinner and so she could discuss her business trip to L.A. to see About signing some papers.

" It's Just Business Gina…"

Emma said to her, Regina helped her wash dishes.

" Are you being traded?!

She Just shrugged.

" Nothing is set in stone."

The brunette Just smiled at her. Emma reached for her hand and pulled Regina closer into her body. She kissed the top of her head. Secretly she wanted Regina to come with her since her mother still Was still weary about the older brunette ever since Emma began dating her.

" Wanna come with me?!

Regina Just looked up, she wasn't ready to face Emma's family.

* * *

 **Uh Oh….So Will Regina Join Emma In L.A. for a few days, how is Mary-Margaret and David are going to feel about seeing Regina after the pregnancy that could have been I feel like Snow is going to be protective of her youngest always So there might be some tension especially since Emma was almost a dad ( Mother )...**

 **I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT….PLEASE FORGIVE ME I KNOW MY CHAPTERS ARE USUALLY A LITTLE LONGER THAN THIS :D**

 **SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES GUYS DEFINITELY TRYING TO WRITE WHENEVER I CAN AND TRUST ME IT'S HARD WHEN I DON'T GET HOME TILL LITERALLY UNTIL THE SUN COMES UP ( BUT I WOULD NOT TRADE IT ) I AM LEARNING NEW STUFF EVERYDAY AND I CANNOT WAIT TILL ONE DAY WHEN I CAN GO BEHIND A CAMERA AND DIRECT MY FIRST MOVIE OR EVEN SHOW…..**


	28. An Opened Opportunity

Chapter 28 : An Opened Opportunity

 **A/ N : Hey guys again I am sorry for the story delay, but like I had also promised that I would Update when I could hate that it took so long. But I am thankful for the Job I have and I am also Thankful that I am getting the chance to write a little more….**

 **Last we left off There was a chance of a trade, Emma was going to meet up with her folks along With a certain brunette beauty in tow with her. Will The young Running back accept what The other teams are offering or will she stay where she is at with the New York Giants**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emma sighed while looking out the window. She was still trying to decide if she wanted to trade. Looking over she smiled at her seat partner. Regina Slid her fingers In between the blonde's She felt How different both her and Emma's hands were.

" I dunno Gina, Maybe this is a mistake."

The season for football was ending soon. Emma wanted to make sure that she still had a contract. But she also wanted her family to Know. Neal told her not to think About Too much since there was at least four more games before it was determined if they made it to the big game.

" It's Okay Emma."

The private Jet landed smoothly after. She sighed and grabbed Regina's bags before she got hers too. Emma ended up walking behind Her. Regina took in a deep Breath and waited for her younger Blonde lover to catch up of course The Pap's were outside ready to take pictures of them.

" Welcome back Swan, How are you Regina?"

Neither one of them Answered. A black car was waiting Regina did get in first and Emma followed. Inside the car they sighed also. Emma of course had been sent a Itinerary of what she needed to do While she was in L.A. by Neal.

" Driver take the Scenic route."

The man Nodded Back.

The young blonde looked outside. Regina noticing Emma looked distracted slid her fingers in Hers. Emma looked over smiling at Her. It didn't take long before the car Came to a complete stop to some Gates She called her mother and the gates opened up quickly.

" Emma This House, Is this Your parents?"

She Nodded In Response.

" My Gift To Them."

They drove further down also. Looking around Regina could see on each side there were Animals. And a lot of fencing being Up. some of the Nolan's animals were a Little curious wondering who was Pulling up onto the property.

" Hey Guys It's me."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Snow was the first to come running out. Meeting her youngest child halfway right in the driveway. She was the first to run over to Emma. The younger running back Just let her mother squeeze her Tight before letting her go in order to greet Regina.

" Nice Seeing You Again."

Snow Greeted The Brunette.

Eventually the other's flocked outside. Graham squeezed his little sister making sure to smother her. Emma pushed up and off her brother. August and Astrid walked Out the door as well Elsa their the Second oldest was not there business wise.

" Welcome Home Little Sis."

Emma all three of her siblings again. A throat cleared and she stepped back in order to see her dad. David grabbed Emma Hugging Her. while she was here he hoped To give her a few tips as for What Her next moves should be.

" Dad I've Got it."

After a moment she turned to Regina. The beautiful brunette's arms were crossed as she followed. Emma stopped to wait for her as well. Smiling a little Regina ended Up walking next to her Young Lover as they crossed her family home threshold.

* * *

She hoped a deal would be made soon. Emma opted out not telling her family until a deal was made. Being a New York giant was her Dream. That dream had gotten The young blonde a few titles and a Name for herself but now it was time for a change at least that's what her heart is telling her.

" So Emma, Why Are you here?"

Her Sister Asked Her.

" I've Got News."

Her family immediately stopped talking. Snow and David wondered if it had Something to do with Her. And by her they meant with Regina. Of course it took Emma a Few minutes to understand What They were asking but it did not take Regina that long.

" She's not pregnant again."

Her parents Sighed.

" This Is About Me, and where I'm ending up."

This got both her brother and dads attention. Graham semi-Helped when it came to Emma's Career. Naturally he wondered if something was Up. Of course she Reassured him that this wasn't something Bad but more about Change.

Emma explained why she came to California. David being a dad was ecstatic that she might be back. There were also a lot more other Offers too. Snow like her Husband was happy that their Child was Considering coming back if she got a good offer and Contract.

" Nothing's Set In Stone."

Plus the football season wasn't over just yet. Emma was hoping to head to the superbowl right Now. The Giants had won the Qualifying amount. Your's truly helped Make a few of those games Possible But now Emma wanted a ring this time.

They were going to spend the night tonight. Regina was offered their guest room but Emma took it. Regina changed clothes and called Her Son. Henry talked for a Minute before his aunt let him know That it was past his Bedtime.

" Love You Mom."

Meanwhile Emma was inside her bedroom. Wearing nothing but a Tank top and some Sweats too. She was flipping through her Social account. Emma had One hand Behind Her head and another one on Her stomach she paid no attention the first soft knock that is until she heard it again.

" Come In."

The Bedroom door opened.

Regina opened a little more to peek inside. Emma raised an eyebrow and sat up looking up at Her. The door closed back and she walked over. Biting her lip Em Watched the woman stop at the foot Of Her bed Emma reached and pulled Regina down onto her bed making the brunette laugh that then Turned into something else.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emma headed straight into L.A. by herself. Regina and her went Separate ways to do their business. She had a meeting with Los Angeles Times. Sharing a quick Kiss Emma was headed straight for the Rams headquarters in order to talk as well.

" Good Luck Swan."

Regina's meeting had went as planned. She also went to lunch with some friend while Waiting. Emma hadn't texted or called Just Yet. a few hours later her Young Blonde lover had sent her a Quick Text letting her know what bar to meet at.

They Just wanted a little Quiet time. Regina had felt as if her and Emma hadn't had time alone. Emma did know what Regina meant. Booking a hotel for the rest of Their stay in L.A. back at Her Parents house they had managed to sneak in a quickie but Emma knew it wouldn't be enough.

" I've Got Us Booked."

Regina Bit Her Lip, feeling Horny again.

The two of them were checked in now. Emma had showered and changed into her normal PJ's. Regina reached for the sweat strings. Leaning down the two of them shared a kiss and she Rushed Into the bathroom in order to change her clothes as well.

* * *

Regina definitely missed the cuddling part. Emma on the other hand missed being pressed on Her. Emma kissed along Regina's shoulder First. She made the brunette Moan turning her head they Shared a longing kiss.

" I love You."

Emma Stopped Kissing.

" Me Too, Gina I love you too."

This made Regina move away Quickly. She hadn't told anyone she loved them since her and Daniel. She sat up holding the sheet into Her. Brown eyes were meeting Green she had wondered if Emma Loved her as much she did especially after the Miscarriage.

" What Is It?, I say something wrong."

Regina nodded no and Just smiled. Dropping the sheet she leaned over at Emma and Kissed Her. Emma's hand landed on her Back. With her Swan on her back Regina went to take a hold of the Erection that was currently in between them when Emma Stopped her.

" Wait Gina, I've got protection."

She wondered if she was serious. Regina had gone back on the shot a few weeks after the baby. Technically after not having Her. Moving off the blonde's lap for the moment she watched Emma Reach for her backpack and grab the Magnums.

Emma walked right back over. She waited until Regina let her know that she wanted to Continue. Which did not take that Long. Regina leaned back on the bed and Crooked her finger towards Her Emma crawled back on the bed Condom in hand.

" Let Me Swan."

Oh She Did Let Her.

She normally did not need help. Tonight though she got the best all while watching Regina Help her. Getting ready did not take long. Emma had already been at half Staff now She was at full mass and She wasn't sure if she could get any harder.

" I'm Ready Swan."

Emma did not need to be told twice. Sliding back into bed she found herself crawling Closer to her. Regina pulled her companion closer. She ended up in between the Perfect set of legs making them Both moan after feeling how ready Regina was.

" Ravish Me Emma, Make Me Yours."

That's exactly what Emma had did. Throughout the whole night she made love to Regina again. Eventually Emma needed a break. She pulled herself away from the Brunette after what seemed Like Round four for them.

Checking the time Emma Yawned. Not only that her eyes bugged after seeing the time on her watch. She went for a Jog after a Shower. Regina was still asleep which Sort of made the blonde laugh before She headed out for a few hours.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She had almost finished her run. But accidentally bumped into someone she was not expecting to see. Emma apologized to the woman. Looking up she had to step Back a little because of who she Bumped into Lyn Paige was who she was.

" I am So sorry."

Emma Kept Apologizing.

" It's okay, I...wait Emma?

She Nodded In Response.

" Emma Swan, Wow I mean wow."

Lyn walked over and hugged her. Emma did the Same thing before stepping back getting distance. She didn't know what to do now. Lyn was a girl that Emma had Really liked when she first started College but was rejected when she told the blonde she wasn't into girls.

Emma Felt Awkward.

" Wanna Grab Lunch?"

Emma was surprised she had asked. Thinking about it first Emma thought about a certain brunette. Lyn begged her that it was only that. Em grabbed her phone and sent Regina a Quick text saying She Was going to be at lunch with a friend and would catch up with her later.

* * *

 **I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS SUPER SHORT…!**

 **Uh Oh Emma, what is going on? And who is this Lyn person who suddenly popped up There is a lot going on with the running back one being that she is hoping that her team will end up at the Super bowl if so Will Emma play? Then there's the fact that she might be looking into playing for another team what does that mean for her and Regina?**

 **Next chapter there will be a lot more of her and Regina talking.**

 **I know this chapter is long overdue. Ya'll please forgive me and the delay for posting this chapter I literally have a lot going on with my personal life so I have a little time limit when it comes to writing and editing something that desperately is needed do not worry I will be but in the meantime WELCOME NEW READERS AND FOR THOSE THAT DO NOT KNOW TAKING CHANCES IS AT 40 CHAPTERS WHICH MEANS I AM NOT SURE HOW MANY CHAPTERS I WILL CONTINUE TO WRITE BEFORE I END IT ( I KNOW IT WON'T BE THAT MANY )**


	29. Coming All Around

Chapter 29 : Coming All Around

 **A/N : Ya'll have to forgive me, I did not know that it been this long since I updated this story and my other one I have been so busy. Along with work I have been on other stories on another site and almost forgot that I had these two and these were my first babies before went over to A03 but do not worry I won't ever abandon my stories….**

 **Last chapter Emma was in L.A., along with Regina she was looking into which team she would be traded to if she didn't renew her contract. Also the Giants were getting ready for the super bowl and Emma wanted to know it meant for her after and she also met up with a old friend of hers will Regina find out and think differently about her girlfriend meeting an old friend behind her back….**

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emma was ready for the game. The Giants only had two more games before making it to super bowl. She really hoped they would be. While in L.A. Em's had been watch practice with a few other teams Including the Rams to see just how good they were.

" Babe do what you want."

Regina said from inside her closet.

Emma had spent the night.

" I Just, football is my life,

Not my entire life, but I was

Born to play."

Regina came out half naked. The younger blonde was sprawled out on the bed when she felt it dip. Looking up she saw Regina. Smiling the two shared a long and Passionate kiss Emma's hands came Up to cup the brunette's perfect ass.

The two of them had made out. Flipping her onto her back Emma got between the brunette's legs. Regina laughed and kissed her. She definitely could feel the effect She was having on her young Lover which only made her press harder into her body.

" Mmm...Emma, we can't again wait,

I have work and so do you."

Emma sighed, rolling off the brunette.

" Love you too."

Regina saw Emma's erection. Before Emma could take care of it she felt a small hand on her wrist. She turned to face her again. Regina went on her tippy toes and Pressed herself against her younger Lover locking her arm's around the blonde's neck they shared another kiss.

" See you in a few?"

Emma just nodded at her.

The brunette then left her. Emma sighed and went to grab some underwear so she could get ready. Dressing never took long. Throwing somethings in her gym bag The young blonde got into her car And drove off for another hour of practice before the last game before they find out if they make it To the super bowl.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emma finished practice early. With her knee acting up the coach was not taking chances with her. The knew she needed to soak. Not just that she also knew that Regina was going to wonder how Practice went since she had another game coming up.

" Go home Swan, soak for a while,

Come back tomorrow alright."

Stubborn as she is sometimes. Emma listened to the coach this time and grabbed her bag to leave. She knew that she needed this. Rest time and relaxation would Ease her knee muscles up and it Would also have her feeling a lot better for game night.

She went grocery shopping. Listening to Regina Emma decided to try out this new organic Store. Emma was wearing shades. Along with a baseball cap she was Hoping no one would recognize her And she would be able to shop in peace.

Eventually she made it home. Knowing Regina Emma knew that brunette would want to come over. She decided to cook for them. The large kitchen was pre-Prepared all around the kitchen there was Supplies different spices and herbs.

Someone Then knocked.

" I'm coming, Hang on."

Emma went to open the door, smirking because she knew who it was.

* * *

Regina walked in raising an brow. Looking down Emma saw she was still wearing the cooks apron. Smiling she untied it very slowly. Making the beautiful brunette Laugh who then followed her young Lover into the large kitchen.

" Something smells good."

Emma turned a pot down.

" I wanted to cook, ya know since you cook,

I wanted to do something special for you."

Regina bit her lip smiling again. Emma was definitely trying slowly she walked back over to Regina. Wanting her to taste the sauce. Carefully she held a wooden Spoon with sauce on it while her hand Acted as a spill guard Emma placed some sauce into Regina's mouth.

" This is amazing Swan, you're almost good,

But you are missing somethings."

The half Sicilian woman took over. Emma watched Regina move around the kitchen getting spices. She asked Emma to grab her a pan. Doing so the young blonde Kept picking up different sizes until The brunette nodded at the correct one.

Emma handed it to her.

" I thought i was cooking?"

Dinner was placed into the oven. Emma went down into her new wine cellar grabbing them a bottle. She had ordered some new one's. Coming back up Emma made Sure to also grab two wine glasses in Order for them to chill until the food was ready.

" You were dear, i wanted to help ya know?

Speed somethings along."

The timer went off not long after. Emma excused herself and made her girlfriend go sit at the table. Grabbing plates she set the table. Candles were light while the House was dimly light for the moment Soft music played Emma came out with the food.

" Bon appetite."

The two shared the cooked meal. Emma rushed over to her fridge grabbing both chilled glasses. Emma then handed Regina her's. The brunette smiled and laughed Watching the blonde struggle to Open the chilled wine.

" My favorite, how did you know?"

Emma shrugged, and then winked.

They ended up making out a little. As usual Emma was between the brunette's grinding again her. Regina was holding onto her butt. This was something Emma Enjoyed a lot and that was grinding Against the most perfect woman.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 *** a cell phone began to ring ***

Emma groaned and searched around. Sitting up she made sure the silk sheets stayed on the bed. And that they also stayed on Regina. Who at the moment was Currently naked under said covers Emma slid her black briefs on and searched through clothes piles.

" Where are you?"

She tripped for a second.

" It's too early Emma."

Finally she grabbed her phone. It was of course Neal and she knew why he would be calling now. Excusing herself she answered. Neal said they needed to talk later On and so Emma of course had Asked him why he couldn't have sent a text message.

Eventually Regina had got up. Showering the beautiful brunette came out the shower mostly naked. Emma was busy on her tablet. Looking up of course she groaned As she loved seeing her woman half Naked and dripping wet.

Regina noticed her gaze.

" Oh no Swan, I have work to do,

And a son to check up on also."

* * *

Emma watched Regina say goodbye. Looking at her cell she too knew she needed to get dress also. Neal wanted to meet with her today. Dressed the young running Back made sure to turn everything Off and jumped into her rang rover leaving for her meeting.

It did not take her long to get there. Neal had picked a brunch spot that they had been to before. Greeted she went to find her friend. It did not take long as Neal had Picked out a booth that wasn't too closed off but also kept them hidden.

" Look at you, first time being on time."

Emma rolled her eyes.

" What's so important, I was with Regina."

Neal reached for a gold folder. But first they ordered off the menu Emma always got their meatballs. Their order's were then taken. He took out the documents that Were inside the folder and handed Them off the young blonde.

" You're contract, that's what is important,

You got five offers, and that's not including

The big named teams."

Emma reached for the papers, her eyes scanned the different contracts over and over.

Brunch with Neal was successful. Emma was currently carrying the paperwork he had handed her. Her GQ cover was launching too. She was definitely excited about That since she had taken the Photos a few months back.

" I'm definitely excited."

Emma also was talking to lyn, going to lunch a few times a week.

" Have you told Regina, because Emma listen,

I don't think you want her to find out through

The tabloids that you've been seen with me."

They were friends of course. But at the sametime she knew exactly what Lyn meant by her words. Regina would be very upset. That's something Emma hated seeing Her woman being which was Upset.

" I'll tell her, and you are right,

Were friends lyn, nothing else Regina

Is going to understand."

Meanwhile speaking of Regina. She too had been to brunch along with her friends and her sister. Mal wanted to check up on her. Quoting making sure the blonde Knight was taking care of the The Queen.

" She is trust me, Mal we are good,

A little more busy, but it's football right?

Once the season is over Emma won't as

Much."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emma had been at practice for a while. Regina had sent her a text asking if she wanted to come over. As if she really needed to ask her That. Emma went home first And then headed straight over to Regina's house she hoped to see Henry as well.

Emma knocked on the door.

" Just One Second."

Regina had answered the door. Smirking she knew automatically who had been knocking loudly. The door then opened quickly. On the other side stood the most Beautiful woman that got to call her Girlfriend.

Emma followed Regina inside. The house as usual was spotless nothing was out of order or messy. She then went into the kitchen. Something smelled good and so She went looking inside all of the Pot's right on que Henry came downstairs.

" Emma I knew you missed me."

She ruffled his dark brown hair.

" I did kid, and I came to see you."

They sat down and had dinner. Looking at the time Emma saw that it was past her time to go home. Regina did not want her to go. With Henry asleep after a battle Regina got up the kitchen was clean And so she decided to invite the young blonde upstairs.

" We don't have to have sex."

Regina had gotten undressed, Emma then followed suit.

In the bedroom they laid down. Emma had one hand behind her head and the other behind Regina's. Emma felt Regina let out a sigh. Their finger's were laced Together Regina felt Emma's rough hands Rub against her knuckles.

" I got a new contract, it's not actually new,

But I got a few offers, Neal wants me to check

Them out after this season is over."

Regina sat up, looking over at her young lover.

" Babe that's amazing, and you should,

I'm just happy for you, actually I need to

Talk to you as well."

Emma turned towards her.

" Emma I've been thinking, once this season is over,

I want to try for another baby, I miss being pregnant

Emma I miss our little girl."

* * *

 **So Sorry for having you all wait this whole time for this story update, I have had a few things come into play that I hope will bless me with what I want to be one day which is a writer and a director { to have my own production company } but I promise that won't have ya'll waiting this long for an update trust me…..**

 **Emma's getting closer to the season ending and that means she's going to need to make an decision on which team she wants to go to but it also means that her and Regina are going to have figure out where their relationship stands Regina's definitely happy for her girlfriend but trust me they are going to have to talk and see where they stand if or when Emma decides on which team she wants to move to.**

 **Uh oh Regina wants another baby, that means her and Emma are definitely going to need to talk since their first child was conceived without their knowledge Emma's career driven right now and she's not sure if she's ready to be a dad { baby mama } again Regina is ready and it's understandable seeing as Henry is growing up everyday and she has already been pregnant one before ….**


End file.
